


Posso ser o seu rei- Nimulot

by Rafabusca_potter132



Category: Cursed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 98,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafabusca_potter132/pseuds/Rafabusca_potter132
Summary: tradução em portugues de i could be your king por mim
Relationships: Arthur/Guinevere (Cursed), Celia/Morgana | Igraine (Cursed), Dof/Pym (Cursed), Gawain & Nimue & Percival & Pym (Cursed), Lancelot & Percival (Cursed), Lancelot/Nimue (Cursed), Morgana | Igraine & Nimue & Pym (Cursed), Nimue & Percival & Pym (Cursed), Weeping monk/Nimue
Kudos: 20





	1. prefacio

Apenas feys têm almas gêmeas,

Depois de completar 16 anos, os feys sentem que precisam encontrar suas mulheres, mas só descobrem quem é quando estão na mesma sala, não tem nenhuma escolha.


	2. O Dia Que Mudou Minha Vida Para Sempre

Fumaça, foi tudo o que eu vi. O único pensamento que me veio à mente foi encontrar minha mãe. Pym estava comigo depois de minha fuga frustrada de ser um conspirador da aldeia. Como Pym havia declarado anteriormente, estivemos fora por quase dois dias, o que foi muito longo. Sinto-me culpado, foi culpa minha que a minha tribo esteja morrendo. Meu descuido os havia levado à minha tribo.

Escondemo-nos debaixo de um celeiro que não estava em chamas. Para nos mantermos invisíveis, permanecemos escondidos no celeiro por algum tempo. Entretanto, essa espera chegou ao fim, olhei para fora para ver uma figura nebulosa de preto. Com isso, a sensação de pânico se instalou. Apertando minha mão, eu tinha começado a imaginar o pior cenário impossível. Como se as coisas não pudessem ter piorado. Rapidamente olhei para uma Pym nervosa ao meu lado, com uma mão na boca, numa tentativa de permanecer em silêncio e perigosamente, tremendo. Se houvesse apenas uma maneira de confortá-la naquele momento, mas eu também estava lutando para permanecer calmo na situação em que nos encontrávamos. Respirei fundo e decidi fazer qualquer coisa para sobreviver, não só por mim, mas também por Pym. A figura se aproximou cada vez mais, mas parou de virar para a outra direção. Agradeci ao Escondido, mas fiquei alarmado ao ouvir o ranger das folhas que foi seguido por um pequeno e ligeiro remendo de pitter. Bati minha cabeça em direção àquela direção para ter uma visão melhor; vi uma pequena figura que eu amava, o pequeno Esquilo.

"Esquilo, você está ferido?" perguntei em alívio. A jovem criança sacudiu a cabeça em resposta. Ele parecia bastante nervoso e ansioso começou a falar.

"Nimue, não consigo encontrar o meu pai". Seus olhos lacrimejantes eram um pedido de ajuda e eu não ia deixá-lo sozinho. Eu vou ajudá-lo.

"Corra como uma raposa, leve Pym com você", eu instruí em voz baixa. Era arriscado tê-los carregado, mas não havia muito espaço para outras idéias.

"Nimue, NÃO! Vou ficar com você, não vou deixá-lo sozinho com esses idiotas de cabeça vermelha", disse ela indignada. 

"Pym, por favor, cuide do esquilo, vou procurar minha mãe e depois te encontrarei nas Ruínas do Povo do Céu", com pressa expliquei, dando a conhecer os jovens para fugir rapidamente do local. 

"Sua mãe estava a caminho do templo, ela estava sendo perseguida", disse ele, querendo ajudar.

"Pym, mais rápido..." 

"do que uma raposa", ela terminou ansiosamente minha frase. Ela era uma bola de nervos, mas eu sabia que ela conseguiria lidar com isso. Eu agarrei suavemente as mãos de Pym e Squirrel murmurando-as para ficar seguro. Com olhos lacrimejantes, mas uma nova determinação me deu a coragem de dizer-lhes para 'irem'. Pym empacotou seu vestido para permitir que suas pernas se movessem mais rápido e antes que eu percebesse, Pym e Esquilo saltou para longe. Esquilo liderando o caminho enquanto Pym o perseguia. 

Com um olhar aguçado observando que eles correram o suficiente, eu também me preparo para fugir do vilarejo esfarrapado. Talvez eu estivesse tão perdido na preparação para correr que não consegui detectar um Paladino Vermelho que estava por perto. Já era tarde para eu agir rapidamente e logo me vi preso por um dos paladinos, eles me levaram ao que parecia ser seu líder. 

"Vocês viram isso, meus crentes", disse ele com uma voz debochada: "É por isso que devemos ser fortes". 

O resto dos paladinos vermelhos estavam muito absorvidos no discurso de seu líder, criando uma pequena janela de oportunidade. Eu confiaria no Escondido como antes; eu tinha começado a concentrar meu poder. As habituais marcas verdes começaram a rastejar pelo meu rosto e minha respiração se tornou mais pesada. No entanto, eu era ingênuo ao pensar que nenhum deles não teria cuidado ao meu redor, sentindo um chute rápido para o meu lado. A dor latejava e eu não conseguia cuidar dela com as mãos juntas.

"O diabo muda para que nossos corações estejam partidos, olhem para ela, olhos lindos, mas infectados como os outros". Para esta oportunidade, devemos mostrar nossa determinação diante de tal traição". Agora leve-a para o fogo".

Eu congelei ao ouvir as palavras sendo pronunciadas e o pavor me encheu a mente. Eu deveria morrer sem falar com minha família (mãe, Pym e Squirrel). Sem a chance de dizer-lhes o quanto os amo. 

Do nada, o Paladino Vermelho que me segurava cai no chão.

"Graças ao Ocultos", eu silenciosamente expressei minha gratidão.

Corri mais rápido que uma gazela. Fui direto para o templo, mas minha mãe não estava lá.

"Ela não podia estar morta", gritei, sentindo-me inquieto e frustrado. 

Ouvi um barulho de metal sendo arrastado no chão, virei-me para onde o som estava vindo.

Lá estava a figura negra de antes. Ele continuava arrastando sua espada e caminhava preguiçosamente em direção a mim quando entrava no templo. Seus olhos nunca quebravam o contato com meus próprios olhos. Pensamentos de fuga entraram em minha mente, mas eu não queria. Em vez disso, permaneci olhando para ele com meu coração batendo rápido. Eu queria estar perto dele.

Sem dizer nada, ele finalmente estava na minha frente. Seus olhos penetrantes olham diretamente para os meus. Sem pensar, minha própria mão começou a se mover em direção ao seu rosto. Suavemente acariciando seu rosto com muita curiosidade de suas famosas marcas de manchas de lágrimas. Ouvi seu respiro de surpresa.

"Nimue", ele suplicou suavemente segurando a mão com a qual eu havia tocado seu rosto.

"Lancelot", escapou de meus lábios. Eu o encontrei, não sabia quem ele era, exceto histórias de suas ações. No entanto, minha intuição era que eu o tinha conhecido.

SMUT(menores de 18 anos não lêem)- 3ª pessoa

O calor começou a passar pelo corpo de Nimue, um pequeno gemido deixou seus lábios macios com a sensação indesejada. A lamúria não passou despercebida por Lancelot. Ele viu seu rosto ruborizado junto com uma de suas mãos cobrindo sua boca na tentativa de impedir que ela fizesse ruídos mais embaraçosos. Nimue se sentiu consciente, mas não se importou. Gentilmente ele estendeu a mão para tirar a mão dela. Quase como se o calor fosse contagioso, ele também começou a sentir-se extremamente quente. 

"Por favor", sua mão agarrou a dela com força. Sem uma palavra entre eles, eles sabiam o que seus corpos queriam. Fora de contato com suas mentes, com seus corpos falando. Nimue removeu apressadamente sua capa, permitindo que ela tivesse uma visão melhor do homem. Com a distância fechada deles, ela moveu as duas mãos em direção ao rosto dele. Não demorou muito para que seus lábios se encontrassem com gemidos que lhes escapavam à sensação de sua proximidade. Sua perna direita logo se viu presa entre as pernas dela, provocando-a preguiçosamente. Nimue respondeu com fome quando avidamente começou a se esfregar nele para aliviar a sensação de dor de sua feminilidade. Agarrando os quadris dela, ele a içou sobre a mesa da superfície da rocha no centro do templo. Seus corpos se movimentavam por conta própria, sabendo automaticamente o que fazer.

Sentado sobre a mesa, Nimue se avidamente se agitou para derrubar suas calças. Ele deu uma gargalhada rouca na vitrine e a ajudou, fazendo-o ele mesmo. 

"Deitado", ele sussurrou observando enquanto ela começava a baixar as meias-calças junto com a roupa de baixo, enquanto ele ajudava a subir o vestido dela para lhe dar acesso. Ele se aproximou mais, libertando seu membro de sua roupa de baixo, provocando a entrada molhada dela. Ela começou a gemer com a sensação e ele sentiu seu próprio pênis formigar por causa do doce gemido dela. Não perdendo um único segundo, ele entrou nela, gemendo de como ela estava apertada. Nimue encolheu um pouco, mas logo foi consumido em prazer com os doces murmúrios que o encorajavam. Ouvindo a aprovação dela, ele começou a escolher seu ritmo, eventualmente batendo nela em um ritmo rápido. 

"Mais rápido", encorajou Nimue e cumpriu um gemido. Sussurros familiares a Nimue, a quem ela pertencia, foram abafados pelos dois Feys que faziam amor. Cobertos de suor leve e rodeados por seus próprios aromas. Com estímulo suficiente, Lancelot se sentiu próximo e se apoiou, com mais um empurrão, sua semente encheu a feminilidade de Nimue. Ele se inclinou o suficiente para agarrar levemente seus lábios nela, provocando-a enquanto ela lutava para manter baixos seus ruídos de prazer. Lancelot permaneceu dentro de Nimue quando ela atingiu seu próprio clímax, tremendo de alívio.

"Você é minha alma gêmea", os amantes sussurravam um ao outro. Lancelot se abaixou para colocar um beijo afetuoso na testa suada de Nimue. Seus olhos permaneceram fechados em êxtase, enquanto Lancelot levou tempo para observar sua beleza; encantado ele estava. Ele logo começou a se remover lentamente para evitar qualquer desconforto adicional. Não tendo nada para se limpar, Lancelot decidiu simplesmente lidar com sua pila coberta com os fluidos pegajosos e a ajustou de volta em suas calças enquanto ajudava Nimue a deslizar corretamente sua roupa de baixo e seus collants pretos para cima. Nimue sentiu pouca dor enquanto arqueou seus quadris para cima, permitindo que Lancelot deslize facilmente suas roupas para cima. Ele logo sentiu um puxão de sua manga. Olhando para cima, ele viu Nimue dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso, usando sua outra mão para dar um tapinha no espaço ao seu lado para que ele se juntasse a ela. Ele o fez impulsivamente, mas não antes de agarrar sua capa para usar como um cobertor improvisado. Não há palavras entre eles, mas olhares calorosos, olhares que outros poderiam ter considerado impossíveis do infame Monge Chorão. Uma pequena rajada de vento entrou no templo, embalando ambos em um pequeno sono. 

"Nossos amantes não estão prontos para o conhecimento de serem almas gêmeas, Lancelot ainda tem um longo destino para viver, e Nimue precisa descobrir o que é seu por direito. Nós trancamos suas memórias e somente quando ela começar a sentir os sintomas de uma nova vida, eles começarão a ter pequenos sonhos um com o outro, mas somente quando eles se encontrarem pessoalmente é que se lembrarão. Vamos levá-lo para uma das cabanas da tribo e ela fica aqui", disse o Escondido. 

FIM DA SMUT

NIMUE P.O.V

Despertado para a brisa fria, levantei-me bruscamente. Uma pequena dor de cabeça sendo aliviada por minhas mãos enquanto eu tentava juntar minha localização. Um suspiro me escapou quando percebi a urgência que eu tinha e ainda tenho que encontrar minha mãe que se dizia estar no templo. Rapidamente saí da mesa de pedra em que estava deitado e senti uma pequena dor nos quadris. 

"Ni-nimue", uma voz trêmula sussurrada, eu me movi rapidamente em direção àquela voz que reconheci como sendo de minha mãe. Lá estava ela, mancando lentamente dentro da entrada do templo. Eu não perdi tempo correndo até ela para ajudá-la a sustentá-la. 

"Mãe, foi minha culpa que isto está acontecendo, eu os trouxe aqui, sinto muito ter tentado escapar do meu destino e isto acontece", não perdendo tempo eu imediatamente disse a ela o que estava no meu peito. Minha querida mãe apertou meu ombro levemente para me confortar, mas não disse nada, até que chegamos perto do fundo do templo, onde ela me levou para ajudá-la a ajoelhar-se.

"Eu preciso que você leve isto ao Merlin. É muito importante para a sobrevivência de nosso povo, isso deve ser seguro". Ela me entrega algo que se parece com uma espada. Ao recebê-la, meus braços baixaram diante do peso pesado inesperado que a espada tinha. Agarrei a espada do tesouro firmemente ao meu peito e olhei para minha mãe. Olhos em busca de um sinal de que deveríamos começar a fugir, mas, em vez disso, encontrei o desânimo.

"Mãe, vamos lá. Temos que correr", disse-lhe eu com minha própria voz tremendo de medo do que ela deveria dizer.

"Não, Nimue, esta é a sua tarefa. Não se preocupe comigo, minha hora chegou, mas lembre-se que eu te amo, estou orgulhoso de você". Sua própria voz forte a traiu enquanto ela tremia, mas ela fez o melhor que pôde para manter uma aparência corajosa para me encorajar.

A sensação de calor que passou sobre meu peito sabendo que eu tinha o amor de minha mãe foi curta quando um Paladino Vermelho entrou no templo. Passos altivos com uma espada de sangue frio pronta para ser balançada. O Paladino Vermelho se posicionou para um balanço mortal de sua espada com a intenção clara de que eu era seu alvo. O medo me atingiu até o âmago, fiquei congelado ao ver o homem cruel se aproximar. Um flash azul cortou na minha frente e empurrou o Paladino Vermelho, mãe. 

"Lembre-se da espada para Merlin". Como um idiota, eu estava dando pequenos passos para trás em direção à saída. Senti-me impotente, olhando para minha mãe lutando com o Paladino Vermelho, dando-me um empurrão para sair. Não foi até o golpe final que lhe ocorreu, que eu saí de meu estado de transe e corri soluçando um barulho de soluço. Infelizmente, eu perdi minha mãe, minha única família e uma das poucas pessoas especiais em minha vida.

Saí correndo de lá o mais rápido que pude com um peso nos ombros perguntando o que há de mais especial naquela espada do que a vida de minha mãe. Com meus pensamentos no ar, eu não notei uma coisa vermelha esbarrando em mim. 

"NIMUEEEEEEEE", minha maior amiga Pym me abraça, oh ela não está morta, mas...

"PYM! Onde está Esquilo? Não me diga que você o deixou ser pego"! Angustiado por saber que o paradeiro de Esquilo era desconhecido, ele era outra pessoa especial em minha vida, semelhante a um raio de sol com sua personalidade brilhante e bravura. Preciso encontrar a criança que eu considerava como meu filho adotivo.

"Estávamos separados no meio do ataque, um babuíno vermelho me pegou e eu disse a ele para se esconder. Não é preciso ficar bravo comigo, ele é um garoto inteligente", disse ela me tranquilizando de que tudo ia ficar bem. 

"Vamos, parece que vêm mais caras, fiquem comigo. Não quero perder outra pessoa que eu amo", implorei a Pym, afastando-a do chão limpo da floresta. Estar na clareira tornaria muito fácil para os inimigos nos verem.

"Beleza, mas onde você encontrou esta espada?" perguntou minha melhor amiga.

"Minha mãe a deu para mim". Fui encarregado, não nós, de entregar a espada ao Merlin", sim, com a ajuda de Pym, nós poderíamos fazer isso. Soltei a mão dela, esperando que ela entendesse minha breve explicação.

"A MERLIM das histórias de quando éramos pequenos? Ele é um mito", ela levantou sua voz, surpresa ao ouvir o mito ser verdadeiro. 

"Pym, sem gritar, temos que ir procurar o Esquilo".

Tarde demais, eu me encolhi ao ouvir os uivos ferozes. Eles tinham nos encontrado. 

"Fique atrás de mim". Encomendei Pym enquanto instintivamente me movia na frente dela. Eu podia ouvir Pym murmurando orações silenciosamente, eu prometi que não a deixaria se machucar.

Os rosnados que emitiam baixinho ficaram mais altos, o barulho das folhas aumentou meus sentidos. 

"Eu peguei isso", minha voz estava firme com a incerteza, incerteza que eu precisava superar. Os lobos vieram em uma matilha, com seus dentes dentados. Tal intimidação foi eficaz e os murmúrios de Pym se tornaram mais altos e trêmulos, pingados de terror. Pisquei meus olhos, ansiosamente e naquele exato momento eles emboscaram. Com a espada na mão esquerda, peguei a mão de Pym, ambos saltando o mais rápido que pudemos. Procurando ansiosamente na floresta escura por qualquer tipo de abertura para a segurança. Crescendo, os lobos não mostraram sinais de parar. No entanto, para minha sorte, vi uma rocha que proporcionaria alguma vantagem em termos de altura. 

"Vamos para esta rocha!" Parece que Pym teve a mesma idéia, soltando minha mão para correr ao meu lado para fazer subir mais rápido na rocha. Eu sinalizei a Pym para subir primeiro, o que ela conseguiu rapidamente. Eu estava prestes a lançar a espada para cima, para que eu pudesse usar as duas mãos para me içar.

"Apresse-se, Nimue!" Pym gritava de olho como os lobos do Paladino Vermelho estavam próximos. Eu joguei a espada em cima e me preparei para subir, que era uma janela suficientemente grande para um dos lobos perfurar meu braço com suas presas. Eu podia ouvir Pym respirando alto para dentro e para fora para manter a calma enquanto ela corria para ajudar a me puxar para cima depois de eu ter chutado o mesmo lobo para longe. Correndo em direção ao centro da rocha, nós nos preparamos para os lobos que se arrancaram para cima da rocha. 

"O que vamos fazer", tossiu Pym, tremendo ao meu lado. Meu aperto sobre a espada endurecido e, do nada, ouvi uma voz familiar e calma.

"Com a espada", mãe! Acho que fiquei ociosa por um momento com Pym gritando comigo.

"NIMA UTILIZAÇÃO DA ESPada OU DÁ-ME UTILIZAÇÃO" exigiu Pym.

"Não é preciso", peço a Pym que fique atrás de mim enquanto eu libero suavemente a espada do pano. Segurando o punho da espada e fixando-o em uma posição de luta adequada, uma enorme explosão de poder fluiu através do meu corpo. Olhando para um lobo cinza pronto para atacar, eu contei, pronto para atacar. Deixando sair um uivo, ele atacou e eu balancei de lado com toda a força que tinha. Cortando sua cabeça de forma grotesca. Pym soltou um suspiro alto no local. Um já foi, faltam apenas mais cinco. Os outros lobos logo se reuniram para lamentar seus parentes caídos com raiva reacendida em seus olhos. Não tive tempo de baixar minha guarda, um olhar sombrio cruzou meus olhos enquanto eu apontava para frente, esfaqueando outro no peito e puxando-o para cima, quase cortando-o ao meio. Minha técnica foi certamente descuidada, mas conseguiu fazer o trabalho. Logo, o piso abaixo de nós foi decorado com os lobos ensanguentados e falecidos. Meus braços balançaram de volta para baixo com a ponta da espada batendo duramente no chão. Meu peito começou a doer e eu me esforcei para respirar. 

"Ugh", grunhindo de dor, minha visão tremeluzente. Meus passos vacilaram, felizmente Pym com seus reflexos rápidos me pegou. Ajudando-me a ficar em pé e balançando minha cabeça para me trazer de volta aos meus sentidos. 

"Não, você não vai desmaiar em mim, temos que encontrar Squirrel", ela repreendeu como uma mãe faria com seu filho malicioso. Eu me diverti um pouco com o gesto antes de afirmar que tínhamos assuntos importantes em mãos.

"Você está certo, Pym. Precisamos ir imediatamente", embrulhando a poderosa espada e descendo a rocha. Pym fez uma cara de yuck fugindo do cadáver dos lobos, eu não podia culpá-la, pois fiz o mesmo. 

  
  


Indo para as ruínas, desesperado para descobrir se nosso pequeno esquilo havia sobrevivido. Suspeito que você possa estar se perguntando por que sou superprotetor com o pequeno Esquilo. Começou quando eu e Pym estávamos ajudando um de nossos curandeiros a trazer uma criança à vida, mas a mãe e a criança não sobreviveram. Ainda me lembro do olhar de pavor quando o pai do esquilo cambaleou para a sala e o olhar angustiado em seus olhos; ele havia perdido seu amor e seu filho. Uma criança de 5 anos o seguiu de perto, desconhecendo o destino de sua mãe até que lhe foi explicado que ela não ia acordar. Ele ainda tinha um sorriso suave quando entrou brincando com sua espada de madeira. Parecia demais para ele e seu pai estava preocupado, lidando com sua própria dor. Naquele momento, senti uma forte vontade de abrir os braços e o capturei em um abraço apertado e reconfortante para acalmar a criança que chorava. E com o tempo, eu me vi como uma figura materna, para a criança enérgica. Meus olhos regaram a memória sentimental, mas eu não vou chorar. Pondo meus cabelos castanhos de lado, peço a mim mesmo que encontre o esquilo, mantenha Pym vivo e complete o desejo moribundo de minha mãe. Eu também o fiz.

Minutos passaram como Pym e eu continuamos nossa busca através das ruínas.

"Esquilo, onde você está?" gritamos para saber se ele tinha chegado.

Estava ficando tarde, o sol estava se pondo, depois de toda aquela agitação era uma bela visão para se olhar. Mas este tipo de tranqüilidade nunca dura. Para nossa infeliz sorte, fomos emboscados por um Paladino Vermelho sedento de sangue. Fugimos de nosso local. Conhecíamos muito bem estas florestas, mas não fomos suficientemente rápidos para fugir do Paladino Vermelho que não o fez. Minha falta de consciência me assombra novamente, pois eu era muito lento e fui pego por trás e atirado para o chão robusto. Eu gritei a Pym para correr, mas ela estava congelada de medo com um desejo de me ajudar. O homem estava em cima de mim, eu estava dando o melhor de mim para tirá-lo de lá. Lágrimas de frustração, eu estava tentando tanto e este maníaco parecia ter a vantagem. A morte esteve tão perto tantas vezes, que me pergunto se foi este momento. 

"Chame o oculto", sussurrou mais uma vez a voz de minha mãe. Ela estava certa, já passamos por isso antes, com aquele cruel Senhor das Sombras disfarçado de urso. Focalizando minha energia, as notáveis marcas faciais de meus poderes decoravam meu rosto. O estalido das plantas foi ouvido. Como uma cobra que se enrolava ao redor do homem vil, ruídos semelhantes a galhos quebrando foram ouvidos, mas isso poderia ter sido algo mais quebrando. Eu estava livre, e fiquei em pé, acalmando meu pulso. Ouvindo a Pym amordaçando, olhei para ela para ver seu rosto enjoado virado para longe de minha direção. Eu mesmo olhei para trás e entendi completamente a reação de Pym. Rapidamente me virei para seguir a pista de Pym longe daquela nova estrutura na floresta, mas não antes de esvaziar meu estômago.

"Vamos lá, quando vejo alguém vomitar, fico ainda mais enjoado", reclamou Pym numa tentativa de aliviar o humor e por isso estou grato. 

"Você queria que eu engolisse meu próprio vômito, ao invés disso"? eu desafiei.

"Ew, no Nimue", ela fez uma cara, "Vamos, acho que não há mais ninguém nos seguindo". Pym me informou enquanto ela olhava cuidadosamente nosso entorno. Uma sensação de segurança foi muito bem-vinda quando começamos nossa busca por abrigo. 

  
  
  



	3. deixe encontra-la

**Monge Chorão P.O.V**

Depois de um trabalho bem feito, comecei a rezar aos meus irmãos caídos porque esses demônios arqueiros não podem ser salvos. As palavras do Padre Carden foram muito claras: todo aquele que não segue o único Deus deve ser aniquilado. Para fazer isso é minha tarefa divina, preciso pôr um fim a esses fetos. 

Estávamos em uma floresta procurando os Feys que escaparam após nosso último ataque. Minha atenção foi arrancada quando senti uma vibração me chamando para um campo muito próximo. Depois de tal sensação, levei o resto para onde a vibração era mais poderosa. Lá eu vi, ao redor de uma pedra gigante, nossos lobos ensanguentados serem cortados em múltiplos ângulos. Era um espadachim de meia-tigela, alguém com pouca experiência.

"Parece que algumas espadas dos selvagens desapareceram do nosso perímetro de ataque", diz o padre Cardean. Procuro por algo que me leve o mais longe possível para estes selvagens. 

"Você encontrou alguma coisa?" ele continuou.

"Pegadas, de duas pessoas, mulheres Fey, para ser mais preciso". Parece que apenas uma delas se dedicou a lutar contra os lobos". Eu disse a ele, olhando as pegadas.

"Uma garota?" perguntou o padre maravilhado: "Então não era uma espada qualquer".

"Padre", um dos paladinos gritou ansiosamente para chamar nossa atenção.

Seguimos o grito e fiquei surpreso com o que estava acontecendo na minha frente. Havia um de meus irmãos em uma pilha de raízes que entrava em seu corpo e o esmagava pouco a pouco. Na frente dele vi os outros irmãos orando clemência pelo Senhor Todo-Poderoso.

"Levante-se", ordenou o sacerdote com raiva. Com um olhar de profunda repugnância, ele ladra de novo as ordens.

"Levante-se", chutando um dos Paladinos. Como se não bastasse, quando eles se levantam, ele lhe dá um tapa. 

"É assim que eles enfrentam o inimigo? Que vergonha, olhe para isso, olhe, é o inimigo".

Entendo que ele não está morto e o padre está grato por o paladino não estar morto.

"Ele está vivo", reconheceu o padre ao paladino. "Quem fez isso com você, minha querida?"

Os Paladinos Vermelhos ocupados em seu próprio dilema, eu me afastei do grupo para observar a área para vestígios da fuga das meninas. Não foi preciso muito me procurar para notar a pequena mancha de sangue no galho de uma árvore.

"O sangue do lobo, as mesmas pegadas, a mesma garota que matou os lobos", disse eu, sentindo a mesma aura que as meninas tinham que me levou a este exato local. . Ao segurar informações suficientes, a determinação reacendeu-se dentro de mim.

"Deixe-me encontrá-la, pai".

"Preciso que você mate todos os Feys desta floresta", ele instrui, "Você o tire de lá", ele continua, "Estamos procurando uma garota Fey com uma grande espada". Leve esta descrição para a ponte Hawk, congregação do Sheep and Burnt Canyon. Diga a eles quem levar a bruxa Wolf-Blood, será queimada com ela", e com sua cuspida de ordens, nós nos separamos. 

  
  


Cuidadosamente, voltei para a floresta para procurar o resto desses cretinos. Senti que dentro destas ruínas havia um pouco de Fey. Na verdade, eu estava certo ao avistar uma criança pequena. Para atraí-lo para fora, decidi usar a famosa frase Fey para chamar sua atenção.

"Nascido ao amanhecer", comecei

"Passado ao crepúsculo", respondeu a criança. Ele mordeu a isca.

Na minha frente estava um pequeno Fey boy, ele estava muito assustado. Parecia uma presa apanhada pelo predador. Eu não vou matá-lo, vou usá-lo para obter informações. Eu o peguei pelo pescoço e forcei seu rosto em uma das rochas próximas.

"Vou fazer algumas perguntas. E se você mentir, eu saberei e o ferirei, ameacei querer assustar o garoto". 

"Quantos de vocês escaparam?"

"Não sei", mentindo-me, empurrei a cabeça dele com um pouco mais de força contra a pedra. Isso feito, fez com que a criança falasse mais alto.

"Eu não sei"! Eu vi alguns correndo para a floresta do Ironwood".

"Quantos?"

"Alguns", insatisfeito com sua resposta, eu o virei para olhá-lo nos olhos. Tudo enquanto apertava seu pequeno pescoço.

"Quantos?" Eu continuava perguntando.

"O suficiente para matá-lo, seu bastardo!" Cuspindo em mim, pirralhinho corajoso. Vou usá-lo para caçar seus companheiros de tribo.

"Você pensou que se safaria, você está errado", disse eu, puxando-o pelo braço. Eu o levei comigo, amarrando seus braços com uma corda amarrada ao meu próprio cavalo, em outras palavras, ele precisaria manter o ritmo para evitar ser arrastado. Estava ficando tarde; as estrelas apareciam na imensidão azul acima de nossas cabeças. A criança continuava falando.

"Onde estamos indo? Para que você precisa de mim? Eu sei quem você é. Aquele que está de luto, o Monge Chorão". A criança acabou tropeçando em uma pilha de grama.

"Você matou as Asas da Lua. Isso faz você se sentir muito corajoso? Você os odeia porque são lindos e você é muito feio?" a criança zombou. 

"Até seu cavalo é feio, e eu adoro cavalos". Você é tão estúpido e ingênuo pensando que vai se safar com isso", continuou seu monólogo.

Eventualmente, comecei a afinar a criança e a me ocupar em observar meu ambiente em busca de perigos potenciais. Como eu esperava, eu sentia o Feys andando por perto. Nem um grama de preocupação, porque afinal era isso que eu pretendia. Meus lábios se enrolaram em um sorriso, sabendo como estes Feys eram tolos. 

"Rapaz, você não sabe sobre a realidade, isso faz parte da vida. Vocês, criaturas fedorentas, estão destinados a morrer e eu estou destinado a tirar suas vidas", eu disse em voz alta para que outros possam ouvir. 

"Está ficando escuro. Vamos parar aqui e descansar", eu informei o menino.

Fiz uma fogueira para atrair a atenção das festas, eu estava aproveitando este momento. 

Senti que o pirralho trazia a mesma conexão que senti quando pressenti a bruxa Wolf-Blood que chamou minha atenção, mas com ele era um sentimento de família, que eu não conseguia explicar. 

"Eu não quero mais ficar aqui. Eu quero minha mãe, eu sei que ela está viva, ela não deixaria que alguns babuínos vestidos de vermelho a matassem! Ela é a Fey mais poderosa que eu já conheci, ela pode usar muito sobre a natureza e seus méritos. Minha tia e ela são os melhores curandeiros que estas terras tiveram e ... "como o fogo se manteve vivo, também os infinitos elogios e idolatrias da criança a essa mulher continuam. Os olhos da criança cintilavam de lágrimas por derramar enquanto ele recontava as lembranças onde tal mulher fazia coisas impressionantes. Eu estaria mentindo, se eu dissesse que ela não chamou minha atenção.

Como uma mulher consegue esta gratidão e admiração de um menino que não deveria ter mais do que dez verões. Eu não posso ter tais pensamentos, eu tenho que fazer meu trabalho. Enquanto o pequeno falava, eu deitava em um tronco, fingindo dormir para que pensassem que eu estava desprevenido. Ouço passos, está na hora do espetáculo. Sinto uma ponta de latão em meu peito.

"Acorde, seu porco assassino", eu abro meus olhos.

"Josee", diz o garoto se sentindo aliviado. É uma pena que ele não conheça estes demônios que morreriam em poucos segundos.

"Esquilo, você está bem? Amarre-o, acho que temos o grande assassino, olhe nos olhos dele", diz Josse.

"Você chorou por nós, irmão?" o líder do grupo zombou, um bando muito confiante.

"Traga-me um Grim de carvão quente". Você já foi arrastado por um cavalo com um carvão fervente no seu traseiro?". 

Continuando as provocações enquanto caminhava confiante, me rodeando pelo acampamento. Mal sabiam eles que não durariam mais uma hora. 

"Mate-o, Josse", disse aquele pirralho corajoso.

"O que você ia fazer com Squirrel, seu bastardo?", o líder do grupo agressivamente, me questiona. 

Não sei por que, mas estou realmente interessado naquele malandro e naquela mulher super-poderosa que ele tem como mãe. Quem venceria em uma briga, eu ou ela, esses pensamentos têm estado na minha cabeça desde que ele começou a falar dela com tanto amor.

"Eu não tenho nenhum interesse no menino. Ele é isca", eu disse em um tom misterioso.

"Isca"? Para quê?" que o Josse era realmente uma praga ingênua. Golias suspira.

"Se comporte Golias". Para você", cansado de suas artimanhas, não perdi tempo e chutei um dos Feys e dei um soco no outro. Utilizei habilmente minhas rédeas para pendurar um deles cuidando do outro. Josse me acusou, ao qual eu soltei um machado escondido para lidar com ele. Ainda não havia terminado, pois a única mulher do grupo correu estupidamente para me atacar. Ela foi encontrada com minha espada e isso foi o fim para ela. A esperança que brilhava temporariamente sobre o chamado Esquilo desapareceu e foi substituída pelo medo de testemunhar as conseqüências. O medo incutido nele significava que ele seria mais obediente, causando menos problemas indesejados. A cada passo que eu dava, a criança ficava mais nervosa. 

"Diga a seus irmãos combativos e a sua preciosa mãe o que você viu, diga-lhes para esperarem por mim", eu cortei a corda que costumava amarrar as mãos dele.

"Vá", não perdendo tempo em um instante, ele correu em direção ao meio da floresta.

Olhando na direção para onde ele corria, pensei para mim mesmo que talvez esta não fosse a última vez que o encontraria. 

  
  


PYM P.O.V.

Estávamos correndo depois que Nimue salvou nossas vidas do paladino e seus lobos, querendo jogar os paladinos fora de nosso cheiro. Ao longo do caminho, fizemos um plano para nossa fuga. Temos duas tarefas muito importantes a realizar. Para mim a tarefa principal é encontrar Squirrel, o menino está em nossas vidas desde que nasceu, mas nos últimos cinco anos, ele se tornou muito próximo de nós após a morte de sua mãe e Nimue o adotou como um filho.

No momento, estamos em um rio tentando remover todas as evidências de que somos Fey. Tenho muito medo do que aconteceu com nossa aldeia, todos aqueles Feys que morreram só porque eram Feys. Percebo que minha melhor amiga está bastante abalada, tendo perdido sua mãe e não sabendo se seu filho está vivo.

"Acho que devemos ir até a ponte para ver se alguém pode nos dar comida e abrigo para a noite", eu sugeri. 

"Uma grande idéia, não sei o que faria sem você. Desde a primeira vez que usei meus poderes Fey no ataque do urso, depois quando meu pai não me quis e nós fugimos tantas vezes, foi você quem nos tirou de apuros e naquele dia as crianças me prenderam e eu quase matei aquela garota". E agora que você pode estar em qualquer outro lugar, você está ao meu lado", disse ela em lágrimas.

  
  
  


"Minha querida, claro que estarei ao seu lado desde que éramos o pequeno Gawain e eu a escolhi como nossa irmã e, se bem me lembro, você nos fez prometer que, em qualquer circunstância, estaríamos ao lado um do outro", eu tranquilizei a pobrezinha.

"Mas se Squirrel estiver morto..." aquela atitude da mãe galinha voltou e eu gentilmente esfreguei suas costas para consolar minha querida amiga. Ela precisava de toda a segurança de que ele estava vivo, eu não me conheço. No entanto, é melhor ter esperança.

"Nimue, você ensinou a este menino tudo o que ele sabe, ele é seu filho. Ele provavelmente se refugiou e tentou proteger outros Feys", Nimue deixou sair um pequeno sorriso.

"Vamos, temos missões a cumprir", e estamos de volta à estrada. Quando chegamos ao portão, vimos que estávamos cercados por Red Paladins. 

"Nim suba na carroça e finja que precisa de ajuda". Pense em algo - que você tem uma dor de dente! Eu concordo com qualquer coisa que você disser"!

Com o plano traçado, nós o colocamos em movimento. Longe dos vil Paladinos Vermelhos. 

Minha idéia funcionou, mas Nimue perdeu um dente que, por si só, é uma história para outro dia. Começamos a ouvir um pequeno murmúrio na praça principal. Era um paladino falando.

"Atenção, atenção. Por ordem do Santo Imperador Romano, para crimes hediondos: infanticídio, canibalismo e assassinato dos servos do Senhor na terra, em conspiração em espíritos demoníacos, trinta denários de ouro serão dados para a captura ou morte do assassino Fey, conhecido como a Bruxa do Sangue do Lobo. Quem oferecer ajuda ou abrigo à bruxa será um herege, punido com tortura e será queimado com ela", declarou o mensageiro as novas ordens dos Paladinos Vermelhos. As coisas não pareciam muito bem e a urgência de permanecer escondidas se tornou maior".

Olhei atentamente para minha irmã, pobre Nimue tremendo de horror imenso. Eles realmente a queriam morta, mas isso não vai acontecer. Abri minha boca para dizer algumas palavras reconfortantes a Nimue, mas por um segundo tudo parou e senti uma fonte de energia me puxando para uma pequena viela. Não sei o que exatamente me possuía para puxar Nimue para longe da praça e para aquela direção. Eu deveria encolher os ombros e acreditar que talvez fosse uma sensação instintiva que pensasse que a pequena viela seria um bom esconderijo. Nimue me deu um olhar de confusão sobre minhas ações e eu tenho apenas um encolher de ombros na minha própria confusão. No entanto, observando o que estava à nossa frente, realmente queria que eu me batesse na cabeça, havia pouco tempo para me esconder.

Havia duas pessoas no beco, uma mulher guerreira e seu cavaleiro. A mulher tinha um ar de autoridade, ela era morena e uma tez um pouco mais escura que Nimue e eu. Ele era loiro com olhos que pareciam refletir o mar, parecia que havia algo me puxando na sua direção, como uma linha imaginária ligando-o e eu... então eu percebi que havia encontrado minha alma gêmea!

"Olha, olha. O que nós temos aqui? Duas garotinhas assustadas com uma espada gigante! Devemos ter medo ou rir?" disse a mulher divertida com a nossa aparência. 

"Não se aproxime dela", disse Nimue vindo à minha frente com suas veias verdes aparecendo como uma indicação de que ela está prestes a atacar, para me proteger. 

"Nossa gatinha tem garras", disse ela, impressionada com Nimue.

"Sou conhecido por ser o comandante dos Vikings, Red Spear, mas meu nome atual é Guinevere. Ao meu lado está minha primeira companheira, Dof", Guinevere apontou para o homem quando ela disse seu nome.

"Meu deus... Eu te amo". Oops, eu deixei isso escapar da minha boca. Eu podia sentir meu rosto ficar vermelho.

"Pym! Pare com isso... Meu Deus, você encontrou sua alma gêmea!" Nimue sussurrou, entendendo o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

"Voces são Feys?" perguntou minha intrigada companheira de vida.

Não confiando inteiramente neles para não nos denunciar, decidi questioná-los. 

"Nós vamos, você vai nos entregar?" Eu reuni toda a coragem que tinha para questionar.

Meu companheiro estava ficando cada vez mais interessado em nós. Até recebi dele um sorrisinho bonito.

"Não, eu acho que não. Estou bastante intrigado com o que você disse", respondeu ele, olhando intensamente para mim. Senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas e quentes.

"Temos que nos esconder imediatamente, é hora de recolher". Não quero que eles nos reconheçam, Pym", disse Nimue preocupada.

"Então você é a famosa bruxa do sangue de lobo", disse o intrigado capitão, curioso se Nimue era aquela pessoa que os Paladinos Vermelhos estão procurando.

"Não, eu sou Nimue do povo do céu", disse minha amiga, tentando tirar sua atenção do assunto."Vamos embora", disse Nimue enquanto se dirigia para a saída do beco. Nós saímos da viela. Fomos para um lugar próximo onde as carroças estavam estacionadas.

Vimos alguns rostos familiares. Arthur, o garoto que encontramos há alguns dias. Nimue foi até ele com um rosto perdido. Eu a segui porque a conhecia muito bem e ela provavelmente se meterá em apuros, Dof e Guinevere foram conosco. Guinevere parecia interessada em Arthur, ela já tinha a mão na espada pronta para atacar, Dof estava na minha frente querendo me proteger, ele ainda não me conhece muito bem e nem há 10 minutos atrás nos conhecemos e o vínculo estava nos forçando a ter um instinto de proteção um ao outro.

"Nimue, Pym, o que aconteceu? Por que o rosto assustado".

"Nossa casa foi incendiada por Red Paladins, minha mãe morreu tentando me salvar", ela disse desesperadamente: "Podemos ir com você?".

"Olha, quem voltou, a Bruxa!" exclamou um dos amigos de Arthur.

"E ela trouxe amigos, ela tem muita coragem para aparecer aqui, especialmente parecendo um mendigo". Você ainda me deve", ele empurrou Nimue com força para um poste.

"Parece que ela tem uma espada?", disse ele, olhando para a espada. 

"Não, deixe-me em paz". Enquanto isso, Dof e eu estamos preparando alguns cavalos para fugir.

"Para matá-la você precisa passar por mim", defendeu a famosa Lança Vermelha dos Vikings.

"Guardas, A Bruxa", disse ele, apontando para Nimue enquanto Guinevere a levava aos cavalos e subia em um deles com Nimue. Enquanto isso, eu compartilhei um com Dof. Olhei por cima do ombro de Dof e vi Arthur indo em direção a seu cavalo, parece que estamos indo em um grupo de cinco.

Fomos seguidos por alguns Red Paladins. Arthur ficou na nossa frente e nos guiou até uma pequena cabana, onde nos escondemos. Nimue e eu nos escondemos atrás de Dof e Guinevere para evitar sermos vistos.

Logo Nimue estava explicando a todos a tarefa que tínhamos que fazer: encontrar o grande Merlin e entregar a espada a ele. Com isso ela mostrou a espada para os outros três que ainda não a tinham visto.

Arthur pegou a espada e começou a manejá-la, Guinevere com sede de queimar algumas calorias, começou uma pequena luta de espadas. Acho que temos um casal em formação. Avidamente voltei minha atenção para o Dof, informando-o que ele, bem nós, somos companheiros de alma.

"Dof eu sei que acabamos de nos conhecer, e você deve pensar que sou meio estranho, mas Feys tem uma maneira de saber se as pessoas têm uma compatibilidade como almas gêmeas e quando nos conhecemos eu senti essa conexão", eu disse olhando para baixo sem poder olhar para aqueles lindos olhos azuis. Depois senti suas mãos no meu rosto, fazendo-me olhar nos olhos dele e o senti inclinado para frente. Meu rosto estava vermelho como um tomate e me assustei até que senti seus lábios sobre os meus completando nossa ligação. Depois disso, ele me deu um sorriso enquanto eu olhava estupidamente para ele, fiquei completamente chocada com o que acabou de acontecer.

"Nimue!" Arthur gritou, percebendo que Nimue havia desmaiado. Eu me afastei imediatamente do Dof. Fomos até ela. Sentei-me perto dela apoiando sua cabeça e continuei chamando por ela. ele não acordava.

"Conheço um lugar que pode tomar conta dela, fica a poucas horas daqui". 

Concordamos com Arthur e ele nos levou para um lugar grande com muitas tochas. Eu acho que é uma abadia. Eu tinha medo que eles pegassem Nimue e eu porque era contra a igreja que as pessoas fossem Fey. Dof parecia estar ciente disso enquanto me segurava perto dele, enquanto Arthur carregava Nimue com Guinevere pairando como uma leoa mãe cuidando de sua cria.

Entramos nos grandes salões da Abadia e vimos uma mulher que se lembrava um pouco de Arthur. Ela se aproximou de mim e sussurrou.

"Nascida ao amanhecer..." ela esperou que eu continuasse a fila do meu povo.

"Para passar no crepúsculo", eu acabei confiando nela.

"Eu sou Morgana, devemos correr". Arthur fica com a garota que ele tem e os outros me seguem", ela instruiu .

Fomos para uma área abaixo do edifício, era uma pequena caverna que tinha um pequeno rio.

"Você fica aqui". Dentro de algumas horas eu voltarei para trazer comida", ela nos disse.

"Posso ao menos vê-la, por favor?" eu perguntei. Ela acenou com a cabeça e nós fomos lá, Niume estava mentindo e nenhum sinal de Arthur e da espada.

"Onde está a espada?" perguntei a Guinevere.

"Eu estava com Arthur enquanto ele a carregava, ele deve tê-la levado". Eu vou atrás dele e a levarei para o gatinho guerreiro. Dof, você fica e cuida desses dois. Eu sinto que eles são muito importantes".

Apesar das minhas crescentes preocupações, sorri um pouco para mim mesmo com o que Guinevere disse. Fiquei mais ou menos feliz por ser visto como alguém próximo. 

"Tome cuidado em sua busca", eu a saudei e ela foi atrás do ladrão.

Dof e eu voltamos para a caverna e tentamos dormir um pouco, mas não pude deixar de me preocupar com o que aconteceria de agora em diante. Além disso, e Dof sentou-se super perto de mim, parecia que ele queria me abraçar, mas sentia que minha mente estava em outro lugar. Foi atencioso da parte dele respeitar isso, não que eu me importasse por dizer, mas não era o momento para esse tipo de coisa. Certamente precisaríamos discutir a coisa da alma gêmea e beijar mais tarde.

Não lembro o que aconteceu em seguida, mas posso dizer que voei para as estrelas.

  
  
  



	4. humanos podem ser bom

**Nimue Pov**

Um brilho ofuscante desafiou a minha visão e os sinos das torres soam para despertar. Comecei a me mexer, mas não queria voltar à realidade, pois depois de todos estes últimos dias, estava cheio de sofrimento e crueldade. Não sei se meu filho sobreviveu, se alguém além de mim e Pym conseguiu escapar dos brutais paladinos, ou se Gawain estava vivo. Não me lembro exatamente o que aconteceu depois que escapamos dos mantos vermelhos. Acho que toda esta aventura me cansou muito, na verdade, só me lembro de ter fugido com um cavalo junto com Pym, Arthur, Guinevere e a alma gêmea de Pym, Dof, para uma pequena cabana. Lembro-me brevemente de estar em tal cabana que Pym e Dof falavam sobre sua ligação e que Arthur e Guinevere tinham uma luta de espadas. Depois disso, nada.

Acordei e encontrei uma garota olhando para mim, ela era pequena, parecia um pequeno elfo. Ela estava usando um vestido cinza, um pano branco na cabeça e um símbolo que todos os paladinos usam. Levantei-me apressadamente e me assustei. Ela me perguntou.

"Quem é você?"

Procurei Pym e a espada, minhas duas tarefas principais, salvar Pym e levar a espada para Merlin. Eu não respondi à garota, mas perguntei. 

"Onde está a minha espada?", para não dizer onde está Pym. "Onde está a minha espada?"

"Sua espada?" Muito curioso sobre aquela garota: "Você é um soldado?"

"Não, eu vim aqui com uma espada, preciso levá-la a alguém", disse eu olhando pela janela, percebendo que não estou na cabana desde ontem. "Onde estou?"

"Na abadia Yvoire", disse ela. "Você não parece tão esperta".

"Uma Abadia? I..."

"Você está segura". Seja qual for o seu nome. Este é um lugar divino". Merda, eles me raptaram e me entregaram aos paladinos. Senti minha garganta secar com uma realização tão aterradora. 

"Os demônios não são aceitos. Isso é o que diz a abadessa Nora. Eu tenho uma maneira de encontrar esses demônios". Eu fiquei pálido de medo, ela vai me entregar. Primeiro, eu perdi minha mãe; segundo, tenho um trabalho a fazer; terceiro, não sei onde estão meus amigos e quarto, localizar a espada. "Você sabe como?"

"Não? Como?". Respondi como se estivesse interessado, mas dentro do meu estômago estava torcido de medo.

"Eu fico olhando para eles. Fico olhando até poder ver seus rostos, seus rostos reais". Ela continuava me encarando, eu sentia que ia voltar a usar meus poderes, mas eu me controlava. a porta se abriu e outra mulher, vestida como a garota na minha frente, mas com sua tez mais escura que a dela, entrou na sala, parecia preocupada com algo. 

"Iris". Esse é o nome da garota: "A abadessa Nora sabe que você está aqui?"

"Não, Irmã Igraine". Iris responde.

"Bem, será o nosso segredo". Parece que esta mulher quer me ajudar.

"Há amoras para você na cozinha", diz Igraine, tentando dissipá-la. "Vamos lá, criança. Temos muitos convidados". Eu congelei. "E eles precisam de comida e algo para beber".

Iris olhou para mim e perguntou "Quem é ela?". Eu estava curioso para saber como Igraine responderia. 

"Ninguém de importância". Vá", disse ela, suspiro de alívio, "Antes que um convidado roube as amoras". Ela falou, persuadindo-a a sair. Ela partiu, mas antes de me enfrentar ainda não estava convencida.

Igraine veio calmamente em minha direção e me esbofeteou.

"Só fale com alguém se eu permitir", ela me avisou.

"Onde está minha espada?" perguntei agressivamente.

"Como eu saberia? Acho que Arthur a pegou, presumo, acredito que ele saiu com uma das outras garotas que vieram aqui com você", respondeu ela.

Minha raiva começou a aumentar. Essas duas, não posso acreditar; elas roubaram minha espada. Era a única tarefa que minha mãe me havia confiado.

"Ele o quê?". Eu, com raiva, exclamei.

"Não me importa o que você é para Arthur ou que problemas ele causou, mas enquanto você estiver aqui, eu estou no comando" eu me retirei da cama para começar a procurar Pym e sua linda alma gêmea .

"Você sabe onde estão a menina ruiva e o homem loiro?" perguntei calmamente.

"Levei-os para as catacumbas abaixo da abadia". Fiquei aliviado, pelo menos uma boa notícia, continuei andando até a porta.

"Aonde você vai?" perguntou ela, "Você não pode sair".

Eu a empurrei para fora do meu caminho. Fui em direção à porta e saí do lugar. Caminhando para fora, fiquei paralisada na minha frente, na entrada da abadia deve ter havido cerca de 100 paladinos. Escondi-me com o capuz sobre minha capa, andei com medo de ser reconhecido. Passei por alguns e reconheci alguns deles como o líder, mas o pior foi o Paladino Vermelho que me tinha atacado antes ainda estava vivo. Eu estava aterrorizado e preocupado, tinha que me esconder. Através do pátio, encontrei uma porta para o convento. Mas primeiro tenho que me disfarçar, entrei no corredor à procura de um quarto que provavelmente tenha roupas. 

Eu estava procurando nos armários quando a porta se abriu. Era o Igraine. Fiquei alarmado com um toque de raiva.

"Fique longe de mim, não me toque", eu gritei para ela.

"Você está louco?".

"Talvez eu esteja."

"Estou tentando salvar a vida de você e de seus dois amigos, sua idiota". Ela me disse.

"Obrigado por salvar Pym, ela é uma das únicas da minha tribo que sobreviveu. Mas eu preciso dessa espada. Então, onde está Arthur? Para onde ele foi?" Eu perguntei persistentemente.

"Igraine?" perguntou a uma voz da porta quem nossa localização, "onde você esteve?, é o caos lá fora".

Igraine começou a murmurar, tentando não chamar sua atenção para mim, mas ela me viu. "Quem é você?

"Quem é esse?", perguntou Igraine e depois eu. "Quem é você?".

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Igraine disse que eu tinha chegado ontem, você estava interessado. "Ontem?" Ela veio para me examinar mais de perto. 

"Você está imundo, qual é seu nome?", perguntou-me ela.

Inventei um nome comum: "Alice, senhora". Ela começou a me tocar como se você estivesse procurando algo. 

"Você é do tipo Fey, Alice?" perguntou-me o Abadessa, mas eu disse: "Não, não? Apenas..."

"Você está com a criança?" ela me interrompeu enquanto olhava casualmente para a minha direção.

"Sim". Eu aceitei essa desculpa (sem saber que eu estava dizendo a verdade). "Então eu acho que sim, senhora".

"Os Paladinos Vermelhos vão arrancar sua pele se descobrirem". Eu queria revirar meus olhos como se eu não soubesse que afinal eles arrancariam minha pele se descobrissem que eu era Fey. Ela olhou para Igraine e continuou: "Outra de suas instituições de caridade...".

O Igraine salvou minha pele.

"Sim".

Ela me deixou ficar: "Certifique-se de que você fique longe de problemas, e especialmente quieto, temos um paladino quase morrendo no salão, se ele morrer, certamente nos culparam e você sabe como eles nos punirão. E vá para a enfermaria, mas primeiro deixe-a se apresentar imediatamente".

Igraine respondeu um rápido "sim, senhora".

Meu Deus! Foi o paladino que me atacou. Não posso deixá-los matá-los.

Igraine me ajudou a parecer uma freira, quando terminamos fomos para a enfermaria e havia mais paladinos, tive que me concentrar apenas em ficar quieta.

Lá estava o homem que quase me matou. Como raízes e galhos trancados em seu peito. Do lado dele havia outros paladinos, eles rezavam pelo irmão ferido.

"Meu Deus" Igraine ficou espantado.

"Era a bruxa do Wolf-Blood", explicou um deles. Oops, era eu... (no fundo eu estava um pouco orgulhoso do medo que o meu apelido trazia).

"O quê?", disse ela sem entender nada.

"Era uma menina Fey... de Dewdenn, ela fez as raízes saírem do chão, amarrou Irmao Odo como um fantoche", continuou contando o que eu fiz com o paladino.

"Foi uma Fey que fez isso?", perguntou ela.

"Os galhos estão dentro dele, não é possível", o mesmo paladino de antes.

Eu ficava olhando para baixo o tempo todo, sem dizer nada, para que eles não olhassem para mim e eu perdi meu disfarce aqui no convento. Igraine começou a olhar para suas feridas e percebeu que estava engasgado com alguma coisa.

"Há algo em sua boca, segure-o". E ela tirou uma raiz enorme da boca dele, não sei o que aconteceu, ele estava tendo um flashback do ataque, os galhos começaram a virar dentro do paladino. 

"Ela ainda o ataca". "Segurem-no, caramba", disseram os outros paladinos.

"Vá pegar ataduras", ela me instruiu, eu toquei minha bochecha e percebi que era eu quem estava fazendo as raízes se moverem. "Alice, mais curativos, antes que ele sangre até a morte". 

Saí o mais rápido que pude, não sabia por que não podia me controlar, sinto que meus poderes estão ficando fora de controle, estou tentando me controlar, quando passo em frente ao refeitório.

"... A Espada do Poder foi encontrada, Louvado seja você", disse um paladino.

Virei-me para a cafeteria, vi uma freira carregando um frasco e me ofereci para levá-lo até eles". Ela perguntou, perguntando quem eu era.

Eu a ameacei, e ela me obedeceu com medo.

Entrei no refeitório e continuei a ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo sobre a espada. "É com esta mentira druida que os Feys têm sido fortalecidos por mais de dez séculos, graças aos Reis Pendragon, a Espada Fey, enquanto ainda determinam quem é digno de usar a coroa". Devemos nos curvar em servidão". Cheguei o mais perto possível, e servi um deles que estava próximo do líder.

"Se ela foi encontrada, onde ela está?" perguntou o paladino que eu estava servindo.

"Uma menina Fey fugiu com ela durante o ataque a Dewdenn". Sim, falando de mim. 

"Nosso irmão Odo enfrentou o diabo na floresta, e vimos o que aconteceu com ele, também sabemos que ele foi cortado pela espada, porque ao redor das feridas havia queimaduras... com alguns símbolos Feys, a marca do Dente do Diabo".

  
  


O líder olha para as escadas acompanhado por um homem misterioso em um capuz. Atingiu-me que o vi antes na aldeia durante o ataque. Senti arrepios na minha pele com medo, mas quanto mais perto a figura se aproximava de mim, uma espécie de sensação sobrepujou minha preocupação. Fiz uma segunda pausa para sentir uma sensação de ardor na minha barriga inferior, que me pareceu estranha, mas reconfortante. Como se algo estivesse ali canalizando algum tipo de energia. A sensação se intensificou sempre que o Monge Chorão se aproximava, ele parecia estar muito absorto em uma conversa para me detectar. Por mais que eu me sentisse atraído para me aproximar, eu não podia me dar ao luxo de ser pego, pois sabia o que os Paladinos Vermelhos pretendiam fazer. Lutando contra o impulso porque não podia permitir que meu disfarce fosse desperdiçado. 

"Aqui está ele, entre meus filhos". Nosso Monge Chorão" paralisado foi o cara que matou os restos dos Feys na minha aldeia. Eu já deveria ter corrido, mas eles estão recontando seus planos, por isso fiquei um pouco mais. Estas são as listas... os Feys Elders que ainda estão vivos. As aldeias estão nos mapas e com elas podemos destruí-las, com essa informação podemos apagar todos os Feys que estão vivos e, para a glória de Deus, esta terra será purificada".

"E Merlin? Ele ainda é nosso maior problema", disse um deles.

Eu me lembrei do que minha mãe disse: leve-o ao Merlin, corra".

"Enquanto ele servir Uther pendragon, ele é intocável".

É isso aí, não posso estar aqui, tenho que sair desta sala.

"Sejam pacientes, meus amigos, nossa missão é aniquilar os Feys. Quando desfrutamos da espada do poder, será um golpe gigantesco para eles. Só então o fogo celestial se encarregará de acabar com o merlin". "Olhei para trás e vi esta figura negra que enlouqueceu todos os meus sentidos, parecia que estávamos conectados (sem saber que esta figura sentia as mesmas coisas que eu). Não, eu abanei minha cabeça suavemente, precisava deixar esta área o mais rápido possível.

Fui à enfermaria, levei todos os curativos que encontrei e ainda coloquei o paladino moribundo. Igraine ainda estava cuidando dele. "Certo, temos que drenar seu sangue", ela me orientou.

"Drenar o sangue? Ele já sangrou o suficiente", perguntei eu.

"O que você sugere? Porque se ele morre, nós morremos, entendeu?", estalou Igraine. Olhei para o paladino e me lembrei do que o curandeiro ensinou a Pym e a mim, eu queria que ela me ajudasse, mas sei que ela não pode sair de onde está com todos os paladinos e aquele assassino sanguinário aqui, bem, vamos lembrar das plantas curativas. 

"Precisamos de um cataplasma, de um milefólio e de uma bardana, isso é para sangrar. Procurem nas cozinhas, pimenta e cera de abelha para aliviar o inchaço e a dor". Eu falei procurando as coisas e pensando no que Pym sempre dizia quando estávamos curando os feridos. Igraine veio até mim. 

"O quê?". Eu lhe perguntei, e ela me sussurrou: "Estas são curas de Fey". Eu achei estranho que ela soubesse que estas curas são Fey. 

"Como você sabe que elas são Feys?"

"Seremos queimados vivos para que você saiba"

"Se não o fizermos, ele morrerá e será pior para todos aqui", eu disse a ela que não lhe daria uma chance de me contradizer.

"Quem lhe ensinou isso?", perguntou-me ela.

"Um amigo". Não lhe dizendo que fui treinado por Fey curandeiros.

Ela foi procurar as coisas que eu pedi enquanto eu ia ver as feridas e lá encontrei as marcas da espada, elas me fizeram ter outro flashback, então eu percebi que a espada deve ter me dado mais força e melhorado minha magia. 

"O que está acontecendo?" Igraine perguntou quando eu lhe trouxe as coisas que eu pedi.

"Eu não fiz nada que eu acabei de ver". Eu respondi, ela foi ter com o moribundo. "Igraine, por favor, você precisa me dizer para onde Arthur foi".

As queimaduras parecem estar dentro dele e são como um círculo dentro de outro. Poder extraído dos quatro elementos: água, terra, ar e fogo". Ela sabe muito sobre o meu povo. "Como você sabe disso?" Eu pergunto a ela enquanto ela sai da sala. E eu não recebi nenhuma resposta.

**Monge Chorão P.O.V**

Entrei no refeitório do convento, encontrei o pai Carden com outros irmãos discutindo os próximos planos, após o ataque em Dewdenn. Descobri alguns mapas, que tinham todas as aldeias de Fey.

"Aqui está ele, entre meus filhos". Nosso Monge Chorão". Louvado pai por estar orgulhoso de meu trabalho. "Estas são as listas... os Fey Elders que ainda estão vivos". As aldeias estão nos mapas e com elas podemos destruí-las, com essa informação podemos acabar com todas as festas que estão vivas e, para a glória de Deus, esta terra será purificada".

"E Merlin? Ele ainda é nosso maior problema", disse um dos irmãos. "Enquanto ele servir Uther Pendragon, ele é intocável".

"Sejam pacientes, meus amigos, nossa missão é aniquilar os Feys". Quando gozarmos da espada do poder, será um golpe gigantesco para eles". Então, somente então, o fogo celestial se encarregará de acabar com Merlin".

Senti a mesma vibração que senti na floresta, mas desta vez muito mais forte". Senti um cheiro muito tentador que me trouxe uma forma de fome, foi incrivelmente forte que me fez pensar em devorar quem quer que tivesse esse cheiro apenas para acalmar minha mente. Se eu pudesse encontrá-lo, então minha mente estaria livre de um impulso tão forte. Desci o corredor até onde ele era muito forte, estava em uma das salas. Olhei em todos os armários até sentir o cheiro forte dentro de um baú. Peguei o que parecia um vestido e o farejei; era o cheiro do tipo Fey. Eu tinha uma menina do tipo Fey, a raiva começou a vir até mim e só havia um pensamento que eu tinha; matá-la e descobrir quem estava ajudando.

Fui procurar o Padre Carden para dizer-lhe que eu tinha uma Fey aqui. Ele estava saindo do refeitório e se aproximou de mim e perguntou o que estava acontecendo e eu respondi "o inimigo está aqui".

ele ficou surpreso. "Como você sabe?"

"Pelo cheiro". Eu respondi "Fey gentil".

"Você tem certeza?". Eu aceno com a cabeça. "Você sabe quem é?"

"Não consigo decifrá-lo. Está coberto. Eu só sei o que estou sentindo, mas vou descobrir". Eu disse ao pai.

"Vamos falar com a Abadessa para descobrir se ela sabe de alguma coisa".

Sinto a sensação que tive com o pequeno Fey boy, fazendo todos os meus sentidos mil por hora. Eu estava seguindo o Padre Carden e comecei a sentir um pouco de náuseas, como se meu almoço estivesse virando e eu também me sentisse cansado, parecia que estava ficando com sono.

O Padre Carden me disse que conversou com a Abadessa e vamos fazer uma inspeção de todas as irmãs. Entramos no celeiro. O Padre Carden perguntou à Abadessa se eram todas as meninas.

"São todas, exceto a Irmã Igraine que está cuidando do Irmão Odo", disse ela. Decidi usar isso como se eu pudesse iniciar a inspeção. Eu verifiquei todas as meninas, mas nenhuma delas tinha o cheiro.

Uma delas chamou minha atenção perguntando onde estava a nova garota. "Quem?". perguntei, parece que alguém está escondendo algo.

"Sim, Alice, ela chegou ontem com alguns cortes". Eu encontrei minha presa. Fomos para a enfermaria e lá estava o cheiro refrescante que me fez virar em lugares proibidos. Mas eu não tinha ninguém além dos irmãos, mas percebi que eu tinha uma porta aberta. Devo ter ido lá fora.

Quero descobrir quem tem esse poder para me fazer sentir coisas que eu nunca senti antes. 

**Nimue P.O.V**

Eu estava super concentrada em salvar o homem que quase me matou e se eu estivesse acordada eu já teria me matado. Preparei a mistura pastosa, comecei a sentir um pouco de náusea, como se meu almoço estivesse virando e eu também me sentia cansado. Parecia que eu não dormia há dias, mas tinha que continuar, comecei a espalhar em suas queimaduras, depois de alguns minutos ele começou a acordar. Peguei uma faca para me defender.

"Ele está vivo?", perguntou ele à Abadessa entrando na sala. "Onde está o Igraine?"

"Eu não sei. Ela acabou de sair". Ela disse que não queria que o Igraine tivesse mais problemas.

"Para onde ela foi?" ela continuou "Ela será a culpada por nossas mortes se ele morrer" ela se aproxima do homem e percebe as curas que eu usei "o que é isso? Quem pôs aquela coisa do Fey nele?" olhando para mim.

" Igraine e eu, madame".

"Jogue fora o mais rápido possível, se os paladinos descobrem..." ela começou a limpar a mistura corporal e eu fui em direção à porta e vi seu líder, voltei imediatamente para longe da porta.

"Abadessa Nora, podemos conversar?", disse ele.

"Claro, Padre Carden".

"Você teve alguma irmã nova na abadia desde a semana passada?"

"Por que a pergunta?"

"Somos muito minuciosas quando nos reunimos nas aldeias Fey, mas infelizmente algumas escapam".

"Não damos refúgio ao Fey aqui no convento, garanto-lhe".

"Claro que não, não de boa vontade, mas eles podem passar por humanos e a abadia é um dos poucos lugares entre a ponte Hawk e Grammaire".

"É", disse a mãe, "infelizmente nenhuma menina nova chegou que eu consiga lembrar".

"Engoli minha saliva depois deste anúncio, eles descobrirão que sou Fey Kind e todas as freiras morrerão por minha causa, como minha aldeia.

"Todas?", pergunta a abadessa.

"É melhor que sejamos salvas". Ele disse: "Como está nosso irmão?", ele continuou perguntando à abadessa.

E ela disse: "Eu ainda estou viva".

"Certifique-se de que ele continue vivo" ameaçou o padre e deixou a sala.

"Irmã Alice, encontre Igraine". Agora", ela me disse para sair.

"Sim, abadessa". 

E saio da sala mais rápido que uma raposa, ando pelos corredores, vejo que está lotado de paladinos, quando vou em direção a uma das salas e dela saem dois paladinos e eles vêm em minha direção, com medo de serem pegos, me viro para outro lado, e me escondo em um corredor escuro, vejo que os perdi, ouço um murmúrio vindo do corredor. "As marcas no peito do irmão Odo". É o sinal pelo qual eu estava esperando". 

Eu conheço essa voz, é da Irmã Igraine.

"Não posso, pare, e se eles a encontrarem", disse outra voz.

"Eles não vão" parece que têm algo a esconder.

"E se eles nos pegarem? Não façam nada enquanto eles estiverem aqui". Eles estão muito próximos.

"Não farei nada", diz Igraine, juntando suas testas, como se estivessem passando força um para o outro. Eu vi esta outra irmã olhando nos olhos de Igraine e a puxei para um pequeno mas apaixonado beijo. Que bela cena para se ver no meio desta desgraça da vida, quando se separam, percebem que eu estou presente e me olham com medo.

Parto o mais rápido possível, mas vejo um paladino, e Igraine me encontra.

"O que você está fazendo?" pergunta ela.

"Eu, nada, a abadessa Nora disse que você é necessária imediatamente na enfermaria" respondi.

"Há quanto tempo você está escutando?" Ela pergunta com medo.

"O suficiente", eu a informo

"Você não sabe o que eu posso fazer com os espiões", ela me ameaça.

"Mesmo se eu fosse um espião, não contaria a ninguém, não porque tenha medo de você, mas porque o amor é amor e você não fez nada de errado". Estou falando de confrontá-la. Percebo que minhas palavras tocaram a alma dela.

"Qual é seu verdadeiro nome Alice?" 

"Nimue".

Ouvimos um paladino chamar todas as irmãs para se encontrarem com o Padre Carden no celeiro.

"Igraine" A abadessa Nora nos conheceu. "Vocês duas cuidem do irmão Odo imediatamente, eu explicarei sua ausência ao padre Carden, vá". 

Saímos em direção à enfermaria e passamos em frente ao refeitório e lembramos os mapas: "Tenho que fazer algo rápido", eu lhe disse.

"Nimue, não podemos arriscar". Ela disse para mim. Mas mesmo assim eu fui, encontrei-os, dei uma olhada para entender o que eram, eles mostraram todas as nossas aldeias, quando encontrei o mapa de Dewdenn tive um flashback do misterioso negro que fez atrocidades para minha família. Peguei os que tinham os locais e os escondi em meu vestido. Fui apanhado por um dos irmãos.

Chamei sua atenção e corri para um dos quartos mais próximos. Como não posso tirá-los para fora, vou queimá-los. Voltei para a enfermaria onde havia dois paladinos rezando. Eles devem saber que rezar não ajuda muito quando se está prestes a morrer. "Sua mistura ajudou muito mais do que qualquer oração", disse ela, tirando-me o pensamento que eu estava tendo. "Eles não sabem nada sobre cura, cera de abelha e pimenta, sua amiga é muito inteligente", disse ela e eu me lembrei de minha amiga que estava com sua alma gêmea escondida aqui embaixo."Era a mesma com o cara loiro?".

"Ela mesma, mas não é uma curandeira, ela estava sendo treinada, mas ainda assim é a melhor amiga com a qual eu já sonhei". Eu disse a ela.

O irmão acordou e me reconheceu, ficou assustado e apontou para mim tentando dizer que fui eu quem lhe fez isto". Olha, ele está ficando melhor. Continue rezando, você está fazendo seu irmão curar". Ela disse, percebendo o tumulto do moribundo.

E ela lhe deu algo para beber, fazendo-o sentir-se mal. Um deles notou e pediu reforços para ajudá-lo a rezar pela cura de seu irmão.

Saímos de lá o mais rápido possível. No caminho, ela me perguntou se eu era a Bruxa do Sangue de Lobo e se a espada que Arthur roubou era a espada do poder e mais uma vez eu expliquei a história da tarefa que eu tinha que fazer e ela me disse onde Arthur estava e ele estava em Grammaire e ela me disse que ela e Arthur são irmãos e me deu seu verdadeiro nome, Morgana.ele me deu instruções do que fazer, ela já havia conversado com alguns amigos para nos ajudar. Fomos ao que parecia ser uma caverna com um riacho dentro e tínhamos alguns barcos. Nos barcos eu vi um mar de vermelho junto com um corpo grande e musculoso. 

"Pym?". perguntei e ela se levantou em toda sua glória nua com um Dof cheio de sorrisos. "Pym, por que você está nua... Não me responda", eu disse, corada de vergonha e minha querida amiga nem teve o privilégio de tentar se esconder. 

"Obrigado por tudo, Morgana, e sinto muito por ter te metido nisto". Eu disse a ela e ela fez algo que me surpreendeu. Ela me abraçou e disse "você não está sozinha". Eu não queria perder outra amiga e perguntei quando nos veríamos novamente e ela disse que me procuraria e nos despedimos do jeito Fey. 

"Nasci de madrugada para passar no crepúsculo" e Pym,Dof e eu deixamos Morgana no convento.

  
  
  
  



	5. Rezamos para essas Pobres Alams

NIMUE POV

Continuamos ao longo do riacho, era um caminho calmo com uma paisagem muito bonita. Um ambiente tão bonito, que eu nunca havia presenciado antes.

Eu me revezei com Dof no comando do pequeno barco em que estávamos, enquanto Pym se lembrava das indicações que Morgana nos havia dado para chegarmos onde Arthur e minha espada estavam.

Perguntei a Pym como era saber quem era sua alma gêmea e como era ter o vínculo estabilizado. Eu nunca havia encontrado almas gêmeas recém-estabelecidas, pois, normalmente, eram os casais já estabelecidos em nossa vila.

Minha mãe me disse, que desde o início dos tempos, os Feys têm estado muito próximos da natureza, desde os elementos até aqueles que vivem neles, e por isso todos nós temos almas gêmeas. Os  _ Soulmates _ são: aquele ou aquele que nasce para completar você, uma alma em dois corpos, e quando eles finalmente se unem, o amor mais puro se forma.

Um sorriso cruzou meu rosto, como uma lembrança tão doce, talvez um dia, eu tenha a sorte de encontrar a minha própria. Olhei, para longe dos companheiros de alma, e observei a água.

Chegamos em uma pequena área de terra, na beira do rio e partimos para iniciar nossa viagem a pé. Subindo uma pequena colina, e encontro uma carruagem. O medo envolve minha mente. Pode haver pessoas que nos queiram muito, apenas para nos machucar. Eu mordi o lábio para pensar rapidamente. A primeira coisa que me vem à mente, é pedir para Pym se esconder, Dof entra na frente dela, como uma parede e eu me escondo atrás de uma árvore.

"Você acha que ele está se escondendo? E ele pensa que é inteligente!" diz uma voz.

Eu olho para Pym e digo com um olhar, sem barulho.

"Você andam contra o vento, é fácil para os cães farejarem, você andou pelos galhos e não pelo pasto, foi fácil encontrá-los!" e com palavras simples, ele nos acalmou: "Nascido ao amanhecer..."

"Para passar ao crepúsculo!" Pym responde, por trás de sua alma gêmea. 

E ele nos ajudou a subir da ravina. "Vamos, depressa! Temos que chegar à carroça, há um longo caminho a percorrer!" e fomos lá. 

Dentro da carroça, encontramos mais três pessoas: uma mulher humana e dois Feys, um homem e uma pequena menina, que me fez lembrar do meu pequeno Esquilo.

"Nós os encontramos esta manhã, eles fazem parte do clã Cobra. Eles devem ter escapado da Lagoa Harrow, a cerca de 160 quilômetros daqui."

Entramos na carruagem, sentamos ao lado do homem, Pym e Dof sentaram ao lado da mulher.

"Muitos Feys sobreviventes estão aqui na floresta, os paladinos estão sendo muito rápidos para encontrá-los."

Os Feys ainda tinham medo de nós, então eu os acalmei, dizendo-lhes que não os machucariam.

"Está é minha esposa, Clotilde e eu sou Dizier." O homem se apresenta com sua esposa. 

"Eu sou Pym! Este é Dof, e ela é a bela Nimue!", diz Pym, nos apresentando.

A carruagem começou a se mover e eu suspirei de alívio. Há alguns humanos bons, como Morgana e Abadessa Nora e agora estes dois, que estão arriscando suas vidas para salvar seres que não têm nenhum tipo de malícia contra os Feys. Eles estavam ajudando pessoas diferentes deles. Se, ao menos, houvesse mais como eles neste mundo, o mundo seria diferente. 

"Vocês fazem parte do povo do céu?" pergunta ele.

"Pym e eu fazemos, já Dof... De onde você é, mesmo?" Pergunto, olhando para a alma gêmea do minha melhor amiga.

"Eu sou do Norte", diz ele.

"Nós nos tornamos especialistas nos diferentes tipos de Feys. Somos comerciantes durante o dia, e contrabandistas de Fey Kind à noite, Morgana te enviou.", afirma Dizier.

"Como você a conhece?" pergunto.

"Morgana ajudou a criar o submundo Fey. Ela é a primeira a usar Abbey como um lugar de contrabando, ela é uma pessoa muito fundamental para a resistência.", responde ele. Não posso acreditar que ela esteja fazendo tudo para nos ajudar. 

"Existe uma resistência?" pergunta Pym, com o mesmo grande interesse que eu.

"Pequenos, mas crescendo todos os dias. No meio da floresta, os sobreviventes estão se reunindo, usando a natureza, como árvores e pedras para deixarem sinais para todos os que sobreviveram irem para o refúgio, eles o chamam de Nemos. Nós o levaremos até lá!", diz ele.

"Não podemos ir! Temos negócios em Grammaire, Morgana disse que poderia nos levar até lá!", disse, me lembrando onde Arthur e Guinevere deveriam estar com minha espada.

"Grammaire? Não é possível! Há muitos paladinos nas estradas entre onde estamos e o Minotauro!"

"Não temos escolha!", diz Pym, lembrando-se também. "Um cara que pensávamos ser nosso amigo, provou ser um ladrão e um mentiroso!"

"Acredito que Guinevere já conseguiu a espada daquele ladrão!", diz Dof.

"O quê? Ela não roubou a espada junto com ele?" pergunto, levemente surpresa.

"Nimue, ela pediu a Dof para cuidar de nós, enquanto seguia Arthur, para trazer de volta a espada. Ela disse que éramos muito especiais.", disse Pym.

"Certo, mas não podemos ir até lá. Vamos deixá-los com uma caminhada de meia hora até Grammaire", diz Dizier. 

Durante o resto do caminho, comecei a brincar com a menina.

"Você é muito boa com crianças?" pergunta a Fey. 

"Ela é, ela até tem um pequeno, que vai fazer dela um cachorrinho!", diz Pym.

"Então você tem um parceiro e um filhote? Onde eles estão?" Ele continua.

"Não tenho um companheiro, mas tenho um menino que adotei, depois que sua mãe faleceu cinco verões atrás, mas não sei se ele sobreviveu ao ataque em nossa aldeia.", respondi sua pergunta, com condolências em meus pensamentos.

"Nimue, o que eu lhe disse? Nosso esquilo é um sobrevivente e teimoso como você! Ele está vivo e, sendo aquele que amamos, para ajudar todos os Feys que precisam de ajuda!" Pym está sempre lá para me acalmar.

"Eu sei, ele é muito parecido com outra pessoa que conhecemos bem!" falei, pensativa.

"Gawain!" responde Pym, lendo meus pensamentos.

"Quem é esse Gawain?" pergunta Dof, coberto de ciúmes.

"Querido, eu só tenho olhos para você! Ele é um Fey, que nos ama como suas irmãs mais novas, e sempre nos ajudou quando éramos pequenas. Além disso, ele, muitas vezes, nos ajudou em nossas aventuras maliciosas!", explicou Pym, acalmando sua alma gêmea. Eles são perfeitas uma para a outra. Continuei brincando com a menina e lembrei que não sei seu nome. 

"Oh, desculpa por não ter perguntado qual era seu nome.". Perguntei à garotinha, e antes de responder, ela olhou para o pai e ele se acalmou.

"Amvri, meu nome é Amvri", diz ela.

"Nome super poderoso para uma garota super poderosa!". Eu disse a ela, com um sorriso suave.

Quando ouvimos nosso motorista dizer que tem um cavaleiro esperando. Dizier fala ao cobra Feys para se esconder, mas o pai instrui Amvri a se esconder, especificamente, em uma das capas e ir no passeio comigo e meus amigos, então ele se escondeu no fundo da carruagem. Amvri enrolou-se em uma das capas e eu lhe disse para subir no colo de Dof e se cobrir.

Ele era um dos guardas da Grammaire.

"O que você quer em Grammaire?" diz o guarda. 

"Estamos vendendo couro! Eu, minha esposa, minha filha e minha sobrinha e sobrinho.", afirma Dizier, inventando uma história que foi comprada pelo guarda.

"Eles estão limpos!", o homem avisou os outros guardas e nós saímos.

"Como podemos pagar por esta ajuda?", diz Pym, enquanto brincava com a pequena Amvri no colo do Dof.

"Sobreviver!", disse Dizier. 

"As meninas são muito sérias para suas idades!", diz Clothilde.

"Minha mãe diria que isso não é verdade.", respondi ao comentário dela.

"Fomos muito descuidadas, e infantis, e foi por nossa culpa, que nossa aldeia foi encontrada. Estávamos na cidade e usamos magia nas pessoas que eram contra ela, eles mandaram os paladinos atrás de nós e acabamos levando-os para nossa aldeia", diz Pym, com lágrimas de culpa, que combinavam com meus próprios olhos.

"E antes de morrer, ela me deu uma tarefa muito importante e eu acabei falhando." Eu continuei falando, em um tom sombrio.

"Aqui você está sozinha e com medo, correndo para o perigo, em vez de fugir dele, para satisfazer o último desejo de sua mãe! Posso lhe dizer que uma mãe conhece bem seu filho, e se ela lhe deu esta tarefa, você será capaz de fazer isso, tenha fé!", diz Clothilde, me abraçando.

  
  


"Eu gostaria de tê-la conhecido melhor. Cada vez mais, eu penso e fico sem respostas, percebendo que ela, mesmo morta, ainda tem muitos segredos.", falei.

"Escute o Oculto e você ouvirá a voz dela. Nimue e Pym, qualquer mãe valorizaria ter uma filha como vocês!", disse ela, dando-nos um sorriso caloroso para mim e para Pym.

Continuamos o caminho para um pequeno pedaço de terra bem escondido. O pai de Amvri sai de seu esconderijo e fala a pequena com palavras que expressam como ele a ama e tem muito orgulho dela. Eu não tinha idéia de que seriam as últimas palavras que ele falaria à filha, o que me faz lembrar as últimas palavras de minha mãe. Ele me puxa pelo braço, e me pede para cuidar de Amvri. Prometi encontrar e proteger Esquilo, e farei o mesmo esforço para cuidar dessa pequena.

"Aqui nos separamos! Ande com cuidado, quando você terminar de seguir o rio na margem esquerda, vá para a floresta no início do cume, depois de alguns quilômetros, há uma clareira, e lembre-se de proteger Amvri com todas as suas forças. Pegue esta faca para que, pelo menos, seu grupo tenha alguma arma!" diz Dizier.

Afirmei que sim e agora estávamos a caminho de Grammaire. Na nossa frente, encontramos nossa guerreira Red Spear, com seus longos cabelos ao vento, mas nenhum sinal da espada.

"Guinevere, você pegou o traidor?" perguntou Dof, ainda segurando a pequena Amvri.

"Não! Quando cheguei aqui, ele estava sendo segurado pelos paladinos", disse Guinevere, explicando porque ela não tinha conseguido a espada.

"Uhgg! Não sei como uma pessoa tão gentil e com caráter como Morgana, pode ser irmã de um malandro e sem honra igual Arthur! Amvri, não precisa ter medo de estar do nosso lado", reclamou Pym sobre Arthur, enquanto mudava rapidamente de atitude, para confortar a pequena Amvri, que tinha medo de Guinevere, no colo de sua alma gêmea.

"Vamos aproveitar o fato de que estamos em Grammaire e vamos comer alguma coisa!", digo, indo até Dof e pegando Amvri e amarrando-a nas minhas costas, como um saco para escondê-la da vista de todos.

No caminho para a cidade, começamos a criar um plano para encontrar Arthur e a espada. Dof nos deu a idéia de capturar um dos aldeões e tirar informações deles. Eu não queria que tivéssemos que matar ninguém na frente da pequena. Eu só a conheci e lá estava eu com meus instintos maternais, que quanto mais passava tempo com esta pequena menina, ressurgia o que sentia pelo meu pequeno esquilo.

A estrada era muito movimentada. Havia famílias caminhando por toda parte, com ou sem cavalos, com sacos e mercadorias para vender. Entramos nos portões, sem sermos reconhecidos, o que eu dei graças ao Oculto. Andamos pela cidade e encontramos um pequeno mercado com muitos comerciantes, fomos às barracas e pagamos por um pouco de pão e leite. Ainda bem que Guinevere tinha algumas moedas. Ao passar por uma das barracas, vi um rosto, e meu peito se inflou, cheio de raiva pela traição que aquele ser tinha cometido. Havia Arthur, ainda vivo, mas logo eu terminaria sua vida, eu vi que ele estava sem a espada. Cutuquei Pym, com meu cotovelo, para olhar na direção em que o traidor estava. Ela viu e ameaçou caminhar até ele, a segurei, porque se alguém ia tirar satisfação, esse alguém era eu. Ele nos viu e pareceu aliviado.

"Nimue, graças a Deus, você está viva!", disse ele.

"Seu mentiroso!", digo, indo na sua direção, com a faca em minhas mãos eu a ponho em sua barriga. "Onde está minha espada?"

"Os paladinos a têm!", diz ele, "Isso é tudo o que sei!"

"Como você pôde fazer isso?" confronta Pym, atrás de mim, junto com Dof e Guinevere. "Você disse que é nosso amigo, e roubou a espada que estamos protegendo, e a deu nas mãos, daqueles que estão matando todos a nossa raça!"

"Não fique surpresa, você sabia o que eu era!", grita ele. Eu sinto a pequena Amvri tremer, enquanto Arthur levanta sua voz.

"Gatinha, posso acabar com ele se quiser, basta dizer!", fala Red Spear para mim.

"Você não precisa, ele não é digno disso, seu traidor imundo!", disse, confrontando Arthur.

"Agora me diga, aonde eles foram?" Guinevere pergunta. 

"Eu não direi nada, aqui ao ar livre, onde todos vocês podem ser queimados!", diz ele.

Estou começando a perder o controle de meus poderes, sinto o chão se movendo um pouco.

Acabei assustando-o e ele me disse tudo: "Eles foram para o Norte, consegui me libertar e voltei para cá e os perdi na floresta.”

"Guinevere segura-o e ele nos mostrará onde está minha espada!", digo, e ele nos leva para uma pequena parte da estrada. 

No caminho, eu desamarro a pequena de mim e a entrego para Pym que a pega. Enquanto andávamos, comecei a me sentir muito doente e tive que parar. O pão que comi queria sair do meu estômago, também me sentia muito cansada e com um grande peso sobre meus seios, parecia que de um minuto para o outro, eles cresciam cinco tamanhos.

Arthur, ainda preso por Guinevere, diz que os havia perdido para o Leste.

"Nimue se lembra que Dizier e Clothilde nos esperam, temos que avisá-los que não vamos mais com eles!" Pym me lembrou da conversa que tivemos com Dizier e sua esposa.

"Lembre-se de que não temos cavalos, continuar nesta loucura, só nos matará. É apenas uma simples espada!" disse Arthur.

"Fale, somente quando perguntarmos, se não, o matarei!", ameaça Guinevere.

"Não é uma simples espada, está espada é a arma mais importante do meu povo e quem quer que a tenha, terá o maior poder de todos, portanto, não devemos deixá-la nas mãos de paladinos que querem nos matar, eles fariam muito mais dano do que estão fazendo!", digo, continuando o caminho.

"Nimue, você não vai gostar disso, tenho duas notícias! Uma, encontrei Dizier e a outra é que ele não poderá nos ajudar!”, diz Pym, olhando para a estrada, segurando a cabeça de Amvri no ombro e não a deixando ver a cena na sua frente.

Fui até Pym e vi o que ela estava observando. O carrinho estava todo destruído, todas as peles estavam espalhadas no chão, em pedaços, com poças de sangue entre elas, ao lado do carrinho estava o pobre motorista, todos os seus membros estavam com vários cortes, vazando sangue, e ao seu lado estava o pai de Amvri, com seu peito perfurado por uma espada.

"Pym não traz Amvri aqui! Acho que sei porque seu pai nos pediu para tomá-la sob nossos cuidados. Ele sabia que isso iria acontecer!", disse a Pym, controlando minha vontade de vomitar. Eu continuei procurando para ver se Clothilde tinha conseguido escapar, mas não tive sorte. Lá estava ela, no chão, com todo seu vestido cheio de sangue, que jorrava de suas feridas, parecia que ela havia morrido de hemorragia.

"Nimue, encontrei Dizier, ele está naquela árvore!", diz Dof, apontando para a árvore, um pouco mais adiante. Havia, a boa alma chamada Dizier, acorrentada à árvore, enforcada morta, seu peito marcado com o símbolo de que os paladinos nos queimam, a cruz de seu santíssimo. 

Acabei perdendo todas as forças e caí de joelhos, comecei a ouvir vozes em minha cabeça e percebi que eram os Ocultos que me chamavam, que estavam concordando com minha raiva para pôr um fim àqueles que tinham causado isto.

Parecia que eu estava possuída por minha raiva, não conseguia ouvir meus companheiros de viagem me chamando, apenas continuava indo para onde o Oculto me guiava. Quando as vozes quase gritavam, encontrei uma carroça dos paladinos e lá estava o que me chamava, o Dente do Diabo, a Espada do Poder, minha espada. Peguei minha espada e uma força do fundo do meu ventre, veio para todos os meus membros. Comecei a ouvir murmúrios, risos, fui em sua direção, estava perto da floresta, mas quando os ouvi, se vangloriando pela tarefa bem feita, decidi me aproximar.

Havia dois paladinos rindo, enquanto se limpavam no rio, o sangue do meu povo nas mãos, minha raiva voltou, meu poder se manifestou e uma idéia passou pela minha mente, já que eles estavam tão felizes com a morte de meus parentes, que teriam minha espada tirando-lhes a vida. Comecei a descer, em direção ao pequeno riacho, peço à Espada que me ajude, que me dê forças e que me empreste seus poderes para acabar com esses bastardos. Senti um fogo correndo em minhas veias e sabia que iria conseguir. Tirei meu manto e entrei na água, nadei até um dos paladinos e como um animal atacando sua presa, atravessei minha espada em sua jugular e em um segundo ela jorrava sangue morto como meus irmãos. O outro paladino virou-se para seu companheiro rindo, mas quando ele me viu, o matei. Logo descobri que havia muitos outros por perto, usei o poder da espada para matar um por um. Eu estava me sentindo ótima, até que um maldito paladino veio por trás e me levou pelo pescoço à água, não conseguia respirar, comecei a sentir minha morte, e nela, vi minha mãe e ela continua me dizendo que  _ você precisava levar a espada para Merlin _ . Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Como se estivesse entrando num estado de  _ blackout _ até ser puxada por alguém e ver que é Dof. Ele está me ajudando a jogar toda a água que eu engoli.

"Nimue, obrigado aos deuses, ao guerreiro Sigurd, que te protegeu! Consegui matar o desgraçado que estava te afogando!" Ele fala aliviado, por nenhum paladino me ter matado.

"Dof, obrigado pela ajuda!" olhei em volta e não vi a espada, merda eles a pegaram de novo "Onde está a espada?"

"Aqui! Eu a segurei para você, enquanto a levava para a costa!". Eu suspirei de alívio, tentando controlar minha respiração."

Olhei para o rio e vi os danos que tinha feito, me assustando. Corpos flutuantes, um mar de sangue. "Você não está caminhando sozinha, você não sabe o quanto Pym chorava depois que você saiu em transe, parecia que você ia se afogar, fico feliz que eu te segui. Mas devo dizer que fiquei impressionado com o que vi, você realmente tem garras muito afiadas", diz Dof, levando-me aonde os outros estavam. 

Quando chegamos, senti dois corpos pulando sobre mim, um bem conhecido que me empurrou com seu peso para o chão e outro como uma pequena cria agarrada a sua mãe. 

"Nimue não faça mais isso! Toda vez que temos que correr e permanecer vivos, você faz o contrário! Não me mate com um ataque cardíaco, eu não viveria se você morresse!", diz Pym, sendo geralmente dramática.

"Você deve estar muito orgulhosa deste gatinha guerreira, ela acabou com cerca de dez paladinos, ela só perdeu um porque ele veio por trás e a enforcou e tentou afogá-la, este paladino se encontrou bem com minha faca", diz Viking a sua capitã. 

"Eu sabia que você era alguém muito especial, agora você está parecendo uma guerreira", diz Red Spear com um respeito que um guerreiro só tem com outro guerreiro com o mesmo alcance. "Mas precisamos encontrar abrigo, sinto que se ficarmos aqui, teremos que terminar com alguns paladinos." 

"Antes de irmos, alguém pode me ajudar aqui? Tenho dois corpos em cima de mim..." disse. Pym foi empurrada de lado, deixando sua alma gêmea manuseá-la com gentileza. "Está bem, menos um! Essa coisa fofa, eu aguento!", digo, levantando com a pequena Amvri e fazendo cócegas na pequena.

"Dói, estou acabada, não sou mais sua amiga!", a idiota que eu amo me fala com um pouco de beicinho. 

"Você não pode não, você prometeu desde pequena que seríamos nós contra o mundo!" digo, mostrando-lhe a língua e ela responde, mostrando a língua também.

"Vocês podem deixar de ser crianças, precisamos ir para algum lugar. Precisamos nos esconder!", diz o traidor.

"Querido, você pode ser bonito e encantador, mas não pode nos dar ordens. Você traiu a gatinha, ela é muito mais importante do que você!", diz Guinevere, dando-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

Estes dois têm um futuro, tenho certeza que seriam um casal muito bonito juntos. 

"Devemos ir a Nemus, o refúgio dos sobreviventes dos Feys!", disse Pym, com a idéia de conhecer pessoas de nossas tribos, principalmente meu querido filho e nosso irmão mais velho.

"Vamos! Eu me lembro de Dizier falar que os Feys estão colocando pistas de caminhos para Nemus.", digo, caminhando em direção à estrada com o macaquinho nas costas, e ao longo do caminho vimos os sinais.

"Isto está escrito nos velhos Feys! Pym me ajuda a lembrar o que minha mãe nos ensinou!" nos reunimos para decifrar as direções

"O primeiro meio para o Oeste", diz Pym.

"E que se diz seguir..." continuamente e nós seguimos para o Oeste.

Em todo o caminho, encontramos sinais que nos apontavam para o Oeste e nós seguimos, até chegarmos em uma pequena floresta onde eu, Pym e a pequena Amvri, ouvimos as vozes do Oculto dizendo " _ bem-vindos meus filhos _ ".

"Estamos perto!" Pym fala, enquanto segura a mão de sua alma gêmea.

E havia uma ruína druida com um pequeno buraquinho. Entramos e, no topo, encontramos um Moonwing voando e isso me trouxe felicidade 

"Chegamos!", disse ela, aos humanos presentes.

Havia todo tipo de sobreviventes Feys que perderam tudo como eu, Pym e a pequena Amvri. Coloquei-a no chão e percebi que tinha uma velhinha do povo Cobra que me lembrava a pequena, eu a empurrei e apontei na direção que a velhinha estava, ela saiu correndo gritando  _ avó, avó _ . Fiquei feliz por Amvri ter encontrado alguém de sua família. 

Eu abracei minha irmã e chorei no colo dela, até que fui dormir.

_ Eu estava em uma clareira super aberta, mas não estava sozinho lá. Ao meu lado, estava um homem e duas crianças, pareciam calmos e serenos, não conseguia ver o rosto do homem, mas ele me trazia os pensamentos mais calmos. Percebo que uma de suas mãos está na minha cintura redonda, que ele estava sentindo pequenos chutes de sua semente que estava no meu ventre, e sua outra mão estava segurando a mãozinha do meu esquilo e no meu colo estava a outra criança que ele parecia ter uns dois anos de idade e estava brincando com seu pai. "Querido, você sabe que não podemos estar aqui, logo seu irmãozinho ou irmãzinha estará aqui e não estamos seguros", eu disse ao meu lindo filho. _

_ "Mas mamãe, nós temos papai e ele é o melhor lutador de toda a terra!", diz o pequeno, levantando as mãos juntos.  _

_ "Percival, escute a sua mãe! lembre-se... Ela está no comando!", diz ele, fazendo um carinho na minha barriga redonda. _

**Monge Chorão P.O.V.**

Encontramos uma das irmãs com seu olho todo machucado dizendo que ela foi espancada e que a bruxa usou magia e fugiu. O Padre Carden perguntou se a bruxa estava indo para Leste ou Oeste e ela respondeu que Fey estava indo para a ponte Hawk.

"Quero que você verifique todas as estradas entre a Ponte Falcão e Grammaire!", disse-me meu pai. 

Fui o mais rápido que pude para encontrar meu cavalo para ir na minha próxima missão. Escolhi alguns irmãos para me ajudar a avisar as duas cidades. Três foram em direção à ponte Falcão e os outros foram comigo e o Padre Carden para Grammaire. Ao longo do caminho, vi uma carruagem que parecia cheirar a Fey, então fui verificar. Desci com minha mão na espada, pronta para matar qualquer Fey que aparecesse na minha frente, e também precisava de mais informações sobre aquela que deixa meu respeito puro e dedicado pela igreja, com instintos do mais primitivo, meu homem interior que quer caçá-la e fazer coisas que nenhum devoto por sua santidade, pensaria em infringir esta lei.

Encontrei alguns Feys, e os matei, o mais rápido possível, para que o Senhor Divino pudesse limpar suas almas impuras. Usei o motorista para levar as informações necessárias para as próximas caçadas, antes de terminar, deixei um dos Feys fugir para que fosse mais fácil rastrear os Feys com um cheiro reconhecível. Fui até um dos irmãos e expliquei: "Descobri que há Feys sendo contrabandeados por caravanas e seu líder se chama Dizier, eles se fazem passar por vendedores de artigos de couro! Espalhem para os outros e estejam preparados para matar este ajudante demoníaco!" disse aos irmãos presentes. "Vão o mais rápido que puderem!"

Padre Carden se encontra comigo e digo que deixei um dos Fey sobreviver para ser isca para encontrar outros Feys.

"Eles estão nas árvores e no chão!", eu mostro que os símbolos que encontrei eram círculos dentro de círculos.

"O que são eles?" ele me pergunta.

"Direções!" respondo, com o estranho conhecimento de saber o que tais símbolos significam. 

"Você pode me dizer onde está?"

"Eu tenho alguns pedaços, eles dizem Norte em direção ao Minotauro. Que há um refúgio para todos os Feys, consegui descobrir que as caravanas Feys sobreviventes movem um ou dois Feys de cada vez e essas indicações são onde podemos encontrá-los, todos de uma só vez!", informei o padre e seguimos para o nosso acampamento, e antes de chegarmos, comecei a me sentir muito doente e tive que parar, o pão que comi queria sair do meu estômago, também me senti muito cansado e com um grande peso no peito parecia que eu carregava muitas coisas pesadas nele, tentei não pensar nisso. 

No caminho, perto de nosso acampamento, havia um riacho e senti uma presença de Fey nele, era a bruxa, meu pecado, só o cheiro dela já me deixava louco. Eu quero fazer coisas que nunca quis na minha vida, “basta desses pensamentos, sou um homem devoto.” pensei

Sinto o cheiro do sangue dos homens dentro do rio, avisei o Padre Carden e fomos com alguns irmãos para o riacho, havia cerca de dez corpos de paladinos flutuando e as águas cheias de seu sangue. Padre Carden ordenou aos paladinos que tirassem os irmãos mortos e rezassem para que suas almas estivessem com os mais santos. Eu continuei olhando para os danos que a bruxa causou.

"Isto!" começa Padre Carden "Esta é uma mensagem, esta bruxa te provoca, meu devoto filho, ela te provoca com os corpos de seus irmãos ali no rio, oremos, por esta pobre alma de nossos irmãos perdidos. Oh! Todo Poderoso, pedimos que nos purifique de nossas fraquezas e nos liberte da misericórdia, que nos envie uma Chama Celestial, para limpar nossos corações desolados, e se nos considerar indignos, envie-nos seu soldado mais puro. Vosso anjo vingador!", ele termina seu discurso.

"Pai, deixa-me encontrá-la, posso pôr um fim a este demônio.", disse, zangado.

"Não, preciso de você nos próximos ataques, há muitas outras aldeias fetiches e você, minha querida, é minha arma mais preciosa.", disse-me ele, e voltamos ao nosso acampamento.

Fui para minha tenda e me preparei para dormir, deitei-me em minha esteira e fechei os olhos.

  
  


_ Eu estava em uma clareira super aberta, mas não estava lá sozinho. Eu tinha uma mulher e dois filhos, eles pareciam calmos e serenos, não conseguia ver o rosto desta mulher. Ela me trazia pensamentos calmos como eu nunca tive, percebi que uma das minhas mãos estava na cintura arredondada, que eu sentia pequenos pontapés da minha semente que estava no ventre dessa mulher, e minha outra mão estava no menino feio que eu tinha conhecido há alguns dias atrás. O Esquilo e no colo da mulher era um menino de cerca de dois anos que se parecia tanto comigo e eu estava fazendo caretas para ele e ele riu.  _

_ "Querido, você sabe que não podemos estar aqui, logo seu irmãozinho ou irmãzinha estará aqui e não estamos seguros." diz a mulher _

_ "Mas mamãe, nós temos papai e ele é o melhor lutador de toda a terra!", diz o pequeno, levantando a mão.  _

_ "Percival, escute a sua mãe! Lembre-se... Ela está no comando!" Eu digo, fazendo um carinho para a mulher de barriga redonda. _

  
  



	6. Mesmo depois de muita tristeza, chega uma calmaria na tempestade

NIMUE P.O.V.

_ Em transe, na minha frente, minha mãe estava deitada em uma poça de seu próprio sangue, com sua voz presa em minha mente: "Ouça-me, isto é o mais importante! Leve-o ao Merlin!". Uma mudança de cena e meu pai aparece, desprezando-me. Está em seu sangue, sua vergonha! Aparece a espada do poder, com um homem que eu nunca vi antes. _

"Eu sei que você está acordada, eu te amo, mas você é muito pesada", diz ela. Acordo com um empurrão, e me levanto num salto, pegando a espada na mão com plena intenção de golpear. Entretanto, ao ver quem era, me acalmei. Era apenas Pym. Comecei a chorar, não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo. "Não, não chore, você não é a Nimue gorda!"

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo!" Eu digo, tentando controlar as lágrimas.

"Acalme-se, Nimue! Estamos seguros!" diz Arthur, ao lado de Guinevere. Acho que eles tiveram uma conversa e se deram bem, especialmente porque ele não está mais amarrado. 

"Agora, você está do nosso lado, prometa-me que vai me ajudar!" Eu digo, estendendo a mão até ele para fazer o acordo. Eu levantei minha mão em meio a tentar me acalmar do pesadelo anterior.

"Nimue, desculpe-me por desrespeitá-la, roubando a espada que você já me disse que era o último desejo de sua mãe. Eu queria mostrar ao meu tio que eu não era o que ele esperava. Que eu poderia ser um guerreiro, mas no final o que eu fiz a você foi muito errado", diz ele, apertando minha mão.

"Consegui que ele admitisse, depois de alguns golpes na cabeça", diz a guerreira, ao seu lado com uma gargalhada.

"Sim, e doeu muito", diz ele, coçando sua cabeça peluda.

"Pym explicou aos Feys que Guinevere e eu somos irmãos, e que eu sou sua alma gêmea e que Arthur nos ajudou a chegar aqui!" diz Dof, enquanto ele se aconchega com minha irmã de tudo menos sangue.

"Eles queriam expulsá-los por serem humanos, depois que eu lhes disse que Dof era minha alma gêmea, eles ficaram curiosos porque só viram alma gêmea entre Feys, mas nunca entre humano e fey, então eles os deixaram ficar, mas com a condição de que ele não pudesse deixar nossa visão", diz ela, explicando o que havia acontecido enquanto eu dormia.

Lembrei-me dos dois sonhos que tive hoje à noite, um deles me intrigou. Quem foi este homem que se mostrou tão afetuoso e carinhoso, que até adotou meu pequeno Esquilo e também tomou tão bem conta de nosso pequeno filho e que nos ama como uma família. Descobri isso pelo tom que ele falou o verdadeiro nome do pequeno, e como ele fez o pequeno rir. Também o afeto que ele fez em minha barriga com nosso próximo filho. E o outro, parecia que ele tinha trazido lembranças de quando eu era menor de idade, até a morte de minha mãe. 

"Veja o que nós temos aqui? Duas bruxas e outros três humanos menores". Ouvi uma voz na entrada da caverna em que nos encontramos.

Olhei de onde vinha a voz e encontrei duas pessoas que me faziam companhia no convento.

"Morgana e Celia! Estou tão feliz que vocês estão bem", disse eu, correndo e abraçando a Morgana.

"Eu te disse que te veria em breve, certo?" disse ela, respondendo ao meu abraço. "Estamos juntos, somos um grande grupo de sete pessoas", ela sussurra no meu ouvido com um sorriso.

Depois do abraço de Morgana, eu me viro e abraço Celia.

"Olá Nimue", disse ela, respondendo ao meu abraço.

"Rapazes, vocês já conhecem Morgana e este é o amor de sua vida, Celia!" Eu digo, para o resto do grupo, e recebo um tapa na cabeça da Morgana, rindo.

"Mas deixando esta loucura..." ela disse olhando para mim, eu lhe mostrei minha língua, "Bem-vinda em Nemos!"

"Sinto muito, pela morte de Dizier, ele nos ajudou e foi pego pelos paladinos, e a culpa foi minha". Eu digo, com lágrimas ameaçando cair dos meus olhos". 

"Não, a culpa não foi sua, ele sabia no que estava se metendo quando começou a contrabandear os Feys". Vamos honrar o que ele nos fez e pôr um fim a todos os paladinos", diz ela, confortando-me com um abraço.

"E você, Arthur, como é feio fazer isso com pessoas que se matariam para ajudá-lo", diz ela, dando-lhe um tapa na bochecha.

"O que aconteceu com as mulheres sendo gentis e amigáveis?" diz ele, e nós rimos.

"Somos mulheres fortes", diz Pym, dando-lhe outra vez um tapa.

"Agora que o círculo está completo, realmente são todas mulheres contra Arthur!" diz ele, com uma maneira super dramatica de falar e amuar. "E Dof, por que você não está batendo nele?"

"Porque ele foi super treinado", diz Pym, dando tapinhas na cabeça do Dof como se ele fosse um animal de estimação. E isso nos fez rir, estou feliz por estarmos tendo um pouco de calma nesta tempestade.

"Dof e Arthur, vocês podem ajudar os Feys, precisamos de caçadores, e eu sei que vocês têm essa habilidade, vão, vão, sejam úteis!" disse Morgana, rindo para os homens e eles foram.

Depois de um tempo, decidimos dar um passeio, ou como disse Guinevere, reconhecer o perímetro, eu lhes contei meus dois sonhos.

"Talvez seu inconsciente esteja lhe dizendo para não esquecer o que sua mãe lhe pediu", diz Celia. Eu aceno com a cabeça, concordando com a resposta dela.

"Mas para Merlin, o Feiticeiro, aquele que é o conselheiro de Uther Pendragon?" pergunta Morgana. 

"Eu não sei! Nem eu nem Nimue conhecemos este Merlin", disse Pym, caminhando ao lado de Guinevere.

"Você só conhece um Merlin, que fazia parte da historias de ninar da mãe de Nimue", diz Guinevere, lembrando quando eu lhe falei sobre a espada.

"Não, querida, ele é de carne e osso!" diz Morgana, "Talvez, esse Merlin de sua história, ele seja o mesmo Merlin, mas eu me pergunto, sua mãe disse por quê?"

"Por que ele?" Célia continua.

"Eu não tive oportunidade de falar corretamente com minha mãe, eu tinha um paladino seguindo-a, e depois que ela me deu a espada, ele a matou, bem na minha frente!" Eu digo, com lágrimas nos olhos quando me lembro de sua morte.

"Sinto muito, Nimue. Eu não sabia", diz Celia, pedindo desculpas e colocando sua mão no meu ombro.

"Está tudo bem!" Eu digo a ela.

"Este Merlin, que é conselheiro de Uther, é um druida e muito velho, cerca de 700 anos de idade! Se você acredita nas lendas, você não parece ser amigo dos Feys, ele é um dos homens mais leais do rei, você realmente acredita que é ele?" diz Morgana.

"A tia Leonore deve tê-lo conhecido, por que diabos ela enviaria a espada mais poderosa para ele", diz Pym.

Passamos por alguns dos Caçadores e um deles mostrou o que ele caçou, Morgana diz que restam alguns para alimentar todos os Feys e humanos em Nemos.

"Mudando de assunto, o que está acontecendo com você Guinevere e meu querido irmão?" diz ela.

"Nada, por que a pergunta?" pergunta Red Spear.

"Parece que há algumas faíscas entre vocês", diz Morgana, com um pequeno sorriso malicioso.

"Acredito que há muitas provas de que ele está muito intrigado por você!" Eu lhe digo, pegando alguma lenha para preparar a fogueira para a noite.

"Dof me disse que você gosta de seus homens, sendo muito submisso", diz Pym, e nós começamos a rir, zombando da famosa Lança Vermelha.

"Falando de romance, qual foi este segundo sonho que você teve", diz Celia, lembrando meu outro sonho, aquele sobre o homem misterioso.

"Talvez este homem misterioso seja sua alma gêmea e o oculto esteja lhe dando alguma dica de quem ele é"! Pym, tentando responder ao grande mistério do homem dos meus sonhos.

"O que me traz mais perguntas é a devoção que ele tinha em mim e em Squirrel". Meus lábios começam a tremer e logo as lágrimas começam a cair quando me lembro do Esquilo. Eu nem sabia se aquele querido pivete havia sobrevivido.

"O que aconteceu?" Celia e Morgana perguntam e Guinevere se aproxima perguntando se eu estou bem.

"Há alguns anos, Nimue aproximou-se de um menino que havia perdido sua mãe e acabou criando um vínculo materno com ele, mas não sabemos se ele sobreviveu ou não no ataque de nossa aldeia", diz Pym, com um sorriso amoroso. "Em meu coração, sinto que ele está sendo um pirralho sortudo, que aprendeu tudo o que sabe desta louca que temos aqui, e salvando todas as almas boas que encontra em seu caminho", diz minha irmã, abraçando-me, e eu desmaiei em lágrimas, em seu abraço.

"Eu sabia que ela era boa com crianças, mas não sabia que era porque ela tinha um menino, que ele era protegido por Sigurd", diz Guinevere, dando-me um pouco de conforto em meus ombros.

"Sim, se ele aprendeu de você tudo o que sabe, ele deve estar fazendo muitos estragos que nem a mãe dele fez todo este tempo", brinca Morgana enquanto estávamos na floresta, "mas você não pode pensar em nenhum tipo de romance, e nem sua alma gêmea, você percebe que não é mais um simples Fey, você é a Bruxa do Sangue do Lobo, você tem a maior arma dos Feys em suas mãos, você deve aceitar este destino ou ele vai destruí-lo". Precisamos ter muito cuidado com quem sabe disso, precisamos saber quem são nossos amigos", diz ela, pegando a mão de Celia.

"Como saberemos?" Pym pergunta por que estamos todos do mesmo lado.

"Quando os Paladinos nos capturarem, ninguém se lembrará de nós, simples humanos que arriscaram nossas vidas, pois Feys eu já aceitei esse destino", diz Morgana.

"Eu gosto de você, gatinho, você tem a força de um guerreiro e eu sempre ajudo irmãos guerreiros, suas lutas são minhas", diz o guerreiro.

"Eu sou um simples humano, que quer o bem de todos, e você, Nimue, pode levá-lo a todos nós", continua Celia.

"Morgana, Guinevere e Celia..." Começo com as lágrimas. "Agradeço por tudo que você fez por mim e por Pym e especialmente por suas amizades", eu digo, pulando em Morgana e abraçando-a.

"Você vai me ajudar a encontrar Merlin?" pergunto aos meus companheiros.

"Claro, juntos para sempre!" Pym, como prometido.

"Estou com você!" diz Guinevere.

"Sim!" Célia continua.

"Claro, mas primeiro entenda algo, você está em uma posição de muito mais poder do que você pode imaginar. Todos os reis do mundo vão querer esta espada, para se glorificar como o rei supremo, o rei de todos os reis, você tem a troca perfeita para a sobrevivência de todos os Feys!" diz Morgana.

"Certo! Ok! Sem abraços, mas já que estamos aqui", diz Guinevere, em sua voz como comandante. "Nós podemos treinar. Eu sei que você, Nimue, não sabe usar a espada certa e eu, como lutadora, lhe ensinarei a arte da espada". Ela começa a ensinar como ser destrutiva com a espada, a princípio eu não sabia o que fazer, mas depois comecei a apanhar o jeito dela. Ainda não sou como o famoso Capitão Viking Red Spear, mas posso matar qualquer um com qualquer espada.

Após esta aula, voltamos para Nemus e ajudamos a preparar a comida. Enquanto Pym e eu assávamos a carne, Morgana começou a pensar em como conseguiríamos a atenção de Merlin. Ela e Celia estão escrevendo uma pequena nota.

"Nimue, esta carne não está pronta", diz Pym, me vendo pegar um pequeno pedaço de carne e colocá-lo na minha boca.

"Mas é tão deliciosa!" Eu digo, depois de uma mordida. Até colocar o pedaço de carne na boca, eu não sabia que estava com tanta fome. "Você tem mais coisas para comer, eu estou morrendo de fome!" Continuei, procurando por algo mais para comer.

" Acabei!" Morgana exclamou. Ela se aproximou de mim e estendeu um pergaminho. "Aqui, Celia e eu pensamos nisso, para chamar a atenção do feiticeiro".

"Vamos ver o que estes dois escreveram". Ela disse a Pym e Guinevere que ela estava afiando a faca.

"Para o Grande Merlin, saudações do séquito de bruxas de sangue de lobo!" Eu dou um sorriso e me viro para o Guinevere.

"Agora você não é o único com um nome de guerra".

"Eu ainda prefiro te chamar de gatinha", brinca ela.

"Vamos, Nimue, continue! Eu quero saber o que você pensa da carta". Morgana diz animada.

"Voltando à carta. Suponho que você já sabe que eu estou com a Espada dos Antigos. O famoso dente do diabo, asseguro-lhe, um conhecido seu, Padre Carden, sabe que vários de seus paladinos morreram por sua corte afiada''.

"Você realmente a enviará assim?" Arthur e Dof aparecem com alguma carne que encontraram na floresta.

"Ótimo, mais comida, estou morrendo de fome!" Eu digo, correndo até eles e pegando a carne.

"Nimue, você já comeu um coelho enorme e ainda está com fome?" diz Pym

"Sou uma garota em crescimento", digo eu, mostrando-lhe a língua. 

"Só se for para o lado", diz ela, retorquindo.

"Mas Arthur, o que há de errado com o que eu escrevi? pergunta Morgana.

"Não é assim que você se torna aliado, com ameaças", diz ele, me dando a carne que eu comia com os olhos.

"Nós Vikings, fazemos isso e ganhamos todas as nossas batalhas", diz Guinevere, enfrentando-o.

"Nem mesmo com espadas roubadas, eh, Arthur?" diz Morgana.

"E como você sabe?" responde ele. "Ela não é a especialista".

"Oh santo Loki, vocês são realmente irmãos", diz Dof, com um sorriso.

"E você é?" diz Guinevere, seguindo seu caminho e aqui temos nosso mais jovem futuro casal no grupo. Eu me sinto só, sendo a única mulher solteira neste grupo. Enquanto eles discutem, sinto uma torção no estômago e corro para o canto e vomito tudo o que estava no meu estômago.

"Nimue, o que está acontecendo? É a décima vez que você passa um mau bocado"! diz Pym, me ajudando a limpar.

"Eu não sei". As lágrimas começam a cair dos meus olhos. "Não tenho certeza do que está acontecendo comigo".

"Acho que os reis têm que ver Nimue como igual", diz Celia, dando-me algo para acalmar meu estômago. "Eles só respeitam o poder". Quando estávamos na Abadia, um dos homens de Carden veio e nos verificou a todos e nos tocou por todo o corpo porque era superior sendo um homem".

"Vou continuar lendo". Pym tirou o pergaminho da minha mão. "Quero o fim da violência ao meu povo e quero que a paz governe nossas terras". Proponho uma aliança, Grande Merlin e lhe peço que use sua influência com o rei para terminar este período cheio de massacres que a igreja está fazendo conosco, em troca ofereço o Dente do Diabo, a espada do poder e acredito que você a usará para nos ajudar a reconstruir nossas aldeias, recusar minha oferta e o sangue dos paladinos estará em todo o seu reino".

"Eu amo essa última parte", diz Morgana.

"Eu também gosto disso". Guinevere concorda com Morgana.

"Não vou enviar isso!" Eu digo. 

"Mas é a melhor parte da nota!" diz Guinevere, sendo a sanguinária Viking que ela é.

"Morgana, essa não sou eu!" Eu falo com ela.

"Está bem, eu troco", diz ela amuada e todos nós rimos de sua ação. 

"Certo, eu troquei, aqui está! Tudo o que quero é paz entre o povo, somos um tipo pacífico, mas se eles nos atacarem, nós os atacaremos".

"Eu gosto, é muito melhor agora", diz Arthur.

"Eu ainda preferiria a outra versão", diz Guinevere, acariciando a barriga de Arthur com seu cotovelo.

"Vamos lá, há uma senhora que pode entregar o desafio, mas ela só aceita Feys, então eu a levarei lá. Não poderei entrar, mas esperarei por você quando terminar", diz Morgana, levantando-se e eu acompanho e vamos para a caverna da senhora. 

"Não minta para ela". Ela lê pensamentos, da carta para ela"! Morgana continua.

"Morgana, você está me assustando!" Meio assustada.

"Yeva é uma verdadeira feiticeira. Uma asa da velha lua, mas louca, se ela está contra você é muito perigosa, mas ela é nossa melhor chance de encontrar Merlin lá". Ela me mostra uma caverna. "Boa sorte!" E eu desci em direção a ela, havia muitos pássaros, "Olá" eu digo, entrando. E no meio do lugar estava uma mulher velha, suas feições pareciam as de um pássaro, ela tinha como todas as Asas da Lua um longo cabelo branco, ela se virou de examinar e falou". Eles têm muitas perguntas sobre você, "e as aves de rapina me olharam interessados".

"Eu sabia que você poderia me ajudar!" Eu lhe digo.

"Você tem um cheiro engraçado". O que você é?"

"Eu sou do povo do céu."

"Você não cheira como o povo do céu." Mas eu nasci lá, não há como eu ser outra coisa.

"Minha mãe era a sacerdotisa de nosso clã e meu pai era nosso chefe curandeiro". Eu digo e ela me enfrenta, estou tremendo de medo.

"Quando você pensa neles, há dor, esta curandeira e esta sacerdotisa", e ela se aproxima e toca minha cicatriz que recebi quando sobrevivi ao ataque do Senhor das Sombras e trouxe de volta todas as lembranças de meus pais. Quando minha mãe chorou por meu corpo ferido e meu pai não quis me salvar, quando ela implorou que ele me ajudasse 'Jonah ela é sua filha' 'você sabe o que ela está dizendo a verdade leonore' 'eu não sei o que você está dizendo' e minha versão infantil implorou que meu pai ficasse comigo para que ele não fosse embora. A visão termina quando você pára de me tocar. "É isso que seu pai temia, as cicatrizes?"

"Pare!" Quero dizer, começando a ficar com raiva.

"Eu tinha razão em temê-lo, em temer seu sangue", diz ela, e isso me deixa cada vez mais curioso para saber o que aconteceu.

"Eu só quero saber se você pode enviar esta mensagem para Merlin?" Quero dizer, antes de fazer qualquer coisa que eu possa lamentar.

"Merlin? Eu amaldiçoo aquele traidor!" ela cospe o nome dele "O que você precisa com ele?"

"A mensagem é confidencial, mas vital para nossa sobrevivência!"

"Eu não sei onde ele está!" e ela olha para seus pássaros e captura uma águia''Mas Marguerite, ela pode encontrar tudo, até mesmo traidores!" ela diz, entregando o pássaro para que ela pudesse amarrar o pergaminho e Marguerite foi para o céu. "Acredito que você encontrará o que o incomoda e logo saberá o que está por vir", diz ela, dando a volta. "Você pode ir, criança". E eu saí o mais rápido possível, lá fora estava Morgana

"Como foi", perguntou ela, ao voltarmos para onde estavam os outros do nosso grupo.

"Ela enviou a mensagem, mas me deixou intrigada com o que disse, não quero falar sobre isso", disse eu e ela acenou com a cabeça.

Quando chegamos ao santuário, Pym veio correndo para dizer que enquanto estávamos fora, ela encontrou um lugar onde podíamos relaxar. E nós sete fomos com Arthur e Guinevere nos conduzindo, eu Celia e Morgana, no meio, e os dois pombinhos de alma nas costas, conversando e abraçando um ao outro. 

Quando chegamos, era a visão mais bonita que eu já havia visto, eu podia ver todo o reino, e ao pôr-do-sol o seu estava com uma mistura de amarelo e vermelho dando um tom alaranjado no horizonte, eu tirei meus olhos da vista quando ouvi um respingo, e vi que havia um pequeno lago que tinha fumaça e vi que todos os meus companheiros já estavam nus e dentro do lago. 

"Este é nosso maior segredo em Nemos, a neve da montanha, quando derretida, desce e cria estas pequenas lagoas, e as rochas que faziam parte de um vulcão, aquecem as águas!" diz Morgana, aconchegando-me com Celia, vi que os outros também estavam em casais, pedi-lhe para se virar e não olhar para mim, porque eu tinha vergonha de estar nu com estas cicatrizes aparecendo. Eles me respeitaram e eu tirei minha roupa e fui para a água.

"Você sabe que a maioria de nós aqui somos mulheres e estes dois têm donos", diz Pym, ainda abraçando o Dof.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma. Eu não sou de ninguém"! Arthur diz, e nós lhe demos um "Você está falando sério!". "O quê?", diz ele, aproximando-se de Guinevere, e ela lhe deu um soco no ombro. "OK, bem, eu tenho uma senhora!" e Guinevere lhe deu uma palmada na cabeça.

"Good Boy", disse ela e nós rimos. 

"Nimue, você sabe que não precisa esconder essas cicatrizes", diz Pym.

"Todos nós temos cicatrizes de batalha e isso mostra que você sobreviveu a elas", diz o Capitão.

"Nimue... Quando eu era garoto, aposto que na minha primeira corrida, meu rato se assustou e subiu na minha perna, e tentou mastigar sua saída, todos os outros garotos riram de mim e, com vergonha, corri para casa chorando de vergonha e com o rato ainda nas calças", diz Arthur e nós rimos muito.

"E este aqui", pergunta Celia, apontando para seu peito.

"Eu o recebi do primeiro homem que matei", diz ele, "Ele me bateu muitas vezes antes de morrer".

"Quem era ele?" pergunta Dof com Pym, em seu colo.

"Ele era o bruto que matou nosso pai", diz Morgana.

"Era o que eu pensava, até descobrir que o cara não era do clã que matou nosso pai, mas este cara não era inocente, nada disso, mas não matou seu pai", continua Arthur. "Morgana, desculpe-me por nunca lhe ter dito. Descobri não faz muito tempo, eu era jovem, quando o ataque aconteceu, eu estava bêbado e zangado", suspira. "Mas isso não justifica o que eu fiz". Os humanos não podem fazer justiça, e sei que nosso pai ficaria devastado ao saber o que eu fiz a esse homem". 

"Todos nós cometemos erros, Nimue e eu matamos um paladino que estávamos salvando depois que ele percebeu que Nimue estava lá", diz Morgana.

"Espere, você estava cuidando do paladino que tentou nos matar, aquele que você usou seus poderes e o prendeu com todos aqueles ramos"..." perguntou-me Pym.

"O quê? "Você encontrou paladinos antes de nos encontrar?" pergunta Dof, à sua alma gêmea.

"Acho que só Pym e Morgana sabem o que aconteceu e como eu consegui o nome de Bruxa de sangue de lobo. Após o ataque à nossa aldeia e depois que minha mãe me designou com a tarefa de dar a Merlin a Espada do Poder. Pym me encontrou depois que ela se separou de meu pequeno esquilo. Íamos encontrá-lo, nas ruínas de nossos antepassados, fomos encontrados pelos lobos dos paladinos, lutei com eles e corremos para as ruínas. O esquilo não estava lá e este paladino estava nos seguindo. Ele me agarrou por trás e me estrangulou, eu usei os poderes do oculto e ele estava envolto em raízes, então eu o encontrei e tive esta aventura no convento", respirei fundo depois de informá-los sobre a história. 

"Gatinha, cada vez que ouço suas façanhas, fico mais impressionado com você!" exclama Guinevere, sorrindo para mim. Eu coro.

"Obrigado pelas palavras, contando-me as histórias de suas próprias batalhas e por me ouvir". Eu lhes conto.

Sinto uma gota de água em meu rosto e vejo que Pym tinha um sorriso lúdico em seu rosto, devolvo o sorriso e jogo água para Arthur, começando uma pequena guerra aquática que termina com todos os casais em uma sessão de beijos. Saio de lá e me mudo. Fiz uma pequena soneca, sem perceber que estava cansada.

_ Eu estava num riacho nu, mas não estava sozinho, ao meu lado estava o mesmo homem do outro sonho, ele estava tocando meu rosto, e me puxou para um beijo romântico e desesperado, ao qual respondi, muito rapidamente, com a mesma intensidade. Sua mão viaja sobre meus seios redondos com o leite que alimenta nosso cachorrinho, ele desce sua boca até meu pescoço e deixa uma marca muito agradável. Sua mão continua o caminho até encontrar minha feminilidade, brincando com meus lábios inferiores. Eu tirei-lhe a mão. _

_ "Por que você a tirou", pergunta ele, com um lábio. Eu lhe dou um beijinho. _

_ "Por quê? Lembre-se do que disse o curandeiro, sem fazer amor até duas luas cheias após o nascimento, e o pequeno nasceu há sete dias". Eu digo.  _

_ "Eu tinha esquecido, mas faz tanto tempo que não fazemos isso, a última vez foi quando o fizemos", diz ele sereno. _

"Nimue, acorde! Está ficando frio, vamos para dentro", diz Pym, me acordando.

"Pym teve outro sonho, mas desta vez", meu rosto ficou levemente vermelho, "Era apenas aquele homem misterioso e ele estava sendo romântico comigo", eu compartilhei. Antes que eu soubesse, comecei a chorar mais uma vez.

"Que sonho lindo, mas por que você está em lágrimas", diz ela, me ajudando a levantar.

"Não sei, mas me sinto como lágrimas de felicidade". Eu digo, olhando à minha volta. 

"Eles se foram, eu fiquei para lhe fazer companhia", diz ela, explicando a ausência dos outros. "Vamos lá, temos que colher algumas frutas antes que escureça demais". Fomos apanhar algumas e voltamos para Nemos. Descendo as escadas, ouço algumas crianças brincando e cantando.

"Paladinos bobos, é melhor você se esconder da Bruxa de Sangue de Lobos, paladino bobo, sufocar e se contorcer por toda parte, mordido pela Bruxa de Sangue de Lobos". 

Quando ouço a canção que eles cantam, tenho um flashback das coisas que fiz com os Paladinos. "Paladino, Paladino, tolo..."

"Pym, você ouviu o que as crianças estão cantando?" Eu sussurrei para ela.

"Todos conhecem a história da Bruxa de Sangue de Lobos", diz ela. "Mas olha estes desenhos, eles contam os últimos acontecimentos".

Eu olho em volta e vejo os desenhos e todos eles mostram um guerreiro de fey. Outro Fey vem e me pede para dar a cesta que carrego.

"Não é preciso, nós queremos fazer algo útil". Eu digo, mas mesmo assim, ela pega a cesta. Ela fala algo em outra língua.

"Desculpe, eu não entendo". Eu falo com ela.

"Meu nome é Cora", responde ela.

"Nimue, e a de cabelo ruivo é Pym". Eu nos apresentei. "Estou curioso, você pode me dizer quem é este guerreiro?"

"O Cavaleiro Verde, ele é nosso líder, nosso protetor, ele nos salva, os Feys", diz ela.

"O Cavaleiro Verde?" pergunta Pym.

"Venha, vou lhe mostrar algo", diz ela, e como estamos muito curiosos, acenamos e a seguimos.

"Hoje à noite há Amala".

E havia algumas garotas mais jovens que eu e Pym e elas com um enorme sorriso no rosto, se aproximaram de nós e começaram a mostrar tecidos. "É uma festa".

"Não, não podemos". Eu digo a elas.

"Sim, podemos", diz Pym, aceitando o vestido. 

"Você vai usá-lo na festa, talvez encontre sua alma gêmea", diz Cora, e eu coro.

"Nimue". Eu ouço a voz familiar de Morgana atrás de nós.

"Morgana, aqui temos a Cora. Ela me contou sobre a festa que estamos tendo esta noite e estas são... Desculpe não termos perguntado, seu nome?" disse Pym.

"Eu sou Andressa e este é Apolina".

Nosso grupo inteiro estava lá, nós os cumprimentamos com pequenos abraços e Pym pulou no Dof e deu um beijo apaixonado.

"Esta é Morgana, Celia, Guinevere, Arthur e esta é a metade humana do primeiro vínculo do companheiro I, entre Humano e Fey, Dof". Eu apresento meu grupo à Cora e às meninas.

"Prazer em conhecê-las a todas", diz ela. "Bem, nós nos separamos novamente. Meninas, venham comigo, vamos nos preparar para a festa"!

"Não! Sem cabelo e vestidos, não para mim", diz Guinevere, mas nós a puxamos sem escolha. Nos vestimos, nos vestimos, trançamos nosso cabelo.

Morgana e Celia combinadas com vestidos verdes similares e coca-cola trançada. Guinevere tinha o rosto amarrado, mas ela estava linda com um vestido azul e seu cabelo estava trançado na lateral do corpo. Arthur vai ficar chocado com a beleza da Viking. Pym estava com um vestido vermelho, que combinava seu cabelo coroado e eu com um vestido azul escuro e meu cabelo trançado em duas pequenas tranças presas a uma meia cauda.

Fomos na direção de onde os meninos estavam e eles estavam muito bonitos. "Arthur, Dof aqui!" Eu digo.

"Senhora!". Arthur brinca comigo, pegando minha mão e a beijando.

"Chega de bobagens, meu cavaleiro, sua dama está esperando por você!" Eu digo, apontando para Guinevere.

"Gui... uau! Você parece um sonho", diz ele, gaguejando para ela.

"Querida, você não precisa abrir a boca", brinca ela, e nós rimos.

"Vamos, vamos, vamos!" diz Pym, me puxando junto com ela, e Dof para ir à festa.

Era uma cerimônia antiga, que duas almas gêmeas Feys unidas em uma cerimônia feita pela sacerdotisa, formalizando a vida do novo casal, unidas diante do oculto, mas nos últimos séculos, as festas transformaram Amala em uma celebração de casamento, porque pensavam que as festas deveriam permanecer em suas próprias tribos.

Foi uma das festas mais bonitas depois de Beltane, na minha opinião. Os casais começaram a dançar a dança da noiva e do noivo, eu fiquei de lado vendo meus amigos se divertindo, e me perguntei se Pym e Dof fariam Amala logo.

Guinevere e Arthur com suas centelhas de atração, e as ex-monjas, Morgana e Celia, que estavam sorrindo enquanto dançavam, sendo finalmente aceitas por amor.

Comecei a ouvir um murmúrio, que o Cavaleiro Verde havia retornado, estava ansioso para conhecer este herói, fui até a entrada da caverna. Lá, descendo as escadas, estava um cavaleiro com um grupo de crianças. Tentei chegar mais perto, parecendo que tinha uma força que me levava até lá. 

"MÃE!" uma pequena voz que estava presa em meus pensamentos, que eu pensava que nunca estaria presente, me traz a maior alegria de minha vida. Ali estava meu pequeno Esquilo, meu Percival, meu bebê. 

" Esquilo!" Eu gritei, correndo para ele, abraçando-o e enchendo-o de beijos. "Meu bebê! Meu Percival! Você nunca mais sai do meu lado, entendeu? Nunca! Eu te acorrentarei a mim"! Eu digo, com lágrimas de felicidade.

"Mãe! Pare! Você está me envergonhando!", diz ele, mas não fora do meu abraço. 

"Meu filho, estou tão feliz por você estar vivo, por que não esperou por mim? Sua tia e eu fomos para as ruínas e você não estava lá!" Eu lhe digo, segurando-o em meus braços.

"Sinto muito, mãe, ouvi uma voz chamando a frase do nosso povo e saí do esconderijo, mas não era um Fey, era ele que chorava, era aquele que estava no ataque. Ele me tomou, me usou como isca para os Feys que sobreviveram ao ataque. Ele os matou, mas ele me libertou e eu corri o mais rápido que pude, eu estava perdido na floresta, mas o Cavaleiro Verde me salvou", diz ele, em meus braços.

"Tenho que agradecer a este cavaleiro por salvar meu filho, a alegria de minha vida, meu tudo". Eu digo, pegá-lo no meu colo e ir até este cavaleiro". 

Quando nos aproximamos, ele tirou seu capacete e me surpreendeu, que era de baixo.

Era meu irmão adotivo Gawain, que esteve longe de casa por alguns bons anos. Eu suspirei de alívio, minha família estava completa. Meu filho, meus irmãos e também meus amigos. 

"Gawain!". Eu grito, para chamar sua atenção, ele olha para mim intrigado, mas ele se lembra de mim.

"Nimue!", ele vem em minha direção.

Eu coloquei o pequeno no chão, mas muito perto de mim. Gawain me abraça e mais uma vez, as lágrimas de felicidade me enchem os olhos.

"Não posso acreditar que você está vivo", diz ele, ainda me abraçando.

"Eu não acredito que você está vivo!" Eu digo, sabendo que ele era tão imprudente que eu também não era. 

"Tenho muitas coisas para lhe dizer, mas antes, devo apresentá-lo ao homem mais importante da minha vida!"

"Não me diga que você encontrou sua alma gêmea, porque eu matarei quem quer que esteja roubando você de mim!" diz ele, sendo o irmão mais velho e protetor.

"Não! Eu não fiz, mas você pode ter esta conversa com Pym, ela encontrou a dela", eu digo, puxando a pequena ao meu lado.

"A tia Pym, encontrou sua alma gêmea. Posso conhecê-lo, mãe?!" diz minha pequena, cabeça de cachorrinho.

"Mamãe? Nimue?" pergunta Gawain, olhando para mim e para o pequenino.

"Sim! Eu o adotei, depois de sua partida. Sua mãe faleceu no parto e eu senti que tinha que ficar com Percival"! Eu digo a Gawain.

"Mãe, meu nome é Squirrel, por favor!" diz o pequeno Esquilo.

"Está bem, Esquilo! Esse é meu irmão, em tudo menos no sangue, Gawain. Gawain, este é o Esquilo, meu filho, o homem mais importante da minha vida"! Eu os apresento. "Mas temos que encontrar os outros, e mostrar algo que minha mãe chocou para mim". Eu digo, puxando-os para o pequeno pedaço de terra, que nosso grupo deixou nossas coisas. Ali, os três casais estavam aconchegados. 

"Pym, querido! Tenho duas notícias maravilhosas". Eu digo, entrando.

"A tia Pym!" corre para ela e a abraça. "Senti tanto a sua falta! Ouvi dizer que você me encontrou um tio. Posso conhecê-lo, por favor?" diz ele, muito rapidamente. Eu rio com sua graça.

"Esquilo, meu pequenino, como eu sinto sua falta! Eu sabia que você estava vivo e que tinha aprendido tudo o que Nimue e eu lhe ensinamos. Sabe que você se parece tanto com seu tio Gawain?" ela lhe diz, espremendo-o.

"Pym, e a segunda notícia está aqui!" Eu digo, empurrando Gawain para dentro.

"Ei, Pym, você cresceu muito desde a última vez que eu o vi. Quem é essa sua alma gêmea que eu preciso matar?" diz ele.

"Gawain!" Ela se levanta e o salta. Ele devolve o abraço. Eles o soltam e ela o leva para o resto do grupo e os apresenta, enquanto isso meu pequeno volta para o meu lado e o leva para o meu lugar, porque percebo que ele está muito cansado e em um minuto ele desmaia. Eu o cubro com meu manto e pego a espada de onde eu a escondi.

"Gawain, este é Dof, minha alma gêmea, é o primeiro homem da tripulação Viking do mais temido capitão dos oceanos da Lança Vermelha. Ao seu lado está Guinevere, mais conhecida como Lança Vermelha. Ao lado dela está seu amante, Arthur, e temos também a irmã de Arthur Morgana e sua namorada Celia. Não se preocupe, eles são humanos, mas todos eles estão aqui porque acreditam em nossa causa".

"Bem-vindos a esta família de desajustados", diz Morgana, com um sorriso.

"Obrigada, por cuidar destes dois. Eles são uma dor de cabeça, mas são minhas dores favoritas", diz Gawain, rindo.

"Só não tente roubar a espada de Nimue, ou ela será uma besta", diz Arthur, rindo.

"Que espada?" pergunta Gawain, intrigado.

" Essa espada!" Eu digo, dando-a a ele.

"É a Espada do Poder, quem sabe dela?" pergunta ele.

"Só quem está aqui!" Eu digo.

"Alguns dos anciãos?" Acho que não, então eu explico o que aconteceu desde o ataque, a tarefa que minha mãe me havia dado. Como Pym e eu conhecíamos todos os nossos amigos, e como eu tinha matado todos os paladinos.

"Por que Leonore lhe pediria para dar a espada que é nossa salvação a um traidor ao nosso povo?" pergunta ele, depois de toda a explicação.

"Ela morreu antes de me contar!"

"Deve ter sido como uma moeda de troca. Ela pensou que Merlin o protegeria, mas não precisa mais dela. Eu prometo, como o irmão mais querido do mundo, protegê-lo", diz ele.

"Muito obrigado pela promessa, mas você sabe que eu não preciso de proteção!" Eu digo, abraçando-o". "Sinto que há mais do que isso, minha mãe não falaria com alguém em quem ela não confiava".

"Talvez a tia Leonore o conhecesse". Pym diz.

"Como?" pergunta Gawain.

"Morgana, Morgana!" Eu ouço um grito chamando a Morgana. "Recebemos notícias". Um Fey, que não sabia, entrou em nosso espaço.

"Layla, o que acontece? De quem é a notícia?" pergunta Morgana. Eu olhei para o Fey. Ela olhou para a idade de Gawain, ela era alta, tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e um olho azul que parecia que eu já tinha visto antes.

"A abadia Yvoire foi queimada e todas as irmãs morreram", diz Layla. Eu olhei para Pym e acenei, então corremos para abraçar Celia e Morgana. As duas choraram em nossos ombros.

"Todos temos algo em comum, somos órfãos de pais e de terra, mas não de família. Nesta viagem comecei a pensar que tinha perdido tudo, minha mãe, minha irmã, meu irmão e meu filho, mas agora tenho quatro irmãs, três irmãos e meu precioso filho. Somos uma família por escolha", digo eu, olhando para todos. "Estamos juntos?"

"Sim!", disseram todos.

"Nimue, Pym..." diz Gawain, com Layla ao seu lado. "Aproveitando que estamos aqui, quero que você conheça uma das mulheres mais importantes da minha vida". Meninas, esta Layla, minha alma gêmea", diz ele, nos apresentando.

"Prazer em conhecer a garota que colocou as rédeas sobre este aventureiro!" Eu digo, abraçando-a". "Bem-vinda à nossa família louca".

"O traidor deu sua resposta", diz Yeva, entrando na caverna. "Vamos para o meu espaço, rápido", diz ela, me puxando para dentro de sua caverna.

"Pym, tome conta do esquilo. Cobertura de Gawain". Eu grito e Gawain nos segue.

  
  


"Aquele preguiçoso, só me dá problemas, da próxima vez, Margueritte vai trazer suas bolas", diz Yeva, enquanto ela prepara uma poção para mim. Ela começa a andar em círculos, jogando a poção no chão e murmurando o feitiço.

"O que vai acontecer com ela", pergunta meu irmão.

"Nada, ela só precisa sentar, respirar e dormir, o oculto a levará para Merlin, ele diz que a estrada não é segura, então o faremos do jeito dos antigos druidas. As memórias virão, talvez boas e talvez más, preste atenção, estas são as vozes do oculto e este é o caminho entre mundos, onde Merlin a espera", explica ele, e continua a tocar a poção e murmurar o feitiço.

Eu fecho os olhos e ouço minha mãe: "Leve isto para Merlin, é tudo o que importa, corra! Ouvi meu pai: "Eu trouxe o mal a esta família Nimue!" "Jonah, é sua filha, faça algo, ela está amaldiçoada!", e minha voz, "Eu vou consertar isso, papai, vou tomar o remédio, não vou reclamar!" "Está em seu sangue, filha. Pergunte a sua mãe porque, eu não direi! Todas aquelas lembranças da minha infância e dos últimos dias, as lembranças mais trágicas da minha vida. Abro meus olhos e estou no templo de minha aldeia, havia um homem. Merlin.

"Você é ele?" Eu pergunto: "Você é Merlin?"

"E você é a bruxa de sangue de lobo, a temida portadora do dente do diabo", diz ele.

"Você zomba de mim?" Eu falo com ele.

"Não, mas você está jogando um jogo perigoso, garota".

"Você acha que a sobrevivência do nosso povo é um jogo?" Eu falo, usando um pouco do meu poder.

"Qual é sua conexão com este lugar?", pergunta ele.

"Por que a pergunta?" Eu digo, olhando em seus olhos azuis.

"O que está entre o mundo, encontrou um terreno comum entre nós, onde compartilhamos memórias, caso contrário estaríamos em um lugar diferente, não aqui".

"Eu sou do povo do céu, este é meu templo, minha casa, e aqui é onde minha mãe morreu". Eu digo.

"Você é a filha de Leonore?" pergunta ele, aproximando-se e olhando nos meus olhos.

"Eu sou!". eu digo.

"Ela te deu a espada?"

"Sim, e ela me pediu que a levasse até você, como seu último desejo. Você a conhecia?"

"Eu a conhecia e suas instruções eram muito sábias!" Percebi que ele não olharia para mim.

"Olhe para mim, Merlin!" Quero dizer, seguindo-o.

"Não, desculpe-me!"

"Olhe para mim!", ele se vira e olha para mim.

"O que você vê?" eu pergunto.

"Você tem os olhos dela!", diz ele, tremendo.

"Algo mais?"

"Que nome ela te deu?"

"Nimue."

"Nimue, esse é um nome lindo".

"Eu tenho me perguntado: Por que você? Por que ela pediu para pegar a espada para você?"

"Por quê? Qual é a sua resposta?"

"Porque você é meu pai".

"Vamos nos encontrar pessoalmente, eu tenho um lugar em mente, lá podemos nos conhecer melhor", diz meu pai recém-conhecido.

"Amanhã". Sente-se, e ele me dá a localização.

  
  


**Monge Chorão POV**

  
  


Ao amanhecer, fiquei suado e com uma ereção. Tive que escondê-la para que outros não descobrissem que eu estava com prazer, depois de um sonho com uma mulher que eu não conhecia. Deixei o mais rápido para um lago próximo, e no caminho, continuei me lembrando desse sonho. Na pele sedosa dessa mulher, no orgulho que senti quando o menino me chamou de pai, nesse amor que senti por ambos, e que durante o sono eu teria um filho do meu sangue, e que na vida fora dos sonhos, isso não acontecerá, porque o deus proíbe seus devotos de ter família, de compartilhar amor com os outros além dele. Eu entrei nas águas geladas para lavar todas as evidências de que este sonho me deu um pensamento proibido. Tenho que esquecer tudo porque tenho um emprego, preciso me concentrar nisso. Voltei à minha tenda. Lá estava o Padre Carden.

"Você se levantou cedo, meu filho?" ele me pergunta.

"Sim, Padre, eu precisava me purificar de todo o sangue demoníaco que havia na minha pele!" Eu disse a ele, escondendo que era para outra coisa.

"Muito bem, meu filho! Ótimo, você acordou cedo, temos um ilustre convidado em nosso solo, vamos visitá-lo em breve, arrume suas coisas, vamos sair logo" e ele deixou a tenda, suspirei com alívio e arrumei o que precisava para esta viagem.

Levei Golias e dei-lhe alguma comida. Fui encontrar Carden e o resto dos irmãos.

"Meus fiéis, hoje é um dia muito importante". Em nosso solo temos a ilustre presença da pessoa mais importante de nosso Senhor, iremos ao seu acampamento, onde encontraremos outros devotos", diz Carden, pronto para partir, e partimos.

Eu fui adiante, como em todas as missões de reconhecimento. Quando chegamos, o Padre Carden foi acompanhado até a maior tenda, eu fui com ele, mas quando tentei entrar, eles não me deixaram passar. Por intuição, eu peguei minha espada.

"Espere, meu filho, ninguém aqui vai me machucar", diz ele, e ele entra.

Eu fiquei do lado de fora esperando, e naquele tempo pensei novamente no sonho que tive ontem à noite. Por que este menino que conheci há alguns dias aparece e é a mulher do sonho a mulher com quem ele me glorificou e me intrigou? Em meu sonho, ela me olhou com um olhar tão apaixonado. 

Mas no meio de todos esses pensamentos, eu me lembrei daquela bruxa, que seu cheiro deixa minha masculinidade dura, que carrega o animal dentro de mim, que me consome, que vibra meu coração. Eu me acerto, porque não posso ter esses pensamentos. Depois de alguns minutos, o Padre Carden me tira dos meus pensamentos, puxando meu braço.

"É o seu fracasso que me torna o alvo de tal humilhação". Você está orgulhoso, a bruxa zomba de nós", diz ele, olhando nos meus olhos, sem saber o que eu sentia por ela, que ela estava em meus pensamentos, a cada segundo do dia. "Lembre-se destas palavras, se eu for queimado, não irei sozinho!" Eu não sei o que sentir depois destas palavras. Eu engoli o que ia dizer e olhei para a tenda, de onde meu pai veio. O que deve ter acontecido para que ele estivesse tão zangado? 

Depois disso, partimos para nossa parte daquele acampamento. Comecei a preparar minha tenda, mas tive que parar, porque senti uma enorme vontade de comer coelho e fui caçar. Eu era um dos melhores atiradores que havia. Apanhei cerca de quatro coelhos, depois cozinhei e comi. Meia hora depois, eu estava deitado e senti uma torção no estômago, corri para o canto e vomitei tudo o que estava no meu estômago. Fiquei limpo, mas não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Acabei dormindo.

  
  
  
  


_ Pov's ocultos. _

_ "Tivemos uma boa idéia fazendo com que Lancelot tivesse todos os sintomas que Nimue tem. Isso está deixando-o intrigado com o que está acontecendo. Em breve, teremos uma mudança crucial nele. Já começou, quando ele conheceu o pequeno esquilo, que ele se viu no pobre menino e com seus sonhos, ele vai ver o que é bom em nosso povo e quando ele mudar de lado e conhecer Nimue, eles estarão prontos para a nova vida, que está crescendo no ventre de Nimue". _

  
  
  



	7. Uma Descoberta Chocante

**NIMUE P.O.V**

Acordo com um peso em meu corpo e vejo que estou emaranhada por pequenos braços e com sua pequena cabeça em meu coração, abraço meu filho para mais próximo de mim. 

"Nimue, você acordou!" diz Pym, se aproximando de onde estava com o pequeno. "Gawain nos contou, que os Ocultos te levaram ao Merlin e que fizeram um ritual de conversa dos druidas antigos, e esse era o único caminho conversar com Merlin, mas ele não sabia de mais nada pois, você desmaiou e ele te trouxe de volta."

"Pym, onde estão todos os outros?" pergunto, na caverna, pois, estávamos só eu, ela e meu pequeno filho.

"Estão pegando algo para comer, e se preparando para o dia. Fiquei aqui, pois, estava com medo de que algo ruim aconteceu com você durante sua reunião com Merlin." diz ela, fazendo um carinho em minha bochecha.

"Descobri algumas coisas chocantes e também o porquê de meu pai não gostar de mim." digo, cutucando o meu filho. "Percival, está na hora de acordar! Temos coisas para fazer." mas ele se joga em cima de mim, ainda dormindo. Pym deu uma gargalhada.

"Ele é igual a você! Um pequeno polvo, mas lembro que comida sempre o acorda." ela nos compara. Eu rio com ela, mas continuo tentando acordar o pequeno.

"Nimue! Que bom que acordou, Gawain está maluco de preocupação, mandei ele ir procurar comida para você, antes que ele tentasse te acordar!" diz Layla, entrando com um sorriso pequeno.

"Quando ele te trouxe ontem e te colocou no chão, ele ficava te cutucando, para ver se você despertava até que o pequeno subiu em você e se aconchegou, ainda dormindo, aí ele parou e todos fomos dormir." termina ela.

Sorri, mas percebi que não conheço ela, ela é a soulmate do meu irmão, e quero me dá bem para o amor dele. 

"Nos conte como conheceu esse bobão que é nosso irmão mais velho, e em troca, te contamos todos os podres dele." digo, e ela abre um sorriso e concorda. Sorrimos e esperamos que ela nos contasse.

"Ele me disse, que vocês iriam tentar fazer isso quando me conhecesse. Mas ele sabe, que adoro saber coisas sobre ele. Ele disse, que temos o mesmo temperamento e que somos super protetoras com quem amamos. Ele me disse também, que quando eram pequenas vocês faziam qualquer coisa impetuosa para brincar com as pessoas mais velhas, mas quando alguém ficasse contra alguma de vocês… Vocês podiam destruir o mundo." ela suspirou, mas continuou.

"Eu sou igual! Eu tinha um irmão mais novo, que era super cauteloso e comportado, bem parecido com Gawain. Já eu, era a fogosa da família, eu fazia todas as brincadeiras com todos da minha tribo, eles me chamavam de bruxa porque tinha os Ocultos ao meu lado. Quando tinha doze anos saí para andar na floresta, e acabei parando na cidade mais próxima. Eu sabia que nós, feys, éramos discriminados pelos humanos. Fui seguida por os homens do rei e eles começaram a jogar pedras em mim pois não dei o que eles queriam, fui ridicularizada pelos moradores. Lá estava ele, o líder dos paladinos, ele me encurralou e falou que eu iria queimar, mas consegui o despistar, me camuflando na parede e ele não me viu mais e fugi. Voltei para as florestas e quando encontrei minha aldeia, não tinha mais nada, só corpos e cinzas. Perdi toda a minha família, meus pais e meu irmão." diz ela, com lágrimas. 

Como não conseguia sair de minha posição, Pym vai até ela e a abraça. 

"Sou a última do povo das cinzas, fiquei com raiva, por treze anos eu sobrevivi na floresta, treinando para quando chegasse o dia, poderia vingar minha família. Dois anos atrás, ouvi um rumor que estava começando a resistência fey, e que eles tinham um líder, que era um guerreiro com o codenome Cavaleiro Verde, fiquei muito animada que depois de onze anos treinando, finalmente iria me vingar. Na floresta, segui todas as pistas e encontrei Nemus. Eles ficaram bem surpresos que existia um o povo das Cinzas, ainda vivo. Logo entrei no grupo de reconhecimento e ataque. Conheci o Gawain, e soubemos que éramos almas gêmeas. Eu contei minha história a ele, que me contou a dele, e o que ele mais falava, era sobre as duas pequenas irmãs, que eram parecidas demais comigo." diz ela, explicando sua história.

"Nossa, Layla! Você passou por tudo isso, e ainda está viva?" digo, pasma com o quanto temos em comum.

Conto as nossas últimas aventuras.

"E assim chegamos aqui, reencontrando Gawaine e meu Esquilo, e agora conhecendo você."

Sinto um movimento e olho para baixo, e lá estava o pequeno Esquilo, com os seus pequenos olhos azuis, me olhando.

"Bom dia, meu bravo guerreiro!" digo, nos levantando e enchendo suas bochechas de beijos.

"Mãe, estou com fome, e pelo barulho que seu estômago está fazendo,você irá comer um lobo inteiro." diz ele, rindo.

"Percival, você não sabe? Tua mãe, antes de você, chegar comeu 5 coelhos, sozinha!" diz Pym, fazendo o pequeno me olhar com espanto.

"Ha ha ha! Muito engraçado, vocês dois! Vamos nos preparar, tenho que apresentar você aos outros." digo, fazendo cócegas nele.

"Então, esse é seu filho? Não sabia que você tinha encontrado sua soulmate." pergunta Layla.

"Sim, é meu filho, mas não de meu ventre, ele ficou órfão de mãe aos cinco anos, então decidi que seria a mãe que ele precisava, mas no nosso ataque, ele perdeu o pai. Agora estamos juntos e ele ganhou uma família enorme, eu ainda não encontrei minha soulmate." respondo ela.

"O homem que for o escolhido da minha mãe, vai ter que ser escolhido por mim. Não vou deixar qualquer um chegar nela, ele tem que ser o melhor lutador, tem que gostar de mim, tem que saber cozinhar, caçar e principalmente, tem que amá-la." ele diz, e sinto lágrimas em meus olhos, o abraçando forte.

"Eu te amo, filho!" digo.

"Eu também, mãe.”

"Filho, essa é sua tia Layla. Ela é a soulmate do Gawain. Layla, esse é o pequeno Esquilo." os apresento.

"Você é a soulmate do Cavaleiro Verde? Ele é o meu herói! Ele me salvou na floresta, ele sabe lutar com a espada, também sabe atirar!" e nos rimos do entusiasmo do pequeno. 

"Não sabia que meu sobrinho, que nunca tinha conhecido até ontem, era tão fã de mim!" diz Gawain, entrando com nossa comitiva, cheia de comida.

"COMIDA! Me dá!" grito, enquanto o meu pequeno fala.

"Ele me chamou de sobrinho!" e com o maior sorriso, pula no colo de Gawain e todos rimos de sua palhaçada.

"Galera! Gostaria de apresentar a vocês o famoso Esquilo, ele é o homem mais importante da minha vida." digo.

"Mas, eu te conheço a mais tempo!" diz Gawain com um beicinho. "Ei garoto, você roubou meu posto!" e começa a fazer cócegas no pequeno.

"Pára, tio Gawain!" diz o pequeno, rindo.

''Temos aqui uma comitiva bem grande para te apresentar. Esse é o Dof minha soulmate, ele é o primeiro homem da tripulação Viking da Capitã mais temerosa dos oceanos, Red Spear. Ao lado dele, está a Guinevere mais conhecida por Red Spear e em seu lado, tem o seu amante Arthur e temos também a irmã de Arthur Morgana e sua namorada Célia. Não se preocupe, eles são humanos, mas todos estão aqui porque acreditam em nossa causa!" diz Pym, usando a mesma apresentação que fez com Gawain.

"O que aconteceu? Nimue, você desmaiou, não acordou quando eu te trouxe de volta. O traidor fez algo com você?" pergunta Gawain, se sentando do lado de sua soulmate.

"Ele não fez nada, conversamos e descobrimos coisas, que foram escondidas pela minha mãe."

"Quais são?" diz Pym.

"Vou ver ele pessoalmente e discutir os termos." Não vou admitir que Merlin é meu pai.

"Vai mesmo dar a Espada do Poder?" Gawain pergunta.

"Era o último desejo dela."

"O que é essa espada do poder e quem você vai conhecer?" pergunta o meu pequeno, curioso, filho.

"Essa é uma conversa para os adultos. Quem vou me encontrar é o Merlin." digo para ele.

"O Merlin das histórias, que a vovó contava para eu dormir?" pergunta ele, surpreso.

"Ele mesmo, ele era amigo da vovó." respondo, me controlando para não dizer que o Merlin é seu avô.

"Acho que Leonore não sabia como estava o caminho da guerra e essa espada pode nos ajudar a proteger as fazendas. Descobrimos que o Monge Choroso está destruindo nossos estoques de comida e eles queimam nosso vale. Devemos responder com a mesma força!" diz Gawain.

"Cavaleiro Verde, temos que nos encontra com o conselho?" entra uma guerreia fey, morena com olhos assombrosos. Eu não a irritaria, porque sabia que ela iria me matar em 3 segundos, é a mão direita de Gawain, Kaze.

"Nimue, você sabe que na estrada pode ter muitos paladinos ou ladrões, vou como sua guarda, encontre-me na trilha do Norte, vamos a cavalos." continua o meu irmão, sendo o maior super protetor possível.

"Quem vai acompanhá-la sou eu, Gawain. Você está muito enganado, se você pensa vai." Pym diz.

"Eu faço parte do time de proteção!" diz Guinevere.

"Não precisamos de homens!" digo. 

"Mãe, eu vou junto! Não quero que nos separamos de novo. Vou estar lá para te salvar!” diz meu pequeno guerreiro, pegado uma pequena faca e fazendo movimentos de luta.

"Ainda acho que um de nós deveria ir." diz Arthur.

"Se você quer que eu escolha uma escolta, muito bem... Kaze, parece que meu irmão, super protetor idiota, diz que preciso de uma escolta, você nos acompanharia?" pergunto, me levantando pronta para sair.

"Pegarei os cavalos, um para cada!" ela diz.

"Um para mim e o pequeno. Outro para Pym, um outro para Guinevere, Morgana, Célia e Layla, vocês vem?" pergunto para outras.

"Eu vou!" Morgana responde.

"Eu ficarei Nimue, alguém precisa ficar de olho aqui em Nemus." diz Layla.

"Eu também ficarei. Vou ser mais útil, ajudando as outras crianças." responde Célia.

"Então vamos! Precisamos ir rápido e durante o dia." diz Kaze, nos apressando.

E fomos pegar os cavalos.

Esquilo sentou se na minha frente, eu o prendi em meus braços e partimos. No meio do caminho, meu pequeno começou a contar sua aventura nos últimos dias.

"A última vez que andei com um cavalo, foi quando o Monge Choroso me pegou, descobri que ele é tão chato. Eu falava com ele e ele não respondia. Você iria me chamar de impulsivo, o xinguei, chamei ele de feio e que ele era um idiota, e que você iria acabar com ele, se ele toca-se em um fio do meu cabelo!" não aguentei e ri muito alto, esse pequeno aprendeu muito com a Pym.

"Nimue, o que aconteceu?" pergunta ela.

"Esse pirralho aprendeu a sua forma de irritar pessoas. Ele acabou de me dizer a última aventura dele." digo entre risadas. "Conte para elas!" e todas as mulheres estavam rindo, depois que ele acabou a sua história.

''Ele é realmente seu filho, gatinha. Ele será um bravo guerreiro!" diz a Red Spear, e vejo o pequeno sorrir. O sonho de vida dele era ser um guerreiro, ele sabe atirar flechas e usar as facas. Continuamos o caminho até as ruínas.

"Vamos acompanhá-la." diz Kaze, e as outras acenaram, concordando. 

"Não! Preciso encontrá-lo e pela memória de minha mãe, tenho que ouvir o que ele tem que falar, mas ainda não está claro se vou entregar a espada. Preciso saber se teremos proteção. Esquilo, você vem comigo!" digo. ''Alguém tem mais um conselho?"

"O rei tem que parar os ataques de Carden, esse é o principal, se o rei não aceitar, a resposta é não!" diz Kaze "Uther tem que estar do nosso lado contra os paladinos e o Monge Choroso!"

"Ouça os Ocultos!'' Morgana começa.

"Eles te guiarão, irmã!" Pym afirma.

"Um grito e atacaremos!" completa Guinevere. 

"Obrigada!" desço do cavalo e ajudo o pequeno a descer. Entramos nas ruínas, fomos andando até um pequeno pátio.

"Mãe, parece que tem alguém aqui, olha as coisas aqui!" sussurra o pequeno, apontando para o local. Olho e lá tem um cajado, e algumas outras coisa.

"Olá, alguém?" pergunto, pegando a mão de Esquilo e caminhando para perto de onde estam as coisas.

"É como olhar para Lenore." diz uma voz.

"A vovó? A mãe parece muito..." cubro a boca do pequeno.

"Nimue, esse garoto é seu filho?" ele pergunta, olhando de mim para o Esquilo.

"Eu tinha muitas perguntas, desde que conversamos, mas agora que te vejo pessoalmente, não lembro de nenhuma delas." digo "Eu o adotei quando sua mãe faleceu." e ele assente.

"Vejo que trouxe a espada?'' pergunta ele.

"Ela trouxe, mas não me contou nada sobre ela." diz o pequeno, respondendo sua pergunta.

Sorrio para ele, antes de completar "sempre a carrego." estou com medo de dizer algo de errado, estou conhecendo meu pai pela primeira vez. "Você a amava?"

"Sim, ela era minha soulmate, a única que conseguiu me domar em meus 700 anos." ele ri, lembrando, e abro um sorriso.

"Como se conheceram? Por que foi embora e me abandonou? Por que eu tive que crescer acreditando que outro homem era o meu pai?" pergunto.

"É melhor deixamos essa perguntas para um momento oportuno."

"Eu não esperei tanto tempo." digo.

"Quanto mais tempo possuir a espada, mais corre perigo! Entregue-a para mim e sua vida será poupada." ele diz.

"Não! Minha mãe não irá te dar! Disseram que você precisa prometer que os feys estarão seguros. Essa é a única forma de ter a espada, mesmo que não sei para que serve."

"Estou tentando te proteger!" ele diz.

"Vivi 20 anos sem a sua proteção, não finja que se importa comigo." e uma voz sussurra algo que não entendo.

"Parece que os Ocultos fizeram uma brincadeira em sua mente. Você encontrou sua soulmate no dia do ataque, lá no templo e atualmente você carrega as consequências desse encontro, tem um pequeno filho em seu ventre, e ele esta crescendo rapido e como não era o tempo certo, tiraram suas memórias do encontro." diz ele.

“Eu vou ter um irmão, e minha mãe encontrou a sua soulmate, mas os Ocultos tiraram a memória. Por quê?” diz o pequeno, tocando em minha barriga.

Tive muitos sintomas, lembro-me de ter vistos muitas mulheres grávidas em minha vila. Até ajudei algumas delas na melhora das doenças da manhã. Lembrei de estar com uma fome enorme e com desejo de comer coelho e após comer, acabei tendo que vomitar, estava me sentindo muito mais cansada do que normalmente, e percebo que meus seio cresceram para caber o leite para nutrir esse pequeno.

“Como fui burra, tive todos os sintomas e não dei a mínima atenção, achei que fosse do estresse da viagem.” digo, colocando minha mão em cima da mão do pequeno que estava no meu ventre." não entendo, o soulmate deveria ser o par perfeito para a cada fey, vejo meus amigos e eles tem suas soulmates que completam seu ser, mas comigo, os Ocultos tiraram essa memória?" digo com lágrimas.

"Nimue, eles tiraram suas memórias, pois, acharam que nenhum de vocês está pronto para isso. Vocês têm coisas mais importantes para fazer. Não fique com raiva, isso foi o melhor para ser feito." diz meu pai, se aproximando. “Quero fazer parte de sua vida e de meus netos. Você deve ter ouvido muitas coisas, de que eu era um traidor dos feys por que resolvi ajudar os reis humanos.” ele suspira. "Vou te mostrar a minha história de vida." 

"Como?" pergunta o pequeno.

“Entrando em minha frente.” ele responde.

"Nenhum mal virá a ela e seu irmão, pequeno guerreiro, escolhi esse lugar pois, Festa e Morei poderão trazer as memórias do meu passado. Vamos, me sigam!" e fomos em direção a um pátio menor, lá tinha um banco e várias ruínas "Eles morreram naquele banco, abraçados. Sente-se, Nimue, e você menino, venha comigo, essas memórias não são memórias para criança assistir."

"Meu nome não é menino é Esquilo" ele diz, com o peito estufado.

"Percival." digo entre tosses.

"Ok, você vai ouvir vozes, não lute contra elas e você entenderá meu passado com sua mãe." 

  
  


_ Fugi, e no meio do caminho encontrei seu templo, onde desmaiei de dor, alguns dias depois, sua mãe me encontrou e percebeu que eu tinha um objeto dentro do meu peito. Pedi para ela me deixasse morrer, mas sua mãe estava empenhada em salvar minha vida, que cortou minha pele e tirou a espada de mim, quando ela acabou de costurar minha ferida, veio um cheiro maravilhoso e sabia que ela era minha soulmate. _

_ Demorou dias para que sua mãe percebesse que éramos destinados e que nos amávamos. Mas, quando completamos o vínculo e a concebemos, descobri que muitas tribos não acreditavam mais na magia soulmates e que começaram a se casarem com as pessoas da tribos que viviam. Descobri que sua mãe estava noiva do filho do chefe da tribo Jonah. Fiquei irado, tentei usar a minha magia para acabar com ele, mas, não funcionou. Tentei de novo, parecia que eu tinha perdido a minha magia, briguei com Leonore para saber a localização da espada e ela disse que tinha a destruído, mas antes, ela tinha visto o meu passado e me mandou ir embora, para nunca mais procurá-la e desaparecer de sua vida. Ela queria acabar com o nosso vínculo, e iria seguir a vida, como era na sua aldeia e casaria com o filho do chefe da tribo. Mas, Nimue, quero te mostrar tudo de minha vida, não vou esconder a parte que eu era controlado pela a espada. Essa é a parte mais sangrenta do meu passado. Eu era o maior mago que existia na face da Terra, eu tinha os reis das sombras ao meu lado eu e os feys matamos trilhares de uma vez só. Tivemos momentos que eu deveria ter sido misericordioso, mas, não fui, matei mulheres, homens e crianças. Eu achava que estava fazendo o certo para meu povo, eu queria vingança. _

  
  


E eu vi todas suas memórias, desde os dias de batalhas até seu último dia com minha mãe Fiquei com medo. Me levantei e peguei a espada, e apontei para seu peito.

"Como você pode? Matou todos esse inocentes?" pergunto. "Esquilo, vamos!" e puxo meu filho para trás de mim.

"Vivi por muitos anos, tive muitos erros, mas antes de me acusar, me diga quantos você matou, desde que sua mãe te entregou essa espada?" ele pergunta.

"Eles eram assassinos, eles mataram a minha mãe e queimaram todos da minha tribo!” digo.

"Está certa que sua causa é justa! Eu também pensava assim. A vingança me possuiu e fará com você, porque está em seu sangue, minha filha." diz ele, e fico enfurecida, como ele pode dizer que só porque sou parte dele, vou me tornar ele?

"Não vou ser igual a você!" grito.

"Mas você é! Peço que deixe-me destruí-la, era minha verdadeira intenção, a derreter nos fogos fey, onde nunca mais irá destruir vidas!" ele diz. 

"Mas e a segurança do nosso povo?" pergunta o pequeno.

"Juro que farei de tudo para proteger os feys." ele promete.

"Ainda não confio em você, mas, estou te dando um voto de confiança, só depois de você ter conseguido nossa segurança, te darei a espada." digo "Mas, você convida sua filha e não oferece nada para ela jantar, ela está carregando o seu neto!" brinco com a minha mais nova descoberta de família.

Em poucos dias descobri que tenho um pai, e agora que já encontrei minha soulmate e que estou carregando o fruto desse encontro.

"Meu deus, eu nem pensei nisso! Desculpe, mas, posso encontrar algo para comermos. Vamos!" e nos leva para uma área onde há um pomar, mas parecia morto. "Que triste recompensa."

"O quê? o Mago mais poderoso que existiu, foi derrotado por árvores mortas!" zombo dele.

"Menina, não zombe de mim, sou seu pai! Posso ter perdido minha magia, mas, lembro de alguns truques, me conta sobre a sua conexão com os Ocultos." ele fala.

"Minha mãe é a mais forte de todos os feys, ela tem uma conexão muito forte." diz o pequeno, em alegria.

"Mas não tenho controle."

"Então precisa praticar! Desperte uma das macieiras?" diz ele.

"Não estou com vontade para ter aulas."

"Com esse dom, você poderia ser um feiticeira formidável. Mas, tem medo, e isso a deixa fraca, sua mãe era igual. Poderia ter sido uma Senhora das Sombras, mas decidiu ser uma simples curandeira."

Eu fico furiosa e solto os poderes.

"Se falar mal de minha mãe de novo, verá magia perigosa!" o ameaço.

"Raiva é que gera sua magia!" diz ele, com um sorriso enorme "Eu era assim, em minha juventude."

"Muito inteligente!" eu afirmo "Usou um truque, porque sabia que eu responderia do mesmo jeito que você!"

"Sim,Nimue, mas, aprendi que há outras de acessar os Ocultos, imagine o resultado que deseja." 

"Já disse que não posso controlar." digo.

"Não pedi para que você controle, apenas crie uma intenção e a entregue aos Ocultos." diz ele, com um sorriso, que sempre imaginei que Jonah iria me dar com orgulho. Mas agora era o grande Merlin, quem estava orgulhoso de mim. "Vá em frente!"

"Tente, quero ver se o velho sabe alguma coisa." diz meu filho.

"Velho é seu avô!" diz merlin.

"Mas você é meu avô!" diz o Esquilo, com um sorriso, fingindo ser inocente.

"Seu moleque! Isso não é algo que se faça com meu avô." diz ele, gargalhando e nós rimos junto.

Fecho os olhos, e tento me conectar com os Ocultos, sinto eles em meus pensamentos e mando a imagem de uma macieira lotada de maçã. Abro os olhos, vejo que não apenas a maceira estava florida e com seus frutos, mas todas as árvores estão floridas."

"Olha que magia poderosa, minha querida!" diz ele, com orgulho.

"Eu só estava pensando na macieira!" falo, com um beiço.

"Qual foi o pensamento que passou na sua cabeça antes disso?" ele pergunta.

"Eu pensei na minha família. Minha mãe, você, meus filhos, meus irmãos e em quer que fosse minha soulmate." digo.

"Uma lembrança poderosa, e isso com a sua gravidez, você compartilha sua magia com teu filho, em seu ventre e fez com que crescesse todas as árvores da plantação." diz ele, indo em direção às árvores para pegar as frutas.

Tivemos um delicioso banquete com as deliciosas maçãs, peras, ameixas, pêssegos, morangos, framboesas, mirtilo e amoras. Comemos e estávamos descansando, quando ouvi cavalos relinchando.

"Nimue!  T em muitos soldados do rei Uther aqui!" diz Morgana, com as outras a seguindo e elas com os nossos cavalos.

"Vão! Eu os despisto, você é mais importante! Leve a espada! Te conheço a tão pouco tempo, mas quero que você se lembre que o meu coração é seu. Filha até a próxima!" diz ele, colocando um pequeno beijo em minha testa. "Vá"

E fomos embora sem olhar para trás.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	8. Mais Uma Vez A Bruxa Me Tormenta

**Monge Chorão POV.**

_Eu estava em um riacho, nu, mas não sozinho ao meu lado estava a mesma mulher do outro sonho. Eu estava tocando seu rosto, e a puxei para um beijo romântico e desesperado, que ela respondeu muito rapidamente e com a mesma intensidade. Minha mão viaja sobre seus seios redondos, com o leite que alimenta nosso filhinho. Abaixei minha boca no pescoço dela e coloquei uma marca muito agradável, e ela gemeu. Continuo em meu caminho, até encontrar sua feminilidade, começo a brincar com seus lábios inferiores. Ela tira minha mão._

_"Por que você a tirou?" pergunto, com um beicinho. Ela me beija e me diz._

_"Lembra-se do que o curandeiro disse? Sem fazer amor, até duas luas cheias após o nascimento, e o pequeno nasceu há sete dias"!_

_"Eu tinha esquecido, mas já faz tanto tempo que não fazemos isso. A última vez foi quando nós o fizemos"! Eu digo, sereno._

Acordei assustado, mais uma vez tenho um sonho com esta mulher, percebi que ela é uma mulher Fey. Meu rosto cora de vergonha na percepção. Movo minha mão para trás para arrumar os cabelos que caem no meu rosto.

Eu não posso ter sonhos, com um representante do diabo.

Pergunto a sua santidade porque ele está enviando estes sonhos, e especialmente porque esta mulher. Eu tenho tantas perguntas. "Quem é ela?", sinto que a conheço, mas não sei de onde. Talvez ela seja a famosa Bruxa, que matou muitos de meus irmãos ou é ela que o menino fala com tanto amor e respeito? Rezo ao Senhor para trazer misericórdia para mim, um de seus devotos mais fervorosos.

"Meu filho, tenho uma tarefa para você", diz o Padre Carden, entrando na minha tenda. "Os Feys se infiltraram na floresta, e você sabe que até os demônios têm que comer". Sabemos que eles comem das fazendas do Minotauro, para não se revelarem". Por isso, quero deixá-los morrer de fome. Queimá-los, chicoteá-los, até que entrem em pânico como gado no matadouro, esse é o seu trabalho! Vá! O mais rápido possível", ele termina, e deixa minha tenda.

Me preparo para esta tarefa: levo Golias, meu arco e flechas e um balde de sebo para facilitar a queima da fazenda.

Faço o que o Padre Carden me pediu e vi vários Feys sendo consumidos pelas fogueiras. Ouvi as suas vozes de angústia clamando por ajuda. Parei por uma segunda vez, eles ainda gritando por sua salvação. Suspiro e continuo adiante, minha tarefa foi bem feita, não deixando mais a necessidade de eu estar presente.

Continuando meu caminho, encontro um lugar onde sinto a presença de alguns Feys. Com certeza, consegui identificar alguns Feys que estava ocupados em cuidar de suas colheitas e perto de lá havia um moinho.

Aviso os paladinos que estavam comigo, e lhes digo para cercarem o perímetro do moinho. Sinto que há alguns caçadores de Feys, um pouco mais longe.

Eu segui o cheiro e havia três homens e um jovem, dois dos homens eram humanos, mas um deles tem o cheiro de Fey, que mascara seu cheiro humano. O Fey tinha cabelo escuro e eu acho que ele era o infame Cavaleiro Verde que corre entre os fofoqueiros do acampamento. Eu vi que eles se separaram, 2 e 2. Desço de Golias, pego meu arco e disparo 2 flechas, uma para o jovem e a outra para o humano. Acertei o jovem, que morreu no local, mas a segunda, o humano se esquivou e não foi atingido, a raiva correu pelo meu corpo enquanto eu estava furioso e decidi entrar em combate próximo com ele.

Ele já havia desembainhado sua espada, tentou me acertar ao qual eu graciosamente me esquivei e o ataquei com meus braços para tentar desembainhar sua espada. Eu consegui empurrá-lo e ele caiu no chão, levantou-se e tentou me atacar, e novamente eu o derrubei. Isso é muito fácil, ele não conhece a arte de lutar, estou pronto para atacá-lo e matá-lo com minha espada. Ele me ataca, eu me defendo contra seu ataque com minha espada, ele é pego desprevenido e eu o corto no peito, nós lutamos um pouco mais e quando estou pronto para matá-lo.

Para meu azar, o cavaleiro Fey e o outro humano vêm em seu socorro, empurrando-me e ajudando seu companheiro a se levantar.

"Eu o deixo por um minuto e você está quase morto. Eu não sei o que a Lança Vermelha viu em você" reclamou o Fey enquanto fugiam.

"Esse é o meu charme!" retorta o humano de cabelos pretos.

"Vamos, temos que ajudar os outros, acredito que o monge tem vários amigos por perto e teremos que lutar!" diz a loira.

Eles correram e meus irmãos me ajudaram e fomos para o moinho, onde os outros paladinos estavam acabando com os demônios lá.

Vi que um desses demônios tinha sido atingido, e vejo que os outros estão dentro do moinho,ainda estavam vivos, vou usar isto para trazer aqueles três que ousaram me derrubar.

Lanço o capacete do Fey no chão, desço e ando em direção ao Fey, morrendo, tiro minha faca e corto a flecha que tentou me atacar.

Pego o diabo, e o levanto.

"Entregue os três mosqueteiros e todos os outros sobreviverão! Vamos lá, vocês não são os salvadores de demônio como este que voces deixaram para traz? Quantos terão que sofrer por seus crimes, sou um homem muito paciente e estou disposto a esperar por vocês, mas vou me manter ocupado com este demônio aqui embaixo"! Termino minha provocação e uso a flecha em seu corpo para chamar a atenção de seu amigo ferido. Ele grita de dor e eu empurro a flecha mais adiante "Vou explicar como funciona, embora eu tenha certeza que você se lembra, Cavaleiro Verde, para lhe dar tempo de decidir, vou cortar esse cara em pedacinhos, lentamente!" Enfio a faca, que eu seguro, em seu estômago e ele grita. Ainda estou brincando com este condenado, mas já estou perdendo minha paciência e gritando.

"E o que farão os mosqueteiros? Acho que devo estripar seu amigo". Nada. "Então, devo tomar esse silêncio como um sim?" e vejo a porta aberta, mas só sai um, o Cavaleiro Verde. Eles devem ter pensado em um plano: "Levem-no!" Eu digo, para os paladinos, mas antes que eles cheguem perto, uma flecha vem e mata o Fey. O Cavaleiro Verde volta para lá.

A raiva me infecta, mas eu tenho uma idéia. Incendeiem o moinho com eles lá dentro. Tenho alguns baldes, cheios de sebo para queimar mais rápido. Vou atirar a primeira flecha e dizer aos paladinos para atirar também. Em breve estará tudo pegando fogo. Cheira-me a medo lá dentro. 

Depois de um tempo, os três saem com suas espadas e começam a atacar os paladinos. Eles estão matando todos os irmãos, corro para eles para tentar ajudar, mas sinto um cheiro maravilhoso me chamando, isso me lembra a Bruxa, ela está aqui! Olho para o moinho e vejo que uma magia demoníaca faz crescer as chamas e a fumaça desce até perto da terra. Ouço a voz do cavaleiro verde.

"O menino tinha razão, Nimue pode fazer isso!" grita o Cavaleiro Verde.

"Estamos ferrados, ela vai nos matar!" diz o outro correndo.

A fumaça nos cega.

"A bruxa veio nos buscar", uma voz trêmula de um dos irmãos grita.

"Silêncio" ouço um grito de guerra, corto quem vinha, estou em choque, acabo de matar um dos meus irmãos. Vejo que eles estão lutando entre si, fico com raiva e sigo aquele cheiro delicioso, mas não havia nada ali, grito de raiva.

Não acredito que a bruxa nos fez brigar um com o outro. Consegui tirar os sobreviventes e voltamos para o acampamento, contei ao padre o que aconteceu e ele me deu um tapa pelo meu erro.

Voltei para a minha tenda e dormi.

**NIMUE POV**

Fomos o mais rápido que pudemos. Eu disse à Squirrel para não dizer nada sobre o que conversamos com meu pai até que estivéssemos em um lugar seguro. Estou preocupado com o pai, que se ofereceu para me deixar, seu neto e meus companheiros fugirem. O Esquilo estava guiando nosso cavalo, não falamos durante a fuga, mas quando chegamos em um vale cheio de rochas, mais adiante vi um lugar cheio de bandeiras do exército.

Morgana, estava guiando nosso grupo, Pym estava do meu lado, Guinevere e estava fazendo a retaguarda, Kaze ficou para trás para fazer um reconhecimento, pois conseguimos perder o exército que nos seguia.

Eu estava curioso porque não reconhecia onde estávamos.

"Kaze já deveria ter aparecido a esta hora", diz o pequeno que está à minha frente.

"Que lugar é este, Morgana?" pergunto eu.

"Estamos em um campo amaldiçoado por Cailleach, chama-se o Sangue dos Irmãos", responde ela.

"Eu não gosto da vibração deste lugar", diz Pym, tremendo. Fico cada vez mais intrigado à medida que andamos pelo acampamento.

"Como foi amaldiçoado? O que ela fez?"

"Você não ouviram as lendas mitológicas durante sua infância?" ela questionou com um sorriso.

"Não! As nossas são reais", responde Pym, depois de ouvir Morgana.

"Agora estou intrigada em saber quão diferentes são suas mitologias das nossas", menciona o viking do grupo.

"Cailleach invocou uma névoa envolvendo o exército de Roma, e os soldados enlouqueceram com a névoa, matando-se uns aos outros. É por isso que o nome de sangue dos irmãos", diz ela.

"Isto é mais parecido com nossos ataques do que com nossa mitologia", diz Guinevere.

Eu ouvi bruscamente os estrondosos estribos pertencentes a um cavalo, virei rapidamente minha cabeça para ver quem era. Kaze.

"Graças a Deus, você está a salvo! Você viu alguma coisa importante?" pergunto.

"Merlin conseguiu segurá-los por um tempo, ele disse que você estava entregando a espada e eles a assustaram e então ela fugiu. Descobri que foi a rainha mãe que orquestrou que Merlin seria seguido. Ele lutou com aquele que comandava o exército, mas o general ordenou que eles nos seguissem. Temos menos de uma hora para nos esconder".

"Os celtas cavaram túneis nos penhascos para escapar dos romanos. Alguns deles levam a Grammaire, Arthur e eu costumávamos brincar neles", sugere Morgana.

"Morgana, você quer que escalemos aquela montanha?" pergunta Kaze. "Não, este lugar fede a magia do mal, na minha aldeia, Baxare queimaria este lugar e o cobriria de sal, é uma tolice ficarmos aqui"!

"Será tolice se voltarmos", diz Morgana. "Estamos com duas pessoas que podem lutar, uma curandeira, uma Fey que tem poderes, mas não pode controlá-los que tem uma espada que me assusta, uma criança e eu, uma humana, que não tem nenhum talento", continua ela, sem se preocupar, faz uma lista para fazer valer a sua opinião sobre a pequena escolha que tínhamos.

"Prefiro morrer lutando contra soldados do que ter que morrer lutando contra algo maligno que é imperceptível", argumentou Kaze.

Tenho que pensar no que é melhor para mim, para meu filho por nascer e para o meu filho pequeno à minha frente.

"Eu prefiro não perder nenhum de vocês, vocês são todos muito importantes para mim. Vamos nos esconder"! Afirmei minha decisão ao grupo com uma voz severa. Ordenei Esquilo liderar o cavalo, sem saber se as meninas estavam me seguindo.

"Mãe, você estava pensando no meu irmãozinho?" ele sussurra no meu ouvido, sorri e eu respondo.

"Não só ele, eu estava pensando em nós".

"Sei que vamos conseguir e vamos descobrir quem é o pai deste pequenino", as palavras de Squirrel me conforta com seu otimismo de que não posso deixar de lhe dar um tapinha na cabeça em agradecimento.

"Você vai parar de mexer no meu cabelo?", ele geme com um leve aborrecimento.

"Como vou posso bagunçar quando já está bagunçado", provoco o pequeno, tirando a mão e olhando em frente para os túneis.

Paramos quando acabamos de chegar à entrada. Desço cuidadosamente para evitar pressionar minha barriga de grávida, depois ajudo o esquilo a sair do cavalo.

"Vamos testar esse!". Eu anuncio e vejo que estão todos fora do cavalo. Pym vem e pega minha mão, eu sorrio para ela emocionada por elas realmente me seguirem.

"Não temos escolha, devemos enviar os cavalos e esperar que os soldados os sigam", diz Morgana.

"Ainda não confio nesse plano", ladrou Kaze com um tom obviamente irritado.

"Vamos entrar porque tenho coisas para discutir e não sei como vocês vao reagir a isso", eu digo, entrando no túnel. Eu encontro tochas e as uso no caminho. Eu tinha Percival abraçando minha cintura. Pym estava ao meu lado, Guinevere guiando e Morgana e Kaze no fundo. Percebi que há muitos desenhos nas paredes. Olhei para Morgana e ela me disse o que significava esta imagem.

"Os celtas que desafiaram Júlio César e lutaram até a morte de todos, homem, mulher e crianças. A Cailleach ofereceu ajuda ao povo". Lembrei-me do que ela disse antes de nós entrarmos.

"A Cailleach obrigou os romanos a lutar e a matar uns aos outros. A Cailleach protegeu os inocentes", eu disse.

"Mas ela exigiu uma recompensa". Morgana continua.

"Recompensa?" pergunto eu.

"Seus filhos, que poderiam ser consumidos por Cailleach, a deusa aranha". Rapidamente coloco minha mão sobre meu estômago e abraço meu filho.

"Esse é o preço que uma pessoa indefesa deve pagar", diz Kaze, "Eles estão à mercê de demônios".

"Nem todos os demônios sabem o que são", diz Pym. "Talvez Cailleach não soubesse disso, quando conheceu os celtas e não sabia que eles eram um povo amigaveis". Continuamos caminhando até encontrarmos um penhasco.

Ouvi a voz de meu pai, _quanto mais tempo ele segurar essa espada, mais sua vida estará em perigo. A vingança tomou conta de mim, ela fará o mesmo com você, porque você é minha filha._

"Você se importa com sua natureza? Não é preciso, o Dente do Diabo te escolheu por uma razão", diz Kaze, vendo meu rosto.

"E se for por alguma outra razão que ele me escolheu, se for por direito desde o nascimento?" eu lhe digo.

"O que quer dizer, Nim?" pergunta Pym.

"E se o dono anterior carregasse o mesmo sangue que está em minhas veias?" Eu continuo.

"Sim, sua mãe era dona dele", responde ela.

"E se fosse o outro, quem tinha a outra metade do meu sangue?"

"Seu pai, Jonah?", perguntou Pym.

"Não Jonah, meu pai verdadeiro".

"Avô Merlin!" exclama Squirrel querendo apressar a conversa.

"Descobri que Merlin é meu pai verdadeiro, e que a espada era dele". Eu concluo.

"O quê? MERLIN É SEU PAI? COMO, O MAGO MAIS PODEROSO DO MUNDO FEZ O TANGO HORIZONTAL COM A TIA LEONORE E VOCÊ APARECEU! Isso explica porque você é tão forte com a magia! Gawain ficará furioso com isso, ele odeia Merlin por sua traição ao tomar o partido do rei Uther e não fez nada para nos proteger", grita Pym.

"Sim, mas ele mudou! Ele prometeu que nos ajudará", acrescenta Squirrel sobre a promessa que seu avô fez.

"Por falar em família. Acabo de descobrir que os Ocultos são idiotas, eles me tiram a memória, depois que encontrei minha alma gêmea e me fizeram ter um filho com ele e esse filho está crescendo muito mais rápido do que o normal", compartilho com as mulheres que me acompanham. Eu olho para minha irmã, tudo menos o sangue no chão. Tento não rir, olho para minhas outras companheiras e elas estão em estado de choque.

"GRÁVIDA?". pergunta Morgana, com a boca aberta.

"Eu não tinha notado, mas estava bem na minha frente, eu tinha todos os sintomas, mas pensei que era o estresse de todos os últimos eventos", digo, acordando Pym. Eu gentilmente bato nos ombros dela para acordá-la.

Quando ela acorda, ela pula nos meus braços gritando: "Sou uma tia!".

"Você foi abençoada pelas deusas! Felicidades", diz a guerreira.

"Mas por que eles tiraram sua memória?" Morgana pergunta, com um olhar atento ao meu caminho, antes de desviar o olhar perdido em suas próprias teorias sobre como...

"Meu pai disse que o conheci no dia do ataque e que o oculto nos tirou a memória porque temos um destino a seguir". Eu digo, ainda abraçado com as duas pessoas mais importantes que estão presentes.

"Talvez seu destino seja a Espada". pergunta Kaze.

"Por isso tenho medo que a Espada me mude, assim como ele mudou. Ele me disse que a espada traz sede de sangue, acho que isso está acontecendo, toda vez que vejo os paladinos, a espada atrai uma vontade de me vingar, de destruí-los, pela simples raiva que estão fazendo contra meu povo. Agora que tenho outra pessoa para pensar, não sinto que deva, porque sinto que ela está tentando me mudar", respondo.

"Você é mais forte do que ele, ele não vai mudá-lo", diz Kaze.

"O que você sabe sobre mim, Kaze? Eu vi o passado de meu pai, enquanto ele tinha a espada, ele estava sedento de sangue, depois que minha mãe pegou a espada, ele não a quis mais, porque ela só queria a morte", eu digo. "Se você gosta dela, pegue-a, eu não a quero mais". E eu desisto dela.

"Essa é a espada de seu povo", ela suplicou levianamente com seu argumento para comigo. Tudo isso enquanto a recusava.

"É uma honra usá-la", acrescenta ela, como se isso me encorajasse.

"Esta honra é adquirida com sangue, eu não a quero para minha família". Começando a ficar zangado, Kaze não entende que estou pensando no meu filho por nascer.

"Pare de reclamar. Empunhe a espada e lidere", a paciente de Kaze começou a ficar magra enquanto cuspia com raiva amarrada em cada palavra.

" Liderar? Estou carregando uma criança que não tenho idéia de como consegui, tenho que cuidar dessa outra criança, que amo mais do que minha vida, tenho um pai que é considerado um traidor por nosso povo e tenho uma alma gêmea que não sei onde está, e você quer que eu lidere nosso povo? Com o que? mais mortes, não há mais esperança para nós, porque o lugar desta porcaria é no fim do poço eu posso"! Eu grito, atirando a espada no penhasco.

"O que você fez?" grita Kaze fumegando.

"Eu não sei, senti um forte impulso e o fiz. Por que eu fiz isso?" Eu digo, chorando.

"Bem, não podemos deixar a espada", diz Guinevere, se aproximando e segurando meu ombro, parecendo um pequeno gesto de conforto.

"Eu a pegarei". Morgana diz.

"Devemos ficar juntos", diz Pym, olhando para Morgana.

"Volte pelo mesmo caminho, eu as encontrarei naquele salão".

"Leve alguém com você". Eu digo, indo em direção a ela".

"Não, você precisa de todos com você, há um pouco de alegria em sua barriga", diz ela, acariciando meu estômago, o que notei como meu solavanco do bebê começou a ser mais notável. Acho que meu pai estava certo quando disse que esta gravidez era rápida. "Vai ficar tudo bem". E ela começa a descer as escadas.

"Mãe, respire, pense em Galahad", tranquiliza minha pequena Percival, acariciando meu estômago.

"Galahad?" pergunto eu.

"Sim, meu irmãozinho", diz ele, com um sorriso.

"E se for uma menina?" pergunta Pym.

"Eu sei que é um menino!" diz o pequeno.

"Desculpe Kaze, sinto que em poucos dias, minha vida mudou muito". Eu digo, ao irmos para a alcova.

"Não sei o que você está sentindo, mas temos que pensar em nosso povo", diz ela, a liderança.

"Você está certa", eu digo.

"Gatinha, você não precisa se preocupar, estamos aqui para o que vier", diz Guinevere.

"Obrigado, Guinevere". Esperamos. Eu me apoiei no meu filho e tirei uma soneca.

_Eu estava enfrentando o homem dos meus sonhos, estávamos nos abraçando nus, depois de uma noite de amor, ele estava me fazendo carinho._

_"Acho que seu pai me odeia", ele se esbateu, sentindo-se um pouco em baixo em seu pensamento._

_"Por quê?" eu pergunto._

_"Porque ele sempre se mete no nosso caminho, agora temos uma pausa, porque você lhe pediu para olhar para as crianças, não sei como ele ama tanto Galahad e me odeia tanto, o pequeno é uma versão pequena de mim", diz ele, com um beiço._

_"Ele gosta do pequeno porque ele não é a alma gêmea de sua filha e está fazendo coisas que os pais não gostam que suas filhas façam", eu digo, subindo em seu colo pronto para um segundo round, beijando-o._

A doce conversa de travesseiro dentro do meu sonho chega ao fim, enquanto eu me acordava meio grogue para ver meu filho sussurrando para minha barriga.

"Galahad, você terá a melhor família possível, temos vários tios e tias". Temos tio Dof, que é um guerreiro viking, tia Guinevere, que é uma capitã viking, e tio Arthur, que é humano, mas engraçado. Temos as tias Morgana e Celia, elas ajudaram mamãe contra os paladinos e temos também os tios e tias de nossa tribo, a tia Pym, que é curandeira, as tias Layla e Kaze, que fazem parte da guarda e nosso tio Gawain, que é nosso maior guerreiro, ele me salvou quando eu estava na floresta. Temos também o avô Merlin, que é o maior mago que existe, não sabemos quem é seu pai, mas sei que ele nos amará muito, e a última pessoa que é a mais importante, é a mamãe, ela moverá a terra e o ar, se algo nos acontecer", diz ele, e acho que o pequeno gostou de suas palavras amorosas, que deu seu primeiro chute no meu estômago.

"Percival! Acho que seu irmãozinho gostou de suas palavras, assim como eu", eu disse gentilmente com lágrimas nos olhos diante de uma noção tão doce.

"Mãe, ele me disse oi. Tia Pym, meu irmãozinho chutou!" grita o pequeno com alegria. Minha irmã vem correndo e põe a mão na minha barriga, e sabendo que sua tia está aqui, ele chuta.

"A Morgana já deveria estar aqui". Kaze grita "Morgana!".

"Calma Kaze, ela deve estar chegando, ela não nos deixaria aqui", diz Pym.

"Você sabe que nenhum dos Feys vai gostar que você seja filha de Merlin, depois da traição que ele fez. Eu guardaria segredo, os Feys vêm a você como esperança", ela explica uma preocupação que ela tem tido em sua mente.

"Essa esperança já está perdida", eu digo.

"Eu acredito em você", diz ela, com sinceridade.

"Posso ser a filha dele, mas sou filha de minha mãe, e acho que ela sabia que ele tinha mudado", eu digo.

"Ele prometeu nos ajudar, e o avô parecia real. Ele queria fazer parte de nossa vida", diz meu pequeno.

"Eu dei a ele um voto de confiança e acredito que ele vai mantê-lo". Eu digo, em defesa do meu pai.

"Sinto que você tem um destino de liderança, tenho aconselhado muitos líderes de minha tribo e outros, conheço aqueles que não têm dúvidas, apenas fingem liderar e você não traz esse sentimento", diz Kaze sentado ao meu lado.

"Mas eu não sou um rei". Eu digo.

"Eles também não eram, meu povo não é liderado por reis, eles são liderados por rainhas, e eu sinto que você pode ser um, sendo a filha de Merlin e a sacerdotisa do povo do céu", diz ela.

"Será que essas rainhas cometem erros?" pergunto eu.

"Não, como que atirar a espada mais poderosa colina abaixo", diz ela, com um sorriso manhoso.

"Vocês vão me ensinar?" Pergunto, olhando para todas as mulheres, tenho dois lutadores, um que lidera um bando de homens e o outro que liderou vários outros líderes e minha família.

"Veremos", diz Kaze.

"Claro, gatinha, vamos fazer de você uma rainha guerreira", diz o Guerreiro Viking.

"Nim, sempre juntos", diz minha irmã.

Ouvimos gritos e todos se levantaram. Meu instinto imediato foi o de abraçar meu filho.

"Morgana?" pergunta Pym.

"Você fica aqui, Guinevere, proteja Nimue. É uma emboscada de Cailleach, ela nos espera, eu vou encontrar Morgana, e a espada", ela instrui rapidamente e ela vai embora.

Nós ficamos lá, Guinevere ficou de pé em volta da sala como um tigre. Pym e meu filho, falando sobre o pequeno no meu ventre, e do nada a tocha se apaga. Eu vou pegar algumas pedras e tento criar fogo, mas tenho uma visão de que meu irmão e meus amigos estão em perigo.

"Gawain está em perigo, e sua alma gêmea idiota e Arthur estão com ele. Vamos até eles"! Eu digo e nós fomos atrás dos idiotas, criamos um plano que Squirrel iria e pediria aos idiotas para criar uma distração e eu usaria a espada, usando a história que Morgana nos contou.

"Vá e avise os tolos que são seus tios que eles deveriam ter esperado e não se meter em problemas, agora eu tenho que salvar suas vidas", digo ao pequeno.

"E diga ao Dof que ele está de castigo", diz Pym.

"Aproveite, e diga a Arthur que ele também está de castigo". E ele se foi.

Quando vi os três saírem e começarem a matar os paladinos. Eu coloquei nosso plano em prática. Kaze, Pym e Guinevere saíram correndo e pegaram os idiotas e nós saímos, encontramos meu guerreirinho e fomos para o abrigo.

"Eles voltaram!" as pessoas falaram.

"Gawain, o que eu disse sobre não se meter em encrencas?" Eu lhe disse, esbofeteando-o.

"Fomos dar uma olhada nas fazendas, não sabíamos que encontrariamos paladinos lá".

"Eu tive uma visão de você sendo morto, como você acha que eu estava?" digo, em lágrimas, abraçando-o.

"Não tenho mais nada a oferecer ao nosso povo, e eles estão perdendo a esperança. Eu acredito que você é a única coisa que temos a oferecer", diz ele.

Já sei o que tenho que fazer, ouço o murmúrio de que salvei os trabalhadores e que eu era o salvador. Eu respirei fundo e falei.

"Como você, os paladinos tiraram tudo de mim". Minha mãe, amigos, minha casa, tudo, tudo menos isso"! Eu digo, tirando a espada. "Essa é a espada de nosso povo, forjada pelo fogo Fey, quando o mundo era novo". Os reis travaram guerras para possuí-la, e a igreja tentou destruí-la, pois em sua forja ela possui o poder de todos os nossos antepassados". Ouço o povo gritar o poder de seus antepassados "E esta é nossa coragem, nossa luz nesta imensidão escura, nossa esperança em todo este desespero. Eu serei seu escudo e prometo pelo ocultismo, que serei sua espada e juro que a partir daquele dia, Feys viverá livre"! Olho para minha família e os vejo, todos cheios de orgulho, três pessoas que estão desaparecidas, meus pais e minha alma gêmea". "Alguns a chamam de A Espada dos Primeiros Reis, mas eu choro como a espada da Primeira Rainha".

"A Rainha Fey!" grita meu irmão e o resto do meu povo segue seu exemplo.

_"Minha filha, seu destino é ser nossa rainha, viva a rainha.'Ouço a voz de meu pai e respondo em minha mente_

_"Obrigado, pai"._

E eu me sinto preso em braços pequenos. Era o meu pequeno Percival. Que seja uma nova e bela vida.


	9. Um dia de cada vez

NIMUE POV.

  
  


Quando toda a celebração terminou, fomos todos para nosso espaço, os dez de nós.

"Tenho que informar a todos vocês sobre a conversa que tive com Merlin", notei os olhares de preocupação. Rapidamente acrescentei "Foi muito boa! Descobri uma notícia bastante chocante e soube o porque que a espada me escolheu", suspirei percebendo que na era muita notícia para ser processada.

"Vou ser um irmão mais velho", um Esquilo gritou em voz alta com um sorriso de ponta de orelha. Os olhos de Gawain se alargaram com a pior conclusão possível ao ouvir o que Squirrel havia dito.

"Nimue, o traidor te engravidou?" grita Gawain, começando a ficar com raiva.

"Não, isso é nojento! Ele é meu pai, nunca faria isso com ele.”digo com nojo em minha cara “é por isso que a espada me escolheu, porque é a minha herança familiar", eu rapidamente digo a verdade.

"Espere... O que?... A tia Leonore era a alma gêmea do traidor? Eu sabia que os líderes tribais não acreditavam nas almas gêmeas, mas eu sempre pensei que seus pais eram almas gêmeas.” Diz Gawain com espanto.”Por isso seu pai nunca o tratou como uma filha? Mas por que a criança disse que ia ser um irmão mais velho"?

"Por acaso, no dia do ataque encontrei minha alma gêmea e acabamos tendo um momento, e estou com o resultado disso", digo enquanto movo minha mão para o meu ventre.

"O bebê está crescendo muito rápido, e acredito que seja um menino que se chamará Galahad", acrescenta o pequeno.

"Nimue, você fez tudo aquilo grávida?" diz Arthur, chocado.

"Estou grávida, não deficiente, mas não sabia que estava", digo a Arthur.

"Por que a pergunta, você nunca viu uma mulher grávida? As mulheres grávidas também podem ser guerreiras", comenta Guinevere. "Nós Vikings somos abençoados por Tyr para lutar até o momento em que nossos filhos nascem e somos abençoados por Frigga para sermos saudáveis e fortes!" diz a guerreira para seu amante.

"Então mais uma vez somos tios..." fala Dof, vindo me abraçar.

"Eu acho que você me adotou como sua irmãzinha, não é Dof?" digo a ele, devolvendo seu abraço.

"Depois desta enorme aventura que passamos juntos, você realmente acha que não criaria um laço fraternal com a melhor amiga da minha alma gêmea".

"Não fala palavras bonitas, se não vou chorar, estou grávida e irei te culpar se chorar". Eu digo, saindo de seu abraço, mas logo sendo pega por Gawain.

"Quem é o idiota que vou ter que matar?"sussurra Gawain me puxando para um abraço caloroso. "Você será a melhor mãe que existe, e também a melhor rainha!"

"Obrigado, Gawain, mas você não tem que ser um irmão super protetor". digo a ele.

"Eu só quero o melhor para você, e agora você tem um pequeno a caminho. Você está tão grande, nem parece aquela garotinha que costumava me seguir, querendo fazer qualquer travessura", comenta meu irmão com um pequeno brilho nos olhos lembrando de quando éramos menores.

"Ela sempre estará aqui, mas agora ambos temos vidas de adultos! Aí meu Deus, descobri que estou grávida há algumas horas e já estou agindo como minha mãe" digo, rindo e ele me acompanha.

"Mesmo neste momento de tristeza, algo de bom vem. Muita felicidade para você e esse pequeno", diz Célia, colocando levemente sua mão na minha barriga para fazer um carinho.

"Muito obrigada, Célia". 

"Parabéns Nimue, e eu pensei que seria a primeira neste grupo a contar notícias desse tipo, mas também tenho uma notícia para contar. Gawain, você não está sendo só um tio, mas também um pai", diz Layla para todos nós.

Ele corre até ela e a abraça com todas as suas forças".

"Como?", pergunta ele.

"Gawain,Quando dois Feys se encontram e são almas gêmeas, eles têm um tango horizontal em qualquer lugar e criam uma vida". Respondo a pergunta.

"Eu sei disso, mas amor quando você descobriu?"

"Hoje, depois que você foi para os moinhos, e o que eu lhe disse para que você não se fizesse alguma bobeira?" Ela diz, dando um soco no ombro de Gawain, eu rio muito, ela disse as mesmas palavras que eu disse a ele não menos de 20 minutos atrás, ele estava certo, eu e Layla iremos nos dar muito bem.

"Parabéns, Layla! Nós somos as futuras mamães do grupo". Eu digo, tentando abraçá la, mas não consegui corretamente, porque minha barriga, nos últimos minutos, cresceu e está cada vez mais próxima do nascimento.

"Temos que planejar o que fazer a seguir, sinto que logo logo o bebê estará conosco e ainda precisamos criar um plano para nos salvar dos paladinos de Carden e do monge chorão"! digo a eles.

"Tenho uma idéia, terei que sair por algumas horas, mas voltarei o mais rápido possível, Gawain, Dof, vamos, outra aventura do lado masculino do grupo", diz Arthur.

"Sem ser estúpido, vocês já estão de castigo!", diz Layla. Nós rimos e os homens foram embora. 

"Sinto que tenho uma conexão com o pequeno em seu ventre, uma conexão de sanguínea", diz Layla tocando minha barriga.

"Que estranho, agora que você mencionou isso, eu também sinto isso". Eu digo. 

Por um tempo continuo pensando no que Layla disse, no seu passado e na sua conexão com meu filho por nascer. Eu olho para ela e vejo que ela se parece com o homem dos meus sonhos, que é minha alma gêmea.

"Layla, eu estava pensando..." Quero dizer, mas sou interrompida por Pym. 

"Isso é novidade". Mostro minha língua para ela, e ela responde com o mesmo nível de maturidade.

"Antes de Pym me interromper, eu estava pensando, talvez alguém de sua família tivesse sobrevivido ao ataque", Layla treme desconfortavelmente, por ter que se lembrar do momentos sombrios de sua vida, "e se essa pessoa pudesse ser o pai do pequeno". 

"Por que você acha isso?",ela pergunta com confusão escrita em todo o rosto.

"Porque estou tendo sonhos com minha alma gêmea e quando olho para você, não sei por quê, mas há algo familiar sobre isso e você disse que tem essa conexão com o pequeno como uma espécie de vínculo de família".

" Tem dois que teriam a idade próxima a sua. O meu irmão que é um pouco mais velho que você ou meu primo, que teria 15 anos", diz ela, "mas tenho certeza que ambos estão mortos". 

"E se fosse um paladino?" pergunta Morgana. 

"Não seria possível, os Ocultos não faria isso", respondo com repugnância, não gosto nem um pouco dessa teoria.

"Imagine se fosse o Padre Carden ou o Monge Chorão."diz Célia, tremendo "Eles te matariam em um minuto",.

"Vamos parar de pensar nisso, vamos pensar no pequeno. Não temos nada pronto para ele", digo a elas

"Sim, você concorda comigo, ele é um menino", diz o espertalhão de meu filho.

Não posso deixar de dar uma risada leve em sua resposta.

"Em meu sonho, o bebê era um menino e seu nome era o nome que você escolheu". digo, fazendo cócegas nele.

Enquanto esperamos os homens voltassem, falamos sobre o bebê e fizemos algumas roupas para ele. 

Quando Gawain entrou e avisou que eu precisava sair, levantei, mas perdi o equilíbrio, quase caí, Gawain me pegou, ainda bem que ele estava lá.

"Para os Ocultos, que a minha próxima gravidez, possa ter o tempo ideal de nove luas cheias, você entende? Nenhuma gravidez em três luas, por favor! Eu quero uma gravidez como a da Layla". Eu digo, olhando para o céu e nós fomos ao encontro de Arthur. Arthur e Dof e eles eram acompanhados por uma mulher.

"Nimue, esta é a Druna", diz Arthur, nos apresentando. "Ela é uma contrabandista, de seda, especiarias e pessoas".

"Que bela rainha e está com a criança, seu marido deve estar magnífico sobre você".

Eu sorrio para ela, acenando um simples obrigado, e ela prossegue.

"Eu tenho três navios, eles chegarão em seis dias. E Talvez possa mover seu povo".

"Para longe", diz Arthur.

"E as outras tribos? Devemos esperar por eles", pergunta Gawain.

"Não conseguimos servir comida a todos, Gawain", diz Dof.

"Nós temos a espada e sabemos o que ela faz", diz ele.

"Ela me esgota, mesmo sendo a filha de quem você sabe, meus poderes têm limites, e eu devo pensar no pequeno". digo a ele.

"Temos dez clãs conosco, pensa em quantos podemos salvar, as culturas dos clã, suas línguas. Começar de novo", diz Arthur.

"Não temos dinheiro para isso". Eu falo para ela.

"Os paladinos roubam e mentem, fingem ser puros, mas aceitam subornos e roubam de mim Eu adoraria acabar com eles", diz ela com vingança em sua mente.

"Nós temos seis dias! Gawain, eu sei que você não gosta de aceitar ajudar forasteiros, mas temos que considerar isso". Eu disse, depois de ver o rosto que meu irmão estava fazendo. "Prometemos a todos, e faremos o nosso melhor para salvá-los e acredito que essa é uma de nossas chances". Concordamos que em seis dias iremos nos encontrar e nos despedimos.

Voltamos, e contamos aos anciãos sobre nosso plano. 

"Nimue, ainda temos outros sobreviventes. Temos outras tribos que precisam de nossa proteção, não podemos partir", diz Cora.

"Cora, eu sei disso, mas não temos comida para todos aqui". Explico a eles

"Por que devemos confiar neles? Eles são humanos", pergunta Wroth o ancião dos presas.

"Porque eles escolheram nos ajudar. Morgana trouxe vários de nós aqui, Celia a ajudou, Arthur e Guinevere mataram os paladinos para nós e ainda tem Dof, que é parte de nosso povo porque ele é a alma gêmea de um de nossos. Eles nos escolheram e nós os aceitamos",digo, defendendo minha família. 

"Eles estão vindo!". Grita um pequeno Fauno que veio correndo.

"Quem está vindo?" pergunto eu.

"O Monge Chorão, os paladinos, não sei quantos. Eles sabem onde estamos", diz o pequeno.

"Quanto tempo?" pergunta o Dof.

"Um dia de caminhada, talvez menos", diz a jovem.

"Temos que reforçar nossas defesas".

"Reforçar"? Temos que sair daqui", diz Arthur.

"Os navios podem vir mais rápido?" pergunta Pym.

"Eles provavelmente demorarão muito mais", responde ele.

"Precisamos de abrigo por seis dias", eu digo.

"Mapas! Precisamos de mapas". Gawain ordena. "A cidade mais próxima depois de Moycraig é Grammaire".

"Morgana e Arthur, seu tio nos ajudaria?" eu pergunto.

"Nunca!" diz Arthur, com Guinevere em seus braços. A guerreira parecia estar pensando em um plano B.

"Lembre-se que Grammaire foi tomada pelos paladinos, ele podia apodrecer, aquele homem é um idiota", diz Morgana, com Célia a seu lado.

"Enquanto os paladinos estiverem na cidade, eles têm comida e reservas para nos atacar", eu digo, pensando em uma idéia.

"E se conquistarmos a cidade para nós mesmos, teremos comida e abrigo", diz Red spear, como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos.

"Boa idéia!" Eu gosto da ideia dela.

"Vocês são loucos! Estamos com falta de gente", diz Arthur.

"Grammaire? Quatro ou cinco, contra um dos nossos", diz Gawain.

"Ontem, você queria derrubar o exército do rei", diz Layla à sua alma gêmea.

"Bem, sim! Mas isso é uma loucura".

"Gawain... Estamos sem comida e estamos sem espaço", diz Pym, abraçando o Dof.

"Esta é nossa única chance de sobrevivência, lá podemos estocar e descansar e esperar apenas por seis dias". Fig, o ancião Cobra disse aceitando nosso plano. Eu sinto os braços de Percival ao redor de minha cintura indicando que ele estava ficando nervoso. Eu gentilmente uso minha mão direita para gentilmente dar tapinhas nas costas dele na esperança de que isso lhe trouxesse conforto. 

"Eles nunca suspeitaram", diz Morgana, e eu sorrio para ela.

"Isto é uma loucura, mas conhecendo você, tenho certeza que pensou em como faremos isso". Gawain pergunta, e eu abro um sorriso manhoso.

"Eles querem a bruxa, então nós a daremos a eles". Eu digo.

Pegamos todas as nossas coisas e fomos para Grammaire. Nosso plano era, eu seria um chamariz, tirando o máximo de paladinos da cidade e quando eles saíssem, os arqueiros invadiram e se colocariam nas muralhas da cidade.

Quando chegamos, nós nos separamos e cada um foi para sua posição.

Eu estava na estrada com um cavalo e vi que um paladino tinha olhado para mim. 

Peguei a espada e fiquei sacudindo, e vi um grupo de alguns paladinos saindo dos portões e corri para a floresta, desci do cavalo e esperei que eles ficassem perto de mim.

"Bruxa, está na hora de me dar a espada", ordena um deles.

Coloquei tudo o que Merlin disse para acessar os Ocultos e com minha magia, junto com a magia do pequeno e da espada, pedi aos Paladinos que baixassem suas armas. Mas eles não ouviram e eu acabei matando eles todos, seus cavalos correram e eu os segui. 

Esperava que mais paladinos viessem para me atacar, já que nenhum deles vinha, fui até a cidade e pedi que deixassem suas armas.Eles riram, eu desci do cavalo e vi que formaram um círculo ao meu redor. Finjo que não sabia como lutar e eles gozam de mim, ainda não vi se os arqueiros estavam em seus postos, então ainda continuo fazendo o show. Os paladinos riem cada vez mais, um deles consegue me bater e me fazer cair no chão, o líder me agarra pelos cabelos e eu luto para sair de suas mãos, porém ele me joga perto da espada e eu imploro à espada que me ajude, me dê força e com o poder eu consigo matá-lo.

  
  


"Larguem suas armas e suas vidas serão poupadas", diz meu irmão e eu desmaio.

"Nimue acorde, tomamos a cidade", diz a voz de minha irmã.

"Meus filhos, onde está Percival?" Eu digo, pondo minha mão na barriga e sentindo o pontapé de Galahad, dizendo-me que ele está bem.

"Ele está bem, está com Gawain", diz ela, e eu suspiro de alívio.

"Silêncio! Onde está o respeito pelos moribundos?" Yeva briga. 

Nós rimos.

"Você consegue levantar?" Eu olho para minhas mãos e vejo as marcas da espada nelas e tenho um flashback da história de meu pai.

"Nim, está tudo bem?", pergunta ela, me ajudando a levantar.

"Sim, está tudo ótimo! Vamos procurar os outros". Eu digo, e nós fomos para a sala do trono.

Lá, lá estava meu conselho, as pessoas que mais me amam, meu filho, minhas irmãs e meus irmãos.

"A Rainha Fey, que honra conhecê-la!" diz o senhor do castelo.

"Minha Rainha!" diz o bando, curvando-se. Eu olho para Pym do meu lado e vejo que ela quase ri da ação exagerada do nosso grupo. "Este homem exige falar com você Milady!" diz meu irmão, com um sorriso em seu rosto, quase desmanchando o seu rosto sério.

"Exige?" eu pergunto, e ele assente.

"Lord Ector, desculpe-me por não ter vindo falar com você antes, agradeço a sua acolhida". Eu digo, educadamente.

"Bem, não foi oferecido, Milady", diz ele. "Foi tomado".

"Eu não tinha acabado, é verdade, tomamos ela, mas asseguro-lhe até sairmos daqui, Você será nosso convidado em Grammaire. Até sairmos sãos e salvos, depois disso, a cidade é novamente sua, mas até lá, você está sentado em meu assento".

"Vocês que prepararam esta humilhação, Arthur, Morgana?" diz o tio, lutando como se fossem crianças.

"Você vai dirigir à nossa rainha", diz Dof com uma cara séria.

"Vocês são apenas crianças", diz ele, saindo do trono "Não falarei com seu povo, também não gosto dos paladinos vermelhos,Vocês realmente acham que estão seguros aqui? Realmente, você estaria mais seguro em suas árvores e cavernas!" ele deixa o salão, eu vou lá e me sento no trono, depois de todo o estresse que tive, começo a rir com alívio e os outros me acompanham. 

"Mãe, posso sentar no trono?" diz o pequeno.

"Tenha modos, rapaz! Ela não é mais só sua mãe, ela também é nossa rainha!" diz seu tio, batendo-lhe na nuca.

"Urgh" bufa o pequenino, mas eu aceno que sim e ele vem correndo e se senta no meu colo.

"Quais foram os resultados? O nosso povo está bem?" pergunto eu.

"A luz do novo dia nós perdemos alguns", diz Kaze com uma pitada de tristeza. Como a maioria, sempre foram de se esperar baixas.

"Uma dúzia, talvez mais, de idosos, doentes e crianças, alguns refugiados que deveriam ter estado aqui há pelo menos algumas horas". Arthur responde.

"Sozinhos, eles são os alvos dos paladinos. Temos alguns, que se perderam na floresta, se você deixar, levarei alguns dos caçadores para procurar os desaparecidos", diz Gawain. 

"Vá em frente". falo para meu irmão mais velho.

"Mãe, posso ir?" pergunta ele, levantando-se do meu colo com um beicinho.

"Só se Gawain disser que pode?" Eu digo e olho na direção de Gawain. Ele se assente e o pequeno comemora.

"Eu vou com eles, Nimue. Gawain precisa de alguém para mantê-lo na linha e eu não quero deixá-lo", diz Layla, em tom de mãe, acariciando sua barriga que, em comparação com a minha, era muito menor. Nós rimos do tom dela.

"Volte logo"! Eu digo, indo em direção ao casal guerreiro, eu dou abraços e beijos. Pego na mão de meu filho e em tom severo lhe digo que se algo acontece, ele deve correr para cá e para fora eles vão.

"Nimue, quando você acha que o pequeno vai nascer?" perguntou Célia, sentada ao lado da minha cadeira.

"Talvez, em breve", disse eu.

"Acho que você cresceu ainda mais, está prestes a explodir", diz Morgana, aconchegando-se com Célia.

Minha vida tem sido bastante agitada há algum tempo. Perdi minha mãe, agora tenho um pai e estou grávida e não sei quem é essa pessoa misteriosa, que nasceu para me completar, mas preciso pensar no que é melhor para o meu povo.

"Guinevere, Arthur e Dof, quero que vocês vejam o que meu povo precisa, cuidem da segurança e fiquem a postos quando nosso grupo de caça voltar. Célia e Morgana, vão até os necessitados e os ajudem, fiquem em nossa ala médica", eu digo, e eles se estabelecem e partem.

Cuidadosamente observando sua partida, eu perco minha máscara calma. Meus lábios tremeram e minhas dúvidas se tornaram mais fortes em minha cabeça.

"Estou assustada, Pym! Tenho medo de não sobreviveremos, que vamos entrar numa guerra que não sei se temos a capacidade de finalizá la. Sinto que só me tornei a rainha para que nosso povo tenha alguma segurança, que tenha alguém com quem contar, e cada vez que uso a espada, quanto mais quero me vingar, mais quero ver derramamento de sangue, tenho pensado que meu pai estava certo, ao querer destruí-la"! Digo, aproximando dela, ela me segura em seus braços e com uma mão em minha enorme barriga.

"Lembre-se das palavras de Kaze de que precisamos de liderança e você foi o primeiro a mostrar que podemos responder com a mesma força. Neste caso a espada, desde o ataque dos lobos, quando empunhou a espada pela primeira vez, e foi chamada a Bruxa do sangue do lobo, virou a face da resistência, a face que os reis e a igreja temem, pois é muito mais poderosa do que qualquer um deles, Mesmo sem a espada, você é filha de Merlin, nosso povo pode pensar que ele é um traidor, mas ele ainda é considerado o mago mais poderoso, e você não é apenas sua filha, você é a filha de Leonore, uma sacerdotisa que foi a melhor de nossa tribo! "diz ela, e isso me acalma."Mas agora vamos ver você e seu filho, vamos para o seu quarto". 

"Se alguém tiver algum problema, me chame em meus aposentos", eu digo aos guardas. Eles acenam e pego a espada e eu e Pym vamos para os aposentos onde estou hospedada.

"Certo, preciso que você tire a roupa íntima, deite-se na cama e abra bem as pernas". Eu faço o que ela pede, deito e fico confortável olhando para o teto. 

Depois de alguns minutos eu me perco em meus pensamentos até que a porta do quarto se abre.

"Voltarei mais tarde", diz Arthur com os olhos tapados, ele tenta sair, mas Guinevere o puxa para dentro do quarto.

"Isso é normal, quando uma mulher grávida está perto de dar à luz, temos que verificar todos os dias e, pelo que vi, temos muito poucos dias para o parto", diz Pym.

"Alguma palavra do grupo de busca?" pergunto, terminando de me vestir. 

"Nenhuma, mas temos que lembrar que nosso melhores estão no comando", diz Guinevere.

"Temos que nos preocupar com os navios, que chegarão dentro de alguns dias", diz Arthur sem olhar para o meu rosto.

"Arthur, não precisa ter vergonha. Acredito que nossa capitã residente já lhe mostrou coisas melhores do que eu, pareço um porco", diz eu.

"Uma porca bonita!" zomba da Guinevere rindo.

"Quando você estiver com um mini Arthur, veremos quem estará rindo", eu zombo dela com um pequeno rosnado que logo se transforma em um sorriso honesto.

"Eu acho que o que tem maior probabilidade de ter um mini é Pym e Dof!" diz Arthur, tirando o foco do Guinevere e dele.

"Imagine uma menina loira com olhos castanhos ou um menino ruivo com olhos azuis"... Eu digo. "Como sua rainha, ordeno a vocês quatro que criem os futuros conselheiros para este futuro rei, os únicos que já seguiram esta nova lei são Gawain e Layla". Eu brinco com os casais presentes e rimos. 

"Você começou a reunião sem nós?" Morgana diz, entrando em Célia em seus braços.

"E o que nossa rainha deseja de nós, seus pobres súditos?" pergunta Célia.

"Eu, como a rainha Fey, gostaria que tivéssemos paz" falei com um tom severo adequado para uma rainha" e acredito que há alguém na minha barriga que é realmente ativo", eu me estremeci um pouco sentindo os pontapés vindos do meu bebê, mas falhei e logo comecei a rir novamente, este bebê está pronto para sair de mim.

Em segundos eu me sinto tonta com minha visão ficando turva imediatamente me sento na minha cama com a esperança de que ela logo passe. 

"Você está bem, Nimue?" Fala Morgana.

"Não sei, alguém pode trazer notícias sobre nossos navios e sobre Gawain e meu filho, sinto em meu coração que algo aconteceu", digo, respirando pesado.

"Celia, pegue um copo d'água para Nimue. Arthur e Dof, vão procurar por notícias e vamos lembrar do que é mais importante nesse momento, é proteger os navios, eles são nossa última esperança de sair deste lugar. Pym e Morgana, vamos tentar descobrir o paradeiro de Gawain, Percival, Layla e Kaze. Gatinha, fique e descanse, tenho a sensação de que vamos ter que ter um plano B." diz o guerreiro em seu habitat natural. Eles vão sair da sala, um fauno entra.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**MONGE CHORÃO POV**

  
  


_ Eu estava diante da mulher dos meus sonhos, estávamos abraçando nus, depois de uma noite de amor, eu estava dando-lhe carinho. _

_ "Acho que seu pai me odeia", digo eu. _

_ "Por quê?", pergunta ela. _

_ "Porque ele sempre se mete no nosso caminho, agora temos uma pausa, porque você pediu que ele observasse as crianças, eu não sei como ele ama tanto Galahad e me odeia tanto, o pequeno é uma pequena versão de mim". Eu digo fazendo biquinho para ela. _

_ "Ele gosta do pequenino porque não é a alma gêmea de sua filha e está fazendo coisas que os pais não gostam que suas filhas façam", diz ela, subindo no meu colo pronto para um segundo round, me beijando. _

Acordo mais uma vez, com minha virilidade dura, como uma pedra, ainda sinto seu corpo em cima do meu, meu pau dentro de sua feminilidade, parecia que meu tamanho encaixava perfeitamente em seu canal agradável, e lembro-me perfeitamente de suas palavras "Alma gêmea", o que significa isso, mas não posso pensar sobre isso. Tenho que me concentrar em encontrar o acampamento dos Feys.

Eu me levanto e jogo um barril de água sobre minha cabeça para tirar esses pensamentos profanos.

Eu me visto e chamo outros paladinos para me ajudar a encontrar o acampamento dos demônios e que eu possa finalmente matar aquele que me faz pecar. 

Ficamos na floresta, peguei vários cheiros dos Feys, mas ainda não consegui encontrar sua localização, até que encontrei um pedaço de pano, que continha um pouco de sangue e podia facilmente rastrear o acampamento.

"Envie uma mensagem rápida ao Padre Carden e diga a ele que encontrei o acampamento, preciso de reforços", e eles foram.

Quando eles voltaram, continuei seguindo os cheiros e acabei encontrando o acampamento, mas ele estava vazio.

"Não há ninguém aqui", diz um dos paladinos.

"Vão para a floresta, eles não devem ter ido muito longe". Eu pedi a um grupo de paladinos e eles foram.

"O que devemos fazer com isso aqui?" pergunta um dos irmãos.

"Queimar tudo até o chão". digo, com raiva e começamos a destruir tudo.

Recebo a notícia de que devo capturar o Cavaleiro Verde vivo. Que ele será essencial para ser uma barganha com aquela que se autodenominou a Rainha do Fey. 

Quando terminamos, fomos para a floresta e encontramos um grupo de Feys, que estavam se mudando para seu novo esconderijo. Eu os mato rapidamente.

Depois disso eu senti mais cheiro de Feys, conheci alguns desses cheiros, um era o cavaleiro verde, o Fey boy que eu usava como isca e um cheiro que me lembrava de quando eu era criança.

Primeiro ataco a mulher negra, que estava um pouco mais longe do grupo e ela se machuca, mas acaba correndo para avisar os outros Feys. 

Depois me escondo e me preparo para lutar contra os outros dois Feys adultos, eles passam por mim e olham os danos que eu fiz.

"Tia Layla, por que eles estão fazendo isso com nosso povo?" perguntou a criança. Layla, esse nome traz algo em minha memória, eu não sei de onde.

"Não sei, mas acredito que teremos nossas respostas quando sua mãe, nossa rainha, terminar esta guerra sangrenta, mas agora, ela tem muito em que pensar, seu irmão a caminho é sua principal preocupação", respondeu a mulher. 

Rainha. Então a mãe do menino é a Bruxa sangue de lobo, a Bruxa é a mesma que está presente em meus sonhos, é ela que me faz sem rumo, que faz todos os meus sentidos se tornarem como um animal faminto pronto para acasalar, a mulher disse que a Bruxa está grávida, esta frase deixa o animal em mim com ciúmes, ela é minha. Minha para ter. Minha para matar!

"Meu amor, você e o pequeno, corra mais rápido, acho que há alguém aqui e eles estão me procurando" sussurra o cavaleiro.

"Não vou deixá-lo, perdi tudo em minha vida, minha família, meu povo e não quero perder minha alma gêmea", diz ela, tomando seu rosto em um beijo terno.

Alma Gémea, não foram essas as palavras que a Bruxa me chamou em seu sonho? 'Não monge, esses pensamentos são para demônios', eu penso.

Eu salto em direção ao cavaleiro verde com minha espada e ele contra ataca empurrando a mulher, esta é a luta do bem contra o mal, da luz contra a escuridão. Eu ataco, mas ele se defende, ele ataca e eu me defendo. Esta foi uma luta justa, os dois melhores guerreiros de cada lado.

O Cavaleiro Verde finalmente me corta duas vezes, e isso me faz perder o equilíbrio. Coloquei minha mão no chão para me equilibrar, bem na sua frente e minha mão ficou camuflada nas folhas.

"Como você pôde?" Ele pergunta, em choque; e eu uso este choque para atacá-lo, eu o atinjo na barriga com minha lâmina. Ele cai de joelhos e eu saco minha faca.

"Nascido ao amanhecer..." ele começa, eu lhe dou um cotovelo na cabeça. "Há pessoas que o querem vivo!" Eu digo, e sinto que a mulher está quase pronta para atacar, mas nossos olhos se encontram e eu vejo um azul que era exatamente como o meu.

Olhamos um para o outro por um tempo e nenhum de nós teve a coragem de perder nossos olhos.

"Lancelot!" diz ela e foge, puxando o pequeno para longe. Como ela poderia saber meu nome, eu sinto minha garganta secar na súbita interação estranha.

Quem era exatamente aquela mulher?

  
  
  
  


**NIMUE POV**

  
  


"Trago más notícias, não temos mais os navios, um dos nossos encontrou isso sendo jogado sobre a muralha", disse o fauno, esticando a toalha aberta, eu olhei e meus olhos se abriram de repente. Era Druna, a contrabandista. "Eles encontraram sua contrabandista". 

'Não, isto não pode estar acontecendo, estou a poucos dias de dar à luz e este horrível incidente acontece. Meu povo, o que eu devo fazer, teremos que lutar, estamos fora de três de nossos melhores lutadores e meu filho estava longe dos meus braços'.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, saio da sala e ouço meu povo me chamar, sigo suas vozes e vou até o centro da cidade e encontro uma multidão em volta dizendo que o grupo de busca voltou, procuro meu irmão e meu filho, não os encontrei, meu coração se aperta.

Por que o destino sempre tira as pessoas que eu amo? Primeiro eles levaram minha mãe, minha alma gêmea, não sei se meu pai foi morto por traição na corte de Uther, e agora meu irmão e sua alma gêmea e o pior sentimento é não saber se seu filho estava ou não entre os vivos. 

Vejo de perto o único que conheço que estava no ataque.

"Kaze, o que aconteceu? Você está ferido? Onde estão os outros?" pergunto-lhe eu.

"Fomos emboscados, o monge levou Gawain, ele ainda estava vivo", disse-me ela.

"E Layla e o Esquilo?" eu pergunto.

"Quando eles viram o Monge, eles se esconderam, eu não os vi mais", terminando seu relatório, ela sorri tristemente, eu ainda estava tentando processar tudo o que acabou de dizer.

"Nimue, aqui em cima! Parece que temos notícias piores a caminho", grita Arthur, do muro.

"Pym, ajuda-me a subir!" Eu lhe pedi, porque sabia que não poderia subir as escadas sozinho.

"O que aconteceu, Arthur?" perguntei eu.

"Veja! Na floresta, temos dois grandes grupos de pessoas subindo", diz ele.

"O que ele quer dizer é que estamos ferrados! Ele tem o exército de paladinos e o exército de pingentes vindo em nossa direção", diz Dof, em posição de ataque.

"Prepare-se! Ninguém sai da cidade! Não podemos ter mais perdas se eles querem guerra, é o que lhes daremos. Quem está comigo?" Eu gritei para o meu povo, com vingança nos olhos.

É hora de eu conhecer esse assassino de Fey, que fez isso com meu filho.

Sinto uma dor forte nos meus quadris e um desmaio nos braços de Pym.

  
  
  



	10. Uma Luz no Fim do Tunel

**NIMUE POV**

Acordo com a maior dor nos meus quadris. Percebo que estou no salão do castelo e que meu conselho estava ao meu redor. Procuro por meu irmão e meu filho, mas eles não estão aqui. Lembro dos acontecimentos, tento me levantar, mas não consigo. A dor é muito insuportável, tornando quase impossível para mim me equilibrar de pé.

"Nimue, você está bem? Você desmaiou em meus braços" Pym ao escutar o ruído, rapidamente vem para o meu lado com muita preocupação.

"Pym, o exército de Uther e os paladinos, será que isso realmente aconteceu?" Eu digo com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Relaxe, eu também estou triste e preocupado, mas temos um povo para liderar e você sabe que eu não sou bom nisso".

"Muito bem, quanta comida temos?" Eu pergunto a um dos guardas.

"Senhora, eles fizeram um pedido, sessenta barris de cerveja, quarenta e cinco barris de vinho, cem sacos de trigo, salgamos toda a carne", diz um dos guardas da Grammaire.

"Quantos temos até?"

"Morremos de fome!" termina a guarda. "Temos alguns dias. E isso considerando as muitas bocas que temos que alimentar".

"Uma rendição condicional seria a coisa mais sensata", aconselhou Lord Ector.

"Você é bom nisto", diz Morgana.

"Morgana", Arthur chama com um leve clarão.

"O que Arthur? Isso te incomoda?" ela zomba. "Ele nunca gostou de enfrentar nosso tio!"

"Morreremos de fome, se suas criaturas continuarem roubando a comida, eles estão levando o que quiserem, profanando".

"Nós não somos criaturas!" grita Pym com o rosto cheio de raiva.

"Não se surpreenda, quando os cidadãos exigirem a cidade de volta, então você rainha fey terá mais do que uma guerra fora do muro".diz o velho debochando.

"Você quer encorajar a rebelião, você dormirá nas masmorras!" Digo com raiva, mais uma vez sinto uma pontada na minha barriga.

"Precisamos de guardas nas reservas de alimentos, sua ajuda será apreciada. Lord Ector, você diz que eu não me importo com os humanos nesta cidade, isso não é verdade, eu só quero a paz entre as dois povos".

"Sim, senhora", diz o guarda, partindo e Lord Ector seguindo.

"Arthur, Dof e Guinevere, quão ruim é a briga dos nossos contra os cidadãos de Grammaire?" pergunto eu.

"Até agora, apenas algumas brigas, nada muito sério". Arthur diz: "Mas quando a comida acabar, então devemos nos preocupar".

"Vamos falar com os anciãos. Alguma palavra de Layla e meu filho?" pergunto, perguntando se meu filho adotivo foi encontrado.

"Desculpe, gatinha, nada ainda", diz Guinevere.

"Fui com alguns dos Fauns para procurá-los, vamos encontrá-lo, Nim", diz ela, me abraçando.

"Eu nos prendi aqui, não foi?"

"Não foi culpa sua, todos nós te ajudamos!" diz Guinevere.

"Vamos com calma, temos que pensar em sua saúde", diz Pym com uma voz gentil e calorosa.

"Minha Rainha!", diz Morgana.

"Querida Amiga, você não precisa me chamar assim". digo, tentando me levantar, mas com todo este peso extra, eu não tinha o equilíbrio para ficar em pé.

"Você merece ser respeitada por seu título", diz ela.

"Será que eu mereço mesmo? Condenei a todos aqui", eu digo, olhando desanimada para ela.

"Acredito que você estava certo ao tomar Grammaire, agora devemos tomar a ponte Hawk", diz ela.

" A Ponte do Gavião?", pergunta Guinevere, a conquistadora.

"Estamos cercados por dois exércitos". Eu digo a ela.

"O nosso é mais forte! Vamos contar com a ajuda do Oculto", diz ela, entusiasmada.

"Não é tão simples assim", acrescento eu.

"Sim, é, você teme o poder dentro de você, você foge dele".

"Estou fugindo? Tenho que pensar na criança que carrego, não posso continuar usando meus poderes".

"Eu sei que você está pensando na saúde do bebê, mas depois de dar à luz, você pode usá-lo com toda a força. Você não deve se contentar com as migalhas do Oculto, você pode fazer muito mais", diz ela, mostrando seu ponto de vista.

"Morgana, a floresta está cheia de paladinos, caso você tenha esquecido", diz Pym.

"E o que acontece, nós nos escondemos aqui para morrer de fome novamente, como em Moycraig, fugir não é uma estratégia, temos que lutar", diz ela.

"Morgana, estamos tentando salvar os Feys", diz sua amada.

"E o que fazer? Eu não posso nem mesmo ficar de pé?" Eu digo, mais uma vez tentando me levantar e sento de novo porque sinto dor na minha barriga mais uma vez.

"Seja a Bruxa de sangue lobo e derrote seus inimigos, leve o Oculto para o campo". Seus corações, suas mentes e os destruam", diz ela.

"Como? Eu só poderia fazê-lo depois que esta criança nascesse e você sabe que não posso controlá-la", eu discuto com ela.

"A espada te guiará", diz ela.

"Senhora... Um homem entrou em nosso território, parece que ele não está armado, mas tem um bastão", adverte um dos guardas. Era meu pai.

"Você pode deixá-lo entrar". Eu digo. 

"Nimue, você está bem? Olhe para você, você está enorme?" diz ele, aproximando-se.

"Olha, olha, quem veio para receber a nova rainha!" Eu digo, zombando dele. "Pessoal, este é Merlin. Pai, este é o meu conselho, meus amigos de maior confiança!"

"Ele é Merlin? Eu pensei que ele seria mais velho. Irmã, ele é um pedaço do paraíso, eu já sei o porque que a tia Leonore o queria. Dof você não precisa se preocupar, ele tem idade suficiente para ser meu pai", diz Pym, olhando de meu pai, para sua alma gêmea, e olhando para meu pai, com riso nos olhos.

"Pym, não diga isso! Então como você sabia que eu estava aqui, pai?" eu pergunto a ele.

"Eu estava tentando fazer o que tenho feito por 700 anos, salvar pessoas!"

"Salvando as pessoas, não sei se acredito que seja isso que você faz, porque você nem sequer ajudou seu próprio povo", diz Morgana, cortando o discurso de meu pai.

"Como eu estava dizendo... Fui falar com os reis, pedindo sua segurança e a segurança de nosso povo. Descobri que você estava aqui, depois de Carden, e seus bonecos com um alvo de dardos foram feitas de bobo por você, minha querida, um plano muito grande e sábio", diz ele, orgulhoso de mim. "Mas querida, você sabe que eu quero ver esta espada destruída, mas um vidente me disse, que seu destino está entrelaçado com a espada, então eu implorei ao rei Cumber, o rei gelo, por sua sobrevivência. Eu lhe disse que lhe daria um presente inestimável, que enfraqueceria Uther. Em troca você, meu filho, seria convidado para sua corte como prisioneiro, mas você não seria morto", continuou ele.

"Mas que barganha os reis querem? Deixe-me ver... A Espada? Isso, Merlin, não é uma proposta de amizade!" Morgana continua.

"Não, essa é a proposta de um rival. Porque isso é tudo o que minha filha tem, inimigos e rivais", diz meu pai.

"Devemos continuar lutando e assim provar que ela é a herdeira legítima", diz Morgana, continuando a brigar com meu pai.

"Lutar significa morrer", diz ele.

"E nosso povo?" pergunta Pym.

"Pai, o que acontece com os Feys se eu aceitar a oferta?" eu pergunto a ele.

"Depois que o pequeno nascer, viajaremos com sua comitiva para a margem do mendigo, teremos uma audiência com Cumber, os piratas estão mais perto do Fey do que da igreja. Podemos defender nosso povo e mudar suas idéias".

" Pai, meu conselho vai decidir, mas primeiro devemos procurar Layla, e meu pequeno Esquilo". Eu digo.

"O Pequeno? Eu vou junto", diz ele.

"Não, papai! Você parece cansado, vá descansar! Seja meu convidado, alguém pode levar Merlin para uma das câmaras?" Eu digo, a um dos criados o leva para os aposentos. 

"Guinevere e Dof, vão e encontrem os dois que estão desaparecidos". Eu mandei os Vikings.

Acompanhei Célia e Pym, que pediram a um criado para preparar um banho para mim, e Morgana e Arthur foram conversar em particular. 

O banho me fez sentir mais relaxada e fomos para o salão principal do castelo. Guinevere e Dof estão de volta, mas nenhuma notícia. Morgana e Arthur voltaram e, com meu conselho, discutimos os termos em que falaremos na próxima reunião com meu pai. 

Todo o meu conselho não acredita que Cumber nos ajudará e, ao nos dar a espada, eu acabaria me tornando uma moeda de troca e que ele é um invasor, esperando usar qualquer aliança para acabar com Uther e que eu seria sua garantia.

Um dos guardas avisa, um mensageiro do rei Uther está chegando, eu lhe digo para entrar.

"O rei Uther felicita a rainha Fey por sua vitória militar, mas ele enviou condições para se render", diz ele.

"Nossa rainha não se renderá", diz Morgana.

"Quais são os termos?" Interrompo ela, querendo ouvir o mensageiro.

"O exército Fey deve entregar suas armas e deixar Grammaire em 24 horas, e então você se apresentará às forças de Sua Majestade e será julgado por seus crimes", diz ele sem hesitação.

"Que crimes?" Eu não cometi nenhum crime.

"Ocupou a cidade dele."

"Nós libertamos a cidade dos paladinos."

"Ele quer sua cidade de volta!", diz ele.

"Só estamos aqui porque o rei se recusou a ajudar nosso povo!"

"Posso terminar? Se a rainha Fey se render passivamente, o rei terá misericórdia de viver em suas masmorras, desde que ela entregue a espada do poder!" outro rei que me quer como prisioneiro.

"E meu povo? O que aconteceria com o meu povo?" pergunto eu.

"Se você deixar a cidade, poderá voltar para sua casa".

"Que casas? Carden as queimou".

"Você pode ir para outro lugar!"

"Para as estradas, onde eles podem ser mortos pelos paladinos?"

"Senhora, você não está em posição..."

"Sim, eu estou! Um rei viking fez uma oferta muito melhor por minha espada em troca de uma proteção muito favorável!"

"Isso é tudo o que tenho".

"Esta é a espada dos Primeiros Reis, se Uther Pendragon se considerar digno dela, terá que provar ser um rei para todos, humanos e Feys! Você pode ir!" Ele está vindo em minha direção.

"Só para deixar claro, se o rei conceder proteção à sua espécie, você se renderá e entregará a espada?"

"Não responda!" Morgana fala.

"Sim!" ele vai embora.

Creio que meu pequeno sabe que estou ocupado, ele não se moveu uma única vez e eu não tive mais dores.

"Senhora, aconteceu um ataque! Um dos seus espancou um moleiro por ter uma cruz vermelha na porta dele", diz um dos guardas com Lord Ector.

"Todos os humanos têm cruzes em suas portas!" Eu digo.

"Nós sabemos disso!" diz Arthur.

"Chame os anciãos e aqueles que atacaram o moleiro!" Eu comandei e um dos guardas foi chamá-los.

Eles vieram, dois dos ancioes e um dos prisioneiros.

"Qual é o seu nome?" pergunto ao Tusk.

"Responda!", diz o Wroth.

"Bu'luf".

"Os paladinos tomaram esta cidade primeiro, e os infiéis foram pegos, pendurados em estacas e queimados vivos, então o povo de Grammaire pintou cruzes em suas portas para se proteger!" Eu lhes digo.

"Nimue, você sabe que nossos jovens têm sangue de guerra, depois da batalha, eles..." e eles falam em outra língua.

"...depois da batalha, eles ainda têm sangue quente e ainda lutam", diz o outro ancião.

"Então voltem para suas cavernas, pois vocês são animais, em nenhum lugar do mundo civilizado", diz Ector.

Os Tusks rosnam e ameaçam atacar o senhor, provando suas palavras. Eu pego a espada e chamo a atenção de volta para mim mesmo. "Parem todos vocês! Tragam-no até mim!" Arthur e Dof o pegam e o trazem para perto de mim. Ele os solta com um grunhido. "Deixei claro, quando tomamos a cidade, que nenhum humano seria prejudicado, não foi um pedido, mas uma ordem de sua rainha!" ele olha para mim, testando-me. 

"O que está em suas mãos?" ele olha para suas mãos e responde com orgulho.

"Sangue humano!"

"Você me desafiou!" e ele ri "Você acha que isso é engraçado?" Eu me zanguei e cortei a mão dele. "Desafie-me novamente, e eu corto sua cabeça! Pegue-o!" Eu digo, e eles o pegam, mas um dos velhos pega Arthur pelas costas. Então eu aponto a espada para ele: "Para trás!" ele solta. "Vão!" e ele deixa a sala. "Guardas, penduram nos portões!" Eu aponto para as mãos do Fey.

E eu saio do quarto, vou para o quarto de meu pai! Eu bato na porta dele.

"Só um momento", diz ele, mas eu entro de qualquer maneira.

"Pai! Estou incomodando você?" pergunto, com vergonha.

"Não, querida! Você pode entrar, o que aconteceu?" pergunta ele.

"Foi assim que você se sentiu?"

"Sim, eu amava o poder, mas quando conheci sua mãe, percebi que o poder não trouxe nada", diz ele.

"O rei Uther enviou um mensageiro, mas tenho medo de lhe dar a espada".

"Filha, está tudo bem ter medo", diz ele, sentado.

"Mas se eu desistir, meu sofrimento vai acabar?" pergunto eu.

"Filha, eu gostaria de saber a resposta", diz ele.

"Mas para quê? Que diferença isso faz?" eu pergunto, com lágrimas.

"Você sobrevive!"

"Mas nosso povo, eles vão morrer!"

"Nimue, querida, os humanos nos governam. Primeiro eles tomaram nossos rios, depois nosso povo se escondeu nas florestas, vieram e tomaram nossas árvores, corremos para as cavernas, nos pântanos e alguns foram para as rochas da montanha e outros para os túneis subterrâneos, mas finalmente os humanos construíram as minas e foram procurar os ferros escondidos e tem sido assim por milhares de anos, somente aqueles que se parecem com humanos sobreviverão, você não pode mudar isso, amor!"

"Eu seguirei o destino com nosso povo!" Eu lhe digo.

"Meu amor, pense no pequeno, você tem uma vida muito grande pela frente, e eu não quero ver você morto, você e aquele pequeno são tudo para mim agora", diz ele. 

Não me agarrando mais, vou até ele e me sento em seu colo, como uma menina que perdeu tudo, e pela primeira vez na minha vida, recebo um abraço amoroso de meu pai, e isso faz com que as lágrimas que queriam sair há vários minutos atrás caiam pesadamente. Ele me aperta com conforto, que só um pai pode dar a sua filha. Ficamos assim por muito tempo até que papai, velho e cansado que ele é, dormiu. Eu saí de seu colo e fui para onde estavam meus amigos, no saguão principal. Estavam faltando três pessoas que são muito importantes, com lágrimas eu pergunto.

"Temos alguma notícia da Layla e do Esquilo?"

"Nim, onde você estava?" Pym veio me encontrar.

"Eu estava com meu pai!" Eu lhe digo.

"Nada, nenhuma notícia dele, mas vamos rezar para que eles estejam bem e que tenham conseguido salvar Gawain!" ela me diz, com um abraço, que eu devolvo o máximo que posso, mas quando me dou conta de que o pequeno no meu ventre cresceu e está pronto para partir.

"Eu ainda não confio nele, Nimue!" diz Morgana.

"Gente, eu só quero o melhor para nós e confio em meu pai". Então vocês podem entender isso, por favor"! Eu lhes digo.

"Por você, vou tentar, mas não podemos confiar em Cumber. Ele nos exilou de sua corte. Acho que ele vai nos trair". Guinevere fala.

"Nimue, você é nossa maior arma contra todos os nossos inimigos, não podemos perdê-la", diz Arthur.

"Vamos pensar nisso amanhã, é quase noite, estão livres", e se retiraram. Eu olho em volta e vejo que Pym ficou comigo.

"Querida, posso ver que você tem algo em sua cabecinha e você sabe que pode me dizer o que quiser", diz ela. Vou contar a ela sobre a conversa que tive com meu pai.

"Ele realmente pensa que estamos à beira da extinção, não é mesmo?", diz ela. 

"Meu querido amigo, temo que ele esteja dizendo a verdade, que nosso povo está muito longe da salvação!" Eu lhe digo. "Não sei o que fazer, não estou pronta para tomar esta decisão, que provavelmente nos matará".

"Nim, qualquer decisão será tomada quando você tiver uma resposta. Dê o que é melhor para nosso povo, e agora devemos pensar no pequeno Galahad", diz ela.

"Pym, cada vez mais eu acho que o bebê está vindo, eu me pergunto por que o Oculto me separou de minha alma gêmea. Ele deveria estar aqui, comigo e com nosso futuro filho, deveríamos estar governando nosso povo juntos"! Eu falo o que estava em minha mente.

"Você deve se lembrar, eles o fizeram por alguma razão, e em pouco tempo saberemos porquê, eu sinto que você saberá quem ele é logo", diz Pym, me acalmando.

Ficamos assim por um tempo até que um guarda entre no saguão.

"Senhora, o mensageiro do rei trouxe uma resposta!" ele me entrega um pergaminho. Eu o li e tenho a resposta, o que me fez decidir o destino do meu povo. Eu escrevo uma resposta, aceitando seu pedido, e peço a um guarda que envie a resposta.

"Nim, o que diz a carta?" pergunta Pym.

"O rei Uther nos ofereceu navios, desde que eu me renda!" eu digo.

"Nim, você não irá fazer isto!" ela implora tomando ambas as minhas mãos.

"Pym, está tudo bem. No entanto, você poderia dormir comigo esta noite. Para ser honesto com uma decisão tão ousada tomada hoje, eu não quero ficar sozinho", o final da minha frase foi um pouco murmurante, pois minha voz ficou mais trêmula. Será que eu tinha realmente feito a escolha certa? 

Fomos para o meu quarto, o dia inteiro eu sentia dor e estava ficando mais forte. Quando entrei no quarto, senti um jato de água em minhas pernas e me envergonhei do que aconteceu e fui me sentar, mas cada vez mais dores vinham como ondas, repentinas e agudas. Eu suspirei para tentar me acalmar, mas minhas mãos estavam molhadas, me segurando na cadeira e tentando mostrar que nada estava acontecendo para não me preocupar Pym.

Depois que eu lhe disse que me renderia, para libertar nosso povo dos paladinos. Pym me encarou, ela sabia que eu não podia mentir, não, quando algo era realmente sério e, neste caso, completamente desconfortável. 

"O que aconteceu Nim? Conheço você muito bem, para saber que algo está errado" diz ela, colocando sua mão na minha. "Você está suando! Aconteceu alguma coisa com o pequeno?"

"Não me sinto bem, Pym, acho que me molhei, e estou com dores na barriga"! Disse eu, com dor no abdômen inferior, dolorido e endurecido.

"Galahad está vindo?" ela me pergunta preocupada, colocando a mão na minha barriga e eu senti aquela ponta afiada novamente. Minhas pernas pareciam falhar e ficar de pé parecia um enorme sacrifício.

"Vamos lá, tire esse vestido!" Ela pegou um braço meu e passou por cima de seus ombros, tirou meu vestido deixando-me em minhas roupas íntimas mais flexíveis. Ela ajudou a me apoiar na cama, tremendo um pouco, pois também ela estava nervosa. Ela me abaixou lentamente na cama para evitar dores mais intensas. 

"Vamos verificar se o canal de parto está pronto", diz ela, eu abro minhas pernas e ela verifica se ele está pronto. "Faltam dois centímetros! Vou arrumar as malas e chamar para Célia e Morgana"!

"Não, eu quero meu pai, ninguém mais, só você e meu pai!Vá chamar, meu pai, por favor! Estou morrendo de dor!" Eu resmunguei, mordendo meus lábios.

"Não seja exagerado, é apenas o nascimento de uma criança! Toda mulher dá à luz!" ela estava tentando me animar, de uma forma desastrosamente errada.

"É sério, Pym! Minhas pernas, elas não parecem existir!" Eu suspirei.

Ela pega várias toalhas, uma faca pequena e pede a um dos criados que traga uma bacia de água quente para limpar. Minhas ações foram, entre um gemido fraco e um grito alto.Ela saiu correndo atrás de Merlin e eu fiquei ali, contorcendo e gritando.

Eu suei, minhas mãos perderam a cor, vi tudo girar e não foi força de expressão. Senti, do umbigo para baixo, uma onda tormentosa, como que paralisia, não conseguia perceber se podia mais me mover.

"Deus!". Olhei para trás, a cabeceira da cama com uma grade de madeira era a única coisa que eu tinha para me sustentar.

Merlin entrou, aterrorizado, como sempre, com Pym ao seu lado carregando o barril de água.

"Pai!". Eu tentei sorrir, mas eu só queria gritar e chorar.

"Acalme-se! Querido, eu estou aqui! Isso é natural! Você é forte!" ele sorriu, passando sua mão fria na minha testa, como um bálsamo frio na dor febril que sentia. Pym veio me ver e disse que tinha o canal de parto pronto para o nascimento do nosso pequeno Galahad.

"Você vai ficar bem! Agora empurre! Com muita força", ele falou num tom calmo, calmo o suficiente, para que meus gritos se tornaram ainda mais poderosos.

"Vamos, Nimue! Ponha esse pequeno para fora". Pym se posiciona entre minhas pernas. 

Eu agarrei a grade da cama, e Merlin pegou um pedaço de pano, amassando-o entre meus dentes.

"Empurre-o para fora! Não respire para dentro, solte a barriga! Vamos, criança, você pode fazer isso!"

"Eu não posso, pai!" Desesperei, depois de fazer a mesma tentativa mil vezes para colocar meu filho no mundo.

"Sim, você pode! É a filha de Merlin e Leonore, como você pensa que você está aqui! Sua mãe já passou por isso e lembre-se, os Ocultos estão com você!"ele responde, Pym se posiciona entre minhas pernas.

Agarrei a grade da cama, e Merlin pegou um pedaço de pano, amassando-o entre meus dentes.

"Respire e empurre! Vamos, menina!" ele tocou meu umbigo.

"Pai, estou cansada!" Eu sussurrei.

"Não! Você não está! Você tem que tentar de novo e de novo e de novo, porque minha filha supera qualquer obstáculo!" ele sorriu, acariciando minha barriga e eu senti o frio da mão dele correndo ao redor da minha barriga, andando para minhas costas e descendo pela minha barriga.

"Vamos, irmã, Vamos!" Pym desespera.

"Vai, Nimue!" Merlin apertou sua mão sobre minha barriga e eu gritei, porque doía muito.

"Meu Deus!" Eu gritei, rosnei, suei, queria morrer, mas queria viver, quando Pym pegou meu filho.

Ele chorou, forte como um tigre, corajoso como um guerreiro. Meu filho.

Seu choro me fez renascer, agora, com ele.

Pym o limpou e o cobriu com um fino cobertor, carregando-o em meus braços. Merlin engoliu o choro, sorrindo como um tolo.

"Meu neto! Olha, que lindo!" ele falou orgulhosamente."Filha, o menino é descendente do povo Ash, não vejo um há séculos", disse ele surpreso.

"Pai, Pym, você pode dormir conosco?" Eu lhes imploro. Eles virão e se aconchegaram conosco.

Seu pequeno rosto, seu nariz rechonchudo e seus pequenos olhos fechados, pequenas marcas que pareciam lágrimas, ele era meu bebê, meu doce e adorável bebê.

Eu toquei sua testa com meu nariz, depois o beijei, chorando copiosamente.

Não senti mais dor, agonia e desespero, meu filho era o bálsamo abençoado dos Ocultos para mim.

Abracei meu pequenino, coloquei sua testa no meu pescoço e o envolvi no meu amor, deitado no meu ombro e confortado pelo meu rosto.

"Eu te amo, Galahad! Em breve conheceremos seu irmão mais velho e sua tia, eu disse, que você era parente dela e ela não acreditou em mim!" e nós quatro fomos consumidos pelo cansaço.

  
  



	11. Família você que escolhe e não precisa ser por sangue

Esquilo POV

Estava muito assustado, eu tinha me separado de minha mãe e de minha tia. Acabei me escondendo nas ruínas. Estava esperando minha família me encontra, quando ouvi a frase dos Feys. Eu caí na armadilha dele, lá estava aquele que chorava, ele me levou como isca para matar os outros Feys da minha tribo, eu acho que ele vai me matar, mas ele não me mata. Ele me liberta, que cara estranho! Ele matou todos os outros e não me mata, no ataque à minha aldeia ele matou todos que vê na sua frente, mas ele não me matou. 

Sei que tenho que correr, mas estou perdido, sujo e tudo que quero é minha mãe. Fiquei sozinho por alguns dias, antes da aproximação de um grupo de caçadores de feys e com eles estava o Cavaleiro Verde, encontramos um grupo de crianças fey e ele nos disse que tinha um santuário para as festas. Ele nos leva até lá, quando desço as escadas vejo a pessoa mais importante da minha vida: minha mãe.

" Mãe"! Eu gritei e corri até ela com os braços esticados. Naquele momento eu não me importava se eu parecia um bebezão, tudo o que eu queria era minha mãe.

"Esquilo!" ela gritou, correndo na minha direção, abraçando-me e me enchendo de beijos. "Meu bebê! Meu Percival! Você nunca mais sai do meu lado, entendeu? Eu te amarrarei colado a mim", disse ela com lágrimas de felicidade.

"Mãe! Pare! Você está me envergonhando!" Reclamo, mas não saio do seu abraço. 

"Meu filho, estou tão feliz por você estar vivo, por que não esperou por mim? Sua tia e eu fomos para as ruínas e você não estava lá", diz ela, me segurando em seus braços e não me deixando sair. Senti-a soltar um pouco o seu aperto em mim.

"Sinto muito, mãe, ouvi uma voz dizendo a frase de nosso povo e deixei o esconderijo, mas não era um fey, era aquele que chorava, aquele que estava no ataque. Ele me levou, ele me usou como isca para os feys que sobreviveram ao ataque, ele os matou, mas ele me libertou e eu corri o mais rápido que pude. Eu estava perdido na floresta, mas o Cavaleiro Verde me salvou"! Digo em seus braços.

"Tenho que agradecer a este cavaleiro por salvar meu filho, a alegria de minha vida, meu tudo", diz ela, me descendo de seu colo e optando por segurar minha mão. Andamos de mãos dadas para nos aproximar do cavaleiro, quando nos aproximamos, ele tirou o capacete.

"Gawain!". Minha mãe conhecia o Cavaleiro Verde.

"Nimue!" e ele vem em nossa direção, minha mãe solta momentaneamente minha mão, mas me mantém muito próximo a ela. Gawain a abraça e mais uma vez e as lágrimas de felicidade enchem os olhos dela. "Não posso acreditar que você está viva", diz ele.

"E quanto a mim? Eu não acredito que você está vivo! Tenho muitas coisas para lhe dizer, mas primeiro devo apresentá-lo ao homem mais importante da minha vida", diz ela.

"Não me diga que você encontrou sua alma gêmea, porque eu matarei quem quer que esteja roubando você de mim", diz o cavaleiro com um olhar ofuscante.

"Não, eu não fiz, mas você pode ter esta conversa com Pym, ela encontrou a dela", diz ela, me puxando.

"Tia Pym, encontrou a sua alma gêmea, posso conhecê-lo, por favor, mãe!" Eu exclamo em excitação, agarrando a mão da minha mãe enquanto dou a minha melhor expressão de cachorrinho.

"Mãe? Nimue?" pergunta Gawain, olhando para minha mãe e para mim.

"Sim, eu o adotei. Depois que você partiu, a mãe dele morreu no parto, então eu senti que tinha que ficar com ele, Percival!" diz ela, para Gawain.

"MÃE! Esquilo, por favor!" Eu cuspi cruzando meus braços.

"Muito bem, Esquilo, esse é meu irmão, em tudo menos no sangue, Gawain e Gawain, esse é Squirrel, meu filho, o homem mais importante da minha vida!" ela nos apresenta. "Mas temos que encontrar os outros e mostrar-lhes algo que minha mãe manteve de mim", diz ela, nos puxando para um pequeno pedaço de terra, e havia três casais que se aconchegando. 

"Pym, querida, tenho duas notícias maravilhosas", diz ela, entrando.

"Tia Pym!" Corri em direção a ela na minha impressionante velocidade e a abracei. "Senti tanto a sua falta, ouvi dizer que você me encontrou um tio. Por favor, quero conhecê-lo!" Eu digo.

" Esquilo, meu pequeno! Quanto senti sua falta, eu sabia que você estava vivo, que tinha aprendido tudo o que eu e Nimue lhe ensinamos, que você se parece tanto com seu tio Gawain". Ela fala e me aperta.

"Pym, e a segunda notícia está aqui", diz minha mãe, empurrando Gawain para dentro.

"Ei, Pym, você cresceu muito desde a última vez que o vi e quem é essa sua alma gêmea que eu preciso matar", diz ele de uma forma que não consigo descobrir se ele está falando sério ou brincando.

"Gawain!" Ela se levanta e pula em cima dele. Ele devolve o abraço. Eles se soltam e ela o leva para o resto do grupo e os apresenta, enquanto eu volto para o lado dela e ela me leva embora porque percebe que estou realmente cansado e num minuto estou cedendo ao sono.

Quando acordo, conheço os novos membros de nossa família, partimos para conhecer Merlin, descubro que ele é o pai de minha mãe e que terei um irmão e que minha mãe tem uma alma gêmea. Para ser honesto, parecia um monte de informações, mas no momento eu simplesmente fui junto com isso. Tivemos que dizer adeus ao vovô porque alguém mandou seguir ele. Fugimos e nos encontramos em um dos vales, entrando em um dos túneis. E mamãe contou a nossos amigos e familiares tudo o que aconteceu quando conhecemos Merlin. Nós continuamos, mas mamãe jogou sua espada no fundo da caverna e a tia Morgana foi buscá-la. Continuamos conversando, minha mãe dormiu e eu falei com meu irmãozinho.

"Galahad, você terá a melhor família possível, temos vários tios e tias". Temos tio Dof que é um viking, tia Guinevere que é um capitão viking e tio Arthur que é humano, mas é engraçado. Temos as tias Morgana e Celia, elas ajudaram mamãe contra os paladinos e também temos os tios e tias de nossa tribo, a tia Pym que é curandeira, as tias Layla e Kaze, que são parte da guarda e nosso tio Gawain, que é nosso maior guerreiro! Ele me salvou quando eu estava na floresta, temos também o avô Merlin, que é o maior feiticeiro que existe, não sabemos quem é seu pai, mas sei que ele nos amará muito, e a última pessoa que é a mais importante, é a mamãe, ela moverá a terra e o ar se algo nos acontecer"! Eu sussurro para a barriga de minha mãe, e a barriga dela se move.

"Percival! Eu acho que seu irmãozinho gostou de suas palavras, assim como eu", diz ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Mãe, ele me disse oi". Tia Pym! Meu irmãozinho deu um chutão". Eu gritei de alegria. Minha tia vem correndo e coloca a mão na barriga e reconhecendo que a tia dele está aqui, ele chuta. Continuamos falando, até ouvirmos um grito e nos levantarmos, abracei minha mãe temendo o que estava por vir.

"E Morgana?" pergunta a tia Pym.

"Vocês ficam aqui! Guinevere protege Nimue, é uma emboscada de Cailleach que ela está esperando por nós, eu vou encontrar Morgana e a espada", diz tia Kaze e ela vai embora. Nós ficamos lá, Guinevere estava rodeando a sala como um tigre. Pym e eu estávamos falando de meu irmãozinho ainda no ventre de minha mãe, e do nada a tocha se apaga, minha mãe pega algumas pedras e tenta criar fogo. 

"Nimue, qual é o problema? Você está tão pálida e tremendo"!

"Gawain está em perigo e sua alma gêmea idiota e Arthur estão com ele, vamos até eles", diz minha mãe e nós fomos atrás dos idiotas, criamos um plano para que eu me tornasse invisível e pedisse aos idiotas para criar uma distração e minha mãe usaria a espada, usando a história que Morgana nos contou. 

Como minha mãe pediu, vou ao moinho onde estão meus tios e entro lá.

O tio Gawain se assusta com o barulho que eu faço e tira sua espada.

"Esquilo, você não deveria estar com sua mãe?" pergunta ele, baixando sua espada.

"Ela me disse para vir, suas palavras exatas, vá e avise seus tios idiotas que eles deveriam ter esperado e não ter se metido em problemas, e agora tem que salvar suas vidas"! Eu digo. "As tias Pym e Gwen me disseram que tio Arthur e Dof estão de castigo por serem tolos!" Eu continuei relatando a mensagem e eles me olharam com os olhos bem abertos de medo. "Ela disse aos três para sair e criar uma distração para os babuínos, que ela mostrará o que aprendeu com o grande feiticeiro". Eu não disse que era o vovô porque a própria mamãe quer contar-lhes essa notícia.

"Minha irmã é louca, ela não quer saber de sua segurança", diz ele, parecia que não me tinha ouvido.

" Gente, vocês são os melhores lutadores aqui, além das mulheres lá fora, que estão prontas para atacar, elas precisam que você faça muitos estragos com eles, Vejo que eles estão incendiando o último andar e temos que salvar estes outros feys, ela aprendeu a me deixar invisível, eu posso passar pelos paladinos mas aquele que chora é bem assustador, certo?" Eu digo. 

"Pequena, ela passou essa imprudência dela para você", diz ele.

"Ela diz que ela veio de você!" Eu respondo. 

"Certo, vou te dizer, Arthur e Dof, vocês vão comigo e você, pequenino, pode tirá-los daqui?" diz meu tio. 

"Sim, eu posso! Tio idiota". Eu digo.

"Você merece uma surra", diz ele, com um sorriso. "Vamos, temos que fazer distrações!" e eles saíram e começaram o ataque, eu levei os outros para onde tinha combinado com minha mãe, nos conhecemos e fomos para o abrigo.

"Eles voltaram!", as pessoas falaram.

Minha mãe vai até o altar e faz um discurso.

"Como você, os paladinos tiraram tudo de mim. Minha mãe, amigos, minha casa, tudo, tudo menos isto" ela diz tomando a espada, "esta é a espada de nosso povo, forjada pelo fogo, quando o mundo era novo. Reis travaram guerras para possuí-la e a igreja tentou destruí-la, pois em sua forja ela possui o poder de todos os nossos antepassados". Ouço o povo gritar o poder de seus antepassados "E esta é nossa coragem, nossa luz nesta imensidão escura, nossa esperança em todo este desespero eu serei seu escudo e prometo pelos Escondidos, que serei sua espada e juro que a partir daquele dia, as festas viverão livres". Alguns a chamam de A Espada dos Primeiros Reis, mas eu a chamo como a espada da Primeira Rainha".

"Rainha Fey!" grita meu tio e nós a seguimos.

Corri para ela e lhe dei um abraço muito forte.

Descobrimos que os paladinos tinham conseguido nos encontrar, então, criamos um plano para conquistar Grammaire e usamos nossa melhor arma contra minha mãe. Ela aterrorizou todos os paladinos e eles correram de volta para seu líder, eu fiquei com o tio Gawain durante a comoção e vi que minha mãe estava desmaiada. Corri até ela e pedi a meus tios para levá-la à ala médica do castelo. Depois disso, o tio Gawain me levou com ele para conversar com o senhor do castelo, mas o senhor só queria conhecer minha mãe, mas nós ficamos no salão do trono esperando a chegada de mamãe. Do nada, as portas se abriram e uma figura redonda de minha mãe entrou. 

"Rainha das festas, que honra conhecê-lo!", diz o senhor do castelo.

"Minha Rainha!" diz o bando, curvando-se. "Este homem exige falar com a senhora!" diz o tio, com um sorriso no rosto, quase quebrando seu rosto sério.

"Exige?" pergunta ela ao meu tio, ele se instala.

"Lord Ector, desculpe-me por não ter vindo falar com você antes, agradeço a acolhida!" Mamãe fala educadamente.

"Você não tomou minha cidade com prazer", diz ele com uma expressão não tão feliz.

"Não estava terminada, sim foi tomada, mas asseguro-lhe que deixaremos até mesmo um convidado em Grammaire. Até sairmos sãos e salvos, depois que a cidade for novamente sua, mas até lá, você estará sentado em meu lugar", diz nossa rainha.

"São vocês que elaboraram esta humilhação, Arthur, Morgana?" diz o tio, lutando como se fossem crianças.

"Você vai se dirigir à nossa rainha!" diz Dof, com sua cara séria.

"Vocês são apenas crianças!" diz ele, saindo do trono "Não falarei com seu povo, também não gosto dos paladinos vermelhos, mas será que meu filho acha que estará seguro aqui? De fato, vocês estariam mais seguros em suas árvores e cavernas", ele deixa o salão. Eu sorrio.

"Mãe, posso sentar-me no trono?" pergunto eu.

"Tenha modos, rapaz! Ela não é apenas sua mãe, ela é nossa rainha", diz ele, me esbofeteando na parte de trás da cabeça.

"Urgh" eu bufo, mas minha mãe acena que sim e eu corro e me sento no colo dela.

"Quais foram os resultados? Nosso povo está bem?" pergunta mamãe.

"A luz do novo dia nós perdemos alguns", diz a tia Kaze. 

"Uma dúzia, talvez mais, de idosos, doentes e crianças, alguns refugiados que deveriam ter chegado há mais de algumas horas". responde o tio Arthur.

"Sozinhos, eles são os alvos dos paladinos". Temos alguns perdidos na floresta, se você me deixar levar alguns dos caçadores para encontrar os desaparecidos", diz o tio Gawain. 

"Vá em frente!" Ela fala com meu tio.

"Mãe, posso ir?" pergunto, levantando-se do colo dela com um beicinho.

"Só se Gawain disser que você pode", diz ela, e eu olho na direção de Gawain. Ele concorda e eu festejo.

"Eu irei com eles, Nimue! Gawain precisa de alguém para se manter na linha", diz a tia Layla no tom de mãe, nós rimos do tom dela.

"Volte logo", diz indo em direção ao grupo que continha, eu, Gawain, Layla e Kaze, e nos encheu de abraços e beijos e me disse que se houver alguma coisa que eu deva correr e voltar aqui, nós nos dirigimos para a entrada da cidade quando saímos, minha tia Layla me pediu para ficar perto dela durante todo o passeio. Fomos para a floresta, lá não só os encontramos, mas não conseguimos salvá-los.

"Tia Layla, por que eles estão fazendo isso com nosso povo?" Eu lhe pergunto, depois de ver mais festas perdidas.

"Não sei, mas acredito que teremos nossas respostas quando sua mãe, nossa rainha, acabar com essa guerra sangrenta, mas agora ela tem muito em que pensar, seu novo irmãozinho a caminho é sua principal preocupação", responde ela, abraçando-me.

"Meu amor, você e o pequeno correm mais rápido, acho que há alguém aqui e eles estão me procurando!" sussurra meu tio.

"Não vou deixar você, perdi tudo em minha vida, minha família, pessoas e não quero perder minha alma gêmea", diz ela, dando-lhe um beijo terno na bochecha, eu virei minha cara de nojo, não querendo ver adultos mostrando carinho. Mas rapidamente termina, uma figura sombria ataca meu tio e ele empurra sua alma gêmea para fora de cena, contra o monge. Minha tia me puxa e nos esconde atrás de um dos arbustos. Observamos a luta e meu tio faz o monge perder o equilíbrio, para equilibrar ele coloca sua mão no chão, bem na nossa frente, sua mão fica camuflada nas folhas.

"Como você pôde?" Meu tio pergunta em choque e o monge usa o choque para atacá-lo, atingindo-o na barriga com uma lâmina. Ele cai de joelhos e eu fecho meus olhos no colo da minha tia.

"Nascido ao amanhecer..." Gawaine começa e o monge dá uma cotovelada sua cabeça. "Há pessoas que te querem vivo", diz ele.

Sinto que minha tia está furiosa e se prepara para atacar, ela encontra e olha para o monge. Eles olham um para o outro por um tempo e nenhum tem coragem de romper o contato.

"Lancelot!", diz ela, e me puxa para fugir.

"Tia, como você conhece o monge?" eu pergunto a ela, enquanto nos escondemos. 

"Ele é alguém que eu pensava que estava morto, mas está vivo mesmo depois desses dez anos". Eu não acredito que ele esteja matando seu próprio povo, ele é meu irmão", disse ela com lágrimas. 

Eu lhe dou um abraço: "Tenho uma idéia, vamos salvar o tio Gawain e depois você pode lutar contra seu irmão", eu lhe disse.

Nós atravessamos a floresta, tia Layla se camuflando nas árvores e eu ao seu lado. Vimos um grupo de paladinos e percebemos que eles estavam indo em direção a Grammaire, onde o resto de nosso povo estava. Eles têm um exército gigantesco comparado ao nosso.

"Tia Layla, como vamos ajudar o tio Gawain com todos esses paladinos?" Eu pergunto a ela.

"Aqui está o plano, temos que nos disfarçar, vamos ao acampamento deles, você segue Gawain e tenta tirá-lo de onde quer que ele esteja, eu vou ter com meu irmão traidor, e terei satisfação de lutar contra ele, não acredito que ele esteja vivo!" ela diz nosso plano, mas continua "É mesmo isso que estou pensando? A conexão com seu irmãozinho. Esquilo, você se lembra se o Monge Chorão estava no ataque?" pergunta ela.

"Lembro que sim, ele estava, depois que me separei de minha mãe o conheci e ele me usou como isca para as outras feys da minha tribo". Eu respondo a ela, sem entender nada.

"Querida, sua mãe estava certa ao pensar que eu e o bebê estávamos ligados pelo sangue e acho que acabei de descobrir quem é a alma gêmea de sua mãe e o pai do bebê. E é por isso que os Ocultos lhe tiraram as memórias, quando seu tio descobrir, ele vai matá-lo", diz ela, colocando a mão na cabeça dela numa tentativa de acalmar uma dor de cabeça, mas eu não entendo direito. "Nós os seguimos e se eles se separarem, você segue Gawain e tenta tirá-lo dos paladinos e eu sigo meu irmão".

Nós os seguimos de longe, ele estava sendo levado para uma das cabanas, o irmão da tia Layla estava esperando lá fora, mas quando os paladinos saíram, ele entrou na cabana.

"Vamos, tia Layla, temos nosso momento!" Eu lhe digo.

"Não, poderia ter mais paladinos com ele, quando meu irmão saísse, eu vou segui-lo e depois você vai e salva seu tio, você entende", diz ela e eu aceno que sim. Esperamos que o Monge Chorão saísse e quando ele saiu, minha tia o seguiu e eu fui lá para salvar o tio Gawain.

Rasguei a tenda e vi meu querido tio, fraco, torturado, tremendo, e isso me assustou. Nunca o vi assim, todas as histórias que minha mãe me contou sobre meu tio, que ele era o mais corajoso de nossa tribo e ainda mais todos os feitos que ele havia feito como cavaleiro verde, que ele era meu salvador, ele me salvou quando eu estava perdido e não sabia onde estava minha mãe, aquele que trouxe o reencontro de mim com a minha mãe.

"Tio Gawain!" Eu chamei a atenção dele.

"Esquilo, sobrinho, não, não!" diz ele, eu vou até ele e começo a tentar tirar as correntes que o prendem naquela cadeira.

"Preciso deixá-lo ir, a tia Layla está esperando por nós!" Eu digo a ele.

"Saiam daqui, agora!" diz ele. " Vá Esquilo".

"Não tio, não posso deixá-lo aqui!" Eu digo com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Percival, meu sobrinho!" ele me chama pelo meu nome de nascimento. "Não posso, minhas pernas não podem se mover, não posso correr, deixe-me, pequenino" e minhas lágrimas são como uma cachoeira, mas eu não posso desistir.

"Não, tio Gawain! Eu não vou te deixar''. Eu continuo cortando suas cordas.

"Sua mãe precisa de você", diz ele.

"A tia Layla e meu primo precisam de você, eu preciso de você". Eu digo a ele.

"Percival, eu gostaria de ter soldados com sua coragem, meu sobrinho. Agora te peço que te ajoelhes, rápido", diz ele, e eu faço o que ele pede, nós dois jogando nossas lágrimas. "Um cavaleiro Fey é como a terra, tão estável como o Grande Rio!" Eu choro, vendo esta minha figura masculina que sempre me salvou, que é meu tio, em tudo menos no sangue, falando o quanto ele me admira. "É tão verdadeiro como o arco de Arawn. Nascido ao amanhecer..." Ainda não quero dizer adeus.

"Para passar no crepúsculo!" Eu digo e vou até ele e o abraço e ele sussurra no meu ouvido. "Percival, eu te conheço tão pouco, mas, sobrinho, eu te amo tanto!"

"Eu também, tio Gawain".

"Seja corajoso, vá! Sua mãe o espera, antes que eles voltem, o cavaleiro verde ordena"! Eu o soltei, para ser pego por braços que tocam todo o meu rosto".

"O que temos aqui?", diz um homem.

"Não! Deixe meu sobrinho em paz, ele é apenas um menino!" grita meu tio para o homem, me vira para ele, pega minha faca e a quebra para ele.  
"Vou arrancar seus olhos!" ele pega meu rosto e me faz olhar em seus olhos.

"Tarde demais!" e vejo que seus olhos já estavam arrancados. Ele me levou ao seu líder.

"O que é isso!", perguntou o líder.

"Ele é um informante Fey, ele estava tentando libertar o prisioneiro Fey, ele é sobrinho do Cavaleiro Verde", responde seu irmão.

"Quantos estão com você?" pergunta o padre. "Quantos?"

"O suficiente para matar você, seu bastardo, vou arrancar seus olhos... "e cuspi nele e começo a xingá-lo com todas os palavrões que conheço".

"Peça ao irmão Salt que o interrogue, e peça-lhe que comece com a língua suja daquele pirralho", diz o padre. O irmão começa a andar, mas outro pára e com uma voz que ele conhecia fala.

"Ele é apenas um menino. Ele não é uma ameaça para nós".

Eu olho para cima e vejo aquele que me usou como isca para matar outros Feys da minha tribo.

"Você!" Eu digo e parece que não sou o único que se lembra de nossa reunião.

"Levem-no!" diz o padre. E eu fui ao lugar que sabia que nunca mais veria minha mãe e meu irmãozinho. Fui levado a uma tenda, semelhante àquela em que meu tio estava, e o irmão que me encontrou na tenda veio com uma enorme coleção de utensílios, que eu vejo e tenho muito medo do que ele tira como uma faca.

"Chegou a hora de brincar", diz ele.

" É o homem mais feio do mundo, por dentro e por fora, ele pode matar! Mas ele vai ficar quem é para sempre e isso é a pior coisa que posso imaginar!" Eu digo, irritando-o como eu aprendi com minha tia. Mas tudo ficou escuro, eu ouvi um grito estridente da minha mãe. Não, isto não pode estar acontecendo, ela não pode estar aqui.

"Precisamos acender as tochas", diz um paladino entrando no lugar.

"Eu não preciso delas!" diz o irmão Salt.

"Você não precisa de um fogo para..." diz um deles.

"Não, eu posso fazer outras coisas!" diz o irmão Salt, "Vamos começar com a língua".

"Vá em frente, corta, eu continuarei falando, eu lhe direi como é feio, eu voltarei, para assombrá-lo em seus pesadelos, que mesmo quando você tentar acordar, não será capaz de dizer a diferença do sonho para a realidade", eu lhe digo.

"Quem está aqui?", pergunta ele. "Você veio para assistir? Monge Chorão".

O que ele está fazendo aqui? Ele veio para me matar, mas ele teria me matado há algumas semanas.

"Não!" ele diz, pegando a faca e cortando o pescoço do irmão Salt e deixando cair o corpo no chão e vindo em minha direção.

"Percival, você pode andar?" ele me pergunta, cortando os laços dos meus braços e pernas. Desde quando ele sabia meu nome, eu nunca lhe disse.

"Acho que sim!" Eu disse a ele.

"Layla vai buscar seu tio ao acampamento do rei Uther, venha e fique perto de mim!" diz ele, me cobrindo com seu manto e nós saímos da tenda.

Caminhamos por um tempo, o monge me guiando por uma multidão de barracas até ouvirmos sons de metal. E lá estava o idiota de preto que estava falando com o líder dos paladinos, ele estava com vários guardas, então eu vi 10 homens, que pareciam ser o líder que vinha em nossa direção. 

"Há muito tempo suspeitávamos que sua afinidade não era com a igreja", diz o homem.

"Quem me roubou de minha família e me fez um assassino?" diz o monge.

"Mas eu gostaria de saber o por quê?" pergunta o homem.

"Ele é apenas um menino!" responde o monge.

"Sim, um garoto Fey, sobrinho do Cavaleiro Verde, mas aqui ele está sozinho, talvez ele lembra alguém!" diz o cara de preto.

"Você não precisa dele", diz o monge.

"Por que ele não pode cheirar a sua própria espécie como um animal? Ou só você pode fazer isso?" ridiculariza o homem.

"Atrás do barril". O monge me empurra, e eu corro e me escondo.

"A igreja recuperou a supremacia sobre este episódio embaraçoso. A famosa bruxa será queimada, como todos vocês merecem. Enquanto conversamos, suas abominações estão sendo massacradas pelos piratas Vikings na costa do mendigo. E finalmente, a fraqueza corruptora do Padre Carden será purgada. Rendam-se, eu sei que você têm uma reputação, mas esta é a Guarda da Trindade. Você deve conhecer a reputação deles", fala o homem. Minha mãe se rendeu, não posso acreditar que isto esteja acontecendo. Tia Pym, mais uma vez não perdi minha família.

Enquanto isso, vejo os guardas se preparando para lutar contra o monge, ele puxa duas espadas de seu cinto e assim que a luta começa, cinco deles o atacam de uma vez, mas o monge era muito hábil, então ele os matou. Mas a batalha ainda não estava ganha, o cara de preto envia os cinco que estavam ao seu lado para atacar, eles cercaram o monge, que ainda estava de pé apontando suas duas espadas para os outros que se aproveitavam e pegaram suas espadas, enrolando um dos manguezais e puxando-os para o chão. Um deles o ataca em seu peito com a espada, os três o cortam cada vez mais fundo e os outros dois o chicoteiam com a manga até que ele caiu de barriga para baixo e muito sangue saiu dele. Quando um guarda o agarra pelo pescoço, eu sei que tenho que fazer algo, pego uma pedra que estava ao meu lado e atiro-a na cabeça da máscara dourada que eu segurava, bato com força, ele solta o monge. Eu vou procurar algo que possa me ajudar a distrair os guardas do monge. Na minha frente eu tinha uma espada na mão e eu estava falando.

"Quem é o primeiro?" Eu digo alto e valente, eles vêm em minha direção, mas vejo que o monge acaba com uma força que o faz se levantar e atacar todos os guardas e matá-los a uma velocidade que é animalmente impossível para qualquer humano se mover. Um a um, eles caíam no chão como formigas sobre um tamanduá devorando-os. Depois que o monge mata o último torcendo a cabeça, ele mostra a espada em direção ao líder das máscaras, mas o covarde corre e corre o mais rápido possível, mas o monge é fraco e cai no chão, eu corro para ele e com algum sentimento de familiaridade. 

"Papai, vamos lá, temos que ir!" levantando-o e ajudando-o "Levante-se!" e ele se levanta e eu o levo até o cavalo e o ajudo a montar e com as últimas forças que ele tem ele me puxa para o cavalo.

Partimos para o nosso futuro.


	12. Meu Mundo deu Uma Cambalhota

Monge Chorão POV.

Quando eu estava a caminho do acampamento com o Cavaleiro Verde que estava inconsciente. Meus pensamentos correm desenfreados em outro lugar, melhor dito em outras pessoas. Quem era aquela mulher que sabia meu nome de nascimento, e que era uma Fey. Por que eu tinha ciúmes quando ela disse que a Bruxa de sangue lobo estava com a criança em seu ventre. E ainda mais, pequeno Esquilo, que ele apareceu em meu sonho e que eu o tinha assumido como meu filho. Todas estas perguntas estavam em minha cabeça: Oh senhor, por que você faz isso comigo, eu não o ajudo tirando esta terra do mau caminho dos demônios e aqui estou eu, tendo estes pensamentos pecaminosos com um de seus demônios, por quê?

Estes são os meus pensamentos que atormentam a minha mente, até que entrei nos campos. Estávamos começando a guerra, fui até a cabana do Padre Carden e vi que ele tinha um convidado.

"Estávamos preocupados, meu filho", diz ele, me levando pelos ombros.

"É ele?" pergunta o hóspede. "Aquele é o famoso Monge Chorão?"

"Meu filho, seu santíssimo, nos enviou o abade Wicklow para nos observar em nossa iniciativa contra as festas", me explica o padre quem é seu convidado.

"Para ouvir muito sobre você, sobre suas conquistas. Dizem que você é o melhor guerreiro de nossos crentes. Quem tem velocidade e agilidade anormais", diz o abade, e o padre muda a conversa para o Cavaleiro Verde e me pergunta "Então, o que você trouxe?".

"O Cavaleiro Verde!" eu digo.

"Deus vai sorrir hoje", diz ele, feliz com o que ele tinha. Os paladinos tiraram o Fey de Golias e moveram o corpo em direção à frente. "Ele gosta de se esconder atrás das árvores e atirar em meus homens, um morreu em meus braços em um ataque ao Minotauro, seu nome era Peter, se bem me lembro. O pobre rapaz tinha 14 anos, era açougueiro, morreu com uma flecha no pescoço, engolindo seu próprio sangue, você está orgulhoso daquele Cavaleiro Verde?" Ele espera uma resposta. "Sem respostas, nós gostamos disso, temos o Irmão Sal e suas cozinhas para o sossego!" o Abade se aproxima do Cavaleiro.

"Incrível, ele quase passa por humano!" diz ele, impressionado por Fey.

"Alguns se parecem com humanos, e é assim que eles se espalham. Seja queimado vivo ou pela espada, ele nos dirá tudo o que sabe, nos dirá tudo o que precisamos sobre aquela Bruxa", ameaça o padre.

O rosto do sacerdote tem um olhar de repugnância intenso quando menciona essa bruxa. Viro minha cabeça para longe dos outros dois, olho para o chão esperando que com informações dadas pelo Fey masculino, finalmente saberei sobre aquela que me trouxe os pensamentos mais impróprios que já tive. 

"Você quer minhas palavras, pai?" pergunta Fey "Há muito que eu posso lhe dizer". 

"Sim, eu quero!" diz o padre que se aproxima dele. "Somos muito habilidosos em fazer seu povo falar, o que é conveniente para nós".

"Você tem certeza? Sei muitas coisas, descobri muitos segredos, mas o que posso lhe dizer é que sua querida Bruxa levou Grammaire e deixou vários de seus babuínos vermelhos mortos no bosque", diz ele, olhando para mim.

"Levem-no ao Irmão Salt". E ele vai para as cozinhas e as segue, eu espero lá fora, ouço todos os seus gritos e quando os irmãos saem, eu vou até o cavaleiro, me perguntando porque ele não disse nada aos outros paladinos. Vejo que ele está todo ferido, que o irmão Salt fez um trabalho e tanto com ele.

"Como você pôde? Você é um dos nossos", diz ele em dor.

"Eu não sou como vocês, demônios!" Eu lhe digo que sinto meu maxilar apertado junto com o resto do meu corpo tenso.

"Você é um de nós, eu vi sua mão mudar!" ele argumenta. "Mas não tenha medo, eu não mordo. Você faz parte das Cinzas, está em seus olhos, você carrega a marca do povo cinzento, conheço apenas mais um Fey com essas marcas, não vemos um nestas terras há séculos, como você chegou aqui"? Eu não respondo. "Você só veio para me ver morrer?"

"Por que você não lhes disse?" Eu pergunto, tirando essa dúvida do meu peito.

"Sobre o quê?", pergunta ele.

"Antes, você poderia ter dito qualquer coisa, mas não disse. Eu quero saber por quê".

"Porque todos os Feys são irmãos, mesmo os perdidos", diz ele, essas palavras, e eu não sei o que significam, mas traz uma calma à minha alma, não posso fazer isso. Porque é uma calúnia com os santíssimos, ele me salvou desses demônios.

"Esse sofrimento te purificará", ele move a cabeça em negação.

"Você não acredita nisso, sabe que tudo isso é mentira. Eu posso sentir isso, irmão", diz ele. Isso me irrita, seu uso da familiaridade quando ele não me conhece de todo.

"Você não é meu irmão!"

"Olhe para você, você sofreu uma lavagem cerebral muito boa, você não sabe a diferença entre bondade e ódio, quem fez isso com você?" ele não percebe que estamos salvando suas almas.

"Através do sofrimento, vocês verão a verdadeira luz!" Eu lhe digo. "Nós estamos salvando almas, tua alma!" Eu digo a ele.

"Por que seu Deus quer que os pequenos morram?", diz ele. As crianças são as únicas que podem ser salvas sem morrer. 

"Eu não tenho problemas com crianças". Eu digo a ele. "Elas não sabem o que são".

"Você mata as crianças", diz ele, eu sinto uma reprimenda no que ele diz.

"Eu não mato crianças!" Eu digo em voz alta.

"Você queima suas casas, mata seus pais e vê seus irmãos vermelhos os atropelando com seus cavalos e vê tudo isso com seus olhos chorosos, isso o torna culpado"! Mais uma vez ele traz palavras que me fazem pensar em demônios como humanos. Eu olho para o lado dele.

"Irmão. Você pode lutar, eu nunca vi nada assim, você pode ser nosso maior guerreiro, seu povo precisa de você"!

"Vocês não são meu povo", respondendo aos seus pedidos com tal resposta, ele me olha nos olhos.

"Então fale, se este é o seu lugar, conte a eles o que você é!" E mais uma vez, suas palavras ficam presas em minha cabeça.

"Vou rezar por você". Eu digo, saia e ele responde e "eu por você". 

E eu saio com suas palavras em meus pensamentos, estou realmente fazendo a coisa certa, para ver os outros Paladinos matarem estas crianças, mas porque suas palavras eu seria aceito por seu povo. Isso me fez sentir realmente parte de algo maior. Mas não posso, lembro-me das palavras do pai, estes demônios parecem querer que os bons, mas no fundo coexistem com o diabo para trazer a escuridão à terra, um dos Paladinos me avisa que Padre Carden precisa de mim para acompanhá-lo ao acampamento do rei. Eu levei Golias e fomos com o Abade. Quando chegamos, o Rei estava tendo um banquete. E ele estava feliz como se algumas boas notícias tivessem sido entregues neste exato momento.

"Padre Carden", diz ele. 

"Majestade!", diz o padre. "Descobri que o senhor enviou um mensageiro para falar com a Bruxa. Tínhamos esperado, de fato, que qualquer negociação fosse coordenada pela Igreja", diz o padre.

"Coordenada?" pergunta o rei. "Como vocês coordenaram com a gente seus ataques às aldeias Feys?" diz ele, zombando.

"Com todo respeito, a expurgo dos Feys é um ato de caridade, um ato de amizade, não queremos recompensa!" responde o padre, mas minha mente segue as palavras do Cavaleiro Verde: você mata crianças. Você seria um trunfo para nosso povo!

Será que ele tem razão? Não, o padre e a igreja estão certos!

"E você roubou nossas terras, aterrorizou nosso povo, virou muitos contra a coroa, e agora eles apoiam uma Fey plebéia, e têm a audácia de chamar isso de um ato amigável?" nos diz o rei.

"O Padre Carden não é um político, Majestade, mas um soldado de Deus. Ele não quis ofendê-lo, Vossa Majestade quer a espada do poder, é claro, a Igreja também a quer. Adquirir uma relíquia tão importante do Fey seria um golpe espiritual para eles. Mas como amigos, entendemos as necessidades de Vossa Majestade, especialmente neste momento de incerteza. Portanto, proponho uma troca, a espada para a bruxa. Queimar este terrorista teria o mesmo efeito desmoralizante", diz o abade, tentando conseguir o apoio do rei.

Um pensamento de medo passa pela minha cabeça, mas por que ouvir que eles "queimariam" a Bruxa me faz sentir com medo.

"Não!" diz o rei e eu suspiro de alívio, 'para o demônio, esses pensamentos'.

"Não?" pergunta o padre, surpreso com a resposta do rei.

"A menina Fey despertou uma paixão no povo. Queimá-la só os provocaria, eu a manterei como um prêmio".

"E os Feys em Grammaire?" pergunta o abade. "Você já pensou sobre isso?"

"Eles terão navios para ir ao norte, eles não importam!" comunica o rei.

"Isto será visto como uma vitória dos Feys contra a igreja!" diz o padre.

"Se a igreja abrir uma exceção, temos vários soldados para resolver seu problema!" ele zomba do padre. Tal zombaria foi suficiente para irritar o padre com sua pele clara ficando vermelha de raiva. 

"Isto é um ultraje", diz o padre indo em direção ao rei.

"Mas talvez eu devesse ter esta rainha como minha esposa, dizem que ela é tão bela que a sua beleza faz com que todos os seus súditos prometem fazer qualquer coisa, ela jovem, imagine quantos herdeiros eu teria com aquela mulher, uma coisa que eu sei é que eles seriam muito poderosos", afirma o rei para nós, o ciúme encheu meu peito, quem tem o direito de falar sobre ela, ela é minha, o animal em mim quer atacar o rei, mas eu não consigo mover meu corpo em direção a ele, pois sinto que o padre está me levando para onde estão nossos cavalos. Partimos em direção ao nosso acampamento. Quando chegamos, o Padre Carden e o abade começaram a conversar, enquanto eu ia arranjar Golias para a próxima aventura.

  
  


"Antes de declarar guerra ao rei da Inglaterra"!

"Um falso rei, filho de uma prostituta. Tudo o que você fez desde que chegou aqui, abade, é minar nossa causa"!

"Eu não estaria aqui se você não tivesse sufocado esta rebelião. Veja o que você Padre Carden, o rei está observando esta cadela, e que a tornou tão popular e agora um ícone que até os humanos estão seguindo. Preciso falar com o Papa com urgência".

Os dois começaram a caminhar, em direção a uma das tendas.

"O que é isto?" pergunta um dos irmãos, eu olho na direção que o padre está indo e vejo o menino Fey, o que ele veio aqui fazer? Ele deveria estar com a mulher.

"Ele é um informante Fey, ele estava tentando libertar o prisioneiro Fey, ele é sobrinho do Cavaleiro Verde", diz o irmão, então o Cavaleiro Verde é irmão da Bruxa.

"Quantos estão com você?" pergunta o padre. "Quantos?

"O suficiente para matar você, seu bastardo, vou arrancar seus olhos... "...e o menino cospe e começa a falar todas as maldições possíveis, e um momento de Dejavu me vem à mente. Um pequeno sorriso faz seu caminho no meu rosto quando eu vi aquele garoto novamente e ouvi sua escolha colorida de palavras, mas logo eu me controlei. Eu não posso sorrir.

"Peça ao irmão Salt que o interrogue, e peça a ele que comece com a língua suja daquele pirralho", diz o padre. Fora do caminho do garoto, eu o vejo com uma carinha que não consigo suportar.

"Ele é apenas um garoto"! eu digo. "Ele não é uma ameaça para nós".

"Você!" ele olha para mim e se lembra de mim.

" Leve-o!", diz o padre.

O padre me escuta e volta e me dá um tapa na cara, me controlo pra não dizer nada na dor: "Por que você me envergonha? Por quê?". Eu não o olho nos olhos. E vou para minha tenda, tiro meu manto, começo a tentar rezar e falar com Deus, mas não tenho resposta, Carden entra e vem em minha direção.

"Eu falhei com você". Eu lhe digo.

"Como você falhou com meu filho?" ele se aproxima de uma das cruzes do meu quarto, onde ele se senta ao lado de onde eu estava.

"Eu não posso sentir a graça de Deus, eu o chamo, mas nenhuma resposta, apenas imensa escuridão". Eu digo, em penitência.

" Me diga com mais clareza", pergunta ele, colocando sua mão nas minhas costas.

"Parece que há uma serpente em meus ouvidos, e ela me envenena". Eu digo, pensando em tudo o que aconteceu desde o ataque em Dewdenn, as palavras do Cavaleiro Verde, a possessividade que sinto com a Bruxa, aquela outra Fey que me conhece de alguma forma, e a pequena que estava pronta para se colocar em perigo por aqueles que ele ama.

"Será que ela fala com você?" Eu aceno que sim. "O que ela diz?" 

"Tenho medo de ouvi-la". Eu lhe digo.

"Não tenha medo, é nossa espada vingadora de luz em uma batalha contra o Senhor das Trevas, você realmente pensou que poderia escapar do seu toque? De sua corrupção, a besta não rasga a carne, ela rasga a alma", diz ele.

"O senhor me ama, pai?" pergunto eu.

"Claro que amo, meu filho!" responde ele.

"Mesmo se eu for amaldiçoado?" Eu pergunto, lembrando as palavras do Cavaleiro Verde, que mesmo que fosse um traidor, ele ainda me aceitaria.

"Essas são palavras perigosas! Vamos falar delas uma última vez", diz ele. "Você nasceu Fey, uma abominação aos olhos de Deus, mas eu o poupei do fogo, porque você pode sentir sua própria espécie, eu lhe dei escrituras, disciplina, fiz de você um dos melhores soldados, eu o virei contra seu Criador, e coloquei o primeiro tijolo no caminho da salvação. Mas não posso ficar no seu lugar, meu filho, não posso salvá-lo das chamas, você deve ter a vontade de fazer o que é necessário. Você tem a vontade, meu filho!" ele termina.

Eu suspiro, mas respondo "Sim, Pai".

"Que esta seja a última vez que trazemos este assunto!" e ele sai rapidamente da tenda, posso sentir que seu humor piorou com nossa conversa.

"E se eu estiver mais inclinado a desistir e voltar às minhas raízes?" Eu digo para o ar e cheiro Fey lá. 

"Quem está lá?" pergunto, pegando minha espada. Eu olho para todos os lugares, mas não vejo nada.

"Como você pode fazer isso com nosso povo, traidor?" A voz de uma mulher, fale comigo. 

"Estou salvando a todos!" Sinto o cheiro, e sinto o mesmo cheiro que sabe meu nome. "Como você sabe meu nome?" pergunto eu.

"Seu querido pai não lhe disse tudo? Agora percebo que tudo o que você fez foi por causa deste mentiroso, este ladrão, ele te roubou de sua família, meu irmão"!

"Eu não sou seu irmão!" Eu lhe digo: "Eu não tenho demônios em minha família".

"Sim, é, quando eu tive 2 verões, lembro que eu queria tanto um companheiro para brincar, eu estava tão feliz com a notícia que eu seria uma irmã mais velha, nós crescemos, meu irmão era muito próximo de mim, muito bonito, super cauteloso. Eu era o cabeça quente da família, jogava todos os jogos com todos da minha tribo, eles me chamavam de bruxa porque eu tinha os Escondidos ao meu lado. Quando eu tinha doze anos de idade, saí para caminhar na floresta, acabei parando na cidade mais próxima, eu sabia que nós, os feys éramos discriminados pelos humanos, lá estava ele o líder dos paladinos, o querido pai me encurralou e me disse que eu iria queimar, mas eu consegui perdê-lo por camuflagem na parede e ele não me viu mais e eu corri de volta para as florestas e quando encontrei minha aldeia, eu não tinha mais nada além de corpos e cinzas, eu tinha perdido toda a minha família. Meus pais, meu irmão, eu acreditava que toda a minha família estava morta, até que eu olhei nos seus olhos e vi que você havia traído seu povo, e vendo você quase matando a pessoa que amo, eu queria vingança, mas depois de ouvir a conversa com este padre babuíno, Percebo que o velho é o único culpado por roubar um menino, maltratá-lo, forçá-lo a ser algo que ele não é, só porque ele tem um dom que pode ajudar a caçar quem lhe convém, Lancelot, que é o verdadeiro pecado, o verdadeiro demônio, que corrói as almas, é o Padre Carden. "Ela diz, aproximando-se de mim, lágrimas caindo de seus olhos enquanto tentava reter um soluço. Eu senti meus próprios olhos arderem quando ela se aproximou o suficiente para tocar minhas feridas, eu fechei meus olhos e acabei tendo um Flashback.

"Layla, venha me pegar! Eu digo, correndo com uma espada de madeira com uma garota mais velha que eu, mas ela não queria brincar comigo. Ela estava se camuflando e usando disfarçadamente para alguma brincadeira que ela estava planejando: "Você não me pega, eu sou o futuro rei da Inglaterra!" 

"Se você fosse o rei da Inglaterra, Lancelot, papai teria que ser rei agora, duh!" diz ela. 

"Layla, venha lutar comigo, eu tenho que ser o melhor de nossa tribo, então eu posso casar com a filha do povo do céu, eles dizem que ela é a menina mais bonita de todo o reino, e eu a quero para mim, então eu tenho que ser o melhor lutador Fey para salvá-la", eu digo.

"Você terá que esperar mais seis anos para reclamá-la como sua", diz Layla, ao voltarmos para nossa casa.

"Crianças, vocês têm que se lavar antes que seu pai volte da caça e finja ser o temível cavaleiro que vocês devem derrotar com vocês", diz Helena, minha mãe, rindo do jogo que meu pai estava acostumado a jogar conosco. Corremos para o pequeno riacho que estava perto de nossa casa e nos lavamos e voltamos para casa. Meu pai Ban já estava lá, eu corri até ele e ele me pegou em seus braços e me apertou em um abraço sadio. "Meu Lancelot, cada vez que o vejo, você está ficando mais alto". Ele logo me alcançará", diz meu pai.

"Eu vou para a floresta", diz Layla, e ela sai para a floresta.

Eu vou dormir e acordo com gritos e cheiro de fumaça, sinto que meu pai está me segurando no colo e minha mãe está tentando esconder nossa casa dos atacantes, mas ela não consegue e ela pega fogo, corremos para fora de casa e vemos nossa vila sendo massacrada por homens vestidos com vestes vermelhas, meu pai me deixa com minha mãe e nos diz para correr, que ele ia ajudar os outros, corremos, mas um homem veio e me levou de minha mãe e me levou ao líder do ataque que ele veio para falar comigo.

"Deus é amor. Um amor que nos purifica, nos santifica e nos une, e hoje Deus sorri. Você sabe por quê? Porque nós fizemos o trabalho dele. Como vê, fomos criados à imagem e semelhança de Deus. Este é o seu jardim, e precisamos cuidar dele. Temos que limpar o jardim e eliminá-lo. As ervas daninhas, eles são os demônios, e nós temos que tirá-los de seu jardim. Você entende, meu rapaz. Os demônios têm muitas faces, eles não querem ser encontrados, alguns são assustadores, alguns são tímidos e alguns são muito jovens, mas você, meu garoto, parece ter salvação, há uma coisa que podemos usar contra esses demônios. Leve-o para o acampamento, começaremos sua salvação quando terminarmos com eles. Rapaz, sua família não existe mais. Aceite sua nova família"!

"Layla!" Eu digo e vejo que somos parecidos, nossos cabelos, nossos olhos e as mesmas marcas que temos e ainda assim os meus trouxeram medo ao meu povo. Como eu poderia acreditar que todos que tenho matado é porque eram demônios.

"O Padre Carden disse que tinha terminado com todos vocês, ele disse que eu era especial, então eu deveria ir com ele, mas ele pregou em mim que nosso povo era demônio, que nós éramos uma aberração, mas que mesmo os demônios precisam de salvação com seu chicote e suas torturas que eu acabei tendo que mudar quem eu sou para sobreviver me fez esquecer minha origem até algumas horas atrás com as palavras do Cavaleiro Verde e depois de ver o menino sendo levado para as cozinhas do irmão Salt. Como eu poderia fazer isso com minha família"?

"Irmão, eu sabia no fundo que você não o teria feito sem ser forçado", diz ela, tocando minhas costas e tremendo de medo do que ela faria. "Você não conhece o afeto? Meu irmão, o que eles fizeram com você? Eu deveria ter ficado na aldeia, porque fui ser tão livre", ela me toca lentamente, mas quando ela pára de me tocar, ouço vozes do fundo do meu cérebro que não entendo, mas sinto que um peso enorme foi retirado das minhas costas. "Certo, Lancelot, as feridas que este abusador fez estão curadas. Este tirano nunca mais lhe fará mal". 

"Ouvi dizer que a rainha ordenou a libertação do Cavaleiro Verde e do menino Fey, mas o padre disse não, mas os soldados, eles vieram e levaram o Cavaleiro Verde", diz um paladino do lado de fora da tenda. "Mas vai ser uma grande surpresa para a Bruxa, o irmão Salt fez alguns danos ao Cavaleiro Verde. "Minha irmã tenta sair da tenda, eu a seguro porque ouço a voz do Padre Carden". 

"Uther Pendragon, o falso rei, escolheu os Feys acima de Deus. Ele escolheu casar-se com a Rainha Fey, em troca da liberdade do povo dela, se os homens do rei Te atacarem, Você pode se defender, matá-los, mas me traga a Bruxa do Sangue do Lobo". Eu ouço a voz de Carden. O animal dentro de mim quer ir ao Rei e matá-lo por pensar em casar com a Bruxa, ela era minha para ter, o que me irrita, enquanto eu tenho os pensamentos possessivos sobre a bruxa em minha cabeça.

"Antes de matar o rei. Primeiro devemos salvar Squirrel", diz ela, me puxando para a realidade.

"Deixe-me ir até ele, os irmãos que ficaram não me questionarão. Vá ao acampamento Pendragon e salve a rainha e o Cavaleiro Verde". Ela se senta e me beija na testa e sem saber como responder, saio da tenda e vou até a cozinha do irmão Salt, quando vejo uma força enorme que apaga todas as tochas do acampamento, posso chegar lá pelo cheiro do menino. Quando chego lá, vejo um paladino falando com o irmão Salt.

"Não, eu posso fazer outras coisas", diz o irmão Salt. "Vamos começar com a língua". E o paladino sai, eu pego minha faca e o mato.

"Vá em frente, corta, eu continuarei falando, eu lhe direi como é feio, eu voltarei para assombrá-lo em seus pesadelos, que mesmo quando você tentar acordar, não será capaz de dizer a diferença do sonho para a realidade" o menino é realmente algo para ver, como é corajoso, eu me pergunto se eu tivesse vivido com minha família eu me comportaria dessa maneira.

"Quem está aqui?", pergunta ele. "Você veio para assistir? Monge chorão", diz o irmão Salt.

"Não!" Eu digo, pegando a faca e cortando o pescoço do irmão Salt e deixando cair o corpo no chão, eu vou em direção ao pequeno.

"Percival, você pode andar?" pergunto a ele, cortando os laços de seus braços e pernas.

"Acho que sim", responde ele.

"Layla vai buscar seu tio ao acampamento do rei Uther, venha e fique perto de mim". Eu digo a ele, escondendo-o no meu manto e saímos da tenda.

Caminhamos por um tempo, passamos por uma multidão de barracas até ouvirmos sons de metal. e lá estava o Abade Wicklow e ele estava com seus guardas, então vi 10 homens, o Abade vindo em minha direção.

"Há muito tempo suspeitávamos que sua afinidade não era com a igreja", diz o homem.

"Quem me roubou de minha família e me fez um assassino", eu digo com raiva.

"Mas você gostaria de saber por quê?" pergunta Wicklow.

"Ele é apenas um garoto". Eu falo com ele.

"Sim, um garoto Fey, sobrinho do Cavaleiro Verde, mas aqui ele está sozinho, talvez ele o faça lembrar alguém", diz Wicklow.

"Você não precisa dele". Eu disse a ele, escondendo o garoto nas minhas costas.

"Por que ele não pode cheirar a sua própria espécie como um animal? Ou você pode simplesmente fazer isso?" zomba do abade.

"Atrás do barril". Eu digo ao pequeno e ele se esconde.

"A igreja recuperou a supremacia sobre este episódio embaraçoso. A famosa bruxa será queimada, como todos vocês merecem. Enquanto conversamos, suas abominações estão sendo massacradas pelo pirata Vikings na margem do mendigo. E finalmente, a fraqueza corruptora do Padre Carden será purgada. Rendam-se, eu sei que vocês têm uma reputação, mas esta é a Guarda da Trindade. Você deve conhecer a reputação deles", fala o Abade e um sentimento de raiva, pois ele tem a coragem de dizer que nosso povo, o povo que eu finalmente aceitei como meu, logo estará morto, vejo os guardas se preparando para lutar comigo, tiro duas espadas do meu cinto e assim que a luta começa, cinco deles me atacaram de uma vez, mas eu sou muito hábil, logo os mato. 

Mas a batalha ainda não estava ganha, o Abade enviou os cinco que estavam perto dele, para atacar, eles me cercaram, mas eu não podia deixá-los matar o pequeno, eu ainda estava de pé com minhas duas espadas apontando-as para ele, mas eles aproveitaram o meu movimento e tiraram as espadas de minhas mãos, enrolando ambas com o mangual e puxando-as para o chão. Uma delas corta meu peito com a espada, as outras três me cortam cada vez mais fundo em meus membros e as outras duas me chicoteia com o mangual até eu cair de bruços no chão, um guarda me agarra pelo pescoço, eu sabia que era o meu fim, mas acabo sendo solto, vejo o pequeno com uma espada e desafio os guardas da trindade. "Quem é o primeiro?", grita ele alto e corajosamente. Eles vão na sua direção, mas algo acaba me dando uma força de vontade que me faz levantar e atacar todos os guardas e matá-los com uma velocidade que é animalmente impossível para qualquer humano se mover. Um a um eles estavam caindo no chão como os peixes capturados por uma águia faminta, que se atira com intensa precisão e velocidade para suas presas. 

Depois de matar o último torcendo a cabeça, eu tento ir até o abade e o desafio mostrando minha espada, mas o covarde corre e corre o mais rápido que pode, mas eu sou fraco e caio no chão, mas sinto pequenas mãos me levantando e falando palavras que eu nunca pensei ouvir.

"Papai, vamos lá, temos que ir!" ele me ajuda a levantar. "Levante-se!" e ele me levanta e me leva até Golias e me ajuda a montar e com minhas últimas forças o puxo para o cavalo. Enquanto cavalgamos, ele me pergunta se eu tenho um nome.

"Lancelot, há muito tempo meu nome era Lancelot".


	13. A Vida esta cheia de emoções

**POV Nimue**

Acordei ao som do meu filho em prantos, aquele pequeno que eu por pouco tempo nem sabia que existia e agora é a coisa mais preciosa da minha vida, meu pequeno Galahad. Eu escolhi o nome que o valente Percival escolheu, porque eu não sabia se o veria novamente. Eu o pego, e com meu instinto materno o coloco em meu peito cheio de leite para alimentar este belo menino que logo começa a açúcar, deve ter puxado do seu pai, eu não como muito. Sinto um movimento na cama em que estava deitado e vejo meu pai sorrindo para mim e Pym ainda dormindo ao lado do velhote. Coloco minha mão livre na boca para segurar na vontade de rir, para não acordar meu pequeno que voltou a dormir, mas continua a açúcar vigorosamente.

"Filha! Olhar assim para você me sentir faz sua falta. Sinto tanta saudade de você crescendo. Gostaria de ter tido esta visão, de você deste tamanho junto com sua mãe e lamento tê-la que ela me tirasse de sua vida e da sua ", diz ele. 

"Pai, você não pode mudar o passado, mas tem uma chance de tê-la comigo e com o pequeno Galahad", eu lhe digo. Eu olho para ele e vejo meu melhor amigo em todo o meu pai. "Vamos acordar a bela adormecida, para que possamos dizer a todos que a pequena nasceu", ele a cutuca e ela acorda parecendo assustada.

"Desculpe tio Merlin, mas você é tão gostoso, e não diga isso a Dof, eu o amo, mas você tem sido meu herói desde que a tia Leonore nos contou histórias. Sobre o valente cavaleiro que eu não sabia que queria sair da vida, mas sempre achei que você precisava de amor... "Eu cobri sua boca com a mão que não estava segurando meu filho e olhei para o dano que ela causou. Meu pai estava rindo como uma hiena. 

Ela se virou e olhou para mim com o pequeno Galahad. Pym se levanta esticando seu braço para pegá-lo. "Dê meu sobrinho, eu quero segurá-lo", diz ela e eu o dou a ela, ele se move um pouco, mas continua dormindo. Em breve, meu melhor amigo está brincando com ele. Eu aproveito que minhas mãos estão livres e me levanto, mas estou muito dorido para me levantar.

"Papai, você poderia levar meu vestido, eu não posso me mover, acho que o nascimento me cansou muito e ainda estou muito dorido", perguntei-lhe, embora envergonhado com meu pedido, mas Pym estava ocupado.

Ele se levanta, mas cai como eu. "Pai, o que aconteceu?" Mesmo em dor me levanto e, com minha glória nua, vou até ele e vejo que sua camisa está aberta e ele tem um buraco enorme no peito. "Por que você não me disse?" Eu digo colocando minha mão em seu peito e chamando os Ocultos para me ajudar a curá-lo. Em menos de um minuto, ele respira e me abraça com força.

"Obrigado, querida, você é tão poderosa! Eu adoraria ter minha magia para ajudá-lo nesta importante tarefa. Eu poderia ter matado qualquer um que passasse por você, eles estariam mortos", diz ele, e eu percebo que ainda estou nua.

"Papai, sei que nenhum pai gostaria de ver sua filha nua, mas depois que Galahad nasceu, perdi todas as minhas forças, mas preciso me vestir, você pode fechar os olhos"... Eu pergunto a ele e ele faz. 

Mesmo com dores, vesti minhas calças e quando visto meu vestido, ouço sua voz.

"Princesa, por que não me falou desta cicatriz, não precisa ter vergonha, peço desculpas por quem fez isto com você, deve ter me cheirado em você. Era um demônio de um dos senhores das trevas. E ele deve ter sabido que eu era seu pai. Mesmo que Leonore me tivesse expulsado, eu deveria ter ficado. Você não sofreria por isso", diz ele, levantando-se e me ajudando.

"Pai, você não sabia que eu existia, da mesma forma que eu não sabia que você existia, mas desde que eu era uma menina, amarrei meu cabelo, e lutei duro contra minhas lutas, matei este demônio com a ajuda dos Escondidos, mas depois daquele dia fui desrespeitado por quase todos na aldeia, Mas havia quatro pessoas que estavam sempre comigo, minha mãe, Pym, Gawain, se você o conhece, esteja preparado para que ele tente mordê-lo, mas na verdade ele só ladra, e o pequeno Percival não sabe se ele ainda está vivo. ” Olho para ele com lágrimas nos olhos e ele faz o que qualquer pai faria, as enxuga. Quando criança e mesmo agora era algo que eu sempre quis que meu pai fizesse. Vi outros pais da aldeia fazerem isso com seus filhos, como eu muitas vezes testemunharia com inveja. Meu pai, não aquele homem que se dizia ser meu pai nunca o fez, ele talvez nunca me tivesse visto como sua filha. Mas aquele homem diante de mim é meu pai e estou grata pela oportunidade de ter sido reunida com ele; meu pai era aquele que me segurava, que me ajudou a dar à luz a meu filho, que está tentando salvar minha vida.

"Filha, mesmo assim a culpa me deixa sem esperança, o que eu poderia ter tido contigo, tu, meu amor, é o maior presente que um pai poderia pedir", diz ele.

"Temo que nosso povo se torne cada vez mais perseguido por todos os reinos, e com meu coração devo informá-los de que aceitei a oferta de Uther".

"Não, você não pode". Pym diz do outro lado da sala com meu filho, com seus olhos azuis que rivalizavam com o céu, fitando abstratamente ao redor da sala. 

"É a coisa certa, Pym, não vejo outra escolha". Digo indo em direção a ela e pegando meu pequeno guerreiro Fey e lá estava ele com seu cabelo escuro, seu nariz lindo, seus olhos azuis e suas marcas de lágrimas, ainda acho estranho que ele tenha estas marcas. "Você deve pensar que sou tola".

"Você, garotinha, não é tola, nem pense nisso", diz meu pai, vindo ver seu neto. "Você é toda Leonore". Eu sorrio ao seu comentário. "Mas você também tem um toque de Merlin, que faz de você uma combinação explosiva, minha querida".

"Isso explica muita coisa, papai". Eu jogo, o que gera um riso coletivo. "Mas será que a mamãe ficaria orgulhosa desta minha decisão?" Eu comento.

"Claro, porque estou muito, muito orgulhoso disso", diz ele, beijando-me na testa, mas nossa conversa termina muito rapidamente, porque ouvimos as pessoas gritando que estava pegando fogo.

"Papai fica com Galahad e eu vou ver o que aconteceu", eu digo, entregando o pequeno e indo em direção à porta.

" Vamos!" disse Pym, me acompanhando.

Fomos até o salão principal e vimos que nossos amigos estavam lá. Quando nos viram, eles se aproximaram, Pym foi e beijou Dof bom dia enquanto eu dava um abraço a todos. Um fauno veio e disse que encontraram algo em um dos celeiros da cidade.

"Eu fiz a escolha de aceitar a proposta de Uther, como todos vocês devem saber antes de se preocuparem, eu o fiz porque era a coisa certa a fazer e Uther nos deu passagem livre para o norte", eu digo ao meu conselheiro que eles olharam para mim como se eu o tivesse feito.

"Não vamos contestar sua decisão agora, mas precisamos descobrir o que está acontecendo com este incêndio", diz o Guerreiro.

"Guinevere, Arthur e Dof, vocês me acompanham, os outros esperam aqui, creio que depois disso devemos ter uma reunião do conselho". Eu digo chamar os melhores guerreiros de nosso grupo, mas antes de ir para o celeiro eu sussurro para Pym.

"Vá ao meu quarto e chame meu pai, mas deixe Galahad escondido porque quero surpreendê-los", e ela se instala. 

E nós fomos na direção do tumulto. Lá estavam os anciãos e um dos guardas, e eles estavam com um ventilador que tinha sido queimado.

"O que aconteceu?" eu lhes pergunto. Como alguém pode fazer isso?

"Primeiro lhe cortaram a garganta e depois ele foi queimado", diz o guarda.

"Isso foi Wroth e seu pacto de sangue, Minha Rainha, os faunos exigem justiça", diz Cora.

"Temos alguma prova?" pergunto, querendo uma idéia para ajudar meu povo.

"Wroth está na estrada do sul, ameaçando qualquer Fey que aceite a proposta de Pendragon, meus homens já foram atacados hoje", diz a guarda.

"A rainha está oferecendo sua vida por esta oferta, se nós recusarmos seria a morte para todos, eu verei Wroth", diz Arthur.

"É minha responsabilidade e cumprirei meu dever como rainha", diz eu.

"Não podemos deixar que você faça isso", diz Dof.

"Nimue, você está grávida e não podemos arriscar", diz Guinevere. Eu ia reclamar, mas eles não sabem que Galahad nasceu depois da oferta de Uther.

"OK, eu desisto". Dof e Arthur vão e os convencem a ir para o navio", eu digo.

"Cora, chame os outros para marchar, vamos nos preparar, porque todos os festivais vão embarcar nos navios hoje". Ele diz.

Eu sabia que podia contar com ele e nos separamos, Guinevere veio comigo, enquanto voltávamos para o salão.

"Nimue, tenho a sensação de que algo vai acontecer, ontem depois que ouvi que você aceitou a oferta de Uther, enviei uma carta a toda a minha tripulação e eles concordaram em nos ajudar. Eles estão esperando a chegada de nossos cavalos, a margem do mendigo e estão prontos para nos defender, mas só atacarão se o rei trair seu lado do negócio", explicou a guerreira sem perder nada. Eu a puxo para o beco".

"Guinevere, você é realmente uma verdadeira guerreira e tenho orgulho de chamá-la de irmã, não sei o que faria se algo acontecesse com meu povo, e você pensou em uma maneira mais segura para eles, minha irmã guerreira. A única pessoa em quem confio para liderar os Feys nesta nova jornada pelo mundo é você, você é uma líder nata e se eu nunca mais encontrar meu povo, eu quero que você os lidere", digo a ela. A idéia de morrer me assustou, mas, presa no fogo cruzado, a possibilidade estava lá, o que me exigiu ter que pensar em quem poderia liderar sem mim na foto. Espero que não chegue a isso.

"Kitty, se você quiser que eu lidere seu povo, eu o liderarei, você cresceu em meu coração, e também tenho orgulho de chamá-la de irmã, minha irmã de sangue é uma prostituta sem glória, ela lambe o chão que Cumber pisa, e depois que fui exilada por ele, ela cuspiu em meu rosto. Mas você gatinha me fez acreditar que é a melhor rainha que eu já tive. Minha irmã", diz ela, eu sei que ela não gosta de abraços, mas mesmo assim eu vou dar-lhe um abraço de urso". "Está bem, está bem, demonstração de afeto é suficiente". E nós fomos ao salão. Guinevere entrou primeiro e eu fiquei na porta com medo de ir e dizer adeus à minha família de escolha até ouvir um sussurro no meu ouvido.

"Filha, não poderemos mudar sua idéia", diz meu pai atrás de mim. Eu me viro e o vejo, meu filho, estendendo os braços e ele passa Galahad que se move, mas não acorda sabendo que estava a salvo no meu colo.

"Você está ciente que não, mas eu sinto que esta situação está ficando mais fora de controle a cada segundo", eu lhe digo. Mas nossa conversa é interrompida por Pym.

"Nimue!", meu melhor amigo chama a atenção de todos para mim.

"Meus queridos, quero que conheçam o herdeiro ao trono, Fey, Galahad". Eu apresentei meu precioso bebê às mulheres que me esperavam.

"Nimue, você estava comigo há três minutos e não me disse nada. Deixe-me ver este futuro guerreiro", diz Red Spear. 

"Meus parabéns, por que você não nos disse que ele havia nascido?" pergunta Morgana vindo até mim com os outros que me acompanhavam.

"Ele nasceu no meio da noite, Pym e meu pai me ajudaram, eu não queria que você se preocupasse com o nascimento de Galahad depois de receber a notícia de que eu iria me render", eu lhes digo.

"Você realmente acha que deixaríamos de nos preocupar com você, você é nossa amiga. Nossa irmã", diz ela, acariciando as bochechas do meu filho. "Ele é lindo".

"Obrigada!" e cada um deles veio para conhecer o pequeno.

"Nimue, essas marcas nos olhos da criança, o que significam?" pergunta Celia, examinando meu filho.

"Estas marcas são do povo de cinzas, faz anos que não vejo uma delas", diz meu pai para ela.

"Há algo mais, ele me faz lembrar alguém que eu já vi antes e que tinha estas mesmas marcas". Depois de examinar momentaneamente as marcas faciais de meu filho, o pânico instala-se, na expressão dela. "Oh meu Deus, essas marcas... idênticas às do Monge Chorão, Nimue", ela suspira.

"Não pode ser, ele é um assassino, ele matou pessoas de nossa tribo, não, isso não pode estar acontecendo, não, como isso é possível? Ele nem deveria ser citado como a alma gêmea de alguém, ele é mau e usou o pobre esquilo como isca para os sobreviventes de seu ataque à minha aldeia, me diz que não é verdade que meu filho puro não é descendente daquele filho da mãe, que está fazendo atrocidades enquanto estamos aqui, que raptou meu irmão adotivo, não ele, por favor, me diga que ele não é minha alma gêmea", eu digo a todos.

"Talvez seja por isso que o Escondido tirou as lembranças do evento. Ele deve ter encontrado você no ataque e você foi atraído por ele, mas de alguma forma ele também foi atraído por você e você criou uma vida, mas por que ele?" pergunta Morgana.

"Nimue, você tem sorte, você deveria estar morta, dizem que ele é tão cruel, que mata sem piedade", diz Celia.

"Quero saber por que os Ocultos estão pregando esta peça em mim"? Eu digo e Pym vem na minha direção e me abraça. Mas uma lembrança vem à minha mente, meu filho parece a Layla. "O Monge Chorão deve ser um traidor. Pym se lembra de quando Layla disse que tinha um irmão mais novo, que havia morrido no ataque. Eu não acho que ele tenha morrido, mas ele deserdou seu próprio povo. Mesmo sendo ele minha alma gêmea, vou matá-lo", eu digo com raiva.

"Filha, e se não for isso o que aconteceu lá no fundo? E se algo pior tivesse acontecido que o fizesse com que isso acontecesse, você me perdoou pelo meu passado", diz o feiticeiro.

"Você, papai, não matou milhares de Feys, que queriam viver em paz, enquanto ele queimava nossas fontes de alimento, nossos lares, até mesmo as crianças, que em seu perfeito juízo matariam crianças", eu lhe digo. "Mas não vou pensar nisso, tenho que me concentrar na libertação do meu povo", disse-lhes eu.

"Minha presença aqui o coloca em mais perigo para finalizar seu acordo com Uther", diz meu pai me abraçando.

"Isso será um risco a correr, é a única opção para a salvação de nosso povo, papai". Eu lhe digo, aceitando seu abraço.

"Se saciarmos sua sede de vingança, ele poderá ser mais misericordioso com você", diz ele.

"Como?" eu pergunto.

"Deixe-me ir, meu amor", diz ele.

"Como?"

"Eu posso dizer que ele me odeia mais do que suas realizações nas últimas semanas, ele pediu minha cabeça várias vezes", diz ele.

"Você é louco, não vou fazer isso com você, é proibido". Eu digo a ele

"Você, minha querida, pode ser a rainha Fey, mas eu sou seu pai e você não me manda por aí", diz ele enquanto me sorri, embora tenha sido um sorriso forçado. Ele não estava me enganando.

"Eu lhe disse que não preciso de proteção". Eu digo a ele, amuado por sua decisão.

"Tenho um pequeno problema em não obedecer as leis e percebo que passei isso para alguém que é mais teimoso que um búfalo", diz ele, olhando para mim. Eu lhe dou um pequeno sorriso: "Além disso, sou o único aqui que poderia falar com Uther e descobrir suas intenções, posso lhe dizer se ele vai traí-lo", ele continua com um beijo na minha testa.

"Você é meu pai, não vou perder minha única família, não quero vê-lo magoado por mim, não quero que ninguém mais se magoe por mim", eu já chorei em lágrimas.

"Querida, você não tem que pensar em mim, você tem que pensar no pequeno" ele aponta para Galahad "Mas querida, essa é a questão, você nos fez corajosos". E ele deixou o salão, para ir mesmo que eu dissesse não. Velho teimoso.

"Seu pai fala sabiamente, você nos fez corajosos e todos nós queremos que você lute, eu vou ajudá-lo, mas não sinto que podemos", diz Morgana.

"Não posso deixar isso acontecer, os navios estarão na costa do mendigo, e quero que todos vocês estejam à frente de um dos navios, vocês terão 3 navios e quero que Guinevere, quem quer que os lidere, seja um líder nato". Morgana, vocês têm nossas melhores estratégias, vocês criarão o próximo passo, deixem Kaze e os rapazes saberem que eu quero que eles estejam na segurança das outras naves, Pym e Celia vocês farão parte da área de cura, chamem Cora e o resto dos curandeiros e divida entre as naves eu quero que todos vocês tenham saúde para alcançar a nova vida de nosso povo".

"Não posso aceitar, Nimue, não faço parte dos Feys, eles não me escutarão". Eu sei o que você está fazendo, mas temos que encontrar outro caminho". Morgana fala comigo. Uma idéia me passou pela cabeça.

"Você ainda quer lutar?" eu lhe pergunto.

"Sim, Nimue", responde ela.

"Para os Feys?" contínuo.

"Claro, vocês me aceitaram pelo que sou", diz ela, minha idéia vai funcionar.

"Quero que todos estejam prontos para ir para os navios, Morgana, antes que eles vão, tenho uma tarefa para você. Em vinte minutos no portão", eu digo. 

"Bem, vou encontrá-los lá no portão, mesmo que não achemos que seja o certo, eu avisarei os rapazes", diz Pym beijando minha bochecha e as bochechas de minha pequena Galahad.

"Vou arrumar nossas coisas, gatinha, até daqui a pouco", diz Guinevere, despedindo-se de ambos quando saírem.

"Celia, você vai com os Feys à costa do mendigo, você é uma de nossas melhores curandeiras, você pode ir e arrumar suas coisas" e ela vai embora. "Morgana vem comigo" e eu fui até onde escondi minha espada, amarrei Galahad ao meu peito com um dos tecidos que eu tinha na sala, peguei a espada e levei Morgana onde o buraco que eu havia pedido para ser feito. Enquanto eu não tinha outra opção a não ser ficar e lutar.

"Nimue", ela perguntou no caminho. "O que está acontecendo?"

Lá estava um dos faunos que pedi para guardar aquele buraco, ele pegou as coisas que estavam no topo e voilà o buraco estava pronto. Ela está surpresa e me pergunta.

"Você vai fugir?"

"Não vou, mas você vai", digo eu, entregando a espada com um sorriso. "Preciso saber se o rei vai manter nosso acordo, só volte se eu lhe disser que está tudo bem, então você pode me trazer a espada. Sei que estou dando minha vida para a salvação do Fey, não conheço o rei". Você pode ir, meu amigo, Nascido ao amanhecer".

"Para morrer no crepúsculo... Nimue, eu te honrarei, minha amiga". E eu fui ao encontro dos outros. Não acredito que Galahad ainda não está com fome. Acabei de alimentá-lo antes do tumulto com o Fauno queimado.

"Nimue. Posso dizer parabéns, Galahad, este menino será forte, como o guerreiro Sigurd. Ele é lindo", diz Dof, vindo até mim com Arthur seguindo-o. 

"Muito obrigado, meu irmão", eu falo com um sorriso sincero.

"Parabéns por Galahad, ele é realmente lindo", diz Arthur. "Temos notícias, eles não ficaram muito felizes, mas os Presas estão indo conosco".

"Maravilhosas notícias, você tem Wroth para ir com o resto dos Feys, foi melhor eu ter os navios".

"Nimue!" grita meu melhor amigo, pronto para partir com nosso povo.

"Pym não grita". Eu digo, olhando para o bebê, que seus gritos o acordaram e começaram a chorar. "Tenho que lhe dar leite, venha e junte-se a mim, já que você o acordou, e preciso de ajuda para tirar a roupa". Acabo indo para uma das tabernas vazias e logo meu filho está chupando meu peito.

"Pym eu sei que você tem medo do futuro, mas nunca estaremos longe em nossos corações, tenho tanto medo que meu corpo trema de medo" eu lhe digo.

  
  


"Nim... me deixe ficar, sem saber o que vai acontecer com você, Isso corrói minha alma. Eu amo meu companheiro, mas você é minha irmã e eu te amo mais", diz ela, abraçando-me.

"Pym, eu te amo mais do que tudo no meu coração também, mas preciso saber que você está a salvo, não sei se Gawain ou Layla ou nosso Percival estão vivos, mas se você for com os navios, tenho certeza de que saberei que você está a salvo, se você for, eu vou olhar, se eu puder, prometo, mas vamos lá, você tem um longo caminho a percorrer, minha irmã" e nós fomos onde os outros estavam esperando.

"Meu povo, não meus amigos, desejo a todos um bom novo começo, que possam viver uma vida sem perseguições, e que se sintam livres para fazer o que quiserem, que suas vidas sejam tão brilhantes quanto deveriam ser sem aqueles paladinos miseráveis, Boa viagem, Nascido ao amanhecer" e meu povo grita "Para passar no crepúsculo Minha Rainha!" e eles vão para sua nova vida.

Enquanto esperava a mensagem de meus amigos, voltei para o meu quarto no castelo junto com meu querido filho. Agora que estávamos ambos sozinhos, o pequeno estava muito mais ativo, eu o coloquei no chão e fiquei surpreso de quão perto dos Ocultos o pequeno estava, lá ele estava se camuflando tão bem que parecia parte do chão. E meus pensamentos se voltaram para o pai de meu filho. Como eu não poderia perceber que ele era minha alma gêmea no convento, se eu tivesse seguido o vínculo? Ele estaria aqui conosco, lutando pelo Fey, ou teria me matado, mas lembro que o vínculo é duplo, não só eu fui afetado, ele também foi puxado.

"Meu querido filho, você deve estar pensando que a mamãe está louca para aceitar um acordo para se tornar prisioneiro de um rei que nunca tinha ajudado os Feys até descobrir que a espada do poder existe, e por que a mamãe não vai procurar o papai e lhe dá uma surra por nos deixar e trair nosso povo? Eu queria fazer isso, mas tenho que pensar na salvação de nossos amigos que se compararam aos paladinos, e o exército de Uther não teria chance de vencer, mas eu queria que você conhecesse completamente sua família, seu tio Gawain, a irmã de seu pai que provavelmente já sabe que ele está vivo e é seu pai, e deve ter dado umas boas bofetadas por ser um traidor, e seu irmão adotivo que escolheu seu nome"... A porta se abre e me tira da minha conversa com meu bebezinho e eu vou até a porta e vejo se há alguém.

"Há alguém lá?" pergunto eu. Sem resposta. Meus olhos continuaram a sondar, em direção ao corredor. Sinto a presença de alguém, mas ao meu redor, não há ninguém, eu me viro e sou pego de surpresa pela guarda de Lord Ector.

"Sir Stuben", um suspiro de alívio passa por meus lábios ao ver um rosto familiar.

"Dois corvos chegaram" e ele me entrega as mensagens. A primeira foi uma mensagem de meu pai.

_"Minha querida menina, eu perguntei ao rei quais eram suas intenções. Meu amor ele enviou os navios como combinado e eu acabei dizendo a ele que você era minha. Ele está interessado em encontrá-la. Beijos, pai"._

E o segundo foi o de Pym.

_"Minha bela mãe do ano, Uther cumpriu sua parte do contrato, três navios vieram como combinado, eu te amo muito. Pym"._

"Senhor, o rei cumpriu seu pedido, devo ir, preparar um cavalo, peço-lhe, mas primeiro devo enviar algumas mensagens, voltar para a sala, arrumar minhas coisas

_"Papai, Galahad e eu estamos a caminho do acampamento de Uther, eu te amo". Nimue"._

_"Pym, eu também te amo, aproveite este novo começo"._

Termino de escrever e peço que você envie as mensagens, amarro Galahad ao meu colo, vou para o portão, subo no cavalo, estou pronto para o meu destino e vou em direção ao acampamento do rei, quando chego sou recebido pelos soldados com gritos.

"Rainha das festas".

"O que dizem dela é uma mentira".

"Ela é um anjo!"

"Que linda!"

"Aqueles olhos!" Posso dizer que o que eles dizem me deixa muito feliz, mas em comparação com os gritos dos paladinos presentes.

"Livrai-vos da bruxa!"

"Queimem-na!"

"Ela é má!" Em uma das tendas vejo meu pai com seu sorriso calmo, mas triste.

"Minha rainha". Ele diz curvando-se para mim.

"Pai" Eu o saudei e ele me levou à tenda onde o rei estava, mas ele não estava sozinho. Foi Paladino quem disse que eu queimaria seu líder, Padre Carden, com outro homem religioso, o rei era um homem por volta dos 30 anos, seu cabelo preto, um homem lindo".

"Vossa Majestade". Eu digo em reverência.

"Minha Senhora, posso dizer que você não vive à altura da beleza que lhe chamam, você é muito mais bonita", diz-me ele.

"Vejo que você não tem a espada", diz o padre. "Ela não cumpriu sua palavra".

"A espada está segura, eu vim primeiro, para saber e ver se o rei cumpriu seu tratado, como descobrir que o rei cumpriu". Eu lhe digo".

"Meu rei, esta jovem zomba de sua gentileza? Entregue-a a nós e a torturaremos para saber a localização da espada", diz o padre. "Seria de fato um privilégio".

"Vossa Majestade, teremos conosco a bruxa e a espada", diz o outro homem.

"Você acha que somos misericordiosos, minha querida?" diz Uther.

"Meu rei, a espada está a caminho", diz eu.

"O que minha filha quis dizer foi que ela queria conhecê-lo, sua majestade", diz Merlin.

"Posso dizer a sua filha, Merlin, que já deve saber o que a espera se ela a der à igreja", adverte o rei que vem em minha direção.

"Sim, Majestade, eu o conheço muito bem, ele matou minha mãe, queimou minha aldeia, queimou todos os presentes". Eu lhes digo

"E antes que tudo acabe, vamos humilhá-la diante de Deus Menina Todo-Poderosa", cuspiu Padre Carden.

"Foi o que os paladinos de Grammaire pensaram, e a Abadia e o Lago Vermelho", disse eu, zombando do padre.

"Você encorajou esta bruxa, Vossa Majestade", diz o padre.

"Minha querida, onde está a espada?" pergunta o rei. 

"Meu rei, como eu disse antes de sua espada estar a caminho, ela estará aqui quando você soltar o Cavaleiro Verde", eu digo.

"Aquele assassino e seu sobrinho, são nossos prisioneiros. Vossa Majestade, eles não estão em negociação", diz o padre. Eles têm meu filho.

"Então você tem Esquilo?" Não, não meu filho.

"Sim, temos, e se você não lhe disser onde está a espada, o garotinho vai". Ele ameaça.

"Se você tocar o menino, eu o mato!" Eu prometo a ele.

"Forças divinas me protegem, seu demônio". Ele cospe em mim.

"Se os dois não forem livres, juro ao Ocultos, ninguém mais verá a espada". Eu digo com raiva.

"Vossa Majestade, dê-nos a Bruxa".

"Você pode me matar, me torturar, fazer qualquer coisa e eu estou pronto para morrer, mas você é Carden?" Pergunto ao padre, um dos conselheiros do rei sussurra ao seu ouvido.

Enquanto isso, meu pai se aproxima de mim.

"Meu amor, nada diga do pequeno Galahad, o rei ainda não percebeu que você tem um filho. Mas ele parece interessado em você". Meu pai sussurra ao meu ouvido " Quando ele enviar o padre, eu o acompanharei ao campo dos paladinos e direi que o monge chorão o traiu e isto vai colocar sua raiva nos seus".

"Padre, deixe-me falar com Carden, ele ficará possuído de raiva se a traição de seu cão de colo vier da bruxa com quem ele traiu". Eu digo, planejando 

"Minha querida, ninguém morrerá hoje, tenho uma oferta melhor, se a espada chegar ao pôr-do-sol e você aceitar ser minha esposa, você terá ambos livres" Ele oferece, sem dúvida.

"Eu aceito, meu rei". Eu digo, aproximando-me dele e curvando-me a ele". Posso dizer que você é um homem muito esperto", digo flertando com ele.

"Obrigado, sua beleza é deixar um homem de joelhos, minha querida", diz ele beijando minha mão."Você pode voltar ao seu acampamento e deixar os dois Feys saírem, seu negócio não é mais importante", diz ele aos padres. E eles foram em direção à saída.

"Meu Rei, deixe-me escoltá-los para fora da tenda". Eu digo, e ele se assente.

"Você pode voltar ao seu acampamento e deixar os dois Feys saírem, seu negócio não é mais importante", diz ele aos padres. E eles foram em direção à saída.

"Meu Rei, deixe-me escoltá-los para fora da tenda". Eu digo, e ele se assenta.

  
  


"Sim, minha futura rainha, você pode", diz ele.

Antes de o padre sair, eu fui e mostrei a ele, meu filho e ele ficou chocado com o que viu.

"O que..."

"Acho que seu querido monge não é tão piedoso, porque ele se encantou com um demônio, e teve uma conseqüência disso" e voltei para a tenda, e vi que meu pai seguiu os padres até lá.

"Meu rei gostaria de ir a uma tenda, escrever uma resposta para meu conselheiro, para vir o mais rápido possível com Sua espada". Eu lhe pergunto.

"Minha rainha, posso pedir para acompanhá-lo até uma das tendas", diz ele vindo até mim e para minha surpresa ele me beija nos lábios, que é o primeiro beijo que qualquer homem me dá. E, em poucos segundos, ele solta minha boca.

"Meu senhor, sinto muito, não tenho conhecimento sobre estes assuntos". Eu digo corar, é verdade, não me lembro como eu concebi Galahad.

"Que bom, minha querida, posso ensinar-lhe o que este rei gosta", diz ele com um sorriso malicioso. "Muito bem feito! Guardas. Levem-na para uma das barracas, e peguem os Feys no acampamento dos Paladinos", diz ele, e eles me levaram para uma das barracas.Quando eu estava sozinho, desamarrei meu filho do colo e percebi que o menino cheirava mal, procurei uma toalha para limpá-lo e pedi aos Ocultos que aquecesse a água que estava em um dos frascos da barraca. Eu o limpei e as roupas em que ele estava e o alimentei. Ele dormiu muito em toda essa agitação, estava ficando escuro e ouvi dois soldados vindo em direção à minha tenda e logo amarrei Galahad de volta ao meu colo.

"Trouxemos o cavaleiro que você pediu". Acredito que ele não lhe será mais útil", disse o guarda trazendo meu irmão e o colocando no chão da tenda.

"E o menino?" pergunto enquanto vou em direção ao meu irmão.

"Não havia nenhum garoto lá, senhora", dizem eles, saindo.

Eu me ajoelho e vejo que ele não está respirando, meu irmão não pode estar morto.

"Gawain? Não, meu irmão, não você, eles não vão tirá-lo de mim, seu sobrinho está aqui, meu querido, não, eu não te perdi, irmão acorde, por favor". Eu soltei todas as minhas forças em Gawain para salvá-lo e implorei aos Ocultos que o salvassem". E eu desmaiei ao seu lado. Acordei com alguém puxando meus braços.

"A Bruxa, ela está aqui" e eles me levaram para fora da tenda. Indo em direção ao próprio Diabo. Carden.

"Senhor, encontramos a bruxa".

"Solta-me, seu idiota." E vários paladinos nos cercam.

"Segurem-na", diz paladino.

"Você veio para ver a traição de seu precioso Monge Chorão, Carden?" pergunto-lhe eu.

"Não demoremos mais a justiça divina, com ou sem a espada, menina, você e seu diabinho voltarão para o inferno", diz ele com um movimento de sua espada. "O que é isso?" e uma pessoa de preto se coloca à minha frente e me entrega a espada do poder que brilha, eu sinto todo o seu poder. "O que é você?"

"Eu sou a Viúva!" e cruza Carden. Com toda a raiva que eu estava, fui e cortei suas mãos e sua cabeça do corpo, o diabo está morto. Então os paladinos e os soldados do rei começaram a lutar, e eu aproveitei que ninguém mais estava olhando para mim, fugi e me escondi, vi uma figura negra e percebi que é a viúva, ela vem em minha direção e tira o véu. Eu respiro um suspiro de alívio.

"Morgana!". Eu a chamo de "Morgana". "O que aconteceu com você?"

"Não sei, acabei matando a viúva anterior e seu poder veio até mim, e posso dizer quem vai morrer". Ela olha para mim com um rosto assustado. "É seu pai, Merlin, ele está em uma das tendas "e ela nos leva lá, e meu pai estava em uma poça de seu próprio sangue, quase inconsciente.

"Papai!" Eu vou até ele.

"Vai, salva teu filho, meu amor", ele me diz

"Não papai, você virá conosco, Morgana ajuda a levantá-lo" e nós o levantamos.

"Por que não posso morrer em paz?" ele me pergunta.

"Porque querido papai, eu sou teimosa e você não vai morrer, você é o último que me resta".

E nós seguimos o caminho.

"Se chegarmos ao cruzamento do coelho, podemos perdê-los". Eu digo enquanto carrego meu pai, e Galahad ainda no meu peito. Mesmo com todos estes desafios, meu pequeno guerreiro estava dormindo. Quando chegamos à ponte do coelho, meu pai gritou.

"Deixe-me criança" e perde suas forças e cai no chão. "Não posso me mover, deixe-me aqui, querida".

"Fique aqui!" Eu digo. "Morgana cuide dele, eu procurarei ajuda" e no outro extremo há uma menina que eu reconheço.

"Iris!" e a garota se prepara para atirar. "Iris, não faça isso!" e ela atira duas flechas em mim, uma no meu ombro e outra na minha barriga, perdi o equilíbrio e Galahad e eu caio na esquina da ponte. Mas antes da queda, meu pai segura minha mão e tenta me puxar para cima.

"Nimue!", diz ele.

"Papai!" e minha mão escorrega e eu caio em direção às águas.

  
  
  
  
  


**Merlin Pov**

Depois de ouvir que minha bela garota se entregaria pela sobrevivência de nosso povo, estava na minha cabeça que eu deveria ajudá-la de qualquer maneira. "Minha presença aqui a coloca em mais perigo para finalizar seu acordo com Uther", digo eu, abraçando-a.

"Isso será um risco a correr, é a única opção para a salvação de nosso povo, papai". Não tendo palavras naquele momento, peço que ela se abrace, esperando que isso a conforte. 

"Se saciarmos sua sede de vingança, ele poderá ser mais misericordioso com você", digo eu.

"Como?" pergunta ela.

"Deixe-me ir, meu amor!" Eu digo.

"O quê?", pergunta ela, segurando meu neto. Ver minha filha segurando um bebê me faz gostar de geléia, ela é tão bonita, todo o meu ser quer protegê-la de tudo.

"Eu posso dizer que ele me odeia mais do que suas realizações nas últimas semanas, ele pediu minha cabeça várias vezes". Eu lhe digo.

"Você é louca, não vou fazer isso com você, é proibido". Levantando sua voz, entregando a linha mais como uma ordem. Por que minha filha não vai entender? 

"Você, minha querida, pode ser a rainha Fey. Mas eu sou seu pai e você não é o meu chefe", eu lhe digo num tom de vergonha.

"Eu disse que não preciso de proteção", diz ela amuando. 

"Tenho um pequeno problema em não obedecer as leis e percebo que passei isso para alguém que é mais teimoso do que um búfalo", eu lhe digo olhando em seus lindos olhos que eles eram exatamente como sua mãe. Um pequeno sorriso aparece em seu rosto. "Além disso, sou o único aqui que poderia falar com Uther e descobrir suas intenções, serei capaz de lhe dizer se ele vai traí-lo". Eu lhe dei um beijo na testa.

"Você é meu pai, não vou perder minha única família, não quero ver você se machucar por minha causa, não quero que mais ninguém se machuque por mim", diz minha querida com lágrimas.

"Querida, você não precisa pensar em mim, você precisa pensar no pequeno, mas querida essa é a questão, você nos fez corajosos" e eu deixo a sala. Pego meu cavalo e vou em direção ao acampamento de Uther. Ainda me lembro da conversa que tive com a viúva

_"Até me assusta quando vem assim", eu lhe digo._

_"Foi-me dado um nome", ela me diz._

_"De quem?" e ela tira o véu, não minha filha, as lágrimas aparecem em meus olhos._

_"Você me disse que não viu Nimue em suas visões". Eu lhe digo a ela._

_"Esta não é uma visão, Merlin, seu nome foi dado a mim e sendo viúva, estou recolhendo as almas, e você minha amiga sabe que não posso recusar qualquer invocação, assim como seu destino foi traçado" Não posso perder minha filha, Escondida, por favor, não ela._

_"Por quanto tempo?" pergunto eu._

_"Dias, horas"._

_"Não ela". Por favor, ela não"._

_"Eu lhe digo que, como amigo, nada pode detê-lo"_

_"Você está errado, eu vou salvá-la de alguma forma"_

Enquanto eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos, ouvi dois guardas de Uther se aproximarem de mim e me escoltaram até o rei.

"Meu rei ele apareceu na fronteira do acampamento", diz o guarda e eu olho para o rei.

"Olá, Uther". Eu digo a ele.

"Você já desistiu de todas as formalidades?" pergunta ele.

"Você está mentindo para ela? Para a garota Fey, diga-me suas intenções".

"Por que você quer saber?", pergunta ele.

"Você, meu querido rei, não está fazendo negócios com uma simples garota. Ela é a mais poderosa de sua espécie, mas ela se tornou realmente muito importante para mim", eu digo.

"Quão poderosa é a garota?", ele está interessado.

"Ela tem metade da minha magia e metade da mãe dela". Quando com raiva, sua conexão com os Escondidos pode fazer qualquer coisa, meu rei ela sozinha conseguiu despertar um pomar inteiro". Estou falando de uma das realizações de minha filha.

"A menina é sua?" pergunta o mensageiro dela.

"Descobri quando fui buscá-la para pegar sua espada, majestade e sua mãe se atrapalhou". Eu lhe digo.

"Meu amigo, enviei os navios, vou cumprir meu contrato, mas você deve estar cansado, meu amigo, leve uma barraca como meu convidado" e eles me levaram para uma das barracas.

Lá escrevi uma nota para Nimue.

" _Meu querida menina, perguntei ao rei quais eram suas intenções. Meu amor, ele enviou os navios como combinado e eu acabei dizendo a ele que você era meu. Ele está interessado em conhecê-lo. Beijos, pai"._

Pedi a um dos guardas que viesse e enviasse um corvo à rainha fey. Recebi sua resposta e estou esperando.

"Rainha dos Feys".

"O que eles dizem dela é mentira!"

"Ela é um anjo!"

"Que linda!"

"Aqueles olhos!" e minha filha tinha vindo, eu saí da minha tenda e lá estava ela com seu filho no colo em um cavalo branco. Parecia um guerreiro. Eu a cumprimentei e a levei para a tenda do rei. O rei não estava sozinho, lá estava o Padre Carden e o Abade do Papa. Eles estavam tentando convencer outros a queimar minha filha, mas no final da conversa o rei decidiu que ele se casaria com minha filha, não acredito que ela aceitou a proposta dele, os dois sacerdotes deixaram a tenda e os sinais.

"Não acredito que o rei tenha escolhido as bodas sobre nós, e querendo casar com ela, ela deve tê-lo enfeitiçado", diz o Abade.

"Não acredito que esta bruxa enfeitiçou um de nós", diz Carden.

"O que você está dizendo, Carden?" pergunta o Abade.

"Ela tinha um filho no colo e este menino tinha as marcas do nosso Monge Chorão, ela deve tê-lo enfeitiçado para fazê-lo sucumbir ao diabo", diz o padre. Sinto dois braços me segurando e vejo que eram dois paladinos.

"Senhor, aquele homem estava te seguindo", e o padre olhou para mim. 

"Você pode matá-lo e levá-lo para uma das tendas, deixaremos um presente para a cadela", diz ele, e ele vai em direção ao seu cavalo.E eu estava indo para o meu fim. Eu sinto a presença da viúva. E finalmente vou encontrar minha Leonore.

"Sim, sim!", ela tira o véu. "Não!" e minha filha entra na tenda.

"Papai". Ela vem em minha direção.

"Vai, salva teu filho, meu amor". Eu digo a ela.

"Não, papai, você virá conosco. Morgana vai te ajudar a levantar". E ambos me levantam.

"Por que eu não posso morrer em paz?" eu pergunto.

"Porque querido papai, eu sou teimosa e você não vai morrer, você é o último que me resta", diz-me ela.

E nós seguimos o caminho.

"Se chegarmos ao cruzamento do coelho, podemos perdê-los", diz minha filha. Quando chegamos à ponte do coelho, eu grito.

"Deixe-me a filha". E eu perco minhas forças e caio no chão. "Não posso me mover, deixe-me aqui, querida".

"Fique aqui", ela diz: "Morgana cuide dele, eu procurarei ajuda".

e do outro lado, há uma menina que parece que minha filha sabe.

"Iris". "Iris." E a menina está se preparando para atirar. "Iris, não faça isso". E ela atira duas flechas. Minha Nimue e Galahad caem em direção ao canto da ponte. Mas antes que ela caia, eu seguro a mão dela e tento puxá-los para cima.

"Nimue", diz ele.

"Papai". E minha mão desliza e ela cai na água.

"NÃOOO". Eu grito em desespero. Uma raiva cresceu em mim e eu queria destruir esta cadela que atirou minha filha para uma morte certa, vi a espada do poder cair na minha frente, embora eu tenha prometido que nunca a pegaria, minha raiva era enorme e eu cedi e a peguei. Sinto que a espada abriu um canal de energia, como um enorme raio em minhas veias, minha magia voltou mais e mais. Quando me sinto cheio e pronto para atacar, levanto a espada e uso todo meu amor por minha filha e meu neto e peço ao oculto que me ajude a matar essa cadela, o efeito foi imediato, senti a chuva na minha pele junto com o vento, mas só vi raiva, atrás da prostituta que tinham vários paladinos que nos seguiam, e com minhas costas mágicas os matei, com a espada e com meu puro poder, quando terminei com eles voltei minha atenção para a assassina, mas ela não estava lá. Peguei o amigo de minha filha e nos tirei da visão da morte de um ente querido. Vou encontrar uma maneira de vingar você, Nimue.


	14. Viva ou morta

**Pym Pov**

Após nossas despedidas, partimos em direção a costa do mendigo,Arthur e Guinevere na liderança de todos os feys, eu e Célia junto com as crianças e mulheres Feys e Dof, meu amado estava junto com Kaze na retaguarda.

"O que será que Morgana está fazendo para Nimue ?"pergunta Celia querendo saber onde sua amada estava.

"Amiga, ela não me disse"digo com simpatia.

"Vejo uma vela", um dos Fey lá na frente gritou corremos até onde Guinevere e Arthur estavam."O rei cumpriu o contrato"

"Nossa Nimue consegui" disse Arthur.

"Nossa rainha fez o que era certo, peço desculpas por antes, voces todos estavam certos"diz Wroth. Pegando o braço de Arthur como um sinal de amizade. Sorrio com o pensamento de como essa jornada mudou todos nós.

"Alguém manda uma mensagem para a Rainha"diz Arthur, escrevi a nota para Minha melhor amiga e mandaram o corvo.

Fomos para as praias e lá tinham botes, que iriam nos levar para os navios, nos dividimos em grupos para irmos mais rápidos.Mas vários Feys caíram no chão, com flechas em seus corpos.

Olhei para o desfiladeiro e estávamos sendo atacados, não pelos soldados de Uther, mas soldados Vikings, eles começaram a descer em nossa direção. Começamos a correr para os botes mas, logo eles se aproximaram

"São soldados de Cumber" diz Arthur pronto para o ataque. Vejo que ele está segurando sua espada. Guinevere está ao seu lado, se preparando para liderar o que está por vir. Parecia que ela tinha um plano. 

"Sabia que iria acontecer algo."diz Guinevere,"Todos o idosos, Crianças e mulheres vão para aquela caverna. Kaze faça a cobertura deles. Guerreiros preparem se para contra atacá los, Dof. Toque a corneta, eles não são os únicos que tem cartas na manga,"diz nossa Guerreira Viking. E a minha Alma gêmea toca a corneta e de todos os lugares aparecem uma tropa com as Bandeiras de Red Spear.Ela e Nimue devem ter pensado um plano B. "Vocês podem matar qualquer um, mas deixe Dagma para mim, quero ter o prazer de ter sido a causa da morte dela"

Corremos o mais rápido para a caverna, Kaze e Dof foram conosco e ficaram na frente da caverna como proteção. Nossos guerreiros se juntaram à batalha lutando lado a lado com a tropa de Gwen, vejo que vários Presas pegaram sua espada, os faunos começaram a atirar nos inimigos, os cobras foram e lutaram bravamente, percebo que eles já conseguiram matar uma grande parte dos soldados do rei pirata. Guinevere e Arthur sendo os líderes, que dupla magnífica de ver, juntos eram imparáveis, os dois se protegiam, e juntos atacavam qualquer invasor, Gwen consegui matar a mulher que liderava os ataque. Logo o nosso lado vence a batalha, mas sabemos que a Guerra não estava ganha, Perdemos vários de nossos feys, Wroth o líder dos Presas, foi um deles. Resolvemos ficar na praia, para descansar e pensar no que iríamos fazer, fizemos algumas fogueiras para nos aquecermos, alguns cobras e asas da lua foram para o mar e pescar alguns peixes para comermos.

Nosso grupo sentou em uma das fogueiras, a mais próxima da entrada da caverna, para podemos ficar de olho se não teremos mais nenhum ataque surpresa.

“Gwen, como você sabia desse ataque?” Pergunta Célia. Estávamos grelhando um dos peixes.

“Não sabia, mas estava com um pressentimento que algo iria acontecer então após Nimue disse que iria se entregar para Uther, mandei um aviso para minhas tropas e eles aceitaram em fazer a nossa segurança, eles nos seguiram, estavam prontos para nos defender caso o rei Uther fosse um traidor.” Diz ela

“Como Cumber soube que estaríamos aqui? Será que ele se aliou com os paladinos? Mas o que o velho paladino deve ter prometido ao Cumber?” Pergunta minha alma gêmea.

"Nimue, não aceitou sua proposta, então ele foi contra o povo dela, e tem aquele ditado, se temos um inimigo em comum, nos juntamos e ganhamos deles" diz Kaze.

“Nimue estava certa em não aceitar sua proposta, do rei do gelo, ele é um traidor, ele pode ser meu tio, mas depois que ele me exilou, só quero matá lo, Fiquei tão feliz em matar a vaca da Dagma, Obrigado a Tir, é obrigado a Freya, que nos encontramos você e a gatinha,"diz a Guerreira olhando com gratidão para mim. Penso em Nimue, ela deveria estar aqui, conosco, vendo os nossos feys serem vitoriosos.

"Tivemos muitas perdas, Vocês tem alguma ideia de quantos dos nossos perderam a vida?" Célia pergunta. 

"Tivemos algumas mortes, mas muitos estão machucados, muitos faunos e presas, mas os que estão inteiros são principalmentes os cobras e os feys humanoides, sobreviveram."Kaze nos disse.

"Temos que pensar no que vamos fazer de agora em diante, não temos mais os navios, Teremos que encontrar um novo lugar para nos esconder, e o principal temos que buscar a Nimue" digo aos meus amigos. Nimue e Galahad são a minha prioridade.

"Isso é verdade e principalmente deveremos procurar a nossa gatinha, e o nosso pequeno guerreiro, ela não vai ser prisioneira de um rei que não nos ajudou em necessidade. "diz a Red spear se aconchegando com seu amante.

"Temos novidades , os feys que antes não queriam que vocês fizessem parte de nosso abrigo, agora estão pensando em vocês, como os defensores e que trouxeram uma nova esperança para os Feys, o casal de guerreiros humanos que nos levaram a vitória contra as tropas piratas de Cumber " digo a eles, e eles sorriram, um sorriso triste.

"Só fizemos o que nossa Nimue acharia o certo"diz o Moreno, "Ela se rendeu para que todos nós sobrevivemos, e ela pediu para que todos ajudassem vocês, temos que honrá la, ela se tornou muito importante para todos nós, e fazer isso para ela, foi como ajudar uma irmã" diz Arthur triste.

"Nossa amiga realmente é uma guerreira, Primeiro perde a mãe, depois o filho adotado, o encontra,mas o perde de novo, encontra o irmão, mas o perde, descobre que é filha do Mago mais poderoso e descobre que está grávida, dá luz e descobre que sua alma gêmea é o seguidor mais favorável do inimigo numero 1 dela e que é o pai de seu filho, e depois se dá para o rei para salvar o seu povo".diz Célia.

"Isso mesmo, nossa gatinha é maravilhosa, e temos que salvar o povo dela a qualquer custo". diz Gwen.

"Vamos honrar minha irmã, que mesmo que faz pouco tempo que a conhecemos, mas ela se tornou parte de nossos corações, ela foi a primeira a nós aceitar nessa família de desajustados, e nos fez parte de algo maior, parte de um povo bom e justo, A RAINHA" grita Dof e todos os Feys juntaram se ao nosso grito. Me levanto e aviso a todos.

"Meus queridos Feys, Amanhã teremos que encontrar um novo local para ficarmos e restabelece, criar um novo refúgio para todos os Feys, mas neste momento queremos que todos se aqueçam, descanse e se alimente. Iremos pensar no que fazer, quando todos estiverem prontos."digo a eles "Teremos que encontrar As outras tribos feys, Vamos lutar Para a nossa liberdade, Iremos buscar a nossa rainha das mãos de Uther e Nunca mais seremos perseguidos, quem está conosco?" E todos começaram a Gritar, 'Nimue' 'Vamos pegar a nossa rainha' 'Ela é nossa' e mais gritos de minha rainha, todo o amor que os Feys sentem pela minha irmã. “Nossa rainha”

"Vamos fazer horários para a segurança da Caverna" Arthur diz se levantando "Eu e Guinevere começamos."

"Não, Arthur, As únicas que não participaram da batalha desse grupo foram eu e a Célia, deixa que começamos."digo me levantando.

"Mas meninas.."começa ele, mas Célia o cortou.

"Arthur, pode deixar com a gente"diz ela me seguindo. "Nós só cuidamos dos feridos após a batalha, Já vocês lutaram e nos defenderam, deixe isso conosco”.

Abaixo e dou um beijo em Dof.

“Vê se dorme e descansa, amor” digo depois que se separamos.

“E você se cuida” diz ele, e Célia me puxou. Saímos da caverna e vi que está com uma pequena penumbra e percebo que está quase amanhecendo, fomos um pouco mais para frente e nós sentamos na areia. 

“Você acha que a Nimue e Galahad estão bem?"pergunto a ela.

"Quero pensar que sim, mas realmente não sei o que pensar" responde ela "Após esse ataque, acho que possa ter acontecido qualquer coisa" e ela olha para o mar. Acredito que essa resposta foi para mais uma pessoa que não está presente aqui.

"Sei que essa resposta não foi só dos dois né, está pensando na Morgana" abraço ela.

"Não sei o que aconteceu com ela, Faz dias que ela está estranha, percebi isso quando vocês voltaram de encontrar Merlin pela primeira vez, ela parecia perdida e não me contou nada do que estava acontecendo com ela." diz ela apoiando sua cabeça em meu ombro, "Ela não confia em mim? Pym eu a amo muito, não sei o que faria sem ela"

"Célia, ela também te ama, ela deveria estar estressada com algo, ela queria que lutamos e conquistamos o reino, e ela deve estar fazendo algo haver com isso, com a sobrevivência dos Feys " digo a ela e ela se acalma. 

"Sim, isso é verdade," ela diz. Um vento forte de tempestade, vem e nos faz virar em direção a caverna, vejo um homem e uma mulher de preto. 

"PYM, CELIA,vocês estão bem?" Pergunta a mulher, Como ela me conhece? Sua voz não me é estranha. Os dois se aproximam, a mulher segurando o homem, o olho e percebo que o homem é Merlin, meu tio está aqui, mas cadê Nimue e Galahad. Suspiro de alívio quando essa pessoa estranha levanta o véu, Era Morgana. Nos levantamos e corremos em direção a eles, Celia pula em Morgana e derrubando os três na areia da praia. 

"Ai” Merlin reclama com um grunhido de dor, vejo que suas roupas estão pingando sangue.

“Tio Merlin o que aconteceu com você?” digo procurando pelo ferimento, em sua barriga tinha uma ferida profunda e ainda jorrando sangue ”Sua ferida ainda está muito aberta, vamos para a caverna, temos lá vários curativos, e tenho que te costurar”. As meninas levantam e juntas o ajudamos a ficar de pé e o levamos para a caverna, que os que outros estavam. Quando entramos, vimos que todos já estavam prontos para sairmos e começamos o novo capítulo de nossa história.

“Alguem pode trazer as minhas coisas de cura, encontramos uma pessoa ferida” e nosso amigos vieram correndo,Dof me entregou, e logo entrei em modo curandeira, salvando o tio que em pouco tempo que o conheci, mas já estou muito apegada a ele. Ouço os gritos dos outros, quando perceberam que era Morgana que estava junto com Célia.

"MORGANA"

“Pessoal, por que vocês estão aqui ? Não deveriam estar nos navios de Uther?" ela pergunta abraçando seu irmão.

“Morgana que bom que você está bem, Não conseguimos entrar nos barcos, entramos em uma emboscada, de alguma forma, Cumber sabia que estaríamos aqui, e pelo que parece ele se aliou aos paladinos" conta Guinevere para Morgana.

“Ai Pym, doi” Tio merlin reclama, enquanto eu costurava sua ferida.

“Aguenta, sei que você consegue." digo a ele, e ele grita de novo, "Mas tio como você ficou ferido assim?”pergunto a ele.

“Uma pequena dica: Nunca siga qualquer paladinos que podem ter facas escondidas" brinca ele. "Como vocês sabem, fui até o campo de Uther, perguntei qual era a intenção dele com Nimue, ele queria conhecê la. Quando Nimue chegou, ele estava acompanhado pelo Abade e pelo Carden, eles tentaram persuadir que ela deveria ser prisioneira deles, e acabaram contando que eles estavam com o Esquilo e com o Cavaleiro Verde, os paladinos a enfureceram e de alguma forma Uther resolveu que queria casar com Nimue, e ele usou isso como troca para que os paladinos libertasse os feys do acampamento, o segui e fui esfaqueado por um dos paladinos" 

“A Nimue aceitou casar com o rei?” pergunta Kaze que veio ver o que estava acontecendo. O Merlin cai em lágrimas.

“Não consegui salvá-los, eles estavam em minha mão, se eu não tivesse seguido esse paladino, eu poderia tê los salvos”ele divaga.

“Quem você poderia ter salvado?” pergunta Dof me entregando uma faca para cortar a linha.

“Nimue e Galahad” Gelei.

“O que aconteceu com eles?” pergunto.

“Para explicar isso tenho que voltar desde o início, Quando nos escondemos nas catacumbas dos celtas, no campo da batalha do Sangue dos irmãos, Nimue ficou sobrecarregada com a espada e acabou jogando a de um precipício.”ela disse.

“O que? vocês não contaram isso quando voltaram do encontro?” Arthur pergunta.

“Sim, Nimue ficou com raiva e Jogou a espada, Por favor Morgana continue” diz Guinevere dando um tapa na nuca de seu amante, seguramos o riso e Morgana continuou.

‘'Fui pegá la, não encontrei só a espada, encontrei a Abadessa Nora e e fiquei feliz em vê la, mas ela começou a dizer que Cailleach nós traria a vitoria, e disse que eu precisava encontrar com um cara morto na torre, não queria acreditar nisso, mas ela sendo como uma segunda mãe, acabei ficando intrigada, fiz o que ela falou. Fui até a enfermaria e encontrei a viúva, antes que vocês me pergunte, ela é uma das servente dos ocultos, diz que trabalha com a morte, por um bom tempo ela me ameaçou." ela conta.

"O que aconteceu depois, Morgana, a Nimue não pediu que você fizesse uma tarefa para ela" pergunto para ela.

"Nimue me fez fugir com a espada, para esperar até o sinal que Uther tinha comprido com o contrato, corri para a floresta, encontrei a Abadessa mais uma vez, ela viu que estava com a espada e me contou que estava morta, e que o Cailleach estava dando um jeito que conversar comigo e que eu deveria ser a mais poderosa feiticeira, ser conhecida e que o governo de Nimue já era passado, isso só iria acontecer, se eu fosse até o templo de Calaliach."

"Como você encontro com Merlin e onde está Nimue e Galahad?" pergunta Gwen preocupada com a gatinha dela.

"Estou chegando nessa parte, me apavorei com as notícias da Abadessa e corri em direção ao acampamento de Uther, Eu estava atrás de uma das tendas quando a viúva veio me avisar que eu não podia mudar o destino,eu não sei o que houve em mim que peguei a espada e matei a viuva,depois disso senti que a morte de Father Carden estava próxima e puff, estava na frente de Nimue entregando a espada para ela o matar, e a cabeça de carden rola no chão” todos comemoram em saber que aquele canalha estava indo em encontro com o demônio.

“Mas o que aconteceu? e Cadê a Nimue e o pequeno Galahad?” pergunto para os dois, mas vejo que merlin fechou os olhos de cansaço. Parecia que ele não tinha dormido a dias.

“Como disse posso sentir quem está perto da morte, e senti que merlin estava perto da morte e fomos ajudá lo, ele pediu para deixarmos ele lá, mas Nimue não queria perder o pai depois de ter perdido a mãe, corremos para o cruzamento do Coelho, Merlin desabou de fraqueza e nimue com o pequeno Galahad amarrado em seu colo, se viram para procurarem ajuda, mas a cadela da Íris, você lembra dela célia, ela era.."

“Não foi ela que disse para o Weeping Monk, la no convento que tinha uma garota nova, quando ele veio fazer a inspeção, ele de alguma maneira sabia que tinha uma garota Fey” diz Célia.

“Acredito que foi os sentidos do Fey dominante dele sentindo que o Fey submisso de Nimue estava lá e Nimue estava preocupada em fugir.” Explica Kaze.

“Ela atirou duas flechas em nimue,ela e Galahad caíram da ponte, Merlin tentou salvá los,mas não deu tempo pois vieram muitos paladinos, mas uma notícia boa Merlin tem sua mágica de novo.”diz Morgana. As lágrimas que eu nem sabia que estava segurando desabam como uma cachoeira. 

“Não, Não, nimue, não, ela não pode está morta, ela não, minha irmã não,” corri para fora da caverna. Fui para o mar, só estava pensando que queria me juntar a minha irmã. Estava na borda da praia, quase entrando nas águas turbulentas. Quando sinto braços em minha cintura. 

“Pym, não você não pode fazer isso."ele sussurra em meus ouvidos, "A Nimue não iria querer que você fizesse isso, ela quer que você viva, não faça isso comigo, Eu te amo Minnow” me debato em seus braços ainda querendo ir em direção ao mar, mas seus braços me seguram e ele é bem mais forte que eu. “Meu amor, eu sei que doi, mas ela quer que você ajude seu povo, e eu não sei o que faria sem você, desde aquele momento que você apareceu no beco, eu sabia que iria fazer tudo por você.."

“Me deixa, vou encontrar com ela, desde que eramos pequenas, ela foi a única a ficar comigo, ela é minha irmã, eu já perdi O Gawain e o Percy e agora perco ela e meu sobrinho. Não, tenho que ir até eles, me deixe ir” me debato em seus braços.

“Pym” Morgana veio correndo.

"Veio trazer a noticia que eu vou morrer, me deixa Dof"

“Você fugiu antes que pudesse falar, com os novos poderes que recebi, não sinto que Nimue e Galahad estejam mortos"

“O que? mas ela não caiu de um precipício, pela queda ela e Galahad teriam morrido.”digo depois de processar o que morgana disse.

“Não quero dar esperanças, mas eu não sinto que nenhum deles estejam mortos"

“Por que você não disse antes?”pergunto me virando para ela.

“Porque como já disse não queria dar esperanças, Merlin finalmente consegui a magia dele de volta e foi a ‘morte de Nimue‘ que a trouxe de volta.."

"Isso não faz sentido, ele deveria ser o primeiro a saber que a filha e o neto ainda podem estar vivos" diz Dof ainda com seus braços em mim.

"Eu sei, mas ele está sofrendo, não quero dar esperança para um velho que acabou de perder sua filha, e ele iria correndo procurar por eles, principalmente porque não sei como encontrá la, eu só sinto que ela ta viva” diz Morgana.”Vamos escolher os nossos melhores para procurá la, mas por enquanto só eu você e Dof sabemos disso, não contem para mais ninguém."

“Ok. Não vou dizer nada, mas se você tiver mentindo, eu te mato e viro a viúva, entendeu.”ameaço ela.

“Eu não mentiria sobre isso, se eu sentir qualquer coisa você será a primeira a saber,” ela promete.

“Bom, se acalmou, podemos voltar e decidir o que iremos fazer daqui para frente” diz Dof nos puxando para a caverna, onde todos estão prontos para sairmos e começarmos o procurar o nosso futuro.

“Pym, não corre dessa forma, garota, eu já perdi a Nimue ,não quero perder você também, Criança” diz Merlin vindo em minha direção e me abraça.

“Desculpe, tio Merlin,só estava sofrendo com a notícia,mas esse dois me acalmaram e me trouxeram de volta a nossa nova tarefa, temos que decidir, onde será a novo refúgio para os Feys e os humanos que nos salvaram ontem na batalha contra os piratas” Digo a ele e ele me solta, me viro e vejo os Vikings e me lembro que ainda não agradecemos os humanos que nos ajudaram na emboscada.“Eu sou a Pym, a melhor amiga da rainha, gostaría de agradecer os todos vocês que lutaram por nós, Todos nós estamos gratos pela bravura de vocês, a partir desse momento, vocês são bem vindos a ficarem conosco para sempre, muito obrigado, Vikings.” Grito para multidão e todos celebraram com os humanos.

“Obrigada Minnow,”e sou puxada por um beijo apaixonado.

“Casal, chega de beijo, isso não está apropriado para esse momento, temos coisa mais importante para fazer” diz Guinevere nos separando.

“Ok, Ok, Ok, alguém pensou para onde iremos?"pergunto corada do beijo.

“Merlin, você acha que as ruínas do castelo que nos encontramos pela primeira vez poderá se tornar uma fortaleza, para o nosso povo?”pergunta Guinevere.

“Seria um ótimo lugar, está no meio de todas as cidades, conseguiríamos ver se tem paladinos e piratas próximos e estaríamos prontos para contra atacar e em volta tem os bosques e os lagos para começarmos de novo”diz Kaze.

“Mas teriamos que reconstruir o castelo?” eu pergunto.

“Com isso posso ajudar, tenho 700 anos de prática.”diz meu tio. “Vamos colocar um ilusão no castelo que pareça que ele continua uma ruína, ai os inimigos nunca iriam pensar em nos encontrar lá.”

“Temos que ir rápido, são algumas hora de viagem até as ruínas” diz Guinevere.

“Vamos, nos separar em grupos, os arqueiros, metade vão caçar e a outra fica para a proteção, tropas de Red Spear, metade ajuda na proteção do resto do povo e a outra vão procurar por coisas que podemos precisar, mas o principal se encontrarem qualquer paladinos, os massacrem podem roubá los e trazerem suas riquezas e comidas, precisamos mais do que eles, os que ficaram protejam os idosos e as crianças, eles são os que precisam mais de ajuda,garotas preparem mensagens para que os outros feys possam nos encontrar teremos que ter um exército maior que os paladinos e os reis, e temos que fazer isso chamando a atenção das outras tribos, Vamos Lutar pelo que nossa rainha queria, A liberdade dos Feys, Para a rainha” Arthur comanda.

E seguimos caminho pelos bosques e fomos para o castelo de Graymalkin, os Feys ficaram maravilhados com a beleza das ruínas, me lembrou da primeira vez que viemos encontrar Merlin. Ele reconstruiu os castelo e colocou uma barreira mágica. Nós separamos em pequenos grupos, e fomos procurar coisas que poderiam nos ajudar a preparar alguma comida. Fomos para um dos jardins, Cora e Merlin me acompanham e encontramos um pomar todo frutífero. 

“Olha as árvores, elas ainda sobrevivem, mesmo depois de séculos que não se vivem nesse castelo” diz Cora enquanto procurávamos por comida. 

“Isso foi arte de Nimue, ela é muito poderosa, Ela reviveu essas árvores e acredito que os Ocultos as abençoaram para que não morrêssemos de fome” diz Merlin tropeçando. 

“Merlin vai descansar. Você já fez muito, você só recebeu a sua magia de volta faz algumas horas, e já reconstruiu um castelo inteiro e ainda quer fazer mais, sério vai se recuperar” repreendo ele. “Você realmente parece com Nimue, é muito teimoso". Ouvi um grito de Felicidade, e vi morgana vindo em nossa direção.

“Descobri a localização do Esquilo, ele está vivo, e está próximo”diz ela 

Solto um suspiro de alívio, feliz pela noticia que pelo menos um dos meus sobrinhos sobreviveu. 

“Me diz a localização dele que vou buscá lo” diz meu tio.

“Merlin, o que eu disse a cinco segundo atrás”eu repreendo ele de novo.

“Menina, se você conhece minha filha, deve saber que ela é teimosa, eu sou o pai dele então eu passei essa teimosia para ela”diz ele.

“Merlin vou com você” Morgana se oferece, e Merlin usa a sua mágica, e eles sumiram. Aos Ocultos, por favor protejam eles, não me tire a única família que me resta.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**NIMUE POV.**

Após eu e meu pequeno Galahad cair das mãos do meu pai, sabia que nunca mais iria ver meu filho adotivo e o resto de minha família, senti água por todos os lados, fechei meus olhos aceitando que iria morrer de afogamento junto com meu bebê. Será que a luz do meu povo me encontrará? Será que mamãe e Gawain estão nos esperando ? Eu espero que sim. Ouço as vozes do oculto, que meu destino ainda não tinha acabado, que a morte não é o fim, mas eu queria morrer pois não aguentava mais a tortura de perder mais pessoas como perdi Gawain, mas antes de sucumbir, sinto mãos em minha cara, abri os olhos e lá estava uma pessoa que nunca veria novamente, minha mãe, minha mãe que estava morta. Fiquei assustada pois não me sentia morta. Minha mãe vendo o desespero em minha cara, me acalma como sempre fizera.

''Respire Nimue" diz minha mãe.

e respiro,"Como?"pergunto a ela. 

"A Deusa Nantosuelta te deu um presente, agora em diante, você é um terço Fey, um terço druida e um terço Nympha das águas" diz ela e olha para o meu colo. "Esse é o meu neto, ele é tão lindo, e olha esses olhos! que profundidade." Abaixo meu olhar e vejo que ele estava balbuciando, com seus olhos azuis olhando para a avó, graças aos Ocultos ,mesmo com essa queda estava vivo. 

"Meu bebê, você sobreviveu, que péssima mãe eu sou." digo fazendo um carinho em sua pequena mãozinha.

"Querida,você é uma ótima mãe, Como estou tão orgulhosa de você, não sabia que você teria um destino tão importante, é a rainha do nosso povo, mas sempre soube que você teria seria uma líder"diz ela, minha mãe esta muito orgulhosa de mim. "Você tinha mudou o Idiota que é minha alma gêmea, eu o amo muito, mas não achava que ele iria se tornar o pai que você sempre mereceu, até ver como ele cuidou de você, minha linda Nimue, principalmente o como ele moveu o mundo por você" e ela abre um sorriso sincero, "Me desculpe Nimue, Por nunca te contar quem ele realmente era e usei o jonah como seu pai, ele nunca te mereceu, era um babaca, mas tive receio do que Merlin era e não quis que ele fosse o monstro que vi em seu passado, mas percebi que ele era realmente bom e que ele estava se esforçando para ser o melhor para você, e o seu amor pela filha foi o que trouxera os poderes dele de volta, o amor mais devoto de um pai por seu filho, o mesmo amor que você tem com esse pequeno, mas falando nesse pequeno" ela faz cócegas no pequeno e ela me olha e me dá um tapa. "Como você não percebeu que o Weeping Monk era sua alma gêmea no convento, sei que os ocultos tiraram sua memória, mas o vínculo estava te puxando para ele".

"Desculpa mãe, você sempre contou que almas gêmeas não eram tão aceita pelo nosso clã, acabei não me importando sobre esse assunto até que o papai fala que eu tinha conhecido minha alma gêmea e nós tínhamos concebido Galahad" digo a ela com uma cara de santa," Mas tenho que dizer, sempre senti que algo me puxando na direção dele, mas eu precisava sobreviver, ele era o maior assassino dos paladinos e principalmente por isso não segui o impulso do vínculo mesmo que não soubesse o que era". digo a ela "Mas mãe como você está aqui? Como você está viva e eu vi você morrer "

"Por causa da mudança que você fez com o seu pai os ocultos resolveram me trouxer de volta aos vivos, para estar presente na vida de meu único amor, e de minha filha e meus netos, mas neste momento sou uma miragem, meu corpo real está na floresta, protegido pelos ocultos,mas meu amor seu destino ainda não acabou "diz ela. "Meu Bebê, deixe te dizer quais são suas novas habilidades, você, minha querida pode sobreviver debaixo d'água por longos períodos de tempo, pode respirar normalmente debaixo d'água, e não tem o que atrasa os seres de terra em fuga a da água, você consegue manipular tudo que é afetado pela água desde chuvas até o sangue dos seres vivos debaixo d'água. Pode usar a água para curar, mas a cura só vem funciona em lugares que tiver águas corrente presentes, você ainda tem os poderes dos sky folks, a manipulação de tudo que tem tem nas plantas, regenerar vida, Telekinesis e ouvir os ocultos e no seu terço druida você tem os poderes do seu pai, ele irá te ensinar," ela diz.

"Mamãe como que vou sair daqui?” percebo que estamos a muito tempo sem sair do lugar. "E porque não estou me mexendo?"

"Está presa aqui até sua alma gêmea vir te encontrar, só ele consegue te tirar desse lago, minha querida você e seu filho estão inconsciente e essa conversa está em sua mente." conta ela. "Finalmente vou poder reencontrar seu pai querida,faz vinte anos que não vejo aquele homem"

"Mãe , para, que nojo, não fala assim, não quero pensar em você e no papai tendo encontros." digo com cara de nojo "Mas finalmente vou encontrar esse famoso Weeping Monk, quando o pequeno nasceu com aquelas marcas nos olhos, papai me disse que era as marcas do povo das cinzas e que ele não via um a anos, Quando Célia me disse que era a mesma marcas de quem matou mais da metade do nosso povo, me assustei, mas como é possível que ele seja um Ash, nem sabia que existia?" pergunto a ela.

  
  


"Querida, quando você era pequena só conhecia uma família que descendia dos ashes mas eles se tornaram parte do povo da terra, Lembro de Ban, o pai dessa família, ele era muito poderoso, mas sua alma gêmea, Helena era da tribo da terra, lembro que eles tinham uma menina que tinha a mesma idade de Gawain, e isso me lembra seu irmão adotivo é a alma gêmea da irmã da sua alma gêmea?"Explica ela, ela conhecia os pais de Layla.

”Fiquei muito feliz Layla tivesse alguém de sua família que sobreviveu ao ataque, mas tinha que ser esse assassino? Como ele pode fazer isso com o nosso povo, por que ele ajudou Carden a matar pessoas do seu próprio povo."digo a ela.

"Filha, o melhor a se fazer nesse assunto é lembrar do passado, seu pai, ele fez muitas coisas erradas, mas você o perdoou e deu uma segunda chance para mudar, talvez a sua alma gêmea também precise de uma segunda chance para mudar e você poderá ajudá-lo." diz ela. Sim ela está certa dei uma segunda chance para o meu pai.

"Talvez devo dar uma segunda chance, para ele, mas primeiro quero o conhecer, quero ver se ele não vai fazer alguma mal ao nosso filho, Falando nele, será que vou ter minhas memórias de como concebemos o pequeno?" pergunto querendo saber se os Ocultos vão me devolver a memória.

"Essa deve ser a nossa heroína, Ela é bela como todos os deuses vieram a clamar" diz uma mulher linda que apareceu com seus cabelos loiros como raios de sol, ela tinha um corpo bem parecido com uma guerreira mas tinha um sorriso bem parecido com de uma mãe,.

"Minha senhora" minha mãe curva sua cabeça. e eu a sigo.

"Não se preocupe, vim conhecer a minha linda escolhida, Minha Dama do Lago, Quero me desculpar por todo sofrimento que você sofreu, Mas esse encontro era necessário,seu destino está apenas começando, Minha Querida desde o seu nascimento foi escolhida para ser uma de nossas mais brilhantes Feys,"ela diz para mim. Sorrio para ela.

"Seu encontro com Lancelot em seu templo acabou mudando um pouco o destino de vocês dois, Galahad ainda não era para existir, vocês deveriam ter se encontrado depois de sua coroação, mas esse encontro que vocês conceberam o pequeno Galahad, o fey que será o mais poderoso do mundo, ele é descendente das quatro tribos dos elementos e é descendente direto dos lordes das trevas por Merlin, achamos melhor que tirar a memória de vocês era a melhor solução, ele não estava pronto para voltar a ser fey e você tinha que se tornar a rainha do povo fey, Sua principal tarefa é ajudar o Verdadeiro e Único rei a unir os reinos…

"Quer dizer que tenho que ajudar o rei uther a ser o melhor rei desde a promessa que fiz de entregar a espada a ele''digo com nojo, esse homem não pode ser o futuro rei." Só aceitei a proposta dele pela segurança de nosso povo,mas realmente não quero me casar com ele, quero encontrar com minha alma gêmea, "digo interrompendo a mulher. Minha mãe dá um tapa em minha cabeça.E diz

"Modos, ela é uma Deusa."

"Minha querida. A Espada do poder nunca foi forjada para humanos, ela é para pessoas que tem sangue fey, os lordes das trevas pediram para seu pai forjar a espada mais poderosa que era para ajudar a conquista dos feys,mas um dos lorde das trevas mandou para seu pai uma profecia que dizia ‘Quem portar a Espada do Poder iria ser o Único e Verdadeiro Rei.”ela diz.

“Mas se a espada não é a real, porque Todos estão lutando pela a espada?” e pergunto a ela.

“Minha dama do lago, No fundo desse lago, esse lago é o lago dos Shides os lago entre mundos, está a verdadeira espada que irá trazer o destino do futuro único e verdadeiro Rei, e está em seu dever como a dama do lago, entrega Excalibur ao rei humano quando ele mais necessitar."diz ela a profecia." O seu acordo com Uther não será válido pois o reinado dele já está no caminho de acabar, e o de seu sucessor está a começar,você os conhece bem,eles te acompanham em suas últimas aventuras e se tornaram seus amigos Os futuros monarcas nos ajudaram a se proteger das artimanhas do Father Carden e do Rei Pirata,e se tornaram um ponto seguro para os feys."

"Arthur e Guinevere"digo, Lembrando de como Guinevere mandára as mensagens para suas tropa.

"Eles mesmo, em um futuro próximo se tornarão os Regentes dos humanos.Os quatros de vocês se tornarão uma força enorme contra seu inimigos, existe uma segunda profecia, a profecia dos quatro:  _ Uma espada para cada raça, mas juntas trazem a paz, os quatro monarcas, dois dos Feys e dois dos humanos, os reis humanos irão transformar as terras dos anglos saxões em um único e forte reino, unificar as ilhas britânicas, enquanto os reis Feys iram criar um santuário para todas as criaturas mágicas imagináveis, eles irão criar Avalon, são quatros _ . Boa sorte minha querida e logo teu rei virá te buscar, seus destinos acabaram de começar ."diz ela beijando minha testa e como ela veio, ela foi embora.

"Querida,você e o Lancelot tem uma ligação que podem dividir sonhos como alma gêmeas, e você pode usar isso para guiá lo. Por acaso você teve algum sonho que foi estranho?"pergunta ela.

"Acho que sim, lembro de sonhos que tive antes de saber que estava com Galahad em meu ventre. Como faço isso com um propósito?".pergunto a ela.

"Se concentra com os olhos fechado e pense em como você quer mandar a mensagem"explica ela.

Fecho meus olhos em minha mente e forçou minha concentração com o pensamento de tenho que chamar a atenção dele,logo estou dormindo.

_ "Lancelot, meu amor, venha nos encontrar, estamos muito próximos venha, nos temos muito oque conversar, nossos caminhos ,após todos esses meses separados finalmente irão se entrelaçar, sei que você ainda não sabe se é digno para fazer novamente parte de nosso povo, mas confie em nossa família e no nosso futuro, vá para os riachos e lá encontrará o que procura, siga o seu coração, só você irá conseguir nos salvar, venha estamos próximos , ponte do coelho."disse para um homem que era minha alma gêmea ,o puxo para perto de mim e o entregado o Galahad."lembre se meu amor os riachos"e o beijo.  _


	15. Eu realmente estou virando Fey?

Lancelot POV 

Depois de fugir em disparada com Golias do acampamento dos Paladinos junto com pequeno, mais corajoso Percival, estávamos caminhando por horas em direção onde o garoto disse que tinha um lago por perto, que podíamos parar e nos recuperar.

Meus pensamentos estavam nos acontecimentos que acabaram de acontecer, trai as pessoas que eram minha família, o que não sabia é que a pessoa que eu via como uma figura paterna tinha matado meus pais e descobri que minha irmã que tinha esquecido que existiu até aparecer viva e me fazer lembrar dela e percebo todo o mal que fiz para os Feys. Lembro das palavras do guerreiro fey, que eu poderia ser o melhor lutador dos Feys, e que mesmo depois de tudo o que fiz o Cavaleiro Verde iria me aceitar e vendo o Percival quase torturado por seu irmão Salt.

Tenho muita certeza que terei que implorar perdão para os Feys, e principalmente os que matei por causa do ladrão e mentiroso Carden que me tirou de minha família e me usou por minhas habilidades e me distorceu, me machucou e nunca realmente me amou como ele dizia. Me fez acreditar que a minha própria espécie era demônios, e que precisava matá los, depois das palavras de Layla sei que o verdadeiro demônio era ele, e cada vez mais meus pensamentos de ódio ao padre crescem, e finalmente descobrir que os Feys nunca fizeram nenhum mal e os matei sem misericórdia, só porque Carden disse para fazer e que estaria limpando a terra de demônios, agora que eu sei que tudo o que fiz foi errado, destrói minha alma, e pensar que Carden me roubou do meu povo, ele sempre me disse que quem é nascido do demônio não tinham o mesmo direito de ter o que os humanos tinham, que mereciam ser queimado, que isso iria limpar suas al.... 

"Lancelot, como você sabia meu nome?" o pequeno me tira dos meus pensamentos quando ele me cutuca com o cotovelo.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto a ele.

"Quando você me salvou, do cego assustador, você me chamou pelo meu verdadeiro nome, não pelo apelido que todos me chamam". 

"Você não acreditaria em mim, homenzinho", eu lhe digo.

"Vai, me diz, é do meu nome que estamos falando", ele fecha a cara com um pequeno beicinho. 

"Okay" respiro fundo "Algumas semanas atrás, eu tive alguns sonhos que pareciam reais, e acho que o primeiro que eu tive o seu nome foi citado"

"Você com certeza tem que me contar, tipo com mais informações, e acho que isso é bem estranho. Você deve ser estranho, Como alguém sonha com o garoto que sequestrou algumas semanas atrás ", comenta o garoto.

"Eu quero pedir desculpas por sequestrar você, eu realmente acreditava nos dogmas que o Padre Carden colocou em minha cabeça,eu não sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado "Eu lhe digo 

"Mas por que você me salvou?" ele me pergunta.

"As palavras do seu tio me fizeram pensar e acreditei que você precisava voltar para sua família, ele disse que os Feys iriam me aceitar mesmo depois de todo o mal que..".

"É claro que nós o aceitaríamos. alem de estranho é burro, todos os Feys são de família, mesmo aqueles que nos queimam e destroem nossas casas, somos todos irmãos e irmãs." o pequeno me interrompe "Você sabia que minha mãe é nossa rainha, ela matou muitos paladinos, acredito que se ela o visse ela o mataria logo de cara, Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que se eu contasse que você me salvou, ela não o mataria, Ela é muito gentil, e misericordiosa, ela perdoou meu avô, que pelo o que o tio Gawain disse ele fez muito mal, ele nos contou algo importante, que a mamae estava com um bebê na barriga e eu acho que ele vai ser um menino que vai se chamar... "

"Galahad" digo eu, lembrando o último sonho.

"Como você sabe? Esse é o nome que escolhi para meu irmão?" pergunta ele chocado que eu sabia esse nome.

"Eu tive um sonho, esse nome escapou pela minha boca, e a mulher que estava no sonho disse que era a minha alma gêmea, acho que a mulher do sonho pode ser Fey, e tenho quase certeza que ela é conhecida como a bruxa de sangue de lobo e como a rainha". e o garoto vira a cabeça em minha direção.

"Você é a alma gêmea da minha mãe? Meu avô contou que ela tinha encontrado a alma gêmea dela no dia do ataque a nossa vila, fiquei me perguntando o porque que você a deixou escapar, ela é muito mais bonita que você.." eu parei de ouvir o garoto depois que ela falou a palavra ALMA GÊMEA , é mesma palavra que a mulher do sonho descreveu o que somos, mas não sei o que significa, deve ser algo que só faz parte do povo Fey. 

"Rapaz, eu nunca conheci sua mãe. O que é alma gêmea?" eu pergunto a ele.

"Você realmente não sabe nada, mas eu também não sei muito sobre isso, lembro o que minha avó me disse, quem nasce no povo Fey tem seu par perfeito, um ser vivo que o completa, você só sabe quem você é porque sente uma conexão que o puxa para encontrar quem está do outro lado, e quando encontram boom estão conectados."explica o pequeno "Mas minha mãe diz sempre que eu pergunto sobre isso que eu não tenho idade para me preocupar com isso e que tenho que esperar mais seis anos para descobrir o que isso realmente significa.," explica o pequeno. 

Alma Gêmea, a bruxa é a minha, o que eu sempre senti quando a Bruxa estava próximo foi um vínculo que temos, que completa o nosso ser, quando estou em lugares que ela estava sinto aquele cheiro, preciso saber mais sobre esse cheiro delicioso que me fez ter pensamentos profanos que nenhum homem de Deus deveria ter esses pensamento de luxúria, só de lembrar esse cheiro, me traz água na boca, eu me belisco, não posso ter pensamentos do pecado, mas me lembro novamente. 'Você não é mais o Monge, você é Fey, você é Lancelot e pode ter esses pensamentos, você está livre'. Fico intrigado com o que poderei fazer, de agora em diante e o principal é conhecer essa Fey que me deixa babando por um cheiro que nunca senti igual. 

"Como ela é? A Bruxa, sua mãe. Você pode me contar sobre ela?" pergunto ao garoto. Ele me encara e pergunta

"Você quer saber sobre uma Fey, Por que você quer saber sobre minha mãe?"

"Desde que descobri que as duas Feys que me deixaram intrigado, sua mãe, lembro bem de você a glorificando como se ela fosse a melhor coisa do mundo e a Bruxa de sangue de lobo que fez os maiores estragos contra a igreja são a mesma, Primeiro eu queria lutar contra ela, e depois de todos os seus ataques queria matá la, me senti muito possessivo com ela, e mesmo antes da conversa que tive com minha irmã, senti que ela era minha, e depois que comecei a me aceitar como Fey, e descobri o que significa esta coisa de Alma gêmea, quero conhecê la, a Rainha, dizem que ela é muito bonita", explico para ele.

"Sim a mamãe é muito bonita, o nome dela é Nimue, eu acho que ela é a Fey mais bela de todo o universo, e para você ficar muito mais interessado, ela é a Feys mais poderosas que eu conheço, Deve ser porque o seu pai é o grande Merlin, o vovô é um babão quando se trata na mamãe. Ela me adotou quando minha verdadeira mãe foi para os Ocultos, Tio Gawain é como seu irmão e você terá que cuidar de si mesmo, ele prometeu que mataria quem era sua alma gêmea, mas tenho certeza que a tia Layla não vai deixar que ele te mate"... E o pequeno continuava encantando meus ouvidos sobre a mulher que nasceu para me completar.

Já estava escurecendo, e estávamos na estrada faz muito tempo desde que começamos essa jornada. Decidi que precisávamos parar e descansar por algumas horas. 

"Vamos parar, precisamos descansar" aviso ele, descendo de Golias, sinto uma dor dos cortes dos guardas da Trindade, controlei um gemido para não preocupar o garoto.

"Lancelot, estou com um pouco de fome, posso caçar algo para comer?", ele me pergunta.

"Só na minha visão, garoto, não quero que você se perca", disse eu, e ele foi procurar algo para comer.

Enquanto isso montei um pequeno acampamento para nós, comemos pela primeira vez que estávamos juntos o garoto ficou em silêncio, e logo o garotinho se aconchegou próximo a mim e acabou adormecendo no meu colo, e mais uma vez a sensação familiar que eu tinha com este garoto, e estava ficando cada vez mais forte a cada tempo que passamos juntos.

Sinto o cheiro de que tem alguém vindo em nossa direção, com medo de que fossem paladinos cobri o pequeno e peguei uma das facas que deixava em meus bolsos que iriam me ajudar a defender os garoto. Procurei de onde vinha o cheiro e quando encontrei a direção suspirei de alívio, lá estava o Cavaleiro Verde e minha irmã, vivos e prontos para qualquer batalha como dois guerreiros que são.

"Irmão, você não é o único que pode usar seu nariz para encontrar aquele que está procurando", diz ela ao se aproximar de nosso acampamento improvisado.

"Então percebo que minhas palavras tiveram um impacto positivo em você", diz o Cavaleiro Verde.

"Acho que sim", eu digo a ele.

"No caminho para cá, Layla me disse que o colocou na linha, e me contou sobre o seu passado". Olho para minha irmã e ela assentiu que sim. "Ela disse que você é o irmão que ela achou que tinha morrido no ataque mas que você realmente foi seqüestrado quando criança e acabou sendo maltratado para seguir os desejos do seu agressor. Quando saímos do acampamento Pendragon, vimos o Padre Carden com a cabeça separada de seu corpo". Eu suspiro de alívio, que aquele bastardo que me tirou de minha família, nunca mais poderá ferir nenhuma alma inocente. Agora tenho apenas alguns humanos para matar, começando por aquele rei que quer a minha bruxa e os paladinos que estão fazendo os crimes mais impuros que existe.

"Posso te dizer que estou muito feliz por você ter me ouvido e voltou para as suas verdadeiras raízes. Percebo que não nos apresentamos corretamente. Só nós conhecemos pelos nossos codinomes, Eu sou Gawain" ele se apresenta com sua mão estendida. 

"Lancelot", digo tentando levantar minha mão,sinto um dor em minhas costas e gemo de dor, acho que minhas feridas não se curaram.

"Layla, Vem aqui, seu irmão precisa de ajuda. Ele está ferido", disse ele tomando o pequeno em meus braços e minha irmã veio correndo para mim. 

"O que aconteceu Lancelot?" Minha irmã me pergunta com curiosidade, suas mãos me tocaram e ela começou a procurar pela feridas,que recebi em minha luta, quando ela encontra, fica chocada com o quão machucado estou, "Lance, essas feridas, como você se machucou? Elas estão mais profundas do que as estavam nas suas costas quando o confrontei", e ela começa a cuidar dos machucados que os guardas da trindade fizeram, suas mãos tocam a ferida e vejo uma coisa que ne surpreendeu, suas marcas, que são a mesma que as minhas, começam a brilhar, com se estivessem brasas acesas, depois de alguns segundos todas as feridas se fecharam, mas ficaram como cicatrizes que estariam talhada para sempre na minha pele. 

"Obrigado irmã, esses machucados aconteceram por causa do abade, ele estava de olho em mim, sabia que estava a um fio de desistir e voltar para os Feys, ele tentou me impedir de fugir com o pequeno, tive que lutar contra a guarda especial do papa, era dez guardas contra mim, os cinco primeiros consegui lutar e os matar mas os outros cinco usaram meu cansaço e quase me mataram, mas o pequeno me deu uma força do além, ele distraiu os guardas e eu consegui matar os que faltavam e ele me ajudou a montar no Golias e fugimos, e quanto a você, cavaleiro verde, como você está inteiro?, Novinho em folha, Quando te levaram para o acampamento do rei achei que o irmão Salt tinha te matado" pergunto o olhando e ele não tem nenhuma das feridas que o irmão salt causou, ele parecia que nunca tinha lutado comigo e sido torturado, a única coisa que estava diferente é que ele tinha raízes verdes em toda o seu corpo. 

"Não sei o que aconteceu, depois que os soldados do rei vieram eu já tinha perdido minhas forças, e no caminho para o acampamento desmaiei. Mas, quando acordei estava envolto num casulo verde cheio de plantas com Layla chorando em cima de mim, e viu que eu me mexi ela percebeu que eu estava respirando, ela começou a rir e me encheu como que eu parecia uma borboleta saindo do seu casulo, mas lembro de ter ouvido a voz de Nimue". Minha alma gêmea? 

"Minha alma gêmea"...

"Então é você que é a alma gêmea da minha irmã", responde ele com um sorriso.

Acho que o disse em voz alta.

"Eu não sei sobre isso, Eu nunca conheci sua irmã, só conheço a Bruxa pelas suas façanhas e pelas palavras tão carinhosa sobre a mãe do garoto. Cada vez mais cresce uma ansiedade de conhecer esta mulher, tive tantos momentos para encontrá la, mas alguma força estranha me puxava para longe dela, em todos os lugares que ela estava tinha um cheiro que quase me fez agir como um animal, quando ela estava na abadia, quase a encontrei, mas não consegui decifrar de onde vinha esse cheiro, e por que ele estava mascarado com as roupas das outras freiras". conto a ele, esperando que descubra o porque que ela tem esse cheiro maravilhoso. 

"Essa é uma das características do Fey dominante, temos o olfato mais aguçado e utilizamos isso para encontrar nossa alma gêmea, existe dois tipos de Feys, o dominante e o submisso, o dominante é o protetor e o submisso é quem cuida, nesse caso, para todo o dominante o seu fey submisso terá o cheiro mais delicioso que você já sentiu." ele explica,

"Você sentiu isso com Layla?" pergunto a ele, curioso em entender sobre essa parte do meu ser, sou um Fey dominante, tenho que ser um protetor, e principalmente para a pessoa que alguns dias atrás queria matar.

"Sim, eu senti isso com a sua irmã, fiquei maluco quando senti o cheiro dela pela primeira vez, acho que ela não te contou sobre isso, vou contar o que senti antes de finalmente ver Layla em pessoa" responde ele com Percival em seus braços. "Durante alguns meses, toda vez que voltei de uma missão em Nemos. Fui recebido por um cheiro maravilhoso que me fez perder todo o sentido, queria correr e pegar quem tivesse aquele cheiro e levá-los a um canto e fazer o que quisesse, mas nunca consegui descobrir quem era, não tive tempo entre as missões de coleta nas fazendas e as de rastrear os Feys necessitados, mas um dia soube que havia um Fey do povo das cinzas que não era ouvido há séculos e que participaria de nossa resistência. Fiquei intrigado com isso, e finalmente após dois meses enlouquecedor com o cheiro magnífico, descobri que era esta linda Fey, os idosos finalmente nos colocaram em uma missão juntos e a vi e pela primeira vez me senti completo", diz ele sorrindo para minha irmã que respondeu com um tapa na cabeça. E ele desabou a rir.

"Idiota, mas não se preocupe com isso Lance, essa idiotice dele não passa" diz minha irma.

"Isso me magoa, mas voltando no assunto sobre companheiros, tenho uma dica para você: quando você encontra com Nimue... você provavelmente se tornará como um animal querendo acasalar rapidamente porque o cheiro é intoxicante e só vai embora após o primeiro contato íntimo. Não fuja. Sei que você ainda tem os dogmas da igreja em seu cérebro de que não pode ter uma mulher que isso é pecado e tals., mas fugir disso será muito pior, você será puxado para dentro da pessoa e você não terá controle", diz ele. Como ele pode ser tão calmo e me dar dicas depois de tudo o que fiz com nosso pessoal? "Acho que foi isso que aconteceu no ataque a Dewdenn desde que vocês se conheceram antes, mas os ocultos tiraram suas memórias".

  
  


"Todos os Feys têm almas gêmeas?" eu pergunto. Eu não conheço nada de nossas culturas.

"Acreditamos que sim, mas há muitas aldeias que não acreditam mais nisso", responde ele. 

"Lembro que nossos pais foram os únicos de nossa tribo nos últimos 30 anos, Os Feys estão preferindo se casar com Feys de sua própria tribo", diz Layla. "Por falar em almas gêmeas, vocês dominantes usam seu olfato para encontrar suas almas gêmeas, nós que somos submissos, quando descobrimos quem é nossa alma gêmea, parece que há algo que nos puxa para essa pessoa, como se houvesse uma linha imaginária que nos conecta, usamos a alma", explica ela.

"Não sei ser Fey, não conheço nossas culturas, nossas línguas, por causa desse demônio que me tirou de minha família e me transformou em uma arma mortal, porque eu podia sentir a minha própria espécie pelo cheiro e já que era uma criança que podia ser moldada para usar isso para ajudar a igreja", eu lhes digo com culpa. "O padre me disse que Deus falaria conosco se orássemos, nunca obtive respostas e sempre pensei que como nasci do diabo era por isso que não recebia as respostas que precisava, sempre tive uma outra voz que vinha e me tentava, agora acho que eram os Ocultos, mas nunca quis ouvi-la. Eu sei que fiz muitas coisas erradas, mas quero me redimir. Quero ser quem eu costumava ser, um Fey, que pode aceitar que eu tenho poderes, que pode clamar pelo oculto para me ajudar" Eu lhes digo com um pensamento triste.

"Meu irmão, sim, você é meu irmão, como eu disse antes, todos fey são irmãos, dos perdidos, mas agora nós realmente somos irmãos". E ele recebe outra bofetada na nuca de Layla.

"Ughhh Layla pára com isso, estou tentando falar com seu irmão". Ele reclama com Layla. "Mas voltando ao que eu estava dizendo. Você realmente parece que quer voltar, então ficarei feliz em trazê-lo de volta ao nosso povo", diz ele com um sorriso sincero. "Mas, irmão, você parece que precisa dormir um pouco. Sua irmã e eu ficamos de guarda".

"Mas..." Eu tento dizer que está tudo bem, que eu poderia ficar de guarda, mas minha irmã me corta.

"Oh querido, você realmente precisa descansar, vá dormir, eu sinto que amanhã teremos um dia e tanto", diz ela, fazendo um carinho fraterno em meus braços e ela coloca um beijo amoroso na minha testa, nunca senti nada parecido em minha vida, e logo estou consumido por um sono profundo.

_ "Lancelot, meu amor, venha nos conhecer, estamos muito próximos, temos muito o que conversar, nossos caminhos, depois de todos estes meses separados finalmente se entrelaçam, sei que você ainda não sabe se é digno de fazer parte de nosso povo novamente, mas confie em nossa família e em nosso futuro, vá para os riachos e lá você encontrará o que procura, siga seu coração, só você será capaz de nos salvar, venha nós estamos próximos, ponte do coelho". "diz uma mulher com um recém-nascido que se parecia comigo, oferecendo o bebê para mim,que o seguro por instinto" lembra-se, meu amor, pelos córregos" e me beija.  _

"Ele sabe sobre o pequeno"? Eu ouço a voz do Cavaleiro Verde.

"Eu não lhe disse nada, acho que ele não está pronto para saber que é pai", continua minha irmã. 

Papai? Eu? eu nunca estive com uma mulher.

"Temos que dizer a ele, o pequeno Galahad já deve ter nascido, e se não contarmos, acho que ele vai ter um baita susto quando ver minha irmã com um bebê e talvez pense que ela não esperou por ele", diz ele.

Galahad o nome do bebê no sonho, um surto de felicidade cresce em meu ser, o bebê no ventre da rainha era meu, e acabo percebendo que o ciúme que senti quando soube que a rainha estava grávida não era nada, era só o meu animal interior querendo sua família. Percebo que minha alma gêmea fez todas as suas grandes aventuras que o father deu o seu apelido de bruxa do sangue de lobo com meu bebê dentro dela. 

"Você quer dizer que a rainha matou vários paladinos que poderiam matá-la com um bebê em seu ventre e esta dizendo que foi eu a engravidei". Eu digo a eles tentando se levantar, mas eu rapidamente noto um corpo pequeno em cima de mim. Percival deve ter se aconchegando em mim durante a noite.

"Lancelot, você não deveria saber disso assim", diz minha irmã se aproximando de mim.

"O quê? Você acha que eu não deveria saber que tenho um filho, que mais que tudo precisa de mim do que qualquer outra coisa, sei que não estou pronto para ser pai, mas mesmo assim não deixaria que nada de ruim acontecesse com ele".digo com raiva, 

"Eu sei, irmão, mas tínhamos medo que você não gostasse da idéia, você simplesmente voltou às suas raízes, você não sabe nada sobre nossa cultura e recentemente descobriu que você é a alma gêmea da rainha do nosso povo e não sabia como se sentiria sobre ter um filho a caminho." diz ela carinhosamente, acalmando minha raiva.

"Devemos continuar a viagem, acho que recebi uma mensagem em meu sonho. Foi uma mulher que a enviou, foi um sonho rápido, mas ela me disse que só eu poderia salvá-la e que ela estava em um riacho que segue a ponte do coelho, então temos que ir até o riacho o mais rápido possível "digo a eles.

"Ok, vamos acordar o pequeno, mas primeiro vocês tem que comer alguma coisa. Enquanto vocês estavam descansando, fomos procurar algo para comer", diz Gawain, e na frente dele havia alguma fruta. Eu me movo para ver se Percival acorda, mas o menino se move um pouco mas não acorda, ele joga seu pequeno corpo sobre mim e me segura em seus braços.

Gawain e minha irmã riem da minha situação, mas eles tentam me ajudar a acordar o pequeno.

"Percy, é hora de acordar, temos que encontrar sua mãe", diz Gawain, empurrando-o.

"Mais cinco minutos, papai" diz ele, enfiando sua cabeça em meu peito, sinto um calor no meu coração ao ouvir estas palavras do pequeno. 

" Querido, seu tio trouxe COMIDA", diz minha irmã, enfatizando a palavra comida e como se fossem palavras mágicas.

"Comida!, sim eu preciso de comida".pequeno pulou gritando.

Eu ainda estou imerso em meus pensamentos de ter crianças dependendo de mim.

"Nimue e Pym me disseram que qualquer comida o acordaria" sussurra Layla, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos e me ajudando a levantar.

"Obrigado".

"Tio Gawain, sabemos que você é o Cavaleiro Verde e o verde é sua cor, mas por que você se parece com uma árvore ambulante?", eu seguro o riso com seu exemplo de como seu tio estava.

"Como você ficou novinho em folha? o Babuíno da Cozinha fez um mega dano a você, estava todo machucado. Ele quase o fez comigo, mas Lance o matou antes que algo pudesse me acontecer e também matou todos os soldados que tinham a cara dourada, ele me salvou, mas eu o salvei também. Ele disse que você foi levado ao acampamento do rei e que não tinha tido notícias de você e da tia Layla ou de minha mãe", diz o pequeno.

Sorrio, mas logo eu me bati porque isso não é aceitável, minha irmã vem e sussurra para mim enquanto o pequeno divaga.

"Lance, você não está mais com os paladinos, você é livre para fazer o que quiser, você não precisa se punir quando tiver algum prazer" olho para você com esperança e como um garotinho eu peço.

"Você me ajuda a ser Lancelot novamente, não esta coisa que o Padre Carden moldou?"

"Claro, irmãozinho, eu te deixarei perfeito para Nimue e seu filho. Acho que esse menino será um dos cinza como você, acredito que ele terá um destino muito importante, ele é filho de dois guerreiros, sendo um deles o terrível monge chorão que está a ser maior guerreiro dos Feys e de um dos mais poderoso Fey que existe, a nossa rainha" Engulo seco se sou a alma gêmea da rainha, eu teria que ser o rei do povo que alguns dias atrás estava focado em matar.

"Lance, sei que você tem medo de ser um de nossos líderes, mas não você não precisa ser nesse momento, você vai aprender e no devido tempo estará pronto", diz ela respondendo meus pensamentos. 

"O quê? Ele te salva e se torna seu herói? e eu, seu tio mais feroz e o melhor guerreiro que você conhece", diz Gawain, tirano nossa conversa. Olhamos para eles e vimos que o pequeno esquilo estava de cabeça para baixo, mas rindo com seu tio.

Como eu queria ter essa liberdade.

"Você a terá, quando vencermos esta guerra contra a igreja, seremos livres para tudo". Minha irmã parece sempre saber o que estou pensando.

"Layla, como você pode saber o que eu estou pensando?" Eu pergunto a ela.

"Poderes mágicos", ela brinca,e a encaro" Mas a verdade é que eu te conheço, meu querido. E eu sinto que você precisa", diz ela, abraçando-me, em todos os meus anos eu nunca tive um abraço amoroso como o que recebo dela.

"Pai, me salva" grita o pequeno correndo e se escondendo atrás de mim. Talvez ele também esteja sentindo esta ligação familiar que sinto por ele.

"O que acontece aqui? Esquilo, meu neto! que surpresa muito boa , você está a salvo e quem seriam essas pessoas?" aparece um homem com a Freira que disse que a Bruxa a machucou e fugiu, mas percebo que foi ela quem ajudou minha alma gêmea a escapar.

"VOVÔ" o menino corre e pula em seu avô. Ele era alto, careca e velho. "Onde está a Mamãe?" Ele deve ser Merlin.

"Por que você está com o Monge Chorão?" pergunta a mulher.

"Morgana, ele é o pai de Galahad, a alma gêmea de Nimue e meu irmãozinho", diz Layla.

"Irmão mais novo", eu a corrigi.

"Depois do que você fez, você acha que será aceito só porque é Fey", diz a mulher de preto que descobri que seu nome é Morgana.

"Tudo o que fiz foi porque Carden me torturou para acreditar que minhas raízes eram demoníacas e que eu deveria salvar as almas de todos os Feys e salvá-las no vocabulário dele era sinônimo de queimá-las, mas depois do que o Cavaleiro Verde me disse e do flashback que tive após a conversa com minha irmã, percebi que tudo o que eles me disseram era falso e tive salvar o garoto."digo aos recém chegados.

"Leonore, por que nossa filha tem que ser como você? Ela tinha que ter uma alma gêmea que estava em um caminho escuro,até que viu seu filho ou que foi adotado por sua alma gêmea e começou a ser um homem melhor, você deve ter colocado uma praga, Porque eles tem que ter a mesma história que nós, eu não queria isso para nossa filha". O que ele quer dizer com 'eu sou muito parecido com ele?' 

"Traidor, depois de tudo o que fez, ainda fala mal dele.", diz Gawain indo em direção ao homem com sua faca, por que ele chama o maior feiticeiro do mundo de traidor?

"Você é aquele que minha filha me avisou o tal Gawain, que agia como um urso mas no fundo realmente é um cachorro" zomba do feiticeiro, Gawain parte para o ataque mas minha irmã o segura com medo do que o poderoso feiticeiro faria com sua alma gêmea.O velho não liga para o Cavaleiro Verde e vem até mim e me inspeciona,.

"Você deve saber que minha filha está sendo solicitada a se casar e se tornar a futura rainha da Inglaterra",Avisa o velho, e mais uma vez após ouvir essas palavras, meu animal interior ganha vida. Eu já estava tentado a ir para o acampamento do rei e acabar com sua vida.

"Ele não pode tê-la, ninguém pode tê-la, ela é só minha, para fazer o que eu quero", rosna o animal dentro de mim. E vou para Golias e me preparo para ir até o rei e o mate lo.

"Você realmente pensa que eu vou deixá-lo chegar perto de minha filha" Ele diz pronto para me atacar: "Você tem uma reputação de crueldade e já matou milhares do nosso povo". 

Me encolho com esse comentário.

"Ele me salvou, vovô, se não fosse por ele eu não estaria vivo", diz o pequeno entrando entre nós.

"Foi a coisa certa a fazer", eu digo, olhando para o chão.

"Mas vovô, onde está a mamãe? "Percival pergunta, mudando de assunto.

"Desculpa, garoto, não consegui salvá-la", diz ele com um tom de sofrimento.

"Fomos traídos por um diabinho que se infiltrou em Nemus, nos seguiu e acabou atirando flechas em Nimue. Ela e Galahad caíram da ponte, Merlin tentou salvá-los, mas não tivemos tempo porque vários dos paladinos apareceram e merlin os matou mas a puta da Íris fugiu." diz a mulher. 

Aquela não é a mesma que disse que havia mais um freira, além de Morgana que precisava ser revista.

Parecia que meu coração partiu, nunca mais vou conhecê-la e meu filho, mas lembro-me das palavras de meu sonho, venha e nos encontre, vá para os riachos e lá você encontrará o que está procurando, siga seu coração.

"Eles não estão mortos, eu sei, eu sonhei que uma bela mulher e um recém-nascido apareceram e a mulher disse que tinha que encontrá-los em um riacho perto da ponte do coelho". Eu digo a eles

"Não brinque comigo, rapaz, vi com meus próprios olhos minha filha ser flechada no peito por duas flechas e ela e meu neto caíram de uma altura muito grande", diz Merlin.

"Merlin eu não lhe disse antes para que você não tivesse esperança, mas não sinto que Nimue ou Galahad estejam mortos, os poderes da que a viúva me deu dizem que Nimue está passando por uma mudança", diz Morgana. 

Quem é esta viúva e como ela se sente em relação aos mortos.

"Por que você não disse isso antes?" ele grita para ela.

"Os Ocultos não me dão sua localização, mas me dizem que só um homem das cinzas tem o poder de encontrá-los", diz ela.

Eu percebo que eu sou o homem das cinzas e sou o único que pode encontrar minha alma gêmea. Abri minha boca para falar, mas fui cortado por Percival. 

"Mas o resto do Fey, e a tia Pym e o tio Arthur, ouvimos dizer que foram atacados pelas tropas de Cumber", diz a pequena.

"Mesmo que tínhamos os navios de Uther, Guinevere ficou preocupada e enviou uma mensagem para suas tropas para segui los de Grammaire até a costa do Mendigo porque ela achava que Uther poderia ter traído o seu lado do tratado, mas eles foram atacados pelas tropas do rei pirata e suas tropas ajudaram os Feys a sobreviverem. Os encontramos na costa do Mendigo e decidiram que precisávamos de um novo lugar para ficar e recomeçar a resistência contra Uther, Cumber e contra a Igreja, então Merlin reconstruiu o Castelo Graymalkin e eles estão lá criando nosso novo refúgio. Eu senti a presença do Esquilo e avisei Merlin e viemos para encontrá-lo e levá-lo para o castelo", explica Morgana.

" Devemos nos separar, Morgana, você os leva para o castelo e conta o que aconteceu, que a Rainha Fey está viva acho que seria bom criar um boato que o Monge Chorão não existe mais. Diz que ele foi morto pelas mãos da Rainha", diz Merlin. Ele me olha "Rapaz, vou te disfarçar para que eles não descubram que você é o Monge Chorão que está morto" e ele faz uma mágica que esconde a cruz que durante quinze anos em meu coro cabeludo, um alívio enorme passa pelo meu corpo, finalmente não preciso ter essa lembrança em minha vida. "Leve Layla à ala médica para ver se está tudo bem com o bebê, sim Layla consigo sentir que você está com um bebê em seu ventre". Minha irmã está grávida e veio me desafiar, poderia ter matado ela e o bebê se não tivesse o flashback de quando éramos crianças.

"Layla, por que você não me disse que estava grávida?" Eu pergunto a ela.

"Eu não queria te preocupar, você acabou de descobrir que eu estava viva e começou a aceitar que era Fey, e há alguns minutos você descobriu que tinha um bebê", diz ela chorando nos braços de sua alma gêmea.

"Tudo bem, irmã, posso dar os parabéns a ambos". digo indo até Gawain e dando um aperto de mão e um beijo na testa de Layla.

"Você meu querido neto está voltando para o acampamento com eles, sem mais nenhuma aventura perigosa para você, você e sua mãe já estão me deixando com os cabelos brancos", diz o feiticeiro para o menino.

"Mas vovô, o tio Gawain me fez um cavaleiro", resmunga com um beiço. 

Abri um pequeno sorriso vendo a expressão do menino, mas logo engoli, porque o feiticeiro me encarou e falou.

"Você e eu vamos salvar minha filha".diz o mago apontando para mim."Quero ter uma conversa muito séria com a alma gêmea de minha filha".

Eu engulo seco, com medo do que o feiticeiro mais poderoso do mundo poderia fazer comigo.

"Vamos lá, há um longo caminho a percorrer", diz ele.

Vou até o pequeno e o entrego a Golias: "Cuide bem dele, ele precisa de um cavaleiro corajoso, mas acredito que antes disso, você tem que pedir desculpas a ele, você o chamou de feio". Eu falo.

"Sinto muito Sr. Golias, eu estava tentando fazer este ridículo me soltar, mas não é culpa sua, você era um pobre coitado que tinha que seguir as ordens dele, você é muito mais bonito do que ele", diz o pirralho. acariciando o Golias, como se ele entendesse o que o menino dizia, o cavalo levantou o pescoço para continuar sendo acariciado.

"Traidor" eu digo ao cavalo e ele bufa, o Menino me olha e mostra sua língua e eu vou até ele e ele me abraça e toda aquela conexão de família que sinto por ele vem e aquece meu ser.

"Papai, vai lá e salve a mamãe e meu irmãozinho", ele sussurra para mim. Sem a coragem de responder a ele, eu aceno que sim.

E seguimos caminhos diferentes.


	16. finalmente encontro a fey que me deixa louco

**Lancelot Pov**

Estamos caminhando em direção ao lago, tenho muito medo do que o grande feiticeiro, que é o pai da mulher que deixei com minha semente em seu ventre, poderia fazer comigo. Não consigo abrir minha boca para falar sobre nenhum assunto, e a minha cabeça estava cheia de pensamentos, visto que ele me mataria depois que encontrássemos minha alma gêmea. Mas de alguma forma, posso sentir que ele só está sendo protetor de sua filha, talvez ela seja uma pessoa maravilhosa, que pode cativar todos que a conhecem. 

"Você deve saber que Feys não o aceitará", diz o feiticeiro, tirando-me dos pensamentos de como ele me mataria, "Mesmo, que você seja a alma gêmea da rainha, eles vão querer um rei muito mais sábio do que você, muito mais comprometido com a salvação, acho que eles prefeririam até mesmo o Humano que os levou a sobrevivência". Depois de suas palavras, sinto-me como um animal pronto para atacá-lo. A rainha é minha, mesmo que o povo não aceite, eu ainda sou sua alma gêmea, Lancelot, ele é o pai de Nimue, não o ataque. 

"Sou a alma gêmea dela, sou o pai do filho dela", digo com um rosnado, mas consigo me acalmar: "Sei que ser a alma gêmea da rainha do povo que eu estava tentando destruir não redime as coisas desrespeitosas que eu fiz. Todas as coisas que lembrei depois das palavras de Cavaleiro Fey, e a conversa que tive com a irmã que Carden disse que estava morta, os danos que Padre Carden e os Paladinos fizeram em toda a minha vida, lembro o quanto sofri com as manipulações dele, e comecei a ser pior quando vi Percival sendo levado ao Paladino mais cruel do campo, tive que salvar aquela criança, caso contrário, ele sofreria da mesma forma que eu sofri durante quinze anos, me revoltei contra aqueles que uma vez em minha vida pensei que eram meu povo para salvá-lo, quase fui morto por causa da rebeldia. Eu lutei contra a Guarda da Trindade e os matei. Acredito que posso mudar, e finalmente, tenho um propósito maior em minha vida: voltar às minhas origens e ser quem nasci para ser, mesmo que não me lembre quem eu era, ". Contei-lhe tudo o que estava em meu peito, a verdade sobre meus pensamentos. Enfrentei seus olhos ríspidos, que lá no fundo estava com um brilho orgulhoso.

" Falou como um verdadeiro Rei, acredito que seu futuro como Rei de Fey mostrará a verdadeira força de seu ser, Você tem um grande caminho pela frente, mas acredito que você se tornará a pessoa que minha filha merece", diz o feiticeiro com orgulho de minhas palavras, acho que disse o que ele queria ouvir. 

"Eu tive uma espécie de passado diferente, mas muito semelhante ao que você teve", diz o feiticeiro com orgulho das minhas palavras. Eu era o maior Feiticeiro da face da Terra, mas diferente de você eu comandei os Feys e tive os Senhores das Trevas como aliados e matei milhares de pessoas inocentes de uma só vez. Eu acreditava que estava fazendo o bem para o meu povo, eu só pensava em vingança".

"O que aconteceu?" Pergunto-lhe, querendo saber mais sobre o passado do mago.Ele é o pai da mulher que estou tendo sonhos e, percebendo que ele está me aceitando porque sofreu de maneira diferente, mas semelhante ao que estou sentindo neste momento. 

"Em uma das batalhas a espada acabou dentro do meu corpo, não me pergunte como, porque não sei como isso aconteceu, fui em direção a Dewdenn, e estava muito fraco para continuar, encontrei o templo e desmaiei de dor, fui acordado por uma bela mulher e acabei descobrindo que ela era minha alma gêmea, ela tirou a espada de mim, nos conhecemos e me apaixonei por ela, ela estava noiva de outro quando ele a desrespeitou, tentei matá-lo com minha magia e descobri que a tinha perdido, Eu fui lá e culpei minha alma gêmea pela minha perda, ela usou a espada do poder para ver o que eu escondia dela sobre meu passado e me exilou de sua vida, dizendo que ela nunca mais queria ver meu rosto, e naquele tempo eu fui até Uther e recorri ao seu conselheiro, Mas eu não sabia que tinha perdido 20 anos de existência da minha filha quando a conheci, acabei encantado por ela, você sabe, rapaz, ela me prendeu, e eu nunca quero sair desta prisão, ela é meu orgulho", diz o mágico com um olhar de saudade. Terei esse mesmo olhar quando falar de meu filho?

"O que aconteceu? Será que você sentiu que precisava mudar? Como você mudou?" eu pergunto. Eu estava curioso para saber o que ele tinha feito para ganhar sua confiança e como ele foi aceito, mesmo depois de ter feito muitas coisas erradas com nosso povo para acreditar que ele era um traidor. Depois que ele me contou um pouco sobre o passado, sobre o que ele fez, posso ver porque ele disse que nós temos um passado semelhante.

Eu tenho tantas perguntas. Será que ele sentiu o mesmo que eu quando descobriu que fez muitas coisas de que se arrependeu? 

Um dia descobri que toda a minha vida foi uma mentira e que agora preciso voltar e ser aquele que acreditava que era um demônio e que nasceu para matar aqueles que tinham o mesmo sangue que eu tenho em minhas veias, e perceber que eu fiz todas aquelas atrocidades que há um povo que não fez nada de errado.

"Sabendo que eu tinha perdido minha alma gêmea e descobrindo que tenho uma filha linda", ele sorriu como se tivesse recebido as melhores notícias do mundo, no fundo do meu ser conheço o que ele deve estar sentindo, no momento em que descobri que tinha um filho que iria depender de mim, me desesperei no primeiro momento, após algum tempo fiquei orgulhoso de descobrir que tinha um filho. "Quando a viúva me disse que alguém havia reclamado a morte de Nimue, embora ela mesma tivesse dito que minha filha não podia ser vista pelo destino, comecei a barganhar por sua vida, fui até o rei Cumber implorar por sua vida, ele ofereceu seu calabouço, mas ela ainda estaria viva. E antes que ela decidisse qual oferta aceitaria, ela deu à luz ao bebê Galahad, falando dele, o menino é uma imagem copiada de você, tudo menos o nariz que ele pegou o nariz de Nimue", diz ele com um sorriso lembrando seu neto. 

Estou triste por ter perdido seu nascimento mesmo sem saber que ele existia, mas também sinto um calor enorme dentro do meu coração, agora que sei que meu filho está no mundo, fico feliz em ouvir sobre a minha semente que em poucas horas eu nem sabia que ele existia. 

Ouvindo sobre as ofertas dos reis, me intriga, de uma maneira muito possessiva, entender a razão da escolha dela, por que ela aceitou se casar com um rei que nunca quis ajudar, ninguém além dele, ele deve ter preferido isto depois de ver como ela é bonita, eu nunca a vi, mas todos que falam sobre ela dizem como ela é bonita. Este pensamento me faz mais ansioso para conhecê-la, o Fey dentro de mim se torna possessivo com seu submisso. Ele não quer que outros a toquem, que a beijem, ela é minha. 

"Merlin, eu soube que a rainha Fey aceitou a oferta de Pendragon, o que tornou sua oferta melhor que a do rei pirata? Por que ela decidiu se casar com ele?" Eu perguntei, perguntando-me por que minha alma gêmea concordou em casar-se com Uther.

"Ela aceitou porque ele ofereceu uma maneira de nosso povo fugir da igreja, enquanto Cumber só ofereceu misericórdia a ela e não ao seu povo", diz ele.

"Mas por que ela aceitou se casar com o rei?" Eu pergunto, com meu animal com a raiva pronta para voltar e matar o rei. Que direito ele tem de tomar esta decisão. 

  
  


"Também não gosto que ela tenha aceitado este acordo, até que Carden disse que ele estava segurando sua família, o rei só queria a espada, depois que Nimue gritou com ambos. Uther tinha esta proposta: se ela concordasse em se casar com ele e lhe entregar a espada, ambos Feys seriam liberados. Eu tentei ir ao acampamento dos paladinos, e salvar os dois, para que ela não se casasse com aquele manipulador, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Carden me esfaqueou e me deixou para morrer".

"Mas você não está morto? O que aconteceu? Como Nimue acabou sendo derrotada? Como você recupera sua magia? Você não disse que tinha perdido quando sua alma gêmea lhe tirou a espada" pergunto-lhe sem entender como ele não morreu e como recuperou sua magia. O que me deixa mais intrigado, como ele não pôde salvar sua filha que acabei de descobrir é meu noivo e meu filho. 

"Eu já havia aceitado minha morte, mas minha filha é uma das Feys mais teimosas que conheço, ela não queria que eu morresse e me levou comigo, mas acabei perdendo todas as minhas forças, e desmaiei no chão, ela e Galahad foram em busca de ajuda, mas descobri que fomos seguidos, pela piranha que a matou e pelos paladinos, e ela e Galahad rolaram em direção à beira da ponte, tentei segurá-los, mas nossas mãos estavam escorregadias, e os dois caíram no fundo do penhasco, e depois de vê-los cair, meu coração se partiu, não sabia o que fazer, senti a espada me chamando, mas ela me prometeu que nunca mais tocaria naquela espada, mas vendo minha alegria sendo tirada de mim, eu a peguei e senti o poder abrindo caminho através de minhas veias, matei todos os paladinos que vieram à minha frente, mas aquele diabinho fugiu", ele me explica o que aconteceu, e parece perdido.

Vou encontrar esta cadela que tentou matar as duas únicas coisas que, mesmo sem conhecê-las, se tornaram muito importantes para mim. 

"Prometo caçá-la e acabar com ela, Merlin, prometo, não vou deixá-la escapar, Nimue e Galahad poderiam ter morrido", digo ao saber que a mulher que é perfeita para mim e meu filho poderia estar morta. 

"Rapaz, você será meu genro, e eu não sei seu nome..." diz ele com um sorriso, ele me surpreendeu pelo que fez, me puxou para um abraço, que teve o carinho que um pai teria por seu filho. 

Eu senti pela primeira vez em quinze anos o afeto real de um pai, no entanto, pensava que de alguma forma Carden havia me amado, mas ele nunca havia sido afetuoso, mesmo quando eu era criança e precisava do amor de um pai, neste momento eu tenho esse afeto de um homem que havia acabado de conhecer. Sem pensar duas vezes, aceito seu abraço. 

"Lancelot, senhor, meu nome é Lancelot", eu lhe digo. 

Já estamos na estrada há muito tempo e já tinha perdido minhas esperanças de encontrar a mulher que me deixa ansioso para agarrá-la e segurá-la e não deixá-la sair dos meus braços, meu nariz apanha uma trilha, e nesta trilha, sinto o cheiro que me deixa mais um animal do que um homem, me fez como um bêbado que encontrou sua bebida, corro em direção a ela e este cheiro me leva até o lago. Olho em volta, corro ao redor do lago procurando a mulher que me enlouquece, mas a rainha não está em lugar nenhum, sinto-me perdido, solto pela primeira vez lágrimas de tristeza, nunca conhecerei, aqueles Feys que deveriam me ensinar o que significa ser amado, o menino que me ensinaria a ser um pai orgulhoso, a mulher que eu daria minha vida, mesmo sem tê-la conhecido. Tiro minhas botas e começo a caminhar na margem do lago. Pego um seixo, e atiro com raiva para a grande massa de água à minha frente, nunca me senti tão perdido como naquele exato momento, mesmo todas as vezes que desobedeci ao Padre, nunca me senti sem rumo, e não tinha mais vontade de viver, talvez devesse me juntar a ela no além, com todo esse pensamento de perda, olho para a paisagem à minha frente, suspiro muito, e com minha maior dor, grito o mais alto que posso. 

"Eu não posso ter perdido você, eu nunca te conheci, mas meu coração é seu, eu deveria ter te seguido no convento e me virado contra os paladinos", eu digo para o lago.Sento-me na margem e me pergunto o que eu teria feito se tivesse seguido aquela bruxa que se tornou uma marca de esperança para todos aqueles com quem lutei, que matei, que incendiei, e imagino que se eu tivesse seguido meu instinto, ela não teria morrido, e eu não teria um buraco enorme em meu coração.

O vento ao meu redor começa a ficar mais forte, a água começa a formar ondas violentas, o céu fica cinza, quase preto, como se eu estivesse imitando meu estado de espírito sem rumo, uma chuva mais rápida, com trovões e relâmpagos, que de repente pára quando ouço uma voz. Lancelot, meu filho, seu destino está perto de você, meu querido, o que você mais deseja está dentro do lago, entre e reclame o que é seu". Essa voz está em meus pensamentos, devo segui-la, não, Lancelot, pode ser uma armadilha, mas me lembro do que ela disse, o que eu mais desejo? Penso que o que mais desejo, é conhecer meus âncoras, Galahad e Nimue, e se quero conhecê-los tenho que acreditar na voz, E no fundo do meu ser sei que esta voz pertence a uma força maior, penso que devem ser os Escondidos, e pela primeira vez em anos, eles estão falando comigo, lembro que os Feys acreditam que os Escondidos ajudarão se escutá-la, e se eu quisesse me tornar um Fey digno, tenho que escutá-los. Sem pensar duas vezes, pulo no lago e, cada vez que a profundidade do lago aumenta, continuo nadando até chegar bem no meio do lago e vejo que ele tem uma figura, fui até essa figura e acabei encontrando a mulher mais bonita que já havia visto em meus vinte e três anos, ela tem cabelos castanhos, eles estão presos em uma trança que está solta nas pontas e deixados longos movimentados, no seu busto ela tinha um tecido amarrando algo, esta mulher tem duas flechas em seu corpo, em, eu vejo ela flutuando, as águas ao seu redor estão cheias de seu sangue que saíram de suas feridas. Eu a agarro, nado o mais rápido que posso, e nos levo até a beira do lago. No momento em que a tiro da água, vem o cheiro que me deixa louco, o cheiro que me persegue há semanas e me deixa louco.

"Finalmente encontrei você, você está no lugar que sempre deveria estar, nos meus braços, você é tão perfeita, como eu poderia pensar coisas horríveis sobre você, eu sinto essa atração que me guiou até aqui, para você", eu digo, fazendo carinho nesta bela mulher à minha frente, esta Fey que é minha alma gêmea, a Bruxa dos meus velhos pesadelos, mas que logo se tornou o sonho mais indescritível, o sonho mais maravilhoso.

"UNHEHE" e meus pensamentos voltam ao mundo dos vivos quando ouço um grito e sinto um puxão no peito desta mulher e procuro o som e vejo um movimento que não parece ser de respiração, desato o tecido que estava em seu peito, e fico chocado com o que encontrei, havia um recém-nascido, pequeno, com alguma mecha de cabelo com a cor marrom, o que me lembrava muito perfeitamente aqueles em minha cabeça, O que me deixou mais chocado, são as marcas em forma de lágrima que ele tem em seus olhos, são as mesmas que minha irmã e eu tivemos, este menino deve ser a minha semente, meu pequeno, aquele que até algumas horas atrás eu nem sabia que existia, mas agora que ele está na minha frente, eu não o trocaria por nada mais, vejo que ele ainda está lutando e seu choro está ficando cada vez mais, fora de controle, por instinto eu pego o menino.

"Galahad, shh, você está seguro, eu estou aqui, nunca estarei um segundo longe de você, você mudou minha vida", eu digo ao meu filho, eu tenho um filho. Eu ainda ouço seu choro e com meu instinto paternal que eu não sabia que tinha, o balanço em meus braços até que seu choro se acalme e ele volta a dormir. Ouço um barulho na floresta, fico em modo de defesa, entro na frente de Nimue, querendo proteger as duas coisas mais importantes do meu ser, fico aliviado ao ver que era apenas Merlin, correndo na nossa direção, sinto um cheiro familiar, mas está longe, então não me preocupo. Merlin está ofegante por causa da fadiga.

"Lancelot, não faça isso, tenho 700 anos, posso não parecer tão velho, mas também não sou jovem como você, porque você fugiu, estávamos começando a nos dar bem, e você correu até aqui, e parecia que estava em transe, que de alguma forma o trouxe até aqui", grita ele com um suspiro no meio, ele olha para sua filha, que estava atrás de mim "Meu senhor, por favor me diga que esta pessoa no chão é minha bela filha, minha alegria, minha Nimue" E lá temos o pai babão que Percival me disse. 

Sinto um pequeno movimento em meus braços, que me fez lembrar que meu bebê estava seguro em meus braços, abaixo dos meus olhos e vejo que o pequeno estava farejando meu cheiro, ele estava com o pequeno nariz que é igual à mulher que estava no chão, no meu peito, e vejo que ele ainda está dormindo.

"Shhh, Merlin, você não viu que eu tenho um bebê em meus braços, que apenas dormiu, não o acordou, por favor", pergunto ao meu futuro sogro.

Ele vem o mais rápido possível e fica na frente de nossa família. 

"Meu querido neto, você está vivo, nunca mais vou deixá-lo ir, você e sua mãe, aquela menina, nunca mais estarão em perigo". diz o avô babão tirando o neto dos meus braços. 

Aproveito que Merlin leva meu filho dos meus braços e abaixo em direção à mulher inconsciente, vejo que ela ainda está com as flechas, eu as tiro lentamente, primeiro a do ombro e depois a do ventre. Ela não se move, em desespero, começo a tentar acordá-la. "Nimue, por favor, você não pode estar morta, acorde, por favor eu finalmente a tenho em meus braços, e não quero perder outro segundo sem você, abra esses lindos olhos, quero conhecer a mulher em quem tenho pensado o tempo todo, embora eu não soubesse que era porque precisava de você''. Digo a ela, fazendo tudo o que precisava para salvá-la, mas ela não se moveu, o desespero que, no início, aumentava cada vez, cada segundo que eu não tinha resposta dela, que seu coração não soava, que seu peito não se movia, eu não sabia mais o que fazer, não posso perder a mulher que desde o ataque me deixa com todos os pensamentos primitivos, enquanto eu tentava salvar minha alma gêmea. Ouço passos leves, mas não me interessa quem é, só me importa o que vai acontecer com esta Fey que nunca troquei um olhar, uma palavra, mas que se tornou nestes últimos minutos o ser mais importante da minha existência, continuo olhando para esta bela mulher.

Sinto que aquele cheiro muito familiar, cada vez mais próximo, cheira a Nimue, este cheiro é algo como uma fruta, e aquele misturado com o cheiro de Merlin, que me lembra um conhaque forte, me traz a mistura perfeita que é o cheiro desta mulher no chão, minha alma gêmea tem um cheiro de especiarias.

Até ouvir a voz de uma mulher, "Merlin". 

Eu olho para cima e vejo que ela se parece com a rainha, que está em meus braços. Olho para Merlin, ele parece saber quem é esta mulher, começa a caminhar em sua direção, com um sorriso que mostra saudade. Dirijo meu olhar para minha alma gêmea, a mulher mais bela que estava em meus braços.

"Leonore, você veio me levar. Para que eu possa passar a eternidade me redimindo e tentar te reconquistar", diz o feiticeiro que toca o rosto desta mulher com uma mão. 

"Merlin, querido, nestes últimos meses você se redimiu e os Escondidos me trouxeram de volta à vida para ajudar nossa família a se tornar o que deveria ser, e olhar para nossa filha como ela se tornou uma bela mulher" e eu ouvi um som de beijo. 

Estou estressado com o que aconteceria se eu não pudesse salvar a outra metade do meu ser. Concentro-me novamente na mulher inconsciente que está em meus braços. "Por favor, não morra, há muitas pessoas que precisam de você viva, eu preciso de você, você é quem pode me ajudar a me tornar a Fey que estou destinado a ser, Nimue, por favor, pense em nosso filho, ele precisa de você" eu sussurro com lágrimas nos olhos, continuo agitando-a e olho para seu peito, ela não teve um movimento, ela está imóvel. Não, ela não pode estar morta. 

Sinto as mãos apoiando-se em meus ombros, olho para cima e vejo que é a mulher, com um sorriso sereno e materno, olho dela para a mulher em meus braços, elas parecem iguais como eu e meu filho, têm os mesmos traços, o mesmo penteado, são mãe e filha. 

"Rapaz, posso ter uma idéia que talvez acorde minha filha, eu tentaria forçar o ar dentro dela, parece que a queda que ela teve a deixou inconsciente, alguma água deve ter entrado em seus pulmões, ela está fraca por causa das feridas das flechas, ela não consegue respirar sozinha, sugiro que você use sua boca para ajudar a colocar ar dentro dela" sugere a mulher. Merlin sussurra algo no ouvido da mulher que a faz rir. Abaixo dos meus olhos para a beleza à minha frente, desço até que minha boca esteja perto dela. Coloco minhas mãos nas maçãs do rosto dela, e sussurro perto do ouvido dela. 

"Nimue, por favor, acorde". Puxo muito ar, e abaixo de meus lábios, sinto seus lábios carnudos, que em comparação com os meus, são muito melhores, e finalmente, após meses de desencontros, fecho meus olhos com a sensação de ter seus lábios, que eu nem sabia que desejava, nos meus, com todo o ar que respirava antes de encontrar sua boca, libero todo o ar e respiro novamente e repito isto por um tempo, Depois de um tempo, sinto mãos em meu peito e me empurrando em direção ao lago. Sinto a água em minhas costas.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" a mulher inconsciente grita mostrando que está acordada, e naquele exato momento posso ver que ela tem um dos olhos mais bonitos que eu já vi. Esta mulher, realmente, todo o conjunto, me faz tremer, que beleza ela é!

"Nimue, modos, este cavalheiro te salvou, você deve ser grato a ele", repreende a mulher mais velha, que eu descobri ser minha futura sogra.

Deixo o lago e volto para a margem, onde estão os outros. Meu nariz está cada vez mais encantado com este cheiro de especiarias, antes que eu já não conseguia dizer qual era a especiaria, mas agora que ela está acordada, seu cheiro é muito mais forte e eu percebo que é o cheiro de canela misturado com o cheiro de maçã, formando um cheiro que me faz dar água na boca, torta de maçã com canela, isto me faz sentir como se eu estivesse com fome e só este cheiro iria satisfazer esta fome.

"Mãe, não brigue comigo, a primeira coisa que sinto quando acordo é um peso no meu corpo, abro os olhos e é uma figura negra, fiquei assustado, Ai". Nimue diz, ao tentar me levantar, não posso deixá-la fazer isso, ela ainda está bastante ferida, vou até ela rapidamente e a seguro, não a deixo levantar, e cada vez mais sinto que algo está nos puxando, então eu a toco, nunca me senti assim antes, o mais próximo que senti algo assim foi no convento, e me faz pensar que se eu a tivesse seguido, provavelmente já estaríamos juntos e liderando os Fey contra os inimigos, ou eu teria seguido as ordens de Carden e a teria matado. Não acho que eu poderia tê-la matado, ela é perfeita. 

"Não se levante, você ainda está ferido", digo a ela e nossos olhos se encontram, eu me perco nos olhos dela, tão bonita até sentir uma dor na bochecha.

"Você, seu porco, como pode fazer isso com seu povo? Se você se juntar à igreja e matar toda essa gente, isso não é desculpa", diz ela, dando-me um soco no peito, para uma pessoa prestes a morrer, ela é muito forte "Ai, deixe-me ir, seu traidor, por sua causa, minha tribo foi queimada, eu perdi meus amigos, você raptou uma criança e a usou para matar outros", Você é um monstro, saia" estas palavras me machucam mais do que qualquer ferida por uma arma, A mulher que deveria me completar, pensa que sou um monstro, "Vou encontrar Uther e cumprir minha parte da proposta, ele é muito mais gentil do que você" mas estas palavras, me fazem tremer de raiva, ela é minha. Só minha, ouço que o animal dentro de mim desperta e, e me diz que tenho que reivindicar o que é nosso, e o que é nosso, é esta bela mulher, eu a pego em meus braços e digo com raiva.

"De jeito nenhum, não vou deixá-la ir, você é minha, minha, não aquela humana inútil, minha" e eu a puxo para um beijo possessivo, que meu eu interior anseia desde que senti o gosto daquele cheiro maravilhoso na pedra grande, por um segundo ela responde ao beijo, mas logo ela se lembra de quem eu sou e se contenta em sair dos meus braços. Quando ela consegue, ela usa todas as suas forças para me empurrar para o lago, mas antes que eu caia na água, eu a puxo de volta para meus braços e juntos vamos para as profundezas, seu corpo colado ao meu, posso sentir suas curvas que, ao contrário do meu corpo rígido, são suaves e suaves. No momento em que tocamos a água, vejo suas feridas de flecha sararem no instante em que a água a toca, fico em estado de choque, ela é linda. 

E cada vez mais estamos nos aproximando, e logo eu a puxo para mais um beijo, mas ela vira o rosto e mais uma vez tenta sair dos meus braços e tentar me bater, mas como sou muito mais forte que ela, eu a seguro com força e não quero que ela saia desta posição, eu nos viro e coloco todo o meu peso sobre o corpo dela fazendo com que ela não possa se mover, que ela não possa sair e correr atrás do insignificante Rei. Esta bela mulher em meus braços é minha e ninguém mais pode tê-la. Abaixo minha boca em direção ao pescoço dela, mesmo não sabendo o que estou fazendo, eu a mordo deixando-a marcada como minha. Ela grita, mas logo ela geme. E rapidamente ela me morde, seus dentes afiados tentam rasgar minha pele, eu não sei por que, mas me sinto agradado com isso.

"Nimue, Lancelot, deixe de ser criança, você tem: 1 coisa mais importante a fazer e 2 você tem um filho para cuidar", grita a mãe de Nimue, mas estamos muito entretidos e, em nossa luta, não os ouvimos.

"Vamos para o refúgio dos Feys. Acredito que estes dois vão ficar assim até que se rendam ao seu chamado de vínculo", diz o velho.

"Por que ela tem que ser tão teimosa?" diz a mãe. 

"Porque ela é nossa filha", responde ele. "Crianças, nós cuidaremos de Galahad, quando estiverem prontos, vão para o Castelo de Festa e Morei".

Não consigo me concentrar em mais nada, nossos rostos estão muito próximos e como se algo nos puxasse, nossas bocas se conectam a um beijo possessivo mas apaixonado, como se nada existisse, só nós dois, com a boca ainda grudada no beijo. Eu a levei até a beira do lago. Nós nos separamos e nos sentamos na borda. Puxei-a para que nossos corpos fossem colados e coloquei uma das fechaduras que saíram de sua trança durante nossa luta na água atrás de sua orelha, olhei em volta e vi que nem Merlin nem Galahad estão em nosso perímetro, acabei lembrando o que ele disse que estava levando a mãe de Nimue e nosso filho para o abrigo Feys, olhei para a rainha na minha frente e vi que ela estava com um sorriso sereno. 

Nossas roupas estão molhadas, acabamos de sair após toda a luta pelo domínio, minha mão desce em direção ao vestido de Nimue e o leva, logo sua pele fica exposta, através do instinto, traço um caminho com um dos meus dedos, do ombro dela até a parte de trás do pescoço. Eu vejo sua pele tremendo com meu toque. Nossos olhos estão fixos um no outro, azuis de aspecto azul, seus azuis cristalinos, que posso ver sua alma, e me fazem querer me perder nesta imensidão. Logo sinto a perda de seus olhos, mas ela se inclina e me beija, um beijo sereno e calmo em comparação com os outros que tivemos em menos de alguns minutos. Mas rapidamente, aprofundo o beijo, deixando-o mais faminto, mais desesperado, mais apaixonado, depois deste longo beijo, preciso de ar, soltar nossas bocas e inspirar o máximo de oxigênio que puder. Nimue move sua boca em direção à mordida que ela me deu antes e coloca vários beijinhos. 

"Posso dizer que mesmo que eu não a conheça por muito tempo, somos perfeitos um para o outro, e mesmo que não nos lembremos como concebemos nosso filho, acho que podemos fazer uma nova memória", diz Nimue entre seus beijinhos na minha jugular. 

Meu corpo inteiro treme com esta demonstração de afeto, e após alguns segundos, percebo o que ela quis dizer: "Você quer dizer...", pergunto a ela. 

"Lancelot, leve-me até as nuvens". Como se ela tivesse acendido um fogo em mim com estas palavras, tomo-a em meus braços, tomo-a em direção ao solo deste lago que na próxima hora será nosso lago, o lago que fizemos nossas promessas de ser um ao outro, coloco meu corpo em cima do dela e a beijo com fome e rapidamente nosso beijo se torna muito febril como se as descargas elétricas tivessem sido liberadas pelo meu corpo. Nossas mãos começam a tocar cada parte de nosso corpo, seu cabelo, tão sedoso, seu pescoço, tão chamativo que me faz querer morder cada vez que o vejo, seus seios que cada vez que o toco, que ainda com seu espartilho, lembro que estão cheios por causa da minha semente que cresceu em seu ventre, sinto o maior orgulho de ter sido o único que lhe fez isso, mesmo não me lembro da primeira vez que estivemos juntos. Nossas roupas molhadas estão perturbando as descobertas dos lugares que minha alma gêmea tem prazer e eu vejo que ela também está com dificuldade, e também quer tocar minha pele. Liberto Nimue rapidamente, e minha alma gêmea soltou um pouco de gemido e fez um pequeno lábio em protesto. Coloquei um pequeno beijo no lábio dela, antes de baixar-me em direção às botas dela que mesmo estando encharcada de couro, peguei um de cada vez, o que fez Nimue rir no momento em que seus pés estavam livres de sapatos e sente o vento fraco.

Continuei olhando, para este pedaço de céu que era meu, meu para me deliciar com os maiores pecados que a igreja, não permite que nenhum de seus crentes receba, tendo este momento que estou com esta mulher bela e perfeita, estou feliz por ter voltado às minhas raízes demoníacas, que posso me deliciar com este pecado que está abaixo de mim, Levo minhas mãos para o espartilho, e fico desesperada, não sei o que fazer com ele, Nimue vê meu desespero e abre um pequeno sorriso, mas ela me ajuda a desatar seu espartilho, e logo o espartilho está solto, e por causa do vento em seus mamilos, Nimue morde seu lábio inferior e enfia seus dedos no meu cabelo. Eu gemo com este puxão e forço meus quadris para frente, o que faz com que ela gema em antecipação, abaixo meus lábios em direção ao pescoço dela e ponho alguns beijos. Sinto os dedos de Nimue no meu cabelo descer até meus ombros e puxar minha túnica molhada. Entendo o que ela quer que eu faça, sento e puxo minha túnica sobre minha cabeça, tremo com um pouco de frio, mas logo aqueço com o olhar que esta deusa está me olhando. Estou fora de contato, nunca pensei que alguém olhasse para mim dessa maneira, mas percebo que só quero ser olhado assim por ela, e somente ela.

Abro um pequeno mas malicioso sorriso e pergunto a ela. 

"O quê?", e ela levanta a mão no meu rosto.

"Você é lindo", diz ela, fazendo um pequeno carinho nas minhas marcas que há alguns dias atrás eu não sabia que era da minha origem Fey, que eram as Marcas que minha irmã, eu e meu filho temos. 

" Eu acho que eu deveria estar dizendo isso para você", eu digo zombando dela.

"Bem, você perguntou", Nimue encolhe os ombros, com os olhos em mim a cada segundo, eu pego as partes superiores de nossas roupas e as coloco de lado.

"Posso, minha rainha?" eu lhe pergunto e ela fica vermelha com meu comentário.Mas ela se senta e eu a pego, meus braços ao redor de sua cintura e minha bela Fey envolve suas pernas ao redor de minha cintura, minha masculinidade ainda coberta, encontrando seu centro coberto. Nimue aproveita nossa posição e me puxa para outro delicioso beijo, sua boca tem o mesmo sabor de seu cheiro, eu a levo para onde coloquei nossas roupas, lá estava ela com seus peitos cheios de leite debaixo de mim. Eu pego minha mão e a levo em direção ao peito e a acaricio lá, ela, em antecipação, treme ao meu toque. "Você, minha rainha, é muito melhor do que minha mente imaginava".

Nimue riu. "Você me imaginou?"

"Você não sabe o quanto. No convento, seu cheiro me fez querer te levar para o meio da mesa da sala de jantar e te foder até não se lembrar de nada, só que você era minha", eu sussurro em direção ao seu colo, e beijo o meio dos seios que alimentam nosso filho, diretamente sobre seu coração. E novamente, minha rainha me puxa para um beijo e como sua serva mais dedicada, eu o devolvo, ela puxa meus lábios inferiores para dentro de sua boca e os morde. Esta mulher me traz prazeres e pecados que eu nunca pensei que cometeria, eu gemo com força, pego minhas mãos, uma agarrando um de seus seios e a outra segurando seu queixo, e aprofundando seu beijo tornando-o cada vez mais desesperado como se sem eles eu não sobrevivesse, Nimue envolve meus ombros com seus braços e começa a se mover para criar fricção em nossas partes íntimas ainda cobertas pela parte de baixo de nossas roupas. Eu nos separo com um pequeno gemido e arrasto beijos através de seu pescoço e peito enquanto minhas mãos descem em direção a suas roupas íntimas, e as puxo para dentro de suas calças pretas junto com o resto de suas roupas íntimas. Sinto um arrepio em minhas partes inferiores e vejo que no rosto de Nimue há pequenas veias que parecem raízes e folhas, e quando ela abre seus olhos azuis, vejo que seu olhar tinha uma expressão selvagem. Fico maravilhado, olho para minhas calças que agora estão à beira do lago. E dirijo meu olhar para este tipo de sereia que me encanta a cada segundo. E eu acho meu olhar engraçado, que a faz rir.

"Você ainda tinha muita roupa", ela me explica, ainda em choque eu lhe respondo.

" Sirigaita". Nimue acabou de sorrir para mim.

E para deixá-la da mesma forma que eu, surpreso, abaixei minha boca espalhando pequenos beijos a caminho de seus seios cheios, que sem demora, coloquei um na boca e a mordi, e rapidamente a deixei com marcas de mordidas que durariam pelo menos duas semanas para desaparecer, Nimue sobe suas mãos no meu cabelo e as puxa, ela fazia sons que me tornavam cada vez mais duro na minha masculinidade, eu movia minha boca para seu outro peito, e repetia o mesmo que fiz com o outro, e minha Nimue gritava de prazer. Abri o maior sorriso, fiquei orgulhoso do prazer que tinha dado a ela, levantei brevemente meu olhar, e minha alma gêmea tem um hematoma em cada seio, abaixei meus dedos na barriga dela, que ela treme com o contato, e os abaixei em direção ao seu centro, vi que minha deusa se contorce e rapidamente afundei um de meus dedos em seu canal apertado, movendo-o para dentro e para fora, abrindo espaço para minha masculinidade, demorando meu tempo antes de acrescentar um segundo dedo, embora minha Nimue já esteja pingando de desejo. Seus sons estavam cada vez mais altos, o que acredito que se alguém estivesse a poucos metros de nós, certamente teria ouvido um rugido de posse crescendo em meu peito, que ela está gritando por mim, e por causa dos meus toques. Eu sinto a mão dela no meu rosto e ela me puxa para olhar para ela, meus blues a olharem para ela, e com a voz de sua rainha que ela me faz tremer de prazer, ela ordena. "Lancelot, seu pau dentro de mim agora". 

"Sim, minha rainha" murmurei e a beijei rapidamente, antes de tirar meus dedos de seu canal e Nimue gemeu baixinho com a perda, mas logo que peguei meu pênis com minha mão e o coloquei na direção de sua entrada, passei algumas vezes por cima de seu pequeno pico que lhe traz prazer.

"Agora Lancelot" e eu deslizo para dentro dela e sua cabeça cai de volta em nossas roupas molhadas. Nossas vozes se combinam com um grunhido de prazer que após meses de separação estamos finalmente juntos no lugar mais carnal que duas pessoas podem ser, espero que ela se acostume com minha masculinidade dentro de sua feminilidade quando move sua cabeça, começo a me mover muito lentamente, mas logo seus gemidos de prazer me fazem acelerar e estabelecer rapidamente um ritmo rápido e constante, deixando cair beijos em seus lábios, nariz, pescoço, bochecha. Nimue envolveu suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura, me deixando entrar mais profundamente nela, e ela inclinou seus quadris contra os meus.

"Lance, mais rápido, por favor" e com esta instrução, eu me movo rápido, e a cada facada, ela levanta seu quadril e me leva mais para dentro dela. Eu separo nossos lábios e levo os meus para o ouvido dela e eu mordisco, ouço um pequeno grito de Nimue, que acabou sufocando de surpresa com minha ação, e isto fez meu peito inflar como um leão orgulhoso. Lembro-me como ela se sentiu quando esfregou aquele ponto de prazer, deslizo uma de minhas mãos para o espaço, nossos corpos se uniram e eu comecei a brincar com ele. Percebo que suas pregas me apertam, cada vez que minha Fey grita de prazer, cada vez que a abasteço mais forte como ela exige, e sinto, aproximando-me de minha liberação, aumento meu ritmo, e a deusa debaixo de mim grita e um sorriso aparece em meu rosto.

"Isso mesmo", eu sussurro no pescoço dela. "Você viu Nimue, somos perfeitos juntos e nunca mais estaremos separados, você é meu". e eu a mordi com uma marca de propriedade. Continuo brincando com seu pico lá embaixo, mexo minha outra mão para me sustentar, coloco-a no chão ao nosso lado e ela fica camuflada e vejo que minha Nimue fica surpresa com este poder que tenho, mas ela acaba deixando-o de lado. 

"Sua" Nimue geme. E, pouco antes de se apertar minha masculinidade, ela moveu sua boca para o meu pescoço e me marcou como sua.

" Meu" ela sussurra no meu ouvido.

"Seu" eu respondo, seu último grito me mostra que ela atingiu seu clímax, e com minhas últimas estocadas, eu gemo e sinto uma tensão em meu estômago e solto minha semente dentro dela. 

Nimue colocou seus braços preguiçosamente sobre meus ombros. Eu olho para ela e esta deusa me puxa para um beijo. Eu digo com a maior sinceridade quando eu a libero.

"Sinto muito por tudo o que fiz por nosso povo. No dia do ataque em minha aldeia, fui levado e manipulado por quinze anos para acreditar que nosso povo era demônio e que precisava ser morto para que suas almas pudessem ser salvas", faço pouco cuidado em suas bochechas, que estão vermelhas após nosso ato de paixão.

"O que o fez voltar às suas raízes?", pergunta ela.

"Uma mistura de coisas, mas quando vi Percival sendo levado para as cozinhas do irmão Salt, foi isso que me fez perceber que as palavras do Cavaleiro Verde eram verdadeiras, e descobri que minha irmã estava viva, precisava salvar o menino, não podia deixá-lo sofrer com os paladinos", eu lhe explico.

"Você salvou o esquilo? Graças a isso, é um grande alívio em meu peito saber que este menino está vivo, eu não acreditava quando os soldados só trouxeram Gawain e não o trouxeram. Pensei que o tinha perdido, depois de ver Gawain morto", diz ela com lágrimas nos olhos e, por instinto, eu as limpei.

"O Cavaleiro Verde não está morto", digo a ela e ela olha para mim com espanto.

"Eu o vi morto, ele não estava respirando", diz ela.

"Você, minha rainha, o salvou e o trouxe de volta à vida".

"Vamos aproveitar, meus pais estão com Galahad e nós estamos nesta bela floresta, temos um lago, você sabe que eu posso respirar na água", diz Nimue, implicando que ela já estava pronta para o segundo round. Eu suspiro e percebo que estou muito cansada para fazer o que ela quer".

"Deixe-me ficar assim por mais alguns segundos. Você não está cansada? Acho que você me deixou tão cansado que eu morreria feliz", digo eu fechando os olhos.

"Não adormeça", advertiu Nimue com um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu te amo", eu lhe digo sem pensar. E rapidamente estou consumido pelo sono que me traz a memória de quando nos conhecemos pela primeira vez.

  
  



	17. Uma aventura com o meu fey

**Nimue pov**

__

_ Depois de ser liberado daquele paladino, corri mais rápido que uma gazela. Fui em direção ao templo, mas minha mãe não estava lá. "Ela não pode estar morta", gritei, me sentindo inquieto e frustrado. Ouvi um ruído de metal sendo arrastado para o chão, me virei para onde o som estava vindo. Lá estava a figura que vi ajoelhada na frente daquele que parecia o líder do ataque, arrastando sua espada e caminhando preguiçosamente na minha direção. Seus olhos nunca quebravam o contato com os meus próprios olhos. Pensamentos de fuga entraram em minha mente, mas eu não queria. Em vez disso, eu continuava olhando para ele com meu coração batendo rápido. Eu queria estar perto dele. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele estava finalmente à minha frente. Seus olhos penetrantes olhavam diretamente para os meus. Levanto minha mão, sem pensar, começo a acariciar suavemente seu rosto com muita curiosidade de suas famosas manchas de lágrimas. Ouvi seu suspiro de surpresa. "Nimue", ele implorou suavemente segurando a mão com a qual eu havia tocado seu rosto. _

__

_ "Lancelot", escapou de meus lábios. E nossos lábios se encontraram em um beijo descuidado e tivemos nosso contato que resultou em nosso Filho. Depois de estar cheio de satisfação e de dor. "Você é minha alma gêmea", nós sussurramos um ao outro. Lancelot se abaixou para colocar um beijo afetuoso na minha testa. Lembro dele olhando para mim, e quando ele se retirou de mim, seu olhar ganhou um pequeno ponto de nostalgia. Recordo a pequena dor que senti em minhas partes íntimas depois que ele pegou minha virgindade e eu peguei a dele, eu o vejo abaixando-se, puxando sua capa preta para nos limpar, ele passa este tecido em minha feminilidade, que é vermelha e cheia de seus fluidos que nadaram em meu canal e encontraram meu ovo, se tornou nossa Galahad. Lembro que ele arrumou suas calças e com um pequeno sorriso enquanto me ajudava a vestir minhas roupas, quando tento levantar meus quadris para facilitar seu trabalho, sinto um pouco de dor, mas antes que ele pudesse me deixar, eu puxo a manga de seu manto para cima, e seus olhos azuis olham para os meus, Com um pequeno sorriso tímido, uso minha outra mão para mostrar que tinha espaço para ele ao meu lado, e ele se deita e me puxa até seu peito, com nossas pernas entrelaçadas, ele usa sua capa para nos manter aquecidos, sinto seus pequenos beijos por todo o meu rosto. Penso em todas as coisas que se alguém nos encontrasse naquele templo e visse o infame Monge Chorão sendo afetuoso com um daqueles que ele prometeu matar. Estávamos quase dormindo quando ouvi a voz da deusa "Nossos amantes não estão prontos para o conhecimento de serem almas gêmeas, Lancelot ainda tem um longo destino para viver, e Nimue precisa descobrir o que é seu por direito". Nós bloqueamos suas memórias e só quando ela começar a sentir os sintomas de uma nova vida eles começarão a ter pequenos sonhos um com o outro, mas só quando eles se encontrarem pessoalmente é que se lembrarão. Vamos levá-lo para uma das cabanas da tribo e ela fica aqui".  _

Eu acordo com alguém acariciando meu rosto, estou tão entretido com o sonho que tive, não quero acordar, esfrego meu nariz no travesseiro, sinto um movimento para cima e para baixo e um barulho de batimento cardíaco. O travesseiro não tem som e também não se move, Por que o meu está se movendo? Abro meus olhos e vejo que estou em cima de um peito forte, levanto meu olhar e encontro os olhos mais azuis que pareciam ver as águas de um rio. Abro um pequeno sorriso, lembrando o sonho que tive, o nosso primeiro encontro foi devolvido e percebo que nossos dois momentos foram tão apaixonados, e cada vez que penso neles, me deleito com o prazer que senti. Suas mãos estão em meus cabelos, todas bagunçadas de nossas atividades. 

"Boa tarde, linda", diz ele, acariciando meu cabelo.

"Bom dia, não, boa tarde, acho que nossas lembranças de nosso primeiro encontro estão de volta", eu digo, esticando e me viro para olhar para ele.

"Sim querido, eles voltaram, não acredito que fiquei sem você por todas estas semanas, nunca mais vou te deixar, eu estava louco por você e nem sabia que tinha você em meus braços" com estas palavras ele me puxa para um beijo romântico, que eu aceito de bom grado.

Por um tempo ficamos juntos sem pensar em nada além do outro. Tenho minha alma gêmea comigo, o pai de meu filho e começo a sentir um amor que nunca me apaixonei por ninguém, que estava destinado a ele. Eu havia flertado com Arthur, antes do ataque, sim, Arthur é um homem encantador, mas ele não era meu e não tinha sido feito para mim como este homem em meus braços. Continuamos nos abraçando, até que eu me lembro que tínhamos que encontrar nossa família, meus pais, sua irmã, meus irmãos adotivos e nossos filhos. Acredito que ele vai adotar meu pequeno Percy. Tenho esta sensação desde que ele me disse que o havia salvo dos paladinos. Eu separo a gente e digo a ele. 

"Embora eu queira ficar aqui apenas com você, não podemos, temos um longo caminho a percorrer". Vejo que sua aparência está longe e que seu pensamento estava em algum lugar que não está neste momento.

"Creio que os feys não me aceitem depois de tudo o que fiz, tenho um longo caminho para me redimir", diz minha alma gêmea com um pequeno suspiro. Levanto minha mão e faço um carinho nas marcas abaixo dos olhos dele, o mesmo que nosso filho tem.

"Meu amor, eu sei que você deve estar sofrendo pelas coisas que fez, mas acredito que você se tornará o melhor Fey que puder, estarei lá para ajudá-lo e transformá-lo no rei que você merece ser". Eu lhe digo, ele tira minhas mãos de seu rosto, e eu rapidamente pego seu rosto com minhas mãos e o faço olhar pra mim. "Olhe para mim, não vamos deixar nosso passado sombrio ditar o resto de nossas vidas, eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo, depois de um ataque que tive em minha infância, eu me tornei uma pária em minha própria tribo, só tinha três pessoas que não tinham medo de mim, todos me chamavam de bruxa, aquele que eu acreditava ser meu pai disse que eu estava amaldiçoado e fugiu me deixando em paz, mas agora eu sei que ele era um imbecil", ele pegou uma das mechas que caíram da minha trança, e começou a encaracolar em seus dedos. "Sei que você pode cair, mas eu estarei lá para pegá-lo e ajudá-lo a voltar ao topo, e temos dois lindos meninos para criar", digo eu, confortando sua angústia. Vejo seu rosto sério se transformar, e se torna uma aparência serena, tudo isso com um pequeno sorriso.

"Obrigado pelas palavras, estes últimos dias estão ficando cada vez mais difíceis de acreditar que eu posso mudar, que eu posso ser o olho, que todo o mal que eu fiz será deixado de lado como você disse" ele me diz, eu tento falar, mas ele continua "Eu quero mudar, eu quero ser o que você merece", que nosso povo merece como um líder que pode lutar lado a lado, e que pode aprender a confiar em mim, o Fey que nosso filho pode espelhar e tornar-se um grande homem, o Fey que minha irmã e meus pais podem se orgulhar", diz este belo homem na minha frente, desde que começamos a ter tempo juntos, ele está me fazendo amá-lo. Sem demora, eu o puxo para um beijo curto, mas apaixonado, para que seus olhos brilhem com minha ação.

Mas lembro-me dos perigos que se ficarmos muito tempo aqui.

"Vamos, precisamos mudar, mesmo que estar em seus braços seja o lugar mais seguro para estar", ele abre o maior sorriso quando eu digo isto "Mas temos uma boa caminhada até o refúgio" e ele me encara com as sobrancelhas franzidas, sem saber o que eu estava dizendo "Sim, Lancelot, temos quatro horas de caminhada, Essa é a verdade, estamos muito longe do castelo e não temos cavalos para nos apressar, e está quase escurecendo e não quero que fiquemos sozinhos, há vários campos de paladinos nas proximidades e acredito que estou sendo procurado pelos soldados de Uther: " Digo a ele. Mas de repente Lancelot se levanta muito rápido pegando sua faca que estava em suas roupas e me puxa para cima diante de mim como uma grande muralha, seu fey dominante entrando em modo de proteção, e sussurra. 

"Há cerca de três paladinos a dois minutos do nosso perímetro, precisamos nos apressar, temos que encontrar um lugar para nos esconder".

Eu e minha grande boca.

"Podemos combatê-los, você só precisa" e ele me corta.

"Não temos nenhuma arma além desta faca e não quero ver você ferido" e eu viro para ele e o beijo, e respondo rapidamente.

"Querido, temos o Oculto do nosso lado, se você quer aprender a ser um olho, você tem que lembrar que mesmo sem uma arma física, temos uma arma mais poderosa", eu lhe digo. E ele franziu o cenho. 

"Não sei como usar o Oculto, faz quinze anos desde a última vez que os chamei para pedir ajuda, não sei se eles me ajudarão depois do que fiz" diz ele com uma pequena ruga no meio da sobrancelha. Eu não entendo, ele usou o Oculto há algumas horas atrás, camuflando-se. Uma idéia acabou de passar pela minha cabeça, posso tentar ajudá-lo a acessar o Oculto. Eu penso na aula que tive com meu pai, pode ajudar. Vou atrás dele e coloco minhas mãos em seus olhos, com meus seios contra suas costas. "Nimue, o que você está fazendo? os paladinos estarão aqui em menos de um minuto". 

"Ouça minha voz, coloque todos os seus pensamentos em uma só emoção, pode ser raiva, amor, aceitação, qualquer um e deixe o poder fluir através de sua veia. Depois de senti-la, crie uma intenção e entregue-a ao Oculto" eu digo, lembrando as palavras de meu pai.

"Como?", pergunta ele. Eu acho que ele está curioso para poder usar o Oculto". 

"Pense no resultado que você quer que aconteça e chame o Oculto e entregue o resultado a eles" eu digo, mas nosso momento é interrompido com a chegada dos paladinos.

"Vejam o que temos aqui, dois pombinhos, que cometeram o crime divino de tentar se procriar, isto é um pecado, meus queridos irmãos, acho que devemos dar-lhes uma lição, vejo que vocês estão próximos à natureza, vocês devem ser Fey, O que vocês acham, irmãos?" O líder deste trio falou.

"Senhor, devemos queimá-los, ainda não acredito que aquela bruxa enfeitiçou o monge, ele estaria aqui para matar estes dois" Nem eles sabem que o monge está bem na sua frente e pelo que estou vendo ele está muito zangado por eles terem interrompido nosso momento.

"Eles sabem que você foi conduzido pelo caminho errado pela bruxa, você está pronto para mostrar o que Lancelot faz de melhor" eu sussurro ao seu ouvido.

"Eu não posso fazer o que Lancelot pode fazer, na frente deles", sussurra ele de volta. Eu coro com suas palavras, pensando no que fizemos há algumas horas atrás.

"Não isto, o que o monge que não é mais um monge, pode fazer". 

"Você quer que eu os mate". 

" Em breve você conhecerá seu criador e nosso deus ficará muito feliz com mais dois Feys mortos, sua rainha está morta, e graças a sua santidade enviou Irmã Íris, que atirou suas flechas". Eu sorri, depois que cai do penhasco, ela já pensava que eu estava morto, e disse a seu deus e a seu mundo. Aquela diaba já tem o dia dela contado. "Olha só, eles já aceitaram que vão morrer, então vamos começar com a menina...." oops, uma raiz no fundo da terra estava presa em seu coração junto com a faca que o homem à minha frente atirou e pregou, juntos somos imparáveis, somos as duas metades de um todo.

Logo os outros dois correm na nossa direção com suas espadas prontas para nos atacar. Eu me concentro no que está andando em meu perímetro, e lembro-me da explicação de minha mãe sobre os novos poderes que ganhei da Deusa, eu chamo o oculto para me ajudar. Uma onda enorme se formou no lago e atingiu o paladino que estava mais perto da borda do lago, ele foi puxado para o lago e criou uma corrente que o levou para a parte mais profunda da água e o afundou, quando tenho certeza de que ele está morto, solte a onda e rapidamente o lago está sereno como estava antes. Eu não tinha percebido que o outro paladino tinha vindo em minha direção e conseguido me alcançar. Sinto uma de suas mãos me segurando pelo pescoço e me apertando até eu sentir que começo a ficar sem ar. Quase desmaiado, ouço o grito feroz de Lancelot "Você não toca minha alma gêmea". 

Logo eu estou livre do paladino e posso respirar. Lancelot roubou a espada do paladino e o matou com grande raiva, e ele se vira e me pega, me toma em seus braços e verifica se eu estou realmente vivo. "Nimue, você está bem?"

"Você conseguiu, você me salvou". Eu digo abraçando este homem que acabara de me salvar.

"Quando vi que ele tinha suas mãos em você, fiquei possuído com a possibilidade de que você pudesse ter sido morto, pensei na maneira mais rápida que eu poderia salvá-lo, eu tinha que salvá-lo", diz ele acalmando-se do estresse. Eu agarro seu rosto e o puxo para um beijo com minha adrenalina mil e ele responde com a mesma intensidade. 

"Você é uma Bruxa, não, você é uma sereia, que é perfeita, você me encantou, e eu nunca quero sair de seu feitiço, eu sou seu, para o que quer nos venha e vá", diz ele depois de quebrar nosso beijo. Eu ainda estou chocado com sua ferocidade em nosso beijo. 

"Você, meu bravo lutador, é um pedaço de mau caminho, você me cativou e todos que me conhecem sabem como é difícil me cativar" Eu digo olhando nos olhos que espero que meu filho tenha, e lembrando do meu filho 

"Temos que voltar para nosso filho, nosso pequeno Galahad, este pequeno que se parece com você".

"Ele tem o seu nariz", diz ele,

"Ele é todo você, mas voltando ao assunto, precisamos mudar, acredito que se eu tivesse esses três, provavelmente teria outro e sei que você não quer me ver brigando com mais ninguém nu" Uma imagem de nós dois fazendo o que estávamos fazendo antes aparece em minha mente "Na verdade, se você quiser podemos ter uma briga nua no meio da floresta. Já estou pensando em como podemos fazer isso"...

E ele me cala com um beijo.

" Troque e se apresse, porque se continuarmos com isso ficaremos mais um dia aqui e encontraremos outros inimigos", diz ele depois de me libertar daquele beijo febril. 

Vestimos nossas roupas, elas ainda estão molhadas de nossa reunião molhada, e vamos em direção às árvores. Caminhamos por um tempo e logo na noite em que estávamos cegos, acendemos uma tocha, começo a procurar, entre as árvores e os arbustos, procurando se havia alguma direção a seguir, e durante o caminho consigo encontrar vários símbolos da resistência Fey, alguns como aqueles que tivemos com Nemus, eles estão mostrando o caminho para o castelo. Eu apontei um deles para Lancelot, nós os seguimos, e de repente ele pára e me avisa para ficar em silêncio, e há alguém se aproximando, eu olho por cima do ombro dele e vejo que é uma senhora idosa.

"Você poderia ajudar uma pobre senhora que está perdida", diz a senhora coxeando em nossa direção. 

"Com o que você precisa de ajuda?" eu lhe pergunto.

"Meu cavalo está mais adiante, ele está chorando, acho que está com dores, nas últimas horas, ele não consegue andar, então quando vi que você estava aqui, quis perguntar se você poderia me ajudar, e provavelmente ver o que aconteceu com ele", a pobre senhora nos explica, eu fico olhando para meu Lancelot, e ele se acalma, eu volto meu olhar para a senhora e falo.

"Claro, nós podemos ajudá-la" e a seguimos na direção onde o cavalo está. Havia uma pequena carroça com um único cavalo. Vou até o cavalo e começo a acariciá-lo, para distraí-lo de Lancelot que está olhando para suas patas.

"Ele deve ter pisado em uma pedra afiada que deve ter machucado sua pata, ele só precisa de algumas horas de descanso e é novinho em folha", diz ele, rodeando minha cintura com seus braços fortes.

"Vocês são um casal muito bonito", ela nos elogia.

"Obrigado", digo eu, sorrindo para ela.

"Obrigado, por sua ajuda, como posso pagar por sua generosidade" ela nos diz, e antes que possamos dizer que ela não precisa nos pagar, ela vai até o final da carroça e pega uma garrafa "Eu sei, aqui está um pouco de hidromel, pegue-o" oferecendo o hidromel para nós, eu não sou rude, então aceito e bebo e dou à minha alma gêmea e ele bebe. No momento em que o líquido desce em minha boca, começo a sentir um pouco de sono, me encosto em Lancelot que se apoiou na carroça com um cansaço que não havia explicação, encosto minha cabeça em seu peito, fecho meus olhos e tiro uma soneca.

Quando acordo, percebo que não estou mais na floresta, olho para baixo e vejo que estou apoiado em Lancelot que ainda não tinha acordado. Viro e mexo nele tentando acordá-lo "Lance, Lance, LANCELOT" sussurro ao seu ouvido e ele abre os olhos e tenta se levantar, mas ele não consegue, vejo que estamos em uma cela, estamos conectados, além de que já estamos conectados por nossa ligação, estamos algemados, um de nossos pés está nos algemando à parede da cela e nossas mãos estão conectadas nos mantendo juntos. "Eu não acho que aquela senhora fosse uma senhora simples e amigável", eu digo com uma melodia de brincadeira.

"Nimue, não estamos num momento para ser engraçados", ele está falando sério. "Estamos presos". Ele levanta nossas mãos que estão presas, eu abro um pequeno sorriso de culpado, foi culpa minha que estivéssemos nessa situação. "Você é quem tem a magia mais forte, então use o Oculto para abrir as algemas", ele me pergunta.

Pense em sua intenção, (ABRA AS algemas) e entregue-a ao Oculto, mas nada acontece, eu tento novamente, nenhum movimento, mais uma vez nada.

"O Oculto não o ajudará, estas algemas estão protegidas", diz um dos prisioneiros. Eu olho na sua direção, o prisioneiro é um homem próximo à idade de minha mãe. Ele tem dois filhos que deveriam ter quatro ou cinco verões, o que me fez lembrar meus dois filhos pequenos que estão a salvo com seus avós e tios.

"Como você sabe?" pergunta minha alma gêmea, puxando-me em seus braços.

"Eu tentei usar o Oculto para salvar meus netos, minha tribo foi emboscada pelo exército do Rei Leproso, durante seu ataque um de seus soldados viu que as crianças eram poderosas e mataram alguns de seus soldados, e os levaram como prisioneiros, seis meses atrás eu tentei salvá-los, mas fui pego, acabei ficando como prisioneiro, mas sinto que minha morte está próxima, eles vão tentar usar isso para manipulá-los", diz ele.

Sinto um tremor atrás de mim, e vejo com um canto do olho que Lance está tremendo e percebo que ele está tendo um flashback.

_ Tenho algumas passagens, vendo-o sendo levado após a morte de seus pais para Carden, ele sendo chicoteado, ele sendo torturado por um dos paladinos, ele começando a atacar as aldeias Feys, vejo-o incendiando as árvores da Asa da Lua, vejo-o tentando salvar todas as crianças, mas os paladinos os pegaram. E finalmente vejo-o sendo maltratado após minha fuga do convento. _

Viro-me em seu colo, coloco minhas mãos em seu rosto e tento tirá-lo deste Flashback. "Lance, acalme-se, respire, você não vai machucar ninguém, você está seguro, Carden não está no mundo dos vivos, ele não vai mais machucá-lo, Amor, você está aqui" e eu vejo que ele tem lágrimas nos olhos. 

"Nimue, as coisas que aquele monstro fez, que eu fiz, não fui corajoso, não pude fugir delas", ele chora no meu ombro. "Por que eu tinha medo do que poderia me acontecer?" Eu passo meus dedos em suas lágrimas e limpo".

"Lance, você fez muitas coisas erradas, mas, amor, você era uma criança, estava tendo um lugar para dormir" falo ao seu ouvido, o acalmando, eu o abraço. "Não estou justificando seus atos, mas sei o quanto você sofreu, e se não tivesse obedecido Carden, não estaríamos juntos e teríamos nosso pequeno Galahad" eu lhe digo com um pequeno sorriso, que ele imita depois de parar de chorar, ele levanta o olhar.

"Olha quem acordou, estávamos esperando nossos ilustres convidados acordarem, o rei quer nos dar as boas vindas", vêm uns caras nojentos na nossa direção, um deles vem e solta nossas algemas que nos ligam à parede e nos tiram da cela.

No caminho para o rei, Lancelot me segura em seus braços como se eu só estivesse seguro em seu abraço, este homem, nós nem sequer nos encontramos corretamente e já estava sendo super protetor comigo.

"Lance, você sabe que eu posso me defender, mesmo que eu ame estar em seus braços, eu sei como lutar", eu lhe digo. Eu o sinto roncando sobre minha cabeça.

"Eu sei, mas há algo em mim que sempre me fará possessivo e que quer sua segurança", sussurra ele.

"Este é seu Fey interior, mas lembre-se, eu sou a Bruxa do Sangue do Lobo" e sinto seu queixo em cima de mim, e mesmo que eu não queira concordar com ele, me sinto super segura em seus braços.

Caminhamos por um túnel que era muito semelhante às ruínas em que eu estava quando escapei dos soldados do rei Uther e chegamos a uma enorme caverna que está decorada com vários esqueletos esculpidos nos mármores, lembrando as estátuas que eu vi no convento. Olho em volta e vejo que há uma multidão de pessoas que são feias e defeituosas. Parece que algum animal tinha corroído sua pele. Bem no centro está um homem cercado por peles de animais exóticos e com diamantes e tesouros que valem muito, este homem tem um rosto deformado e muito peso, ele parece quinhentas toneladas, ele se lembra de um gigante da minha canção de ninar de infância, eu caí os braços de Lancelot me apertando como sinal de conforto, eu me encosto em seu peito, aceitando este conforto.

"Vossa Majestade, seus convidados", diz o guarda que nos trouxe.

"Bem-vindo ao meu reino, sinto muito pela maneira como o trouxemos aqui, mas tenho coisas a tratar com você", diz ele com uma falsa hospitalidade, "finalmente estou conhecendo o portador da Espada do Poder e olhe para eles, eles são perfeitos um para o outro", diz ele. " O famoso assassino Feys descobriu que ele era realmente um Fey, ele também é a alma gêmea da autoproclamada rainha daqueles que ele matou, uma ironia tão grande" olhando de mim para minha alma gêmea. "Onde está a espada? 

"Se somos convidados, por que as algemas?, eu sou uma Rainha, você não tem respeito por seus iguais" digo usando um falso tom educado olhando em sua direção. Eu sinto que vou vomitar, esse cara é tão feio que dói olhar para ele. "Minha espada está muito bem segura, a uns bons dias de distância de você" eu rosno com raiva. Sinto as mãos de Lancelot, acariciando meus braços, e ele me acalma.

"Seus pais não lhe ensinaram boas maneiras, menina?" pergunta um dos feios da corte obesa à minha frente.

"Hmm, deixe-me pensar, eu não penso assim" eu digo com uma cara pensativa. "Eles me ensinaram que eu só deveria ser gentil com as pessoas que me tratam bem, e não acho que nenhum de vocês tenha ido conosco". Sinto um pequeno bufo no cabelo e sei que Lance está se controlando para não rir da minha teimosia, que puxei de Merlin, o mágico, mais conhecido por mim como papai. 

" Silêncio garota" o rei grita para mim e depois para Lancelot "Você não controla sua alma gêmea?". . Estou ficando com raiva, e eu com raiva não é algo que ninguém queira ver.

"Você não pode estar pensando que eu daria a espada mais poderosa do universo a um feio que se esconde no meio das ruínas e que sei que é um ladrão que roubou dos outros" eu grito para ele. Antes que eu pudesse continuar. Lancelot coloca sua mão na minha boca, e eu rosno, e rapidamente ele me solta.

"Garota, você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo, eu sou um senhor das trevas, você não sabe o jogo que está jogando, a última pessoa que me tratou assim e não foi morta, foi expulsa pelos outros senhores das trevas, Merlin, espião dos humanos" grita o rei das trevas. 

Então o Grão-Duque do reino da fealdade encontra meu pai e eu tenho uma pequena intuição de que meu velho o aborreceu, e muito, lembro-me de meu pai me dizer que antes de saber que eu era sua filha, ele veio ao reino do rei Rugan, para roubar a única coisa que destruiria O Dente do Diabo, O Fogo, Fey. Lembro dele falar sobre como a viúva anterior o ajudou a escapar desta muquifa de leprosos. 

"Ahhh, eu sei quem vocês são, meu pai me disse sobre vocês que eram grandes amigos, mas ele me disse para ter cuidado, que você me transmitiria essa fealdade e oleosidade da mesma forma que transmitiu a seus súditos e é por isso que vocês têm medo da luz, isso os torna mais feios", eu lhe digo. 

"Leve-os de volta para sua cela, Menina de alguma forma a espada estará em minhas mãos". 

Somos levados de volta para a cela, onde me sento no meu trono improvisado, o colo da minha alma gêmea. No momento em que os guardas partem, ele ri, eu olho para ele e pergunto. "O quê?". 

"Passei apenas algumas horas com você, e já sei que foi você quem ensinou isto a Percival", responde ele quando se acalma.

"Eu me pergunto como eles estão. Estou dando graças ao Escondido que meus pais levaram Galahad com eles".

"Eles devem estar bem, seus pais e minha irmã estão cuidando deles e retirando Percy de sua travessura, e sinto muito por ter usado Percival como isca para ter as penas de sua tribo", diz ele.

"Isto está no passado, você fez as pazes quando o salvou dos paladinos", eu digo, aconchegando-se com Lancelot. "Falando dele, como foi a experiência de conhecer Percival? Do lado dele você foi muito chato", pergunto Lance, lembrando que eu só conheço a versão do garoto. Ele bufa, mas começa a contar.

"Este menino era muito chato, ele continuou falando, mas o menino era muito corajoso, ardente, mas corajoso, ele cuspiu em mim, mas então no meio do caminho ele começou a falar sobre esta bruxa maravilhosa que era sua mãe e eu estava interessado em como seria uma briga entre mim e ela, posso dizer que gostei muito da nossa briga hoje cedo", diz ele com um sorriso malicioso.

"Sério? Porque eu tenho várias idéias, como seria se o caçador de bruxas encontrasse a bruxa feroz e ela usasse seus poderes para mantê-lo no lugar.... "e eu sou puxado para um beijo ardente.

"Eu sei que você é casado, mas há mais pessoas aqui" gritam um dos prisioneiros. Eu, Lancelot e o cara com os dois filhos estamos em uma cela e, mais longe, há um paladino em outra. A raiva me enche, logo estou tentando usar meus poderes, esqueço que eles não funcionam por causa das algemas. Sinto os braços de Lance apertando minha cintura. "Monge chorão, o que você está fazendo aqui e com uma mulher?" Ele reconhece meu Lance, e vejo que ele também se lembra de mim. "Esta é a Bruxa Sangue de Lobo, por que ela ainda está viva, precisamos entregá-la ao Padre Carden, ele ficará feliz por tê-la pegado" eu rio. "De que você está rindo?

"Já faz alguns dias que Padre Carden está morto, boa sorte tentando falar com ele" digo a ele. E ele olha para Lancelot.

"Você vai deixá-la falar assim do Padre Carden?"

"Estou feliz por ele estar morto", diz meu homem. 

"Vamos, sua sentença foi dada, morte por toda a morte de vários súditos do rei Rugan" diz um dos Guardas e o tira da cela.

"Ótimo, você encontrará o precioso Padre no inferno", eu lhe digo.

"Desculpe, perguntar, mas por que ele o chamou de A Bruxa de Sangue do Lobo?" pergunta o homem que está com as crianças.

"Eu tive uma briga com os lobos dos Paladinos e os matei, eles ficaram possuídos que uma Menina conseguiu matá-los e me chamou assim" eu lhe digo e vejo que as duas crianças estão chorando, levanto-me e puxo Lance em direção às crianças pequenas e as tomo nos braços. Ambos começaram a farejar meus seios como se meu colo fosse algo para se consolar. "Você é tão pequeno, o que aconteceu para trazê-lo aqui? Você deve ser muito especial para estar aqui? Mas logo seremos livres e com nosso povo" sussurro-lhes, abraçando-os até que eles voltem a dormir. Olho para Lancelot e o avô dos pequenos me observando e vejo que os olhos de meu homem estão brilhando.

"O quê?" pergunto a ele. 

"Você é um anjo, como eu poderia pensar que você era um demônio", diz Lancelot.

"Não sou, pare com isso", eu lhe digo.

"Você é, quem estaria consolando crianças que não são suas?", diz o velho. "Desculpe não me ter apresentado, sou Cedran, estas são Freya e Mordred, Você tem jeito com crianças, desculpe a intromissão, mas devo perguntar: Você tem filhos?" 

"Eu sou Nimue e ele é Lancelot, temos um recém-nascido, que é como seu pai e adotamos um menino de nossa tribo" Eu minto um pouco sobre a adoção de Percy. 

Vejo que os guardas estão vindo em direção a Cedran e o levam para Rugan. Antes de ele partir, ele olha para nós com um olhar nos pedindo para salvar seus netos, eu aceno que irei. 

"Nascido ao amanhecer", eu lhe digo.

"Para morrer ao crepúsculo, por favor, cuide dos meus netos, eles não têm mais família", pergunta ele.

"Cuidaremos dele, prometemos", diz meu Lancelot e Cedran aceitou sua morte. 

Sinto que as crianças ainda estão dormindo, encosto no peito de Lancelot e fecho meus olhos em lágrimas, ele começa a acariciar meus cabelos e sinto que estou entrando em uma visão.

_ Vejo que estou nas ruínas do castelo da festa e que vivi, mas não estou sozinho. Estou com Lancelot e Percival e estamos sentados perto do pomar que eu tinha acordado. "Percy", eu corro para ele e o abraço. _

__

_ "Mãe" ele diz, devolvendo meu abraço "Onde você está?, vovó está preocupada, ela disse que já faz muito tempo que vocês dois não estão sozinhos", ele diz. _

__

_ "Fomos sequestrados pelos leprosos, eles estavam atrás da espada que seu avô prometeu ao rei Rugan. "diz Lancelot depois do choque que estávamos conversando com Percival a partir de um sonho". "Como estamos conversando fora de um sonho?" pergunta ele. _

__

_ "Esta é a maneira mais segura de falar, é um dos rituais druidas que eles costumavam fazer" respondo sua pergunta "Percy, dê um soco em seu avô e diga que ele está proibido de provocar qualquer outro rei que não Lancelot e o futuro rei " eu sussurro ao menino. _

__

_ " Os avisa para vir o mais rápido possível e nos resgatar, o rei não sabe que Merlin tem sua magia de volta, então diga a ele para usá-la como um ataque especial" diz Lancelot. _

E nós fomos retirados da visão.

"Como você criou um plano tão rápido enquanto estávamos conversando com Percival?" Eu pergunto a ele 

"Eu fui treinado em estratégia".

"A sério? Eu pensava que você só era treinado para ler textos antigos e para rezar o tempo todo" eu o provoquei.

"Percebi que você e seu pai são demais para pensar em um plano que não transformaria isso em uma enorme guerra", diz ele, fazendo carícia com o queixo na minha cabeça.

"Ei, eu tenho bons planos", ele me encara. "O quê? Eu tive a idéia de conquistar Grammaire, e vi como isso funcionou". 

"Você matou vários paladinos, grávida, isso não é sensato", diz ele.

"Não foi o meu melhor, mas você tem que concordar que eu era ótimo".

"E isso me deixa muito curioso, como você fez esse plano super bem feito na batalha do moinho", Ele me pergunta.

"Aquela na batalha do moinho foi uma espécie de idéia da Morgana, ela me contou uma lenda mitológica e eu usei essa lenda" eu lhe digo.

"Você usou uma lenda mitológica para fazer esta fumaça?" ele pergunta perplexo. Fico vermelha com o tom dele.

"Era a única idéia que eu podia ter naquele momento, tinha acabado de descobrir que tinha encontrado você no ataque, que tínhamos concebido nosso filho, que o Oculto tirou a memória de nosso encontro", digo em um fôlego.

"Respire, querida" e ele beija meu pescoço. Eu me acalmo " E agora continua".

"Eu tinha muito em que pensar. Eu estava fugindo dos soldados Pendragon, a espada estava me controlando, tive uma visão de alguém tentando matar meu irmão, não se desculpe, está no passado'' Após minhas palavras, ele abre um pequeno sorriso. 

"Gawain me disse que o cheiro terminaria quando terminássemos nossa ligação, mas eu ainda sinto o cheiro", diz ele, iniciando a cheirar meu cabelo.

"Você quer dizer que foi o meu cheiro que o deixou intrigado?" Eu pergunto, virando a cabeça para olhar para ele.

"Você não sabe o quanto, durante o ataque, eu peguei um cheiro delicioso, segui aquele cheiro maravilhoso, e encontrei a mulher mais bonita que já conheci" e ele beija meu cabelo. "Mas o Oculto apagou nossas memórias. Depois disso, sempre que eu estava perto de você o cheiro se intensificava, eu implorava a Carden para ser aquele que te encontrava, mas eu acho que ele sabia que se eu tivesse te encontrado eu teria ido com você e terminado meus dias de acompanhá-lo. "Ele me diz.

"Comigo era diferente, era algo que me puxava para você, que parecia crescer quando você estava perto, eu tinha que me controlar para não seguir meu instinto, pegando você e levando você para uma das salas, pensando agora, teria sido muito engraçado se um dos paladinos tivesse pegado você e eu nos divertindo na Abadia", eu lhe digo entre risos, com esse pensamento.

"O que você fez para se fazer passar por uma das irmãs", ele me pergunta, com um sorriso malicioso.

"Esta é uma história engraçada, depois do ataque, conheci meu melhor amigo, fomos seguidos pelos lobos, depois usei a espada e fomos à procura de Percival, mas ele não estava onde combinamos, estávamos sendo seguidos por um paladino que me pegou e tentou me enforcar com as mãos, chamou os Escondidos e fez um grande estrago nele. Fomos a Hawkbridge, Pym encontrou sua alma gêmea e ele estava com Guinevere, e encontramos Arthur, ele nos ajudou a fugir, eu tinha desmaiado, acho que já estava sentindo sintomas de gravidez, e quando acordei e estava sendo enfrentado pelo diabinho que me atirou. "

"Foi ela quem disse que tinha uma nova irmã na abadia", comenta ele.

" Eu perguntei a ela o que estava acontecendo e ela me disse que eu estava em uma abadia, eu congelei de medo, mas Morgana veio e chamou sua atenção de mim e eu pensei que tinha perdido a espada do poder, mas depois descobri que ela tinha sido roubada por uma pessoa que achava que poderia me ajudar, corri para fora da sala e fui em direção à saída da abadia, mas para minha surpresa eu estava lotado de paladinos, Eu corri e entrei numa das salas e roubei uma das roupas, mas Morgana entrou e tivemos uma briga e ela disse que estava tentando me salvar, mas no meio da briga a abadessa Nora entrou e me viu lá e perguntou se eu estava bem, a coisa mais sábia a fazer naquela época era mentir, ela me perguntou se eu estava grávida e sabe o que eu respondi mentindo sem saber que era verdade que eu estava. "Esta é a segunda vez que o vejo rir e posso dizer que amo esse som".

"Você realmente teve inúmeras aventuras desde o ataque, por que eu não o segui no convento? Eu estaria tendo essas aventuras juntos e..." e agarrar seus lábios com os meus para um pequeno mas simbólico beijo. Ele se aprofunda com ferocidade.

"Sério? Nimue. Só você para ficar preso e começar a curtir em uma prisão". Diz que Gawain aparece e abre a cela. "Eu te deixo por algumas horas e você já está apaixonado por minha irmã".

"Gawain, pode parar, não provoque ele" Eu reclamo ao meu irmão "Mas, Gawain, por que você tem suas raízes amostradas"? pergunto a ele.

"Irmã, você me trouxe de volta à vida. Tenho muito que lhe agradecer por me salvar, poderei ver meu filho nascer e falando de crianças. Quem são estas crianças? Não me diga que dois de vocês tiveram mais filhos. Galahad é suficiente, seriamente aquele menino puxou seu pai para a fisionomia, mas ele tem seu temperamento, incendiou uma das salas, porque ninguém estava olhando para ele".

"Lance, nosso filho usou seus poderes pela primeira vez, que pena não ter sido conosco" comento com alegria à minha alma gêmea que me aperta os ombros. Gawain começa a tirar nossas algemas. 

"Pronto, você está livre", ele nos diz.

"Temos que levá-los conosco, seu avô morreu, eles não têm mais ninguém" eu digo, tirando as algemas das crianças. Ele pega Freya e a cobre enquanto eu agarro Mordred em meus braços.

"Lancelot, você é o melhor lutador, pegue minha espada e acabe com eles, estou meio ocupado para lutar" diz Gawain com a mão cheia com uma Freya tentando escalá-lo.

"Graças ao Oculto eu consegui a calma" Digo, dando uma risada. 

"Você ri, porque não tem um macaquinho escalando em você".

Olho em volta e não vejo Lancelot, nesse mesmo instante ouço gritos de dor, corro para eles e me surpreendo com o que vejo, Lancelot matou todos os súditos do rei Rugan e vejo que ele encontrou meu pai e juntos estão lutando contra a feiticeira dos leprosos e com o gordo. Preciso ajudá-los, clamo aos ocultos, e duas enormes raízes atravessam o rei. "MERLIN", grita ele.

"Não fui eu, foi uma rainha muito zangada, que é minha filha, bela magia, amor". Ele grita para mim e ataca a feia. E vejo que Lancelot já tinha matado a feiticeira, fico feliz que ele a tenha matado. Ugh, que feia. Vejo que meu pai faz uma tempestade relâmpago e mata o rei com um raio em seu peito.

"Pai, você precisa me ensinar como fazer isso? Por favor", pergunto eu, indo até ele com uma pequena cara de cachorrinho.

"Só você, irmã", diz Gawain enquanto passa por mim e vai ajudar minha alma gêmea que foi derrubada pela magia de meu pai.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto a ele.

"Você acaba de descobrir que o feiticeiro mais poderoso do mundo é seu pai, e agora você está louca para aprender com ele. Eu nem quero ver os danos que você tem em mente, você já era poderoso, e imagine agora que vai aprender magia druida, estou feliz por estar do seu lado" ele reclama.

"Você é incrível, querida", diz meu pai.

"Meu amigo, você terá muitos problemas tentando controlá-la, imagine o dano que ela, Merlin Galahad fará, sinto pena de você" diz Gawain dando um abraço de ombro ao meu homem.

"Ela é perfeita" comenta Lancelot com um sorriso bobo, que eu retribuo com um sorriso malicioso.

"Não temos tempo para seu flerte, temos que voltar para o castelo". Gawain responde. E um pequeno Mordred vê uma moeda de ouro e tenta sair dos meus braços, "NImule, há uma moeda" ele grita para que todos ouçam e meu pai que ficou chocado com o menino grita. 

"NIMUE, VOCÊ FICOU COM ELE POR CINCO HORAS E VOCÊ ESTÁ COM UMA CRIANÇA, VOCÊ ESTÁ ME DANDO CABELO BRANCO, E NÃO ESTOU VELHO PARA TER CABELO BRANCO" ele diz o habitual dramático. 

Preciso brincar com ele.

"Há dois, papai, mas o outro que eu tinha com Gawain, está no colo dele" digo apontando Gawain, com uma cara séria.

"Não olhe para mim, é tudo Lancelot", diz Gawain num tom de rendição.

"Você tem um cabelo lindo" diz a menina que tenta arranjar o cabelo de Gawain.

"Garota pare, é feio", diz ele em um tom sério, eu rio. "Você pode rir, irmã, mas você tem um desses Monstrinhos e ele é menor e muito mais poderoso".

"Vamos pegar os cavalos". Lance diz dando uma risada. 

E todos os homens vão para a saída. Lembro que Rugan era o único que tinha o Fey de fogo. Eu grito "Espere" e eles param.

"O que é desta vez?", diz meu irmão.

"Rugan era o único que tinha o Fey de fogo, não vamos deixá-lo aqui para a igreja pegar e usar nosso próprio fogo para nos destruir", eu lhe digo.

"Isso é verdade", comenta meu pai.

"E há muitas riquezas que podemos usar para fazer mais armas", eu lhes digo e meu pai envia todas as riquezas e o fogo para o castelo.

"Vamos lá", diz ele, tirando o pequeno de meus braços. E saímos correndo da caverna e há três cavalos, e um deles eu me lembrei de ver com Lancelot no dia do ataque. Acho que Lancelot sabia o que eu estava pensando.

"Este é Golias, eu o tenho desde os quinze anos de idade, ele é muito leal", diz ele, subindo no cavalo.

"Ele é lindo", digo eu, acariciando Golias. 

"Minha Bruxa", minha bela Lancelot me oferecendo sua mão.

" Eu aceito, meu belo cavaleiro", digo eu e ele me puxa para o cavalo.

"Agora temos dois", reclama Gawain, e rimos.

"Deixe-os" chora o meu pai voando.

Nós o seguimos até o castelo. Durante todo o caminho, Lancelot continua me provocando, beijando meu pescoço, e eu volto me esfregando em sua ereção.

"Merlin, desculpe a pergunta, mas o castelo não foi reconstruído?" pergunta Lancelot.

"Desculpe, coloquei uma barreira para os inimigos acreditarem que ainda são os restos do castelo original". e meu pai fala em um antigo druida.

E toda a miragem desapareceu e agora você podia ver um enorme castelo, com faunos trabalhando em suas plantações, as presas nos moinhos com uma enorme colheita de animais domésticos, as asas da lua voando, as cobras colhendo os frutos do pomar que eu revivi. 

Vamos para as muralhas de nossa nova casa. Lá estão Gwen, Arthur e Dof prontos para nos receber. Saímos dos cavalos e meu pai soltou o pequeno Mordred e assim que sua perninha tocou o chão ele saiu correndo com sua irmã seguindo-o, antes que eu pudesse ir em direção à entrada. Fui atropelada por dois corpos.


	18. Minha Morte Foi Clamada Mas Minha Nimue Me Salva No Ultimo Minuto.

' _Falando na mente, entre Lance e Nimue'_

_"Fala normal"_

**Lancelot Pov**

Estamos cavalgando há muito tempo, durante todo o caminho até nossa nova casa eu brinco com Nimue, mordendo seu pescoço, mas em minha mente, meus pensamentos são mil por hora, como uma mulher pode ser tão perfeita, tão bela decidiu aceitar-me depois de todo o mal que fiz ao seu povo ..., ela, a Rainha do Olho, a mais poderosa fey que este mundo já viu, é minha alma gêmea, ela Deveria ter me matado assim que eu conheceu, mas não, ela tem que ser misericordiosa e bondosa. Como um ser vivo como esse pode existir? Será que isso existe na realidade? É um sonho? Se for, não me acorde nunca. 

Eu e minha bela rainha nos provocamos até chegarmos a um campo aberto que só tem escombros e ruínas, mas sem nenhum castelo, é uma bela clareira, mas não há maneira de todos os Feys viverem aqui.

"Merlin, desculpe perguntas, mas o castelo não foi reconstruído?" pergunto ao meu futuro sogro.

"Que estupidez, eu ergui uma barreira, para que nossos inimigos acreditassem que não havia nada além dos restos do castelo original", diz Merlin. Depois disso, ele fala algo numa língua que não consigo entender e num segundo como desaparecem e posso ver um majestoso castelo, com várias plantações com alguns moinhos, e Feys por toda parte, tem todos os tipos de Fey, alguns com chifres que lembram um veado, eles estão colhendo nas enormes plantações, desta vez não vou queimar e matar todos eles, perto dos moinhos, com uma enorme safra de animais domésticos, tem aqueles com chifres como cabras, há alguns com asas voando, acho que são as Asas da Lua, o menino tinha razão, eles são tão bonitos e como eu poderia fazer coisas cruéis com eles? Eu vi que alguns que me lembram como uma cobra colhendo frutas de um pomar. 

Caminhando em direção à entrada do castelo, descemos dos cavalos, e vejo que lá na porta estão os humanos que lutaram contra mim na batalha do moinho, junto com uma mulher viking que está pronta para atacar, eles se aproximam e cumprimentam Gawain e Merlin. Enquanto estou prestando atenção à beleza que está diante dos meus olhos, um grito de ataque entra em meus ouvidos, e é um tom feminino, e por instinto pego a espada que Gawain me deu, e logo percebo que não sou o foco deste ataque, é minha alma gêmea que acaba de ser derrubada por uma menina ruiva que tem a mesma idade que minha Nimue e Percival e rapidamente estes três estão no que me lembra uma pilha de filhotes de cachorro, rindo e gritando suas saudações.

"Graças ao Oculto você está viva" diz a ruiva, esmagando minha Nimue, "Eu não sei o que fazer sem você em minha vida, quem me levaria a fazer qualquer truque? Quem? Nimue, não me assuste, Irmã", diz a ruiva. Neste momento, tenho uma visão e percebo que estes dois juntos são um problema.

"PYM, eu te amo tanto". Nimue chora para a ruiva. "Mas eu pensei que aceitar a oferta de Uther era a coisa certa, mas você sabe que eu nunca quis deixar você ficar preocupada comigo", e as duas estão entrelaçadas em um abraço que eu sinto que faz parte de sua rotina.

"Quando o tio Merlin disse que você foi morto, eu só queria me juntar a você, apesar de amar minha alma gêmea, mas você, Nimue, é minha irmã".

"Eu sei, eu faria a mesma coisa, mas estou viva e você terá que me suportar pelo resto de nossas vidas, minha irmã, eu te amo" e essas duas continuam se abraçando e logo estão apertando o pequeno Percival que começa a chorar de alegria depois de ver sua mãe. 

"Mamãe, não cause mais nenhum tipo de drama, não me importo que você se ofereça para ser prisioneira de um idiota", diz um Percival.

"E você, seu pequeno encrenqueiro, não vá para um campo cheio de paladinos, pensei que você tivesse sido morto, se Lancelot não tivesse mudado e corrido para salvá-lo, não teria mais Percival em nossa vida" diz Nimue para ele.

"Isso é verdade, se Layla não tivesse batido na cabeça dele, você poderia ter sido morto", comenta Gawain abraçando-me pelos ombros, uma forma de afeto entre irmãos, agora eu noto que tenho duas festas além da minha linda Nimue que realmente me aceita como fey.

"Irmão" grita minha irmã vindo abraçar Gawain e eu, como se fosse uma coisa normal, coloco um beijinho na testa dela. "Mas se eu não tivesse ido falar com ele, não teria meu irmão de volta" e ela me dá um sorriso sincero, que eu retribuo, tenho minha irmã de volta em minha vida, tenho este belo Fey que é minha alma gêmea e olho em volta e percebo que meu filho não está nem perto. Onde está o pequeno Galahad. "Galahad está chegando, Leonore precisou mudá-lo". Layla responde como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos.

"Layla, você sabe que este cara quase matou a todos nós? Ele fez uma tentativa de matar sua alma gêmea". O cara de cabelo preto interrompe meu momento familiar.

Eu encolho, todas as coisas ruins que eu fiz sempre aparecerão com aqueles que acabaram machucados e especialmente aqueles que sobreviveram.

"Sabemos que ele fez muitas coisas erradas, mas ele está começando a se redimir, ele quer ser Fey novamente, ele matou os guardas da trindade para salvar um menino que ele não queria sofrer o que passou naquele campo quando tinha a idade de Percy" Gawain diz aos outros, defendendo minhas últimas ações.

"Gawain, eu sei que fiz muitas coisas, você não precisa..." Eu tento dizer a ele, mas sou interrompido por minha irmã. 

"Se você tivesse visto toda sua família morrer na sua frente e aquele que os matou o levasse ao seu campo, o maltratasse e o fizesse pensar que as pessoas que você é descendente vêm do diabo e que sua mente está toda bagunçada por causa do abuso e ele só tinha sobrevivido porque os obedeceu, você faria a mesma coisa".

Com estas palavras sinto um calor em meu coração, há pessoas que realmente se preocupam comigo, não por minhas habilidades, mas por quem eu sou, Lancelot, um Fey, um Ashman. 

'Isso é verdade, há pessoas que te aceitam e eu sou uma delas". Consigo ouvir a voz de Nimue em minha mente. Como ela sabe o que eu estou pensando? 'Nosso vínculo nos faz compartilhar uma conexão pelo pensamento, e podemos falar através de nossa mente'. Eu perguntaria algo a ela, mas somos trazidos à realidade pelo humano negro. 

"Ele pode ser seu irmão, Layla, mas ele tem que mostrar a todos que quer mudar, eu ainda não confio nele", disse ela.

"Minhas ações não podem ser justificadas, mas tenho o desejo de mudar e aprender a ser uma pessoa melhor, de ser quem eu deveria ter sido desde meu nascimento, um Fey orgulhoso, um Fey que aceita o que ele é, o Fey que faria o melhor pelos outros, para ser aquele que minha alma gêmea e meu filho merecem", afirmo com toda a sinceridade.

'Você já me merece, Lancelot" diz Nimue na minha cabeça, eu ainda não sei como me sentir a respeito disso. Não faço idéia do que esperar de ser fey. 

Eu me viro, procurando por minha Nimue e lá está ela, com a dupla que estava rolando no chão com ela, os três se levantam e rapidamente o menino vem e me abraça. 

Olho para as duas mulheres, e vejo que elas estão sorrindo com a cena à sua frente. O velho assassino Fey sendo abraçado por um garotinho Fey. Depois disso levo meus olhos para minha irmã e Gawain, e vejo que eles têm os mesmos sorrisos das meninas, continuo meu olhar, e tenho um pressentimento, que é um teste, para o humano, ele ainda não confia em mim, e sei que ele quer saber como vou agir com esta situação, acho que ele acredita que vou machucar este menino que está me abraçando, também vejo que os outros humanos estão caminhando em direção a Nimue e à ruiva e estão cumprimentando minha alma gêmea. 

Sem pensar duas vezes, devolvo o abraço do garotinho.

"Lance, você salvou minha mãe, muito obrigado", diz ele soluçando. 

"Eu disse que sim, pequenino" sussurro para ele, que rapidamente me aperta uma última vez e vai para o avô.

"NIMUE", ouço a voz de Leonore. Seguimos o som e na porta está a mãe de Nimue, segurando o nosso Galahad, Nimue corre em direção ao seu bebê e à sua mãe. 

"Boa tarde, mãe" cumprimenta Nimue "Este é meu bebê, ele já está enorme, me dê meu filho" e Leonore passa Galahad nos braços de minha alma gêmea, o pequeno sabendo que ele estava sendo carregado por sua mãe começou a sentir o cheiro dela. Esta é a cena mais bonita de minha vida, meu filho nos braços de sua mãe e ambos são meus, só meus. Um sorriso aparece no meu rosto.

Sinto os braços de Layla sobre meus ombros e sei que ela sabe o que eu estou pensando. "Veja, eu disse que o menino seria um dos nossos", sussurra ela.

"Você estava certo, e o seu será como nós, ou você vai puxar o céu?" Eu pergunto a ela, o que a faz rir.

"Lancelot, que pergunta é essa, claro que ele ou ela vai puxar o pai" brinca Gawain, e Layla lhe dá uma bofetada na parte de trás da cabeça.

"Espero que a criança não puxe sua estupidez", diz Layla com um sorriso brincalhão, e ele a puxa para seus braços.

Ainda com meus olhos na minha alma gêmea, vejo que ela caminha calmamente na minha direção com seus olhos brilhando e nossa pequena aconchegante no colo, quando ela está na minha frente ela oferece o bebê e me manda um pensamento.

'Lancelot, venha segurar seu filho'', esticando meu filho para mim. Eu congelo, a única vez que segurei Galahad foi por instinto, não sei como segurá-lo, tenho medo de machucá-lo, ele é tão pequeno e inocente.

"Nimue, eu nunca segurei um bebê, e não sei como" eu gaguejo.

"Você o segurou quando os salvou do lago", diz Merlin, abraçando Leonore.

"Isso foi instinto, ele estava chorando, e eu não queria que ele se machucasse, tenho medo de machucá-lo", diz eu, olhando para esta jóia que é Galahad.

'Lance, você não precisa ter medo, isso não vai machucá-lo, seu pai interior vai assumir" diz Nimue em minha mente, olhando nos meus olhos e eu sinto que ela me dá toda a coragem que eu preciso para segurar meu filho. 'Você vai fazer isso direito, agora, primeiro feche seus braços perto do peito dele, apoie sua cabecinha muito perto do coração' e eu faço o que ela explica e ela o coloca em meus braços, no início ele se move um pouco. Eu acho que ele perdeu o colo da mãe, mas, rapidamente ele começa a mover seu narizinho no meu peito, cheirando-o, e quando ele percebe que eu cheiro como a mãe dele, o cheiro de um protetor se acalma. Meu Galahad, ele é tão bonito, não posso acreditar que ele tenha minhas marcas, meu cabelo, ele era como eu, exceto este narizinho, que era como esta bela mulher na minha frente que está com um sorriso orgulhoso, nós dois, o pequeno que está em meus braços e eu que enfrentei um de meus medos. Percebo que Percival voltou para o nosso lado e Nimue passou seus braços ao nosso redor para um abraço de família. A família que eu nunca pensei que teria, mas nestes últimos dias eu não trocaria por nada mais.

"Ele segurando os três não parece ser tão assustador quanto segura uma de suas armas", comenta a morena.

"Ele se preocupa com o esquilo, ele o salvou, talvez devêssemos deixar seu passado de lado", diz o loiro.

"Ele realmente parece querer mudar, Layla disse o que fez para salvá-los, ele lutou contra dez guardas da trindade, e ele sobreviveu, posso não ter gostado que ele te machucou, mas ele é um grande guerreiro e precisamos de toda ajuda para acabar com meu tio e os paladinos" diz o Guerreiro Viking.

"Sim, ele também salvou Nimue e ele é sua alma gêmea, vamos dar-lhe uma chance, ele parece estar tentando mudar, eu acho que o vínculo deve ser dado uma força, eu acredito que ele fez o mesmo em você, Dof, se ele não o tivesse feito, você não estaria aqui, na verdade vocês três não estariam conosco".Diz o ruivo "Você, Arthur, roubou a espada depois que lhe demos nossa confiança, Guinevere, se você e Dof não tivessem sido expulsos do reino de seu tio e ainda estariam roubando e matando as aldeias humanas e Feys, todos nós cometemos erros, alguns mais do que outros".

Volto minha atenção para minha família, depois de quinze anos tenho uma família, minha irmã que está nos braços de seu cavaleiro e está fazendo uma carícia em seu sobrinho. Meu Percival, o menino que me fez mudar minhas crenças e meu coração o acolheu como um filho, esta bela rainha que é minha, seus pais já me aceitando como um filho mesmo depois de quase matar a todos que conhecem, e ainda tenho este pequeno feixe de alegria que está em meus braços, a coisa que mudou meu mundo, minha pequena Galahad. Todos estes Feys querem estar comigo, querem me ajudar, me aceitam e se orgulham de mim. Como, depois de todos os pecados que cometi, ainda tenho alguns Feys que querem estar presentes no mesmo espaço que eu? 

'Porque você faz parte desta família, Lancelot" diz Nimue em nosso vínculo.

'E farei tudo por eles" envio a ela, e recebo algumas lembranças sobre minha infância, sobre meus pais, e com estas lembranças, pude saber dentro do meu coração que eles fizeram todo o possível para que eu pudesse estar presente neste momento, com a família que está me aceitando, e eles morreram para que eu e minha irmã pudéssemos sobreviver. Ter essas lembranças de volta me fez perceber que não quero que meus pequenos sofram nenhum dano, não vou deixá-los serem perseguidos pelos paladinos, pelos piratas ou por qualquer outro inimigo que apareça.

"Como é que eu, um homem quebrado, tenho um filho? Como vou criar esta pequena coisa? Como pode uma coisinha tão pura ter vindo de mim?" Eu pergunto em voz baixa, mas vejo que eles me ouviram, porque eu posso ouvi-los rindo.

"Você é um pai, meu filho, eu fiz essas mesmas perguntas quando descobri sobre Nimue", diz meu futuro sogro, com o queixo na cabeça de Leonore. Abro um pequeno sorriso com suas palavras e prometo a minha alma gêmea olhando para nosso filho".

"Como alguém pode fazer mal a um pequeno presente como este? Ele é a coisa mais preciosa deste mundo, e eu prometo a você Nimue, eu os protegerei, sim Percival também, de todo o mal do mundo".

"Eu sei que você fará isso, você é o pai deles, e como pai você protege" e ela coloca um beijo na cabeça de nós três.

"Lance, você já é um grande guerreiro, e agora que você tem algo pelo qual lutar, isso só lhe trará vitória, meu irmão, estamos juntos, nossa família", diz Layla segurando meu ombro. 

"Temos estes dons maravilhosos em nossa vida, vamos deixá-los orgulhosos, irmão", diz Gawain.

"Sim, Gawain, vamos fazer com que este mundo seja o melhor para que todas as crianças possam crescer em paz, vamos matá-los a todos, o Abade, Uther, Cumber, o Papa e qualquer um que tente exterminar nosso povo" prometo à minha família.

"Palavras poderosas, filho", diz Merlin. "E faremos tudo para ajudá-los, rapazes".

"Sim, palavras muito bonitas", elogia Leonore. "Meu caro Lancetot, estas palavras me fizeram lembrar de Ban, cada vez mais você se parece com seu pai" diz ela, ela conhecia meus pais?

"Leonore, você conhecia nossos pais?" pergunta Layla, curiosa e eu sei que estou imitando a mesma expressão que ela está fazendo, alguém conhece meus pais.

"Claro, Ban e Helena, antes de todos vocês serem um projeto, éramos amigos, eles eram os melhores líderes que eu conhecia, Ban era o último das Cinzas, ele era um dos melhores lutadores que eu conhecia e Helena fazia parte das terras, ela era uma mulher amorosa".

"Ban me devia uma luta, hahaha, mas eu amava a comida de Helena, eu me lembro que eles estavam tão ligados que mesmo que não tivessem o vínculo, eles completariam as sentenças um do outro. ", diz Merlin rindo.

"Merlin, você também os conhecia?" Repito a pergunta de minha irmã. Ele não havia comentado sobre isso no caminho para o lago. Mas me lembro como ele estava preocupado com a sobrevivência de Nimue. 

"Eu os conhecia, Ban e eu éramos muito próximos, ele lutou junto comigo em várias batalhas, ele era um grande amigo, Ban e Helena, eles eram os únicos que não acreditavam que eu traía o povo, antes de conhecer Leonore, eu ia o tempo todo à casa deles, me lembro do dia em que Helena disse que estava esperando, mas depois disso eu tive que partir, os outros da tribo não confiavam em mim".

"Isso foi antes que a espada estivesse dentro de você? Você não comentou sobre como ela chegou lá", me lembro que ele nunca terminou esta história.

"Eu lhe disse, mesmo eu não sei como ela entrou ali, eu devia estar bêbado, por falar em bêbado, lembro-me que uma vez, Ban e eu estávamos bêbados".

"Isso não é novidade, pai", diz Nimue rindo.

"Cale a boca, menina", Merlin ri do comentário de sua filha. "Antes de você me interromper, estávamos bêbados e prometemos que se tivéssemos filhos eles se casariam, eu não sabia que isso seria verdade, que com o pequeno Galahad estamos unidos pelo sangue, Você viu meu amigo, estamos entrelaçados por uma criança", diz ele, olhando para o céu.

Fico vermelho com seu comentário, mas feliz que ele me apoiou desde o momento em que me viu, todo o discurso que ele fez foi para ver que eu era como meu pai. Ouço risos à nossa volta e vejo que outros estão caminhando para onde nós estamos.

'Satisfeito por meu pai aprovar o que fizemos no lago..." pergunta Nimue pelo nosso vínculo.

'Muito, eu pensava que ele ia me matar''. Eu respondo a ela da mesma maneira. 

"Tio Merlin, você conheceu meus pais?" pergunta a ruiva, que está nos braços da loira, eu noto que ele é sua alma gêmea.

"Pym, eu os conhecia e Gawain também, seus pais eram os únicos que sabiam que eu estava no povo do céu, Gawain você é a versão masculina de sua mãe, protetora, mas um tolo dentro de seu coração", diz ele.

"Você realmente conhecia minha mãe?" pergunta Gawain, ainda com minha irmã em seus braços e com um sorriso amoroso.

"Ela e Leonore e Liron eram uma frente que você não queria ser contra, e você, Pym, é o rosto de seu pai, mas seu coração é o de sua mãe, vendo vocês três, Pym, Gawain e Nimue, juntos vocês me lembram os três, eles eram como você, elas se tratavam como irmãs", diz ele olhando para os três. "Leonore, ela era o fogo e a destemida, Lirion estava calma mas sempre pronta para ajudar e Agatha era a protetora dos três". Leonore lhe dá um tapa na cabeça, o que o faz rir: "Eu me lembro de você pequenino, você ajudava Leonore todos os dias no templo, você me amava muito".

'Parece que estávamos realmente destinados a nos tornar uma família' Tento enviar à minha alma gêmea, que me abraçou pelos ombros. Ela os deixa ir e vira para me encarar, pega minha cara e a envia para mim.

'Amor, estamos juntos para tudo o que vem e vai' e me dá um beijinho nos lábios, e neste exato momento posso sentir o cheiro de fumaça e ver que minhas roupas e as roupas da Nimue estão pegando fogo, olho para meus braços e vejo que Galahad está chorando, e este choro parece que ele está com raiva de alguma coisa. Estou em choque com o que este garotinho pode fazer. Quando Gawain disse que tinha ateado fogo na sala, eu não acreditei nele.

Nimue tira o menino de meus braços, e quando ela faz isso, sinto um vazio em meus braços, mas o fogo se apaga quando ele vai para o colo de sua mãe, mas o choro permanece muito forte. Nimue, sendo a mãe que já teve experiência, começa a balançar o pequeno com um pouco de canção de ninar.

" _Não tenha medo, Pare de chorar, Me dê a mão, Venha cá, Vou proteger-te de todo mal, Não há razão pra chorar, No seu olhar eu posso ver, Há força pra lutar e pra vencer, O amor nos une para sempre, Não há razão pra chora_ r" e vejo que o pequeno se aconchegou com sua mãe e seu pequeno rosto em seu decote e adormeceu.

"Você é tão bonita" eu lhe digo, colocando meus braços ao redor de minha Alma Gêmea e meu bebê.

"Eu lhe disse, que a mamãe é linda", diz Percival, entrando no abraço, e estando junto com sua família. "Eu só não tinha dito que ela sabia cantar, essa era a canção que ela sempre cantava para que eu pudesse dormir, e vejo que isso acontece com meu irmãozinho".

"Sim, você disse, essa sua mãe é perfeita", eu lhe digo. 

"Eu disse que se você não prestar atenção que ele quer, ele põe fogo em alguma coisa, mas não tínhamos Nimue para acalmá-lo", diz Gawain.

"Eu não tinha acreditado em você quando você disse, como este menino é tão pequeno, mas tão poderoso" eu lhe disse, olhando para o pequeno no colo de Nimue.

"Isto vem da magia de Merlin" diz Leonore, "Sei que você está cansado, vamos para dentro, Alguém pode levá-lo aos seus aposentos".

"Eu posso, tia", diz a ruiva. 

Entramos no castelo, enquanto caminhamos para o quarto, ouço gritos de alegria dos Fey, que sua rainha está de volta e eles estão curiosos para saber quem foi esse Fey que chegou com a rainha, se ele era perigoso, se ele era a alma gêmea da rainha. Entramos em um dos quartos mais bonitos que já vi, ele tem uma cama de penas, alguns armários, um berço para nosso filho, uma enorme janela que você pode ver todo o perímetro do castelo, tinha uma mesa com mapas e junto com ela tinha cadeiras.

"Nimue, você não vai apresentar essa sua alma gêmea..." diz a melhor amiga da minha alma gêmea, olhando para mim, enquanto Nimue ri, eu vou até a amiga dela e me apresento.

"Lancelot, Madame", diz a melhor amiga de minha alma gêmea.

"Não, não sou madame, sou Pym", diz ela esticando a mão, o que eu pego. "Devo perguntar, quais são suas intenções com minha irmã? Ela é a coisa mais importante em minha vida", diz ela com um olhar amoroso para minha alma gêmea, que retorna com a mesma intensidade.

"Eu só quero voltar a ser quem eu deveria ter sido sem que Carden me tire de minha família, eu quero ser o que Nimue merece", eu digo sendo o mais sincero possível. Ela é uma das mais importantes na vida da minha alma gêmea e quero que ela me aceite e talvez seja minha amiga.

"Ele é um guardião, mana, você sabe o quanto eu amo Dof, mas seu homem é algo quente, assustador, mas muito agradável". Coro com seu comentário e ouço risadas, quando as duas garotas param, tenho coragem de espiar minha alma gêmea, engulo seco, Nimue tem um sorriso super malicioso, sinto medo do que será o comentário de Naugty que meu Fey fará. Nimue vai calmamente para sua amiga e sussurra algo em seu ouvido e sua amiga caiu na risada.

Abro um pequeno sorriso, vendo Nimue junto com sua amiga, elas são um contraste uma da outra, Nimue, morena, com olhos azuis, com curvas, imprudentes. Pym, ruiva, de olhos castanhos e calma.

"Eu acho que vocês dois são um pacote, se vou ter Nimue tenho que ficar com vocês", eu lhes digo.

"Nós somos, sempre os primeiros na vida um do outro", diz a ruiva, abraçando Nimue e a pequena Galahad.

A porta se abre e a viúva entra e com ela respira rápido.

"Morgana, respira" diz Pym a sua amiga.

"O que aconteceu?" pergunta Nimue. 

"Nimue os Anciãos descobriram que Lancelot é o Monge, amiga, eles querem vingança, eles já decidiram que ele será morto por causa de todos os crimes que ele cometeu contra os feys" diz Morgana. 

"Não, eles não podem, ele quer se redimir" diz Nimue caminhando em direção à porta e olha para mim 'Você é minha alma gêmea'. Eu vou até ela".

'Amor, você não precisa se preocupar, eu aceito este destino' acaricio o rosto dela.

'Não, não vou deixar que nada lhe aconteça, eles devem saber que isto não está certo", diz ela em nosso vínculo.

"Pym leva Galahad'' Nimue entrega Galahad à ruiva juntos e eles fogem da sala, Morgana corre atrás deles, eu vou atrás deles, mas sou parado por dois Feys que têm chifres de cabra, que amarram meu pulso e me levam em direção ao salão principal. 

Havia todos os Feys que sobreviveram aos ataques, o do centro parecia estar liderando a reunião, ele era um Fey que tinha chifres de cabra, ele não tinha mãos.

Estou procurando minha irmã, não quero que ela me veja sendo morto pelo seu povo, sei que mereço a morte, por todos os erros que cometi. Eu a vejo chorando, ela está tentando sair dos braços de Gawain, Merlin segurando Leonore que segura o pequeno Percival que estava chorando, os dois humanos, o guerreiro Viking junto com a mulher que eu sei que investiguei no convento.

"Estamos aqui, para decidir o destino do conhecido assassino Feys, o Monge Chorão, aquele que matou trills nossos, e queimou nossas aldeias, descobrimos que ele nasceu sendo um dos nossos, mas tomou partido por aqueles que nos matam, como se fôssemos um povo que não merece estar vivo", grita ele e a multidão grita. "Muitos clamam por seu monge da morte, nós somos melhores que vocês traidores, nós lhe daremos uma morte digna de um traidor, diga-me traidor você diz que é culpado..." e a multidão começa a gritar que eu sou culpado.

"A rainha não está aqui, você não pode fazer isso sem ela, ela é a autoridade", diz um fey preto, que se lembra que no dia em que eu embosquei Gawain, ela estava presente. "Ele é a alma gêmea de Nimue, ela não vai querer que você faça isso".

"Kaze, ele matou vários dos nossos, podemos ter nossa vingança em nome daqueles que morreram em suas mãos, nós o temos em nossos pés" diz o líder.

"Sim, eu sou culpado", eu digo.

"NÃO". Ouço a voz de Nimue e sei que ela está angustiada. 

"O traidor se considera culpado, traga a foice, porque vamos colocar sua cabeça em nossas paredes como um prêmio, nosso maior inimigo sendo morto por nós", diz Fey rindo. 

Eles trazem uma pedra e colocam minha cabeça sobre ela, eu olho pela última vez para minha irmã e tenho que fechar os olhos para não ver seu sofrimento.

'Nimue, não te conheço há muito tempo, mas te amo, cuida de Galahad', penso para ela. 

Sinto o vento da foice indo em direção ao meu pescoço, dou meu último suspiro, pronto para a minha morte". Mas a morte não vem, ela é parada por um grito.

"PARE AGORA" Nimue entra no salão, seguida por seus dois amigos, Pym segurando Galahad. 

"Minha rainha, ele é um traidor, ele matou vários dos nossos e nós temos o direito de exigir sua cabeça como recompensa pela morte de nossos irmãos pela mão da Igreja", diz um dos anciãos.

"ELE ENTROU NO LAGO QUE CAI. QUANDO AQUELE INFILTRADO DISPAROU CONTRA MIM, ELE ME SALVOU, SALVOU DOIS DOS NOSSOS DO ACAMPAMENTO DOS PALADINOS E MATOU OS GUARDAS DO PAPA". grita Nimue em fúria. "ELE PODE TER FEITO MUITAS COISAS RUINS, MAS FOI TORTURADO PELOS PALADINOS E ACABOU SE TORNANDO UM DELES PELO ABUSO QUE SOFREU, ELE ERA UMA CRIANÇA QUANDO FOI LEVADO, ELE É MINHA ALMA GÊMEA, LANCELOT É UM DOS ÚLTIMOS DESCENDENTES DAS CINZAS, OS ESCONDIDOS ESTÃO PRESENTES EM SUAS VEIAS E ELE É O PAI DO MAIS PODEROSO FEY DESTE SÉCULO". EU DEI À LUZ NOSSO FILHO".

"Mas Nimue" diz uma fauna.

"NÃO, CORA, LANCELOT FOI PROFETIZADO PARA SER O MELHOR REI DO FEY QUE EXISTE, ELE JUNTO COM O CAVALEIRO VERDE, E OS DOIS HUMANOS SÃO NOSSA MAIOR FORÇA CONTRA NOSSOS INIMIGOS". Grita Nimue com uma voz que eu nunca a ouvi falar. "AGORA, solte-me" e os Tusks me soltam. "Gawain, Dof e Arthur, vocês podem levá-lo de volta aos nossos quartos", os três amigos homens de Nimue se aproximam e me desamarraram e me acompanham ao meu quarto.

'Nunca mais faça isso, por favor", diz ela.

'Eu prometo', eu mando para ela. 

"Não sabíamos que eles fariam isso, entramos todos no castelo e eles começaram a gritar que queriam uma assembléia, não sabíamos o que era aquela assembléia, só descobrimos quando Bu'luf começou a falar que ele se lembrava de você no ataque contra a presa e que você fazia parte dos paladinos, Ele os convenceu de que você não era digno de viver entre nós, Layla disse aos anciãos que você era seu irmão, ela tentou dizer que você não era o monge, tentamos conversar, pois concordamos com Merlin que o monge havia sido morto por Nimue, mas eles não acreditaram no que dissemos, enviamos Morgana a Nimue, mas os persas o encontraram antes. "Diz Gawain,

"Sinto muito por tudo isto, por ter causado todo este caos, se eu não tivesse sido forçado a esquecer que eu era de Nimue pelo ataque à sua aldeia. Eu digo, sentado na minha cama". "Se eu tivesse ficado com ela, eles estariam acostumados a mim".

'Você não estava pronto para isso, precisava que Percy viesse para ver o que você fez de errado, meu amor, eu descobri quando estávamos em Rugan' Minha Nimue envia através do vínculo.

'Mas...'

'Sem mas, os rapazes querem falar com você' e eu presto atenção novamente aos seus amigos. 

"Cara, eu sei que você tem muita culpa pelas coisas que fez com eles, antes de conhecer Pym e saber que ela é minha alma gêmea. Eu e Red Spear fazíamos parte da corte de Cumber, ele era louco para conquistar as terras dos bretões, atacamos e matamos muitas das aldeias dos Feys para roubar seus diamantes, suas plantas, seus animais, mas um dia fomos atacar uma dessas aldeias e vimos que eles estavam cuidando de seus animais e plantas, percebi que estávamos fazendo coisas horríveis com essas pessoas que eram passivas, isso me fez sentir tão mal", diz o loiro suspirando. "Guinevere foi falar com seu tio Cumber e ele riu dela e nos exilou de sua corte, depois disso começamos a roubar as cidades que continham, ladrões e paladinos, mas acabamos conhecendo duas garotas assustadas que tinham uma espada, uma ruiva e uma morena, duas corajosas, senti um puxão em direção a esta bela ruiva, e entrei na maior aventura de minha vida", diz a loira.

"Muito obrigado por me dizer que outras pessoas também fizeram mal e foram aceitas, mas as ações que fiz contra os Feys foram muito piores principalmente porque tenho em minhas veias o sangue daqueles que matei, mas quero pedir desculpas por todo o mal que fiz e farei de tudo para ganhar esta guerra que a igreja começou", eu lhe digo e lembro a batalha do moinho. "Peço desculpas por atacá-lo como uma forma de vingança por ter me derrubado na luta do moinho que eu fiz foi errado", eu lhes digo.

"Você fez um grande dano em nossas vidas. Ainda não confio em você, mas as meninas nos disseram que você fez isso por elas e pelo esquilo, que você quase deu sua vida e acabou matando vários dos Guardas da Trindade para salvar o esquilo, então eu lhe darei um voto de confiança", diz o outro humano, que suspira. "Já que estamos falando de coisas que fizemos e das quais não temos orgulho, eu também tenho coisas das quais não tenho orgulho, Quando conhecemos as meninas, eu tinha acabado de lhes dizer que as ajudaria a entregar a espada ao Merlin, e no momento em que fecharam os olhos, eu roubei a espada e corri em direção ao meu tio, tentando me tornar um cavaleiro, para ter honra, mas descobri que o que fiz de errado com a ajuda de uma Guerreira Viking que ficou encantada por seu gatinho e depois disso fiz de tudo para ajudá-las a sobreviver".

"Arthur, lembre-se que os Feys queriam nos expulsar só porque tínhamos sangue humano, mas Pym disse que ela e eu éramos almas gêmeas e eles nos deixaram ficar, mas não confiaram em nós, até a luta contra os piratas Cumber, que nós os ajudamos a sobreviver, eles nos aceitaram como parte dos Feys. Acredito que em poucos dias vocês serão aceitos, tenham fé", diz a loira que se aproxima de mim. "Eu sou Dof" ele estende sua mão, e treme. 

"Lancelot", eu falo com ele.

"Eu sou Arthur", diz o outro.

"Lancelot", eu me apresento a ele. 

Todos os amigos de Nimue estão fazendo um esforço para me aceitar.

'Lá no fundo eles sabem que isso me faz feliz' e eu abro um sorriso.

"Falando pela ligação com minha irmã..." pergunta Gawain.

"Como você sabe?" eu pergunto, querendo saber.

"Seu rosto, é o mesmo que eu tinha quando descobri o vínculo e a conexão", diz o cavaleiro rindo.

"Eu tinha o mesmo quando comecei a falar com Pym", diz Dof. 

"Estou feliz por termos outro homem para nosso grupo, eu estava cansado de ouvir essas mulheres fofocar", diz Arthur e as outras riram.

"Por que isso?" pergunto, curioso.

"Meu irmão, você tem muito a aprender, as mulheres têm sempre razão, mesmo quando não têm, e especialmente aquelas que conseguem ler nossos pensamentos, e geralmente isto nos leva ao grande discurso, você está de castigo, elas tiram coisas muito importantes de você, como nossa diversão com seus corpos e temos que cuidar de nossos prazeres sozinhas, e você Lord Grey tem a mais poderosa de todas as mulheres presentes neste reino", diz Gawain rindo.

"Eu nunca ouvi falar disso", eu digo, e espero que me expliquem como isso pode acontecer.

"Vamos dar-lhe um exemplo, lembre-se da batalha do moinho, Nimue teve uma visão de nós três sendo mortos, e ela contou às nossas mulheres e elas nos deixaram de castigo sem noites de amor por três dias, eu não conheço essas duas, mas Pym me fez experimentar todas as poções de cura que ela sabia fazer, e a maioria delas tinha sabores ruins", diz Dof com um rosto nojento. "Mas uma Nimue nervosa é como um fogo descontrolado, acho que é por isso que Bu'luf reivindicou sua morte, para se vingar da Rainha".

"Ela se irrita muito facilmente, esta garota sempre me meteu em problemas, ela e Pym, estas duas, são muito ardentes, Nimue é mais do que Pym, então ela provavelmente fez uma coisa má com ele" diz Gawain rindo lembrando-se de sua infância.

"O que ela fez para que ele tivesse tanta sede de vingança?" pergunto, perguntando-me o que minha bela esposa poderia ter feito.

"Ela se irritou e cortou as suas mãos", fico chocado. 

'Ele mereceu" fala Nimue, e antes que eu possa perguntar por que, Arthur continua a falar.

"Como nenhum de vocês estava presente, vou contar o que aconteceu, pouco antes das oferendas dos reis, descobri que um dos Feys havia ferido um humano depois que ela disse que os humanos não podiam ser feridos, Bu'luf foi um pouco violento e sádico, ele riu quando ela perguntou que sangue estava em suas mãos e disse que era sangue humano, ela viu a espada e cortou suas mãos e fez isso como um exemplo de quando não seguir suas ordens".

"Sempre que ouço seus atos, fico mais apaixonado por ela", comento para eles.

Vejo meu futuro sogro, ele está à porta e eu recebo um pequeno corpo em meus braços, olho para baixo e vejo o pequeno esquilo e ele chora.

"Papai, mamãe conseguiu convencer os Anciãos, eles disseram que você pode ficar conosco, mas se algo acontecer e você for culpado, você será exilado", diz o pequeno explicando que fui salvo por minha mulher. 

"Eu acho que você me aceitou como seu pai". Eu sussurro para ele, e ele esfrega seu rosto no meu peito.

"Nunca mais aceite sua morte, não quero mais perder um pai, prometa-me que nunca mais fará isso, ou mandarei a mamãe lhe dar uma bofetada" e ele diz chorando. 

"Se eu fizer algo errado, vou deixar você fazer isso", eu lhe digo, acalmando o menino.

"Acho que se o pequeno esquilo está aceitando você como seu pai". Você deve ter algumas qualidades melhores do que pensávamos, vamos ter que lidar com você", diz Dof rindo.

"Eles já te amarraram em seus dedinhos, não é mesmo?", diz Merlin, colocando sua mão no meu ombro de forma paternal. 

"Claro, sua filha é muito mais fácil de amar do que de odiar", eu lhe digo com um sorriso, lembrando de todas as vezes que ela fazia uma tragédia com os paladinos, eu sempre quis encontrá-la, matá-la, mas agora que descobri que ela é minha e também deu à luz meu filho, meu coração está cheio de amor por aquela mulher maravilhosa.

"Cara, você poderia nos treinar um pouco, poderíamos usar isso para lutar contra os paladinos e os vikings" comenta Arthur.

"Sim, papai, você pode me ensinar a lutar com espadas" diz o pequeno super excitado, olho em volta e vejo que os outros estão movendo suas cabeças em sinal de não.

"Você ainda é muito jovem para aprender com as espadas" ele fecha o rosto, "Mas eu posso lhe ensinar como atirar as facas" eu lhe digo e ele abre um enorme sorriso. Um pelotão de mulheres entra em nosso quarto.

"Deixe-me apresentar três mulheres de nosso grupo, Kaze Guinevere e Célia", diz Nimue.

"Eu sou Guinevere", a guerreira Viking.

"Lancelot". 

"Quando vi sua maneira de lutar, eu sabia que você não era humano, você é muito ágil para um humano, o único humano que eu vi que está vindo nesta agilidade, é o primeiro humano que é alma gêmea de um Fey, você será uma grande aquisição para nosso exército", diz Fey, o mesmo que me defendeu antes. "Kaze".

"Lancelot, obrigado pela ajuda anterior, sem você eu não estaria com minha alma gêmea", eu lhe agradeço. Eu vou para a outra humana". "Quero pedir desculpas, pelo que aconteceu no convento, queria descobrir quem foi o que me deixou com os hormônios a flor da minha pele".

"Isso está no passado, eu sou Célia", diz ela.

"O que você está prometendo ao nosso filho, Lancelot?" pergunta uma Nimue com as mãos na cintura.

"Mamãe, papai prometeu que me ensinaria a atirar facas", diz a pequena para minha alma gêmea.

"Só não o ensine a usar as espadas, ele já é mortal com um arco e flecha, não quero que ele esteja com uma espada de dez anos" diz Nimue.

"Muito bem, Percival, você será um guerreiro muito forte, como seu pai", diz a mãe de Nimue.

"Avó, esquilo", diz o pequeno esquilo, segurando o riso de sua expressão. Mas logo essa comoção é interrompida com o pequeno Galahad chorando e pondo nosso quarto em chamas. Pym devolve meu filho a mim e o fogo que começou acaba. Ele me reconhece e sabe que eu sou seu pai, ele sente que está seguro em meus braços.

"Este menino é muito poderoso, com apenas alguns dias desde o nascimento já tendo poderes", diz Leonore. "Vamos os três se recuperar das emoções de hoje, você também Percival" e o grupo partiu, deixando a mim, minha alma gêmea e nossa pequena.

"Nimue, não está na hora de alimentá-lo?" Eu lhe pergunto, lembrando que ainda não alimentamos nosso filho.

"Sim, é, os recém-nascidos precisam pelo menos de seis a sete vezes para se alimentarem", diz ela, tentando desamarrar seu vestido, mas ele está preso. Lance, eu preciso de ajuda para sair desse vestido" pede nossa ligação, eu coloco nosso filho na cama, eu vou até ela. Esta é a terceira vez que toco no vestido dela para tirá-lo, tiro as cordas do espartilho e o desato, e quando ele cai nas costas de Nimue, percebo que ela tem marcas de garras.

'O que aconteceu com suas costas? Eu lhe pergunto, ela encolhe e tenta se cobrir. ' Amor, você não precisa se esconder, eu te amo, posso ter te conhecido por apenas algumas horas, mas posso dizer que te amo, que todas as suas aventuras como a Bruxa do Sangue do Lobo me deixaram cativado para encontrar, e agora que finalmente te conheci, sou seu para comandar, você, minha rainha é minha amante' falo baixando o resto de seu vestido e soltando seus seios cheios que estão prontos para alimentar meu filho. "Por favor, me diga o que aconteceu?

Ela suspira e eu tenho uma memória. _"Vejo uma menina dormindo. Ela começa a ouvir a voz de outra menina, chamando para brincar, levanta-se e segue a voz, ela começa a procurar sua amiga, e se encontra em uma caverna, e a caverna não tem saída, a voz da pequena Pym estava ficando mais forte, até que se transformou na voz de um homem poderoso, e disse "Somente a Semente de Leonore", pode matar minha fome" e a menina olha para trás e vê um urso enorme, e "MAMA" ela chama sua mãe, e começa a tentar fugir do urso e ele a ataca com suas garras, Ela grita, ouve a voz de Leonore, "Use o Oculto, Nimue, não chegarei lá a tempo, use o Oculto"_ e ela usa o Oculto assim como fez com o irmão Odo.

Saio da memória e vejo que ela está sentada no colchão bem ao lado do nosso pequeno Galahad, vou até ela e me sento, e noto que seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas. 

"Amo você não é o único que tem cicatrizes" e eu enxugo suas lágrimas.

'Eu sei, meus amigos me disseram que tinham cicatrizes'.

'Não, amor, eu tenho as minhas'. Eu tiro minha túnica e viro as costas para que ela possa ver minhas cicatrizes.

Como isso aconteceu, Lancelot, quem fez isso com você?' e ela toca minhas cicatrizes, eu tremo com este toque amoroso em cicatrizes que só trazem dor.

'Eu as fiz, sempre que desobedeci ao padre, quando pensei em desistir, quando pensei em voltar às minhas raízes demoníacas, mas pior foi quando o padre me disciplinou quando eu não queria fazer nenhum mal aos Feys quando eu era mais jovem' e percebi que tenho lágrimas nos olhos.

'Estou feliz por ter tirado este abusador deste mundo', e ela retorna o mesmo gesto de carinho que eu fiz com ela, limpando minhas lágrimas.

'Tirou um peso enorme do coração que nem sabia que tinha', eu pego a mão dela.

"Você não pode se punir, entendeu? De agora em diante você está proibido de se punir quando faz algo errado. Não quero que você se culpe por algo que não pode fazer, querida, somos nós contra o mundo, estamos juntos pelo que vem' e você me puxa para um beijo de conforto. E nosso momento é estragado pelo choro de Galahad que parece esfomeado. Eu levo Galahad e o entrego a esta bela mulher à minha frente. Ela o segura em seu peito, ele procura seu mamilo e quando ela o encontra, começa a sugar os magníficos seios de minha alma gêmea, e eu puxo ambos para a segurança do meu braço.

'Meu Deus, quão magnífica uma coisa assim pode ser a minha? Como ela pode estar disposta a estar comigo depois de tudo o que eu fiz'. 

'Porque estou apaixonada por você, Lancelot, e não tenho vergonha de dizer-lhe que, porque é verdade, você, meu Ashman, me fez cair por você toda vez que passamos juntos" e ela se vira e me dá um beijinho que eu aprofundei no minuto em que seus lábios tocaram os meus. 

Não posso acreditar que estou tão à vontade com suas demonstrações de afeto e luxúria, menos de dois dias atrás eu era um homem voltado para o único deus que costumava pensar que era misericordioso e me aceitava pelo mesmo demônio, mas agora que estou presente com esta maravilhosa deusa em meus braços, acredito cada vez mais que os Escondidos são realmente os misericordiosos e que eles realmente me aceitam como eu nasci. Eu ainda não acredito que estas duas maravilhas sejam minhas.

'Se não houvesse almas gêmeas e você não tivesse feito parte da igreja, teríamos acabado juntos".

'Talvez eu tenha tido um Flashback do dia que antecedeu o ataque em meu vilarejo, e ele dizia que eu casaria com a filha do céu, então eu acho que desde pequeno eu estava apaixonado por você', eu beijei o pescoço dela várias vezes.

'Acho que sim, mas talvez você tivesse sido um pouco mais aventureiro e me sequestrado para ser seu quando eu tinha 16 anos de idade'.

'Não seria seqüestro se você deixasse ser levada'. E eu baixei os beijos até o ombro dela, e colocando um beijo na testa de Galahad, ele se move um pouco e me olha com os olhos como os meus, mas rapidamente chupa novamente. "Ele realmente me puxou na aparência".

"Ele será um problema quando crescer, todas as garotas vão desmaiar por ele, se ele conseguir o mesmo corpo que o seu, vão babar como eu quando olho para este corpo", diz ela. 

Meu rosto fica vermelho com seu comentário, mas o animal dentro de mim está orgulhoso de que sua fêmea gosta do que vê.

"Não, ele será um problema por temperamento, que ele puxou de uma bruxa que é mais temperamental do que um animal raivoso", eu provoco minha Bruxa, e esta bruxa me cutuca com seu cotovelo, e isso me faz rir.

"Vejo que você está ficando mais aberto às suas emoções, Amor, Galahad dormiu, vou colocá-lo no berço" Abro meus braços e ela se levanta, vai até o berço e o coloca. Sinto os tecidos amarrando minhas mãos e vejo que Nimue está nua e caminhando na minha direção.

'Acho que Bruxa quer brincar com o Monge' ela me envia em nosso laço, sentada no meu colo. 

'O que você vai fazer?' e eu sinto minha masculinidade endurecendo. Brincamos até que nosso filho acorde com fome mais uma vez.


	19. Hora De Fazer Uma Pegadinha no Meu Fey/ Minha Fey é um problema, Mas a amo muito

'Falando na mente, entre Lance e Nimue'

"Fala normal"

**NIMUE P.O.V**

"Papai, acorde, você me prometeu que me ensinaria a jogar facas com os caras, já faz semanas que você prometeu isso, acorde" Sou acordado pela voz de Percival e seus movimentos tentando acordar Lancelot.

'Antes do amanhecer, ele é seu filho', dizem meu Fey espreguiçando, Lancelot está cada vez mais confortável com nossa conexão. 

'Lembra que eu amamentei e limpei o nosso outro pequeno foguinho essa noite inteira enquanto você se jogava na cama e dormia durante todo o choro dele'.

'Eu levantei em todos os choros' minha alma gêmea enfia o rosto em meu cabelo. 'Ter vocês em minha vida, só me fez me bem, Amo Você'

'Eu também te amo, mas lembra que logo logo o pequeno vai acordar e preciso alimentá lo' e começo a fazer um afago em seu cabelo. 

'Mas' e ele se vira para me olhar.

'Sem mas, Você prometeu para ele' beijo sua bochecha.

'Prometi, mas achei que ele, tinha esquecido, e que se lembrasse iria esperar até depois do café da manhã' me puxando para um beijo de bom dia. Que retribuo com a maior disposição.

“Ughh que nojo, vocês não podem esperar eu sair do quarto” diz o pestinha. E isso me faz ter uma ideia.

'Qual?' Meu fey manda em nosso vinculo.

Mando para Lancelot. 'Cócegas em Três'

'Combinado' ele me responde em nosso beijo e rapidamente nos separamos do beijo, e com sorrisos maliciosos, atacamos o pequeno, enchendo ele de beijos e cócegas e logo o pequeno está se contorcendo e rindo. 

“Me solta, vocês dois, parar mamãe, papai parar,” Grita Percival.

“Só se você disser que nos ama mais que o mundo” digo a ele.

“Eu amo muito vocês” e o soltamos. E começamos a ouvir barulhos de movimento e pequenos sons vindo do berço. Acho que nosso lindo bebê está acordado.

'O Bebê acordou' Lance manda em nosso vinculo.

'Você pode pegar ele, não quero que nosso filho de 10 anos pergunte porque estou nua' peço para ele e ele assentiu, dando um beijo em minha testa. 

“Vou me arrumar e nos encontramos no salão das refeições.” diz Lancelot indo pegar o nosso outro filho antes que ele nos coloque fogo por que não damos atenção ao pequeno Galahad, ele me entrega nosso filho e o coloco em meus seios e ele logo começa sugar ferozmente.

'Obrigada'

'Sem problema, amor'. e ele coloca um beijo nos meus lábios. Que rapidamente fomos interrompidos pelos gemidos do menino.

"Vocês dois podem parar de ser um daqueles casais recém casado, voces ja estao juntos por algumas semanas" diz o pequeno com a cara de nojo, "e por que você está pelado, papai "

"Percy, Nós nos amamos" diz Lancelot, acho que ele não ouviu a segunda parte.

'Eu ouvi, mas não precisamos explicar para ele o que fizemos debaixo das cobertas' e eu fico vermelha.

'Muito verdadeiro, Amor, ele é uma criança' mando para ele e ele continua em voz alta. 

"Mas aproveitando que você está todo animado Percival, Vai acordar seus tios” diz o meu homem. E o menino energético sai correndo para acordar seus tios.

Aproveitando que o meu filho mais velho saiu, olho para essa bela espécie que ainda está nua dos eventos da noite passada em minha frente, parece que dormir nú virou cotidiano nessas últimas semanas e posso afirmar que gosto muito do que acontece nos momentos que estamos debaixo de nossas cobertas. Subo meu olhar e vejo que Lancelot, o Fey que era um ex monge, que rezar e matar era a únicas coisas que ele fazia, está babando pelos seios que estão alimentando o nosso filho de quase um mês de idade. Fico vermelha com a intensidade de seu olhar, já deveria estar acostumada com esse olhar dele, somos jovens e temos muita energia, e posso dizer que nessas últimas semanas aprendi mais coisas sobre os prazeres de ter sua alma gêmea em sua cama, mas sei que não posso ter vergonha do seu olhar, eu sou dele e ele é meu. Penso por alguns segundos com o vínculo fechado, e tenho o que vou dizer para ele e sendo a Nimue que sou, falo sem vergonha.

'A partir de agora esses são só para o nosso pequeno Galahad usufruir, ele ainda tem vários meses que só poderá comer com a ajuda deles, entendeu, seu Ashman. E você brincou com eles o bastante ontem a noite, não sei se eles aguentam os dois de vocês os usando'. mando para ele em nosso vínculo, apontando para meus seios.

'Não faz isso comigo, Nimue' choraminga meu homem "Você sabe que não posso me controlar, eles são magníficos" diz ele me dando um beijo que o aprofundo e no momento que ele começa a descer sua mão em direção a minha bunda, ouço três gritos nervosos do corredor. 

"LANCELOT" e meu Fey e eu caímos na gargalhada. Depois de um último beijo, ele corre em direção do nosso armário para se vestir antes que o Percival e os outros venham para cá e nos vejam nu e comecem a nos irritar, dizendo que não temos vergonha de fazer isso na frente do nosso filhos. e quando ele termina ele se despede com um único "Tenho que ir" e ele dispara em direção ao salão de refeições.

Após a saída de Lancelot, fico olhando o meu pequeno Galahad se alimentando, esse meu filho puxou tudo de seu pai, seus olhos, tão lindos, seu cabelo, seu lábio, as marcas que se acendem quando ele usa seus poderes, acho que a única coisa que ele tem mim é o meu nariz e os poderes do povo do céus, fico presa em meus pensamentos até que meu filho solta meu seio satisfeito, pego ele e o coloco para arrotar, e depois que ele arrotou, começa balbuciar com seus sons suaves. E começo a falar com o meu pequeno enquanto faço cócegas em sua barriga.

"Meu pequeno guerreiro, a nossa família inteira está aqui conosco, seus tios que estão com o seu irmão mais velho e devem estar xingando seu pai por ter acordado eles, suas tias que devem ter rido de seus homens, o vovô, e vovó que foi trazida de volta para nós, nós temos o papai já a quase um mês, e ele está se tornando um ótimo fey, mas ele ainda tem medo de usar o oculto, vamos ter que deixá lo acostumado com isso, mas não diz para ele, já tenho muitas ideias para como fazer isso” e começo a ter em meus pensamentos várias cenas que são inapropriada para menores de 16 anos e que ainda não encontraram sua alma gêmea. 

'Nimue, minha linda, não pense nessas coisas enquanto está com o nosso filho' Lancelot diz em nosso vinculo. 

'Você não está com o nosso outro filho? E por que você está lendo os meus pensamentos?' Mando de volta para ele. 

'Eu estou com ele, mas do nada vem imagens nossas fazendo sexo em minha mente, como você acha que eu fico, tou na frente do seu irmão' 

'Então presta atenção neles, e não em mim' e eu fecho o vínculo. 

"É meu lindo, a mamãe tem que ter cuidado no que pensa" digo a ele, e ele me responde com bolhas de saliva. "Exatamente isso" e o troco e volto a fazer cócegas nele, ficamos brincando, até que em seu rostinho começa a aparecer as veias de raízes que os povos do céu tem quando acessam o Ocultos, procuro em volta do quarto para ver qualquer estrago que ele está fazendo, e vejo que as flores que estavam no vaso, cresceram muito rapidamente. Uso meu próprio poder para parar o crescimento das flores e falo com o poderoso bebê. " A deusa Nantosuelta estava certa, ela disse que você seria um dos Feys mais poderosos do reino, você é mais poderoso que eu, meu lindo"

"Posso dizer que ele realmente é muito mais poderoso que você, irmã” ouço uma voz da porta era Pym, “Mas você realmente você tinha que mandar o pequeno Percival nos acordar" diz Pym bocejando e pulando em minha cama.

"Não me culpe, foi ideia de Lancelot" digo rindo para ela. "Mas você poderia ter voltado a dormir? Ele só queria os homens".

"Eu? dormir? Depois de uma criança pular em minha cama e me acordar com um grito, não consigo" diz ela se acomodando do meu lado. E rapidamente eu e minha amiga se entrelaçamos em um abraço junto com o meu pequeno bebe, ela por cima da coberta.

"E o que a senhorita Pym estava fazendo com o lord Dof?" pergunto com as sobrancelhas levantada, minha amiga fica com as bochechas da mesma cor do seu cabelo."Pelo menos me diga que você estava vestida?" imploro a ela.

"Não posso afirmar isso" diz minha melhor amiga maliciosamente.” Mas devo fazer essa mesma pergunta para você minha querida” e ela levanta a minha coberta. “Posso dizer que a sua noite também foi muito boa" 

"Para um Monge, ele não tem nada de santo" digo abrindo um sorriso malicioso. 

"Acho que a noite foi boa" diz ela rindo.

"Poderia ter sido melhor se ele se deixasse ir, ele se controla bastante, ele tem medo de me machucar, já estamos juntos há quase um mês e ele nunca perdeu o controle". digo com um suspiro.

"Dof é o mesmo e ele é muito cuidadoso e ele não quer me machucar, e eu e ele estamos juntos a muito mais tempo que vocês," diz ela concordando comigo. 

"O Gawain no começo do nosso vínculo tinha medo de usar sua força, eu tentava que ele fosse mais aventureiro, mas ele era tão obediente, e não queria fazer nada de errado e me forçando a fazer coisas que iriam me machucar, mas um dia fiquei cansada dele assim, resolvi ir nua para uma das reuniões de caça e quando viu os outros me olhando, ele ficou possesso com um ciúmes, me levou para uma das cavernas lá em Nemus, a partir desse dia ele começou a ser mais aberto" diz Layla da porta. "Desculpe, entrar assim, alguém mandou nos acordar" e ela anda em nossa direção.

"Não foi minha culpa que os meninos prometeram para o meu filho, e hoje ele resolveu cobrar essa promessa e os acordou" digo tentando controlar uma risada.

"Esses homens, têm que lembrar que uma criança nunca esquece o que prometemos para ele, e nós sabemos como o Percy é" diz minha cunhada rindo. E eu e Pym gargalhamos.

"Sim, isso é verdade, porque os nossos homens são tão esquecidos com as coisa que não são muito importantes para eles, mas eles se lembram todas as vezes que prometemos algo para eles" Pym reclama.

"Não é verdade, eles lembram de outras coisas, mas nós sempre podemos fazer com que eles fazem tudo o que pedimos" digo a elas, que dão uma risadinha. 

"Mas os amamos muito, então isso fica relevante" diz Layla sentando no colchão conosco. 

"Sim, garotas, tivemos a sorte de encontrar nossas almas gémeas, Mas porque eles tem que ser tão obediente". Digo suspirando feliz.

"Somos lindas e rebeldes, e por isso os Ocultos trouxeram esses homens seguidores das ordens que são mais deliciosos que um pedaço de melado, para tentar nos manter na linha." diz Pym com um ar sonhador e caímos na gargalhada.

"Acredito que vamos os levar para o mal caminho"diz Layla diz entre risos e olha para mim, "Você minha cunhadinha quebrou meu irmão, ele está nas nuvens, desde o momento que vocês voltaram do sequestro de Rugan e seus leprosos, ele está feliz e sorridente, você, Percy e Gal fizeram bem para ele”.

"Eu sei, ele teve muito mal em sua vida" digo para ela.

"Sim, mas agora com você, ele pode ser um jovem, ele brinca e ri, se diverte, e parece que não consegue tirar as mãos de você" diz a minha cunhada com um sorriso malicioso. 

"Eu que não consigo tirar minhas mãos dele, cada vez que o vejo sinto uma constante vontade de tocar nele, dele estar dentro de mim, só de pensar nisso, fico tentada a ir até os campos e o levar para uma árvore e provar o quão pecaminosa eu sou." digo a ela.

"Eu sinto a mesma coisa com Dof, amiga." diz a minha ruiva fazendo um movimento como se estivesse abanando e tentando esfriar os seu calor. 

"E quando eles estão treinando, tem vezes que Lancelot só tira a camisa quando estou assistindo e tenho que controlar o fogo em minhas veias" digo imitando o seu gesto. 

"Todas nos sentimos assim, Gawain é uma beleza de se ver” diz a alma gêmea de meu irmão e eu e Pym olhamos para ela de nojo” Amiga, ele pode ser seu irmão, mas, é uma espécie bem bonita de se ver, mas a existência deles já são uma provocação para nós mulheres." diz a irmã de minha alma gêmea."Agora me dá o meu sobrinho, tou com saudades dele" e ela vem na cama e o pega e logo começa a brincar com ele. 

"Você viu ele ontem" digo a ela, empurrando Pym para fora da cama e me levanto e vou para o meu armário, e coloco um vestido fácil de se mover, e vou para a janela e fico olhando a paisagem, e bem lá estavam os meninos sendo guiados por um alegre Percival em direção aos jardins, e vejo que os quatro estão bocejando. Seguro uma risada e volto a pensar na conversa que acabamos de ter e lembro da Layla falando de como ela tentou o Gawain, e isso veio uma imagem em meu pensamento, rapidamente bloqueio o meu vínculo com Lancelot, tive uma ideia maluca de como deixar o meu Lancelot ciumento e dominante. Olho para minha melhor amiga com um olhar malicioso e ela congela.

"O que você está planejando? Não gosto quando você tem esse olhar, isso sempre nos leva a problemas" diz ela. Abro um sorriso muito malicioso.

"Fechem os seus vínculos com os meninos" peço as duas, e Layla nos olha sem entender.

"Porque?" pergunta a minha cunhada preocupada. "Você sabe que eu odeio fazer isso com o Gawain"

"Ela teve uma ideia e não quer que os meninos contam para o seu irmão, e pelo que conheço a nossa rainha, e essa ideia vai nos encrencar" 

"Vamos enganar os meninos para eles se tornarem mais perigosos, eles estão treinando, se usarmos a ideia de Layla, eles não saberão o que os atingiu" digo as duas, e vejo que Layla abriu um sorriso, e tenho certeza que ela vai topar com a minha ideia.

"Mas como você quer fazer isso?" pergunta minha cunhada curiosa.

"Vamos, vamos mandar uma mensagem que estávamos indo para o rio, eles ficaram com vontade de nos encontrar, você Layla tem o mesmo olfato apurado que Lancelot, poderá nos avisar..."

"O que vocês três estão tramando?" pergunta a minha irmã viking do lado da porta."A porta estava aberta" e ela entra no meu quarto, quando vejo ela vindo em direção a minha cama, meu sorriso que já estava grande fica enorme, tenho três para me ajudarem no meu plano.

"Ainda bem que você chegou, precisava de mais uma para que o meu plano funcionasse, vamos estar nuas no riacho e Layla vai nos avisa quando eles chegarem, vamos nos dividir em duas e duas, Pym, você com Gwen, e eu e Layla, nessas divisões nossos homens ficaram com muito ciúmes, pois estaremos trocando eles pelas suas figuras fraternas ou no caso de Layla, seu irmão vai pensar que eu troquei ele pela versão feminina dele"

"Não sei como você pensa nesses planos" Pym começa a gargalhar da minha ideia mirabolante de deixar nossos homens com ciúmes.

"Será que eles vão ficar bem depois disso?" pergunta Layla.

"Provavelmente eles irão nos sequestrar e nos prender em nossos aposentos por uns três dias" digo com um olhar sonhador nessa ideia.

"Se cumpriremos o plano, provavelmente teremos as melhores trepadas de nossas vidas," Guinevere diz. "Eu topo, os homens ficam muitos possessivos quando ficam com ciúmes" 

"Só vocês para pensarem nisso, mas adoro provocar Gawain, então estou dentro" diz minha cunhada.

"Pym, você não precisa responder, você já faz parte disso, obrigatoriamente" Digo a minha irmã que não para de rir. Ela só consegue assentir que sim.

"Vamos levar Galahad para os meus pais que aí poderemos colocar esse plano em prática." digo a ela.

"Primeiro temos que comer algo, se quisermos que esse plano der certo,"diz Pym. Nos levantamos e fomos para o salão de refeições, e lá estavam as duas pessoas que eu mais estava querendo ver. Meus pais, vou até eles e os abraço. 

"Bom dia, minha querida" Diz meu pai dando um pequeno beijo em minha testa.

"Bom dia papai, mamãe" digo a eles. 

"Nimue, você não deveria estar dormindo?" Diz minha mãe. "Normalmente, você dorme umas oito horas pelo menos"

"Tia, temos um pequeno Esquilo, que quis acordar todos nós, para que pudesse ter aquelas aulas que o pai dele prometeu" diz Pym, abraçando meu pai. 

"Mãe, Descobri o que você sofria comigo quando tive um dos meus, nunca mais reclamo de você, quando você diz que quase não dormia quando eu era pequena" digo abraçando minha mãe, vejo que meu pai e as outras já estavam sentados na mesa e começaram a tomar o café da manhã, meu pai já com Galahad no colo. "Tive que levantar umas dez vezes para ou trocar ele ou o alimentar, mas ainda assim você teve que me aturar praticamente sozinha" digo a ela.

"Sim querida, mas você era muito importante para mim, eu te amo garotinha" diz ela retornando meu abraço. 

"MAMÃE," Sussuro em seu ouvido "Tenho um plano para pregar uma peça nos meninos, Você pode cuidar do Galahad por favor?" pergunto a ela.

"O que você vai fazer? ela sussurra em meu ouvido para que meu pai não ouvisse.

"Vamos deixa los com ciúmes" digo bem baixinho.

"E como vocês vão fazer?"

"Vamos fazer eles pensarem que queremos a figura fraternal do seu amado" e conto a ela todo o meu plano. E ela gargalha.

"Filha, só você, como você sabe que vai dar certo?" ela pergunta.

"Eles são homens e eles com ciúmes pensam com a cabeça de baixo" digo a ela.

"Você, minha filha, está entrando em um jogo perigoso" diz ela, abro um sorriso malicioso para ela. "Você quer entrar nesse jogo"

"Uhum, quero ver o que esse fey dominante pode fazer em momentos como esse" e ela continua rindo.

"Boa sorte" ela diz concordando em ficar com o bebê.

Comemos e preparamos nossa brincadeira, Mamãe ia dizer que fomos para o rio tomar um banho e iremos mandar uma mensagem pelo vínculo que estavam os esperando, Iríamos estar nuas, Pym e Guinevere, e eu e minha cunhada, vamos começar a beijar e quando os nossos homens chegarem e visse, combinamos dizer que ainda bem que nós nos temos, esses homens não sabem como nos amar, e vamos ver como eles respondem, espero com muitas ferocidade.

"Vamos para o rio, Mãe, lembre de dizer a eles daqui vinte minutos" Lembro ela.

E saímos em direção aos bosques ao redor do castelo, ainda dentro das muralhas, é o único caminho que nos leva para o córrego que banha o reino dos Feys. Fomos para uma das árvores e tiramos nossas roupas. "Hora de avisar os meninos, já se passaram os vinte minutos"

Abro a conexão, e recebo um pensamento de Lancelot.

'Por que você fechou a conexão? O que você está aprontando?' 

'Eu, nada, só estou no córrego com as meninas'

'Você, Pym e minha irmã bloquearam o vínculo, e isso tem cheiro de problema'

'Estou no córrego, nua, e pronta para você, amor'

'Tou indo' 

"Nimue, cada vez que vejo, seus seios estão maiores" diz minha melhor amiga olhando para os meus seios.

"Isso é o que ter um filho que precisa de leite dá" digo a ela, que ri.

"Acho que é isso, vejo que Gawain está o tempo todo, tocando minha barriga ou babando pelos meu seios" diz minha cunhada entrando no córrego.

"Tenho apenas 20 anos, não preciso de um bebê, mesmo que quero que Dof babe pelos meus peitos"

"Amiga, ele já baba por você sempre que você entra na visão dele." digo a ela e ela fica com a cara combinando com seu cabelo. Layla se aproxima de mim e diz que os garotos estão chegando.

"Está na hora do show" digo e puxo minha cunhada para um beijo quente. 

Ouço os engasgos dos homens e eles correm para dentro do rio, e vão para suas amadas Sinto a respiração pesada de minha em meu pescoço. 

"NIMUE, como você pode?" Rosna o meu homem, e sinto seus braços em mim.

"LAYLA", Gawain se aproxima da sua alma gêmea e a pega pela cintura e tenta nos separar, mas eu a puxo mais apertado em meus braços. Abaixo os meus lábios em no pescoço dela, mas sou puxada pelos braços fortes de Lancelot que me vira para olha lo em seus olhos tão azuis e perigosos.

"Vocês não sabem como nos amar, decidimos que estamos melhores sem vocês em nossa vida" digo tentando sair dos braços fortes de minha alma gêmea tentando voltar para Layla, que estava sorrindo, e meu irmão rapidamente a coloca em seu ombro e a leva para a borda do rio. "Me solta, Você é malvado, já te troquei pela sua irmã" digo a ele abrindo minha pernas e me esfregando em sua crescente ereção. Sinto uma mordida que me aquece, e me deixa toda molhada, e quando sinto os dentes de Lancelot em meus ombros, sei que seu dominante interior está me marcando como dele, meu plano deu certo, vejo que todos os outros casais já estão emaranhado pelos seus homens e gemendo feito loucos. 

Começo a ri, e Lancelot me encara.

'O que foi isso?' ele me manda perigosamente.

'Queria ver como você fica possessivo e criei essa cena, para te deixar com ciúmes' e ele me puxa para um beijo possessivo e muito apaixonado.

'Você quer um animal raivoso, então você vai ter, Ajoelhe se agora' e eu faço oque ele pede. 

SMUT 

“Olhe para mim, amor”

Ajoelhada na frente do meu Lancelot, ele segurando o meu cabelo. Eu o obedeço depois da grande brincadeira que fiz em conjunto com outras mulheres. Normalmente sei como lidar após uma das minhas ideia que acabaram sendo muito bem feita, mas agora estou com medo do que o famoso Monge Chorão poderia fazer comigo, ele pode estar mudando virando um orgulhoso Fey, mas sei que ainda tinha dentro o mal dele, e isso era o que queria experimentar, o pensamento dele forçando em mim, já me deixa toda molhada, meu canal que estava ansiando o tamanho da minha alma gêmea, levanto minha cabeça lentamente, a minha respiração está ritmada em bufadas hesitantes. No momento em que nossos olhos se conectaram, a intensidade que vejo nos olhos do meu fey, envia uma sensação de formigamento que percorre dos meus lábios inchados até o meu estômago.

'Você sabe por que estou fazendo isso?' Lancelot diz no nosso vínculo, imagino a sua voz em um tom baixo e frio, segurando com uma mão as minhas mechas morenas. Oh, eu sei, definitivamente o que fiz, já estava esperando por isso desde que lembrei do nosso primeiro encontro lá na minha vila, a disputa entre a presa e o caçador. Eu querendo desafiar o meu dominante, coloco meus lábios entre os dentes bem do jeito que sei que meu macho alfa fica com tesao quando faço esse gesto. Lancelot puxa o meu cabelo e depois abaixa e sussurra no ouvido meu ouvido no tom que eu estava imaginando,"Não vou perguntar de novo, porque estou fazendo isso?" 

Em meus lábios, abre um pequeno sorriso, esse sendo o único sinal de desafio que permito que meu corpo possa mostrar, ou pelo menos foi o que tento fazer, eu quero que ele seja dominante.

'Porque eu fiz uma brincadeira com você. senhor' mando pelo vínculo, sem olhar em seus olhos e preferindo ver a grama do rio.

Sinto em meu ouvido, ouço a sua risadinha debochada, e ele fala com a sua voz rouca "Posso não ser seu mestre," ele coloca a sua outra mão em meu pescoço, e o aperta bem fraquinho, para mostrar que em nosso vinculo de acasalamento quem é o dominante e no fundo sei que o meu Lancelot está gostando que nem eu. Gemo com a expectativa do meu homem ser dominante. "Deite se querida, e apreciaria que você não fizesse nada mais nada, que me deixa com o meu lado dominante em destaque" e fiz o que o meu Lancelot pede, me abaixo e deito no chão bem próximo a beira do riacho que coloquei uma pequena faísca e acendi todo esse lado animal do Lancelot.

"Você, não sabe o que está acontecendo comigo, o cheiro da sua buceta, me deixa louco, e principalmente por que sei que você está assim, por causa de mim" ele diz se abaixando e se sentando em meu colo, tremo com a ação dele. Levanto meus braços para alcançar sua costas, mas no momento que o toco, ele pega as minhas mãos e as prende na terra bem acima da minha cabeça.

"Lancelot, Por Favor" imploro para ele.

"Calada, você minha rainha, deve saber bem que mexer com o orgulho de um homem só traz problemas" ele diz, juntando minhas mãos e as segurando com uma das dele, e a outra desce e arrepia todo o meu corpo.

"Lance" eu gemo o nome dele, ele sobe a mão em direção a minha cabeça e vejo que ele está abaixando seu rosto e fala calmamente. 

"Você, minha bruxa é a mulher mais devassa que tem nesse universo" Vejo ele se aproximando, seus lábios dos meus, ansiosa para ter seus lábios, abro a minha boca, mas Lancelot, deixando que seu animal estar no controle de seu corpo, liberta meus braços e usa suas mãos, uma pega o meu cabelo castanho e o puxa, e a outra aperta o meu pescoço que faz com que eu engasgo.

Ouço cochichos e percebo que alguém está usando os ocultos, e de repente sinto raízes em minhas pernas e em meus braços, vejo um brilho avermelhado, e na minha frente, bem nas marcas que meu filho tem igual ao seu pai, está parecendo que está como brasas incandescentes, e nesse momento percebo que estou a mercê desse Fey. 

Ele abaixa seus lábios habilidosos por todo o meu corpo, e quando eu solto um gemido, ele para.

"Isso meu amor não é para você se divertir, isso é para mim ter o controle de você," Diz o meu Dominante. "Desde o ataque em sua vila, queria colocar essa Fey que era linda, mas um demônio, em seu lugar, agora vou poder fazer todos os meus desejos proibidos que tive em todos os nossos meses separados"

"O que o caçador de Feys vai fazer com essa fey encrenqueira?" replico para ele.

"Calada, bruxa" diz ele, e suas mãos soltam o meu cabelo e pescoço, e vão em direção aos meus seios e os aperta. Gemo o mais alto que posso. E ele desce os seus lábios em direção ao meu pescoço e me morde, marcando para qualquer um que visse essa marca soubesse que sou tomada.

E desde o momento que tive a ideia, sabia que nunca mais iria querer o santo Lancelot, quero esse dominante o tempo todo. 

'Você vai fazer isso novamente?' Pergunta Lancelot no nosso vínculo.

"Não senhor, eu prometo que serei uma bruxa boa" Respondo para ele, levantando o meu quadril para se encontrar com o dele, tento criar um atrito no agradável no meu canal com o membro do meu Lancelot. O meu macho grunhe e me morde de novo mas dessa vez em meus seios que estão pingando com o leite que amamento o nosso pequeno Galahad. Ele pega a mão estava em no meu seio e a sobe para o meu pescoço, gemo em antecipação, e o meu Fey me aperta, e a outra mão desce para a minha cova molhada e insere dois dedos de uma vez, eu grito e deixo meu macho se divertir com a minha feminidade, ele rola os dedos dentro de mim achando o meu ponto de prazer. Sei que as expectativas que criei eram muito menores do que estava acontecendo nesse momento, eu o amo, mas isso está me deixando mais escorregadia e estou amando esse lado de minha alma gêmea. Sinto o seu pau, cada vez mais duro, estava quase como uma rocha, e sei que ele quer se enterrar dentro de mim, aperto seus dedos e ele grunhe.

“Bruxa” ele diz tirando os dedos.

“Sua Bruxa” digo sedutoramente e ele não aguenta mais e enfia todo seu com comprimento na minha buceta com uma estocada forte.

Sinto que ele deixa o animal dentro dele assumir e me fode com força, e uma rapidez desumana. Grito, gemo, e vejo estrelas com cada estocada que Lancelot dá, as raízes que me amaram no chão, apertam os meus membros cada vez mais forte, com o seu movimento vai e vem, Nunca me senti tão bem quanto estava agora, e nesse momento ela esqueci que sou mãe, rainha e qualquer outra coisa além de ser do meu Lancelot. Nossas pélvis se encontra, em cada estocadas e cada vez mais rápido até sinto que estou explodindo, sinto como se um choque está a percorrer meu corpo e ele sinto que ele derramou toda a sua semente dentro do meu canal, e com isso fecho meus olhos.

**LANCELOT POV.**

Dou um beijo gostoso em minha alma gêmea e ficamos assim até que ouço ."LANCELOT" do corredor e eu e Nimue caímos na gargalhada. Corro para nosso armário pego uma túnica e uma calça me visto rapidamente antes que o Percival e os outros venham para meu aposento, digo a ela um "Tenho que ir" vou em disparada ao salão de refeições e vejo que o pequeno Percival está pulando em volta dos tios que estão mal humorados, seguro uma risada de suas expressões.

"Você ri, mas foi você que fez esse pestinha acordar todos nós" diz Gawain com um bocejo.

"Eu só avisei a ele ir procurar por vocês" minto para ele.

"Antes do amanhecer?" reclama Arthur.

"Estou no mesmo barco que vocês, esse moleque veio me acordar" digo a eles.

"Mas eu estava com a Pym, sério? Companheiro, estávamos nos divertindo" diz o loiro.

"Vocês estavam vestidos?" e ele sorri maliciosamente. "Me diga que ele não viu vocês, ele tem dez anos" e sou inundado com imagens de mim e minha amada fazendo sexo em diversas posições, de pe, de joelhos, em diversos lugares, percebo que Nimue deve estar pensando sobre isso.

'Nimue, minha linda, não pense nessas coisas enquanto está com o nosso filho' digo em nosso vinculo. 

'Você não está com o nosso outro filho? E por que você está lendo os meus pensamentos?' ela me responde. 

'Eu estou com ele, mas do nada vem imagens nossas fazendo sexo em minha mente, como você acha que eu fico, tou na frente do seu irmao' 

'Então presta atenção neles, e não em mim' e ela fecha o vínculo.

"O que aconteceu Lancelot? Ficou vermelho? A Nimue te mandou coisas impróprias pelo vínculo" pergunta o meu cunhado com um sorriso malicioso. Fico mais vermelho do que estava, já deveria estar acostumado com fazer, conversar e me deliciar fazendo isso com a minha Nimue, mas ainda tenho algumas reservas nesse assunto.

"Acho que ele não consegue falar, a Nimue o deixou muito traumatizado" diz o loiro bocejando.

"Vocês que falam, lembro bem quando ele e Nimue foram pegos pelos asas…." vou até Arthur e coloco a minha mão em sua boca, que ele lambe a minha mão.

"Sério?"

"Você colocou a mão na minha boca" diz ele dando de ombros. 

"Vocês realmente podem para com isso, e podemos tomar café da manhã, para que vocês me ensinem a como atirar facas, faz dias que vocês me prometeram e sempre que eu pedia vocês estavam ocupados, com os treinamentos ou com as reuniões do conselho" diz o Pequeno Percival, interrompendo a nossa discussão. 

"Você é o culpado, estamos tendo essa discussão porque você nos acordou, moleque" murmura Dof com uma cara emburrada. Tento mandar uma mensagem no vínculo para a Nimue, mas não consigo.

"Tentei falar com a Nimue pelo vínculo e ela não responde" digo ao outros.

"Deixa eu tentar" diz o loiro, "Pym também"

"Layla também" o que essas três devem estar tramando.

"Vamos, temos facas a serem lançadas" diz o pequeno, pulando de energia. 

"Vamos, temos um dia bem corrido" digo a eles bufando. Comemos e fomos para os campos. Peguei alguns alvos que tinha encontrado no caminho, como pedras grandes e madeiras as coloquei com uma pequena distância de onde estávamos.

"Vamos começar" digo a eles e o pequeno Percival vem na minha frente com uma faca.

"Você fica com os pés separados, um a frente do outro" digo a ele. Ele todo sorridente faz o que eu digo. Mas Gawain vem até nós e arruma a posição do meu filho.

"Não, isso tá errado, é os pés ficam um do lado do outro" diz ele.

"Não, você tem que dividir o peso, senão você pode cair quando jogar" digo mostrando a eles, pego uma das facas e jogo em direção ao alvo, acerto em cheio. Abro um sorriso,"Bem assim" Gawain bufa e mostra do jeito dele.

"E é assim que atira" diz ele acertando no mesmo local que eu.

"Não, mesmo" digo a ele. "Se viesse um vento forte o que você iria fazer? Com as pernas separadas você tem mais estabilidade" 

"Em uma luta, você precisa está pronto, para qualquer desavença, desse jeito você consegue se mover para qualquer lugar" diz Gawain. 

"Eu tenho mais experiência em luta que você" digo olhando Gawain com superioridade. 

"Sou três anos mais velho que você, eu que tenho" diz ele zombando.

"Eu te derrotei na nossa luta" digo.

"Você usou o choque que descobri que você era Fey" retruca ele.

"E todas as lutas do treinamento, quem que ganhou? Fui eu " digo a ele.

"Vocês, realmente acham que são lutadores melhores que eu" Grita Arthur.

"Eu te derrotei em todas as nossas lutas" digo orgulhoso.

"A do moinho fui eu que ganhei, Lancelot "diz Gawain."E Arthur, eu que te salvei desse louco".

"Nem a pau, eu lutei contra os três de vocês, e ganhei, essa foi a melhor luta que tivemos""digo estufando o peito, "As únicas que me vencem são a Gwen e a Kaze, que mulheres aterrorizantes, achei que a Kaze iria me morder."

"Boom Baby" Grita um Percival feliz pulando em Dof.

Olho em direção a eles, e me surpreendo com o que vi, a minha faca e a de Gawain no chão próximo ao alvo, com uma nova faca no local, olho para o homem loiro, que está orgulhoso, do feito do pequeno. Abro minha boca de choque e o pequeno ri e fala.

"Tava cansado de esperar que vocês terminassem"

"Acho que sou o melhor aqui" diz o loiro rindo de nós.

Depois dessa humilhação, um Percival pulando de alegria e um Dof super se achando, enquanto nos três estavam corroendo de ciúmes do loiro, voltamos para o castelo próximo ao horário do almoço, vejo que as mulheres não estão no salão, menos Morgana e Célia que estavam com Merlin estudando os poderes de Morgana como viúva, curioso vou até Leonore e vejo que ela está com meu pequeno que quase tem um mês de idade. "Leonore, cadê as meninas?" pergunto a ela.

"Elas tomaram o café da manhã tarde, e resolveram que não queriam almoçar, e foram nadar no córrego aqui perto" ela diz balançando Galahad.

"Eba, vamos tomar banho"diz Percival entusiasmado.

"Você não Percival, você tem aula de leitura com o seu avô.."

"Mas Vovó" ele corta a avó.

"Não, você tem aula" diz avó.

Sinto uma pressão em minha mente e recebo a visão do lago, mando um pensamento para a minha linda.

'Por que você fechou a conexão? O que você está aprontando?' 

'Eu, nada, só estou no córrego com as meninas'

'Você, Pym e minha irmã bloquearam o vínculo, e isso tem cheiro de problema'

'Estou no córrego, nua, e pronta para você, amor'

'Tou indo' 

Comemos e fomos em direção ao córrego, paramos em uma pequena clareira encostado no córrego, tiramos as nossas roupas e fomos para as águas. Parei em choque e suspirei com a cena em minha frente, Lá estava minha irmã e minha alma gêmea se beijando apaixonadamente, o Fey em mim quer matar minha irmã por tocar a minha submissa, eu rosno deixando o animal furioso dentro de mim sair e pegar sua fêmea, vejo o rosto de Nimue, e ela está gostando muito dos beijos de Layla, Olho para Gawain e ele assente, vamos até as meninas para pegar o que nosso por direito desde os nosso nascimento. Rodeamos elas, eu atrás de Nimue e Gawain de minha irmã.

"NIMUE, como você pode?" Rosno para ela, e coloco meus braços em volta da cintura dela.

"LAYLA", Gawain diz de trás de Layla e puxa minha irmã pare seus braços , e rapidamente Nimue puxa Layla em mais apertado em seus braços e desce seus lábios no pescoço de minha irmã.Estou possesso, essa bruxa é minha não da minha irmã, com um ataque de ciúmes, a puxei para meus braços virando ela para estar de frente para mim e a levo para a borda do córrego.

"Vocês não sabem como nos amar, decidimos que estamos melhores sem vocês em nossa vida"diz a minha fêmea tentando sair dos meus braços fortes e tentando voltar para Layla, que sorri da forma que Gawain a colocou em sobre o ombro e a levou para a borda do rio. "Me solta, Você é malvado, já te troquei pela sua irmã"diz ela abrindo suas pernas e se esfregando em minha crescente ereção. Sinto que meu fey dominante quer marcar sua fey submissa como dele, a mordo em seus ombros e ela geme prazerosamente e olho por cima de seus ombros e vejo que todos os outros casais já estão emaranhado e gemendo feito loucos. 

Nimue começa a gargalhar, a encaro.

'O que foi isso?' mando no nosso vínculo, tentando soar perigosamente.

'Queria ver como você fica possessivo e criei essa cena, para te deixar com ciúmes' e a puxo para um beijo possessivo e muito apaixonado.

'Você quer um animal raivoso, então você vai ter. Ajoelhe se agora' pegando seu lindo cabelo. E mostro para ela o que é ser possessivo, com muita mordida e com muitos beijos apaixonado. Fiz a minha rainha gemer e se contorcer, e a mostrei quem é de quem.

Nesse exato momento estou afundado em uma Nimue que de alguma forma acabou amarrada com raízes em seus braços e em suas pernas, estou pressionando ela contra o chão, me sinto saciado e me muito poderoso. 

'Eu te amo Nimue', encostando sua testa na minha. Ela levanta sua boca e coloca pequenos beijos na minha, e ainda delíciada, desse último clímax que dei a ela. 

'Eu também te amo Lancelot, foi só uma brincadeira para te deixar com ciúmes e possessivo' e ela está tremendo de tanto prazer. 

Desço a minha mão, e a passo bem em cima da mordida que dei nela. 

'Não faz mais isso, não sei como seria se te perdesse, você é minha, só minha, minha para beijar, minha para foder, minha para procriar e mais importante minha para amar' faço um carinho na mordida enorme no pescoço da minha fêmea. Meu Fey dominante saciado por marcá la como nossa, e meu interior só a quer para si.

'Sim eu sou sua e você é meu' e vejo que ela está tentando sair das raízes que fiz para amarrar seus braços e pernas. Abro um sorriso malicioso, com a sua situação, minha linda bruxa não consegue usar magia para sair de sua prisão. 'Lancelot, eu sei que você está se divertindo com essa situação que eu fiz você fazer, mas você poderia me soltar?'

'Só se você prometer que não irá puxar algo assim, nunca mais, eu sei que você adora isso fazer isso minha bruxa, mas Amor, eu não tinha controle das minhas ações, e não quero te ferir, de qualquer forma que eu puder evitar' e pego seus lábios inchados de nossas atividades anteriores em um beijo apaixonado.

'Sei que você não quer se sentir assim, mas isso foi épico. Eu prometo não vou fazer nada assim se você ser esse tipo de dominante pelo menos uma vez na semana' seu pensamento está cansado, mas completamente saciado.

Eu grunho, mordo esse pescoço delicioso debaixo de mim, pronto para começar nosso segundo round, mas somos interrompidos pelas duas amigas de Nimue que vieram nos encontrar, e vejo que elas ficaram chocadas com o que parecia um culto de orgia em sua frente.

**NIMUE POV**

“Vocês, oitos esqueceram que tínhamos uma reunião com o conselho?” Morgana aparece junto com Celia após nossa brincadeira.

“Foi culpa da Nimue” os outros sete gritaram.

“Vocês podem me culpar mas todos vocês gostaram no final” digo a eles ainda presa pelas raízes e por Lancelot que ainda está dentro de mim. Olho por cima do seu ombro e vejo que as meninas estão amarradas ( Layla) igual a mim ou apoiada pelo macho em uma árvore.

"Vocês se soltem e vamos para o castelo, não acredito que vocês estão fazendo isso, Gawain, achei que você era mais sensato do que eles" morgana grita. 

"Não posso me controlar quando essa fey merece ser punida." ele diz empurrando sua masculinidade em Layla, que geme. Vejo que minha melhor amiga está sendo apertada na árvore pelo seu homem e gemendo feito uma cadela no cio. E Arthur e Guinevere estão todos arranhados pelos galhos do arbusto que estavam se divertindo.

"Vocês podem ter um pouco de vergonha" Ela diz e olha para mim e meu homem "Você tem filhos, imagina se Percival tivesse vindo comigo e os pegasse assim" 

'Imagine se fosse meus pais'

'Acho se pior o nosso filho' e rimos. Atrevidamente rebolo minha pelve no comprimento dele, que ainda estava dentro de mim, e Lancelot geme.

"Sem conversa pela mente, vocês dois, você vai estar com grandes problema, A Kaze esta furiosa que voces estao atrasado" engulo seco, uma Kaze furiosa não é uma coisa que você quer está contra.

"Vamos fazer um acordo se vocês querem se aventurar, vocês fazem dentro de seus aposentos" diz Célia corada com o que via

"Combinado" dissemos os oito em uníssono, e o meu homem que está ficando mais aberto com brincadeiras,empurra uma última vez em mim antes de se retirar e sair correndo com os outros homens para pegar suas roupas.

"Acho que a minha ideia deu certo" digo as mulheres que estavam em êxtase após essa demonstração de possessividade.

"Nunca mais vou ouvir uma ideia sua, Nimue, isso foi demais" diz a guerreira que normalmente é a dominante na relação dela com o Arthur. "Não sabia que ele tinha tanta força"

"Me diz que você não gostou?" brinco com ela e ela ri.

"Só você para ter essas ideias" diz Morgana cortando as algemas de raízes que o meu fey dominante pôs em mim e vi que Célia estava ajudando Layla que estava na mesma situação que eu, nossos dominantes são bem poderosos com o Oculto.

"Obrigada, mas como você sabia que estávamos aqui?" perguntei enquanto entrava no rio para tirar o suor e os fluidos de meu amante.

"Sua mãe contou que você estava mirabolando uma ideia para os meninos e disse que você estava no córrego, percebi que nenhum de vocês tinham voltado e estava começando o conselho, aí vim para cá e encontrei quatro casais transando no rio" diz ela.

"Não vou deixar Dof com ciúmes" diz Pym com dificuldade de sair do rio "Parece que não vou poder andar por uns três dias"

"Se já não estivesse grávida, com certeza Gawain teria me engravidado com essa sessão" diz minha cunhada fazendo um carinho na barriga.

"Talvez nossas crianças vão consegui alguns primos para brincarem" digo em voz alta.

"Vira essa boca para lá, Ainda não estou pronta para ter um dos meus, ainda tenho que matar meu tio por sua traição"diz a Viking dando um soco no meu ombro. Que me faz rir.

"Vamos encontrar os garotos" pegamos as nossas roupas que estavam em uma das árvores, nos trocamos e fomos mancando até os homens que estavam em uma clareira rindo, fui até o meu Lancelot e me apoiei nele.O olhei com uma cara de pidão, estou muito dolorida para andar.

'Me leva'. 

'Por favor?'

'Por favor' reviro meu olhos, e ele me pega em suas costas musculosas. Vejo que todos os casais menos Célia e Morgana estão com a mulher sendo carregada pelo seu homem, ainda bem que estou nos braços de meu amado e aproveito esse momento para tirar uma soneca.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Quero agradecer a TODOS por lerem minha 1 Fic que eu escrevi na vida
> 
> Votem e Comente o que estao achando.


End file.
